Breaking Free
by Zouille
Summary: HPDM Quand le désir devient insurmontable, au point de ne plus savoir résister, Harry se laisse engloutir dans une passion interdite, mettant à mal le couple qu'il forme avec Ginny. Entre ses études d'Aurors et son obsession pour Draco Malfoy, va-t-il arriver à tout gérer ? Et quand sera-t-il plus tard ? Song fic
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde,**

 **J'imagine que personne ne s'attendait à un retour après les quelques années passées sans rien poster...**

 **Moi-même je n'y croyais plus, mais je suis bien de retour pour poster une nouvelle aventure de nos deux protagonistes adorés.**

 **Alors oui... Je n'ai pas continué mes autres fics pour le moment, mais sachez que je ne les oublie pas ! Elles sont bien rangées dans mon PC dans l'attente de les corriger et les améliorer parce qu'il faut bien l'admettre, ce n'était pas parfait et même si rien ne l'est jamais, elles méritent d'être peaufinées pour être de meilleure qualité.**

 **Sans plus attendre, voilà la nouvelle avec comme d'habitude un HPDM sur une base de "song fic".**

 **Pas de paroles dans celle-ci, simplement des musiques à écouter en lisant le court de l'histoire pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance :)**

 **Un grand merci à ma Beta : Nodrie pour tous ses conseils et ses corrections :)**

* * *

 **Paring :** HPDM, les homophobes vous connaissez les risques

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclamer :** JK Rowling a tous les droits

* * *

 **Chapitre** **1 –** **Prologue**

* * *

 _ **(Lire en écoutant**_ _ **« I Saw You Close Your Eyes », Local Natives)  
**_.

 _ **Mercredi 05 Novembre 2003, 11h52, Londres, Ministère de la magie**_

Il faisait froid et le vent soufflait doucement quand il arriva dans ce quartier au centre de Londres où il avait souvent été quand son père y travaillait. Il hésitait encore, soufflant dans ses mains pour les réchauffer.

Il n'avait cependant pas le choix…

Alors il avança jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique en soupirant. Il prit le combiné et composa le fameux code. La voix féminine se fit tout de suite entendre.

 _« Bienvenue au Ministère de la magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite. »_

« Draco Malfoy, j'ai rendez-vous avec… Harry Potter » Souffla-t-il au combiné.

Une fois que la cabine eu touchée terre, il en sorti le cœur lourd d'appréhension. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'il n'avait pas revu le balafré et il ne savait pas qu'elle attitude adopter quand il se retrouverait face à face avec le sauveur du monde sorcier.

Il traversa le hall, arriva à l'atrium et évita soigneusement de croiser les regards des passants qui le fixaient sans retenue. Une fois passé le service de sécurité, il monta alors très vite dans l'ascenseur qui le mènerait au 2e étage.

 _« Niveau 2, département de la justice magique, service des usages abusifs de la magie, quartier général des_ _Aurors_ _, services administratifs du_ _Magenmagot_ _», fit la même voix féminine que la cabine._

Draco descendit et avança comme si on l'envoyait à l'abattoir. La mâchoire crispée, il se dirigea au bureau des Aurors, une boule au ventre.

Il s'annonça à la secrétaire qui précédait l'open space des dits Aurors et avant même d'avoir dépassé le bureau de cette dernière, Draco le vit lever la tête dans sa direction. Saint Potter, l'Auror le plus méritant et le plus puissant de sa promo, en personne.

Harry Potter se leva, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et lui tendit la main en le saluant.

« Malfoy, bienvenue ! » Avait-il dit de manière la plus professionnelle qui soit.

« Potter » Avait répondu Draco en lui serrant la main.

« Viens que je te présente aux autres » Renchérit le brun en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Draco le suivi non sans éprouver une certaine gêne aux côtés du brun qui avait l'air tellement plus charismatique que dans ses souvenirs.

Il reconnut Weasley, le meilleur ami de Potter qui lui lança un vague signe de tête, trop absorbé dans sa paperasse et sûrement pas très enchanté non plus de le revoir.

Neville Londubat, un camarade très maladroit et peu sûr de lui qui avait pourtant fait ses preuves en botanique. Il n'aurait par contre jamais pensé qu'il deviendrait un jour Auror au côté du brun. Ce dernier lui fit un petit geste de la main.

« Gawain Robards, notre merveilleux chef ».

L'ex-Gryffondor désigna un grand homme brun assis à un bureau reculé des leurs qui le salua poliment, non sans une remarque à Potter, concernant son humour pour le désigner.

Potter l'invita ensuite à s'asseoir à son bureau juste à côté de celui de la belette. Draco ouvrit ensuite son attaché case, en sorti un document de plusieurs pages et le tendit au brun. Ce dernier fut surpris par tant de rapidité de sa part et le prit en le remerciant.

Draco s'attarda sur son bureau et comprit très vite que Potter n'était pas quelqu'un de très ordonné.

Des piles de dossiers colorés traînaient ici et là, des feuilles dépassant de toute part, une plume délaissée au milieu de parchemins et son encrier posé dans un recoin mal rebouché.

Il y avait une photo délicatement encadrée sur laquelle la belette fille lui envoyait un baiser de la main et lui souriait amoureusement. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer devant ce geste particulièrement niais et se demanda comment le Potter qu'il connaissait pouvait bien bosser toute la journée devant ce relent d'amour à vomir dans les pots de fleurs.

Le balafré avait dû remarquer son expression car il s'empressa de déplacer la dite photo pour qu'elle ne soit plus dans son champ de vision.

« C'est le rapport concernant la victime de l'autre soir ? » Demanda-t-il comme pour changer de sujet alors que c'était précisément pour ça qu'il l'avait fait venir.

Draco opina de la tête.

Potter feuilleta ledit rapport en fronçant les sourcils. Le blond espérait qu'il ne le retienne plus longtemps. Il étouffait en sa présence et il sentait le regard inquisiteur de WeasLaid dans son dos.

« Très bien » Dit le brun en refermant le parchemin et le posant sur son bureau avant de se retourner vers Draco.

« Je peux y aller maintenant ou tu as des questions à me poser ? » Demanda le blond d'un ton morne.

Il avait envie de partir. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici.

Trop de Weasley, trop de Potter à son goût. Et ce dernier avait tellement changé…

Pas physiquement, bien qu'il ait gagné en muscles, il avait toujours les cheveux aussi désordonnés et ses lunettes rondes à son nez. Non, il avait toujours la même dégaine de celui qu'il connaissait. Mais il paraissait tellement plus sûr de lui… et surtout, il avait une manière de le considérer qui n'était plus du tout la même que par le passé…

« J'aurais pensé que tu voulais peut-être aller déjeuner ? » Demanda Potter en clignant ses yeux verts.

Draco se crispa un instant et regarda sa montre : 12h45. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer… Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas fait attention à l'heure à laquelle il était parti.

« Je n'ai pas très faim… » Avoua-t-il.

Potter parut déçu, mais acquiesça d'un geste de la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

« Et bien dans ce cas, merci encore pour ton travail. Au plaisir de te revoir bientôt » Lui répondit-t-il en tendant de nouveau la main, dans un léger sourire.

Draco jaugea un instant cette fameuse main avant de planter son regard dans celui du survivant et de lui répondre.

« A bientôt, oui » Ajouta-t-il de sa voix traînante avant de se lever sans un regard pour les autres.

L'air lui manquait, il fallait qu'il respire.

Une fois dehors, il prit le temps de prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais en fermant les yeux.

Il venait de revoir Potter, et ça n'allait toujours pas mieux…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry referma sa main dans le vide avant de se tourner vers son bureau. Il commença à lire le rapport que venait de lui remettre le blond, quelques instants avant que celui-ci ne parte à la hâte. Le brun savait que les retrouvailles allaient être tendues.

Il n'aurait cependant jamais pensé qu'elles le soient autant. Il en avait lâché sa plume en entendant la voix de Malfoy et lever la tête si rapidement qu'il s'en était claqué les os du cou.

C'est lui qui avait voulu revoir le blond.

Quand Harry avait su que Malfoy était le nouveau médicolégiste dédié à leur service, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander à ce que l'ex-Serpentard se déplace en personne pour voir s'il avait changé. Et c'était le cas, le blond n'avait plus cette nonchalance qu'il arborait autrefois.

Malfoy avait cet air si sérieux et si terne qu'Harry s'en était presque senti responsable. Et c'était peut-être le cas… Il eut soudainement la pensée honteuse que c'est lui qui l'avait rendu comme ça… Une vague de tristesse l'envahit. Il espérait que non, mais à l'image que le blond lui renvoyait il ne put s'empêcher d'y croire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco Malfoy transplana jusqu'à son bureau. Un endroit pas très charmant aux premiers abords. C'était une grande bâtisse délabrée qui servait de leurre aux communs des mortels. Les mannequins en piteux état posés nonchalamment derrière la vitrine du magasin.

L'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

Il y travaillait depuis peu, ayant raté ses ASPIC une première fois mais les avait repassé avec brio la deuxième. Draco y était rentré en tant que Guérisseur. Mais le quartier des Auror avait demandé spécifiquement à ce qu'une de leurs recrues leur soit dédiée pour diagnostiquer les victimes de sortilèges avancés et plus précisément de magie noire.

Alors il avait paru évident quand tant qu'« ex-fils de mangemort » et « ex-mangemort » lui-même, bien que contre sa volonté directe, ils fassent appel à ses services. Le blond devint donc leur médicolégiste attitré.

Ça n'avait pas grandement enchanté Draco qui savait que par l'intermédiaire de ce nouveau métier, il allait devoir se coltiner le balafré. Mais son chef l'avait poussé au derrière en lui flattant son ego d'aristocrate qu'il restait malgré son actuelle situation.

Son père croupissait ses jours à Askaban et sa mère essayait tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure.

Mais la vérité était bien là, ils étaient à la rue.

Ils leur restaient assez d'argent pour vivre sans le besoin deux ans tout au plus. Du moins pour sa mère, qui vivait encore au Manoir. Lui, avait décidé de s'en éloigner, encore trop perturbé par ce qu'il s'y était passé.

Après avoir habité plusieurs années au campus, où il s'était spécialisé pour son futur métier, il avait acheté avec l'argent que lui avait placé son père depuis sa naissance, un appartement dans un petit quartier sorcier non loin du Manoir Malfoy pour aller visiter sa mère régulièrement.

Là, Draco pouvait se poser et rester lui-même sans faux semblants. Car si dans la société d'aujourd'hui on lui trouvait une certaine classe, au point même de le penser doté d'un balai profondément enfoncé dans l'arrière train, il n'en était rien.

Certes, il avait été ce personnage froid et cynique que tout le monde trouvait pompeux et insupportable, mais cette image encore encrée dans l'esprit de certains sorciers, n'était plus. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard.

Draco avait passé une bonne partie de ses études à se chercher réellement. Et quand il en avait eu marre de l'aspect qu'il s'était choisi d'avoir, bien que reposant, il avait décidé de grandir.

Ou plutôt, on l'avait forcé à le faire.

Il avala difficilement sa salive en se remémorant ce souvenir douloureux et gênant de son passé et commença à enfiler sa tenue de couleur vert citron piquée aux emblèmes des Guérisseurs : une baguette croisée avec un os.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry Potter finissait d'examiner le rapport d'autopsie sorcière que lui avait apporté Malfoy quelques heures plus tôt. Il travaillait à côté sur son propre rapport pour en lier les deux bouts.

L'image du blond ne l'avait pas quittée cependant. Elle lui restait collée à la rétine comme pour ne plus jamais qu'il oublie.

Harry ne l'avait jamais fait, comment aurait-il pu d'ailleurs… Mais les années avaient passées et le beau visage aux traits fins et aux yeux si ombrés s'était fait plus flou à mesure que sa vie avançait. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Tu t'en sors ? » Demanda Ron, en plein classement d'archives, sa plume entre les dents.

« Ouais, mais j'ai l'impression de passer mes jours à taper ce foutu rapport qui n'en finit pas… »

« M'en parle pas, je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur le document dont j'ai besoin depuis ce matin, dit-il en farfouillant dans les parchemins éparpillés sur son bureau ».

« Je ne vois même pas comment tu veux retrouver quelque chose dans un merdier pareil ! » Répondit le brun en désignant d'un geste de la main l'élément de travail de son meilleur ami.

« Ah oui ? T'as posé les yeux sur le tiens dernièrement ? T'as vraiment rien à m'envier sur ce point si tu veux mon avis. »

Harry regarda son bureau. Ron avait raison, c'était un amas de parchemins et de dossiers en tout genre et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Comme si c'était normal de travailler dans un foutoir aussi démesuré.

« Effectivement, c'est une catastrophe… » Avoua-t-il en soupirant.

Le brun regarda l'horloge qui trônait dans le fond de la pièce : 19h16, il était peut-être temps de rentrer…

« Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder de toute façon » Lui dit Ron, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

« Je vais te suivre, Ginny doit être déjà rentrée à cette heure-ci, sauf entraînement de dernière minute ».

« Ouais, sans doute, on passe chercher Hermione au 4e et on s'arrache » Acquiesça le roux en se levant.

Harry opina de la tête et ferma le dossier devant ses yeux. Il se leva à son tour pour prendre son manteau et suivi son ami jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Ils descendirent au service Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques où travaillait sa meilleure amie et fiancée de Ron.

A croire qu'ils étaient inséparables comme à Poudlard, ils continuaient de travailler ensemble et pourtant chacun menait sa vie de son côté.

Harry vivait avec Ginny dans un petit appartement non loin de Godric's Hollow où il avait habité avec ses défunts parents.

Quand à Ron et Hermione, ils avaient trouvé une charmante petite maison dans le petit village du Kent, au sud-est de l'Angleterre où ils coulaient des jours heureux.

Tous les quatre sortaient respectivement ensemble depuis la fin de Poudlard et donc la fin de la guerre. C'était comme écrit quelque part qu'ils étaient faits pour rester en couple.

Harry eu un sourire amer à cette allusion du couple parfait car ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas… Il y a cinq ans déjà que tout avait failli basculer…

Le brun ferma les yeux pour empêcher son esprit de divaguer plus sur le sujet, mais des yeux gris lui passèrent devant les paupières et il eut juste le temps de déglutir quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit…

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusque là :)**

 **A très bientôt pour la suite,**

 **Bises à vous,**

 **Zouille**


	2. Attraction

**Hello tout le monde,**

 **La suite n'a pas trop tardé comme vous pouvez le constater ! J'ai 14 chapitres d'avance sur cette fic donc j'essaierai de les poster une fois par semaine à peu près, ce qui me laissera le temps aussi d'écrire la suite.**

 **J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui ont déjà ajouté cette fic dans leur follow ^^ ainsi que les reviews déjà reçues qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir :)**

 **Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre deux qui se déroule dans le passé, pour mieux comprendre le prologue ;)**

* * *

 **Bêta lectrice :** Nodrie :)

 **Paring :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclamer :** JK Rowling a tous les droits

* * *

 **Chapitre** **2** **-** **Attraction**

* * *

 _ **(Lire en**_ _ **écoutant**_ _ **« Waiting**_ _ **For**_ _ **My Chance To Come », Noah And The Whale)**_

.

 _ **Mardi 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **Septembre 1998, 7h53, entrée du campus, Académie sorcière**_

Les beaux jours finissaient pour laisser place aux premières douceurs de l'automne.

Les étudiants traversaient le gigantesque campus arborant des allées encore verdâtres de la fin d'été pour se rendre à leurs premiers cours de l'année.

Harry Potter, jeune étudiant, se dirigeait vers l'escalier qui le séparait des couloirs qu'il allait arpenter pendant cinq ans.

« Putain mon vieux, on y est ! » S'exclama son meilleur ami qui sautillait presque à ses côtés.

Harry sourit face à son excitation. Un nouveau départ commençait pour eux après avoir vécu l'enfer l'année dernière. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir continuer leur vie sereinement.

Depuis que Voldemort était tombé, l'ambiance dans le monde sorcier s'était énormément apaisée. Bien qu'il y ait beaucoup de morts à déplorer, il fallait avancer et se reconstruire.

Ils montèrent les marches et consultèrent leur planning de la semaine.

« Et dire qu'on râlait à Poudlard… » ironisa Ron bouche bée devant les heures éparpillées sur la grille.

« Pas sûr qu'on ait le temps pour d'autres activités en effet... » répondit Harry en détaillant les jours.

« Si ça peut vous obliger à travailler convenablement c'est pas plus mal » répliqua une voix féminine à leurs côtés.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Hermione, les bras croisés sur son torse d'un air sérieux.

« Mione ! » clama Ron avec un grand sourire auquel celle-ci rougit un peu.

« Tu es arrivée quand ? » demanda Harry, heureux de retrouver sa deuxième acolyte.

« Ça fait déjà une heure, j'en ai profité pour faire la ronde des salles de classe et repérer où j'étais logée. Désolée Ron, mais les chambres ne sont pas mixtes ».

Ce dernier fit la moue. Depuis leur premier baiser échangé au cours de la guerre, les deux amants ne se lâchaient plus. Trop d'années de non-dits à rattraper et tant d'amour à partager.

« Ça ne m'empêchera pas de squatter la chambre de mon brun préféré quand j'en aurais envie » fit la voix taquine de Ginny arrivant derrière eux.

Elle fit deux pas vers Harry et lui vola un baiser. Ce dernier le lui rendit et passa son bras par-dessus son épaule avant d'ajouter :

« À peine arrivée et déjà en train d'enfreindre le règlement ! Venant de toi, le contraire m'aurait étonné » s'esclaffa-t-il.

Ron prit une moue dégoûtée devant leur comportement.

« Et pourquoi pas nous raconter ce que vous y faites aussi pendant que tu y es ! Râla-t-il en grimaçant.

« Ah ça tu vois, je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies l'âge pour l'entendre mon cher frère » ricana la rouquine en échangeant un regard complice avec Harry.

« Quoi ? ! J'ai un an de plus que toi au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Mais je me passerais quand même des détails » se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter voyant sa sœur prête à rétorquer.

Ses trois amis éclatèrent de rire.

« Je vous laisse, dit Ginny », « J'ai un cours de sport intensif pour bien commencer la journée ! »

« Hein ?! À cette heure-ci ? » S'étonna son frère en regardant l'horloge accrochée au mur qui affichait 8h30.

« Et oui, quand on veut être le meilleur il faut savoir souffrir » répondit-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de Ron.

« Raaaah putain ! La meilleure des chieuses ouais ! » grogna ce dernier en se recoiffant.

« Non ça c'est un traitement que je ne réserve que pour toi ! » dit-elle en clignant d'un œil. « Allez, je file, à tout à l'heure ! »

Ses amis lui répondirent et elle les laissa non sans donner un dernier tendre baiser à Harry.

Le rouquin grimaça et Hermione lui tapa gentiment l'épaule.

« Ron, arrêtes d'être aussi puéril, tu veux ! » soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Mais j'y peux rien si ça me gêne encore de voir ma sœur et mon meilleur ami se rouler un patin ! » s'offusqua le rouquin.

« Je ne te dis jamais rien quand tu embrasses Mione, je te signale » fit remarquer Harry.

« Oui mais c'est plus fort que moi désolé… Et puis on est quand même moins démonstratifs que vous je trouve » rétorqua le roux.

« Mais libre à vous de le faire quand bon vous semble, et je le ferais aussi quand j'en aurais envie ! », conclut Harry.

« Nous sommes d'accord ! » acquiesça Hermione pour couper court à la conversation, je vous laisse aussi, je dois commencer mon premier cours de droit sorcier ».

Ils saluèrent leur amie avant de regarder le numéro de la salle de leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal et s'y dirigèrent d'un pas pressant.

Une fois leurs premières heures de cours finies, ils se retrouvèrent pour manger un morceau dans la cantine générale du campus. Ce dernier était séparé en plusieurs bâtiments qui représentaient les différents axes de métiers.

Harry et Ron se trouvaient dans la partie des futurs Aurors, Hermione dans celui destiné à la justice magique et Ginny s'entrainait à devenir une future grande joueuse de Quidditch.

Chaque bâtiment arborait un décor propre à sa spécialisation.

Ils prirent le temps de discuter un peu avant de se diriger vers leurs prochains cours qui promettaient une longue journée de travail.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était dix-huit heures quand Harry et Ron sortirent enfin de leur dernier cours du jour. Épuisés, mais les méninges bien imprégnées, ils parlaient avec vivacité de leurs nouvelles matières magiques. Il faisait frais et le vent commençait à se lever quand des bruits lointains les firent tourner la tête.

Des étudiants bruyants plus loin devant eux attirèrent leur attention.

Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser mais des vapeurs plus que douteuses volaient autour d'eux et laissaient deviner que ce nuage de fumée rosâtre était la cause de leur hilarité.

Dans la pénombre, on distinguait vaguement quelques silhouettes mais c'est lorsque Harry et Ron s'avancèrent juste au-dessous d'un lampadaire, que leurs visages apparurent.

 _ **(Passage à lire en écoutant : « I**_ _ **Think**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **Evil**_ _ **», Black**_ _ **Moth**_ _ **Super Rainbow)**_

Draco Malfoy et sa bande d'ex Serpentards étaient assis sur le dossier d'un banc, une cigarette à la main qu'il portait à sa bouche en souriant. Il en tira une bouffée et ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry qui avait stoppé net en l'apercevant.

Il sentit le regard du blond le percer de toute part. Ce dernier éloigna sa cigarette de ses lèvres avant de recracher la fumée en soufflant doucement, ses yeux détaillant de haut en bas le brun devant lui.

Il monta ses yeux gris dans ceux vert émeraude du survivant et lui sourit de son éternel rictus avant de lever son arcade sourcilière comme il aimait tant le faire.

« Potter… Et Weslaid en prime !» s'exclama-t-il en tirant de nouveau sur sa cigarette.

« Malfoy … » répondirent Harry et Ron d'un geste du menton avant de reprendre la direction de leur dortoir commun.

« Vous ne vous joignez pas à nous ? » demanda Malfoy qui avait visiblement abusé sur les clopes sorcières pour leur proposer une pareille invitation.

« Non merci, Ron et moi on va rentrer, bonne soirée » siffla Harry sans se retourner.

« Aaaah, Saint Potter et son éternel bienveillance ! » mima le blond d'une révérence.

Malfoy s'approcha d'eux, toujours son sourire amusé qui ne voulait visiblement pas quitter ses lèvres. Ses amis eux, restèrent en retrait. Mais le blond lui, avança jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres du brun.

Harry le toisa, méfiant. Certes, la guerre était finie, le brun avait eu vent du fait que Malfoy n'était qu'un misérable pion pour mener à bien les plans de Voldemort, d'où le fait que le brun soit moins rancunier à son égard, mais il n'oubliait pas le passé et avec un être comme lui, la prudence était de rigueur.

« Relax Potter, je ne suis plus le petit con prétentieux que tu connais de Poudlard. Pour mon propre bien et celui des autres, j'ai changé » ricana-t-il, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux du brun.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Mais cet aspect inattendu de Malfoy était particulièrement dérangeant.

« Si tu le dis … » répondit le brun, sans en être véritablement convaincu.

Malfoy accentua son sourire avant de dévier son regard sur Ron qui affichait un air suspicieux.

Il pouffa et tira une nouvelle fois sur la tige blanche avant d'en souffler la fumée sur le rouquin qui recula en toussant.

Harry se mit en travers et fit face au blond.

« Toujours présent pour protéger ses amis à ce que je vois. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui ferai rien, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis plus le même » cligna-t-il de l'œil avec malice.

Harry resta silencieux, ses yeux rivés sur ceux de son ex-ennemi qui continuait de lui sourire. Malfoy avait cet air étrange et ce regard inqualifiable qui le mettait presque mal à l'aise. Le brun n'avait jamais vu pareille lueur dans les yeux de Malfoy et cela avait le don de l'inquiéter plus qu'autre chose contrairement aux dires de ce dernier.

« Draco tu viens ? On va boire un verre avec les autres » demanda Pansy Parkinson, l'amie la plus proche du blond qu'Harry lui connaissait.

Le brun s'autorisa un regard dans sa direction avant de le planter de nouveau sur l'ex Serpentard qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

« Tes amis t'attendent Malfoy, tu ferais bien de les suivre » ajouta Harry d'une voix morne.

Le blond reprit une bouffée de nicotine et tourna les talons en scandant tout haut, les bras en l'air.

« Que la fête commence ! » cria-t-il avant d'enrouler ses bras sur les épaules de deux de ses amis et de s'éloigner hilare.

Ron qui avait repris son souffle, se racla la gorge.

« Tu parles d'un changement, si c'est pour passer d'un connard à un drogué, il aurait pu s'abstenir ! J'avais presque oublié leur existence et je m'en serait bien passée pour ce soir… On va manger ? J'ai une dalle d'enfer ! » s'exclama-t-il en emboitant le pas.

Harry acquiesça mais ne bougea pas. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté le groupe qui se fondait maintenant dans l'ombre des arbres qui bordaient le campus. Une légère brise lui rappela qu'il avait froid et ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer au chaud.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Je te jure Mione, il faisait presque flipper avec son air de « regarde comme j'ai changé, je suis devenu un drogué » », mima Ron une cuisse de poulet dans les mains.

« Je pense que c'est vrai Ron, hormis le fait qu'il se soit plongé dans une passion pour les substances illicites, il ne m'a fait aucune remarque désobligeante depuis que je suis arrivée. Il m'a même saluée ce matin quand je l'ai croisé en sortant de classe » répondit Hermione d'un air entendu.

« Il t'a saluée ?! » renchérit Ron, abasourdi, lâchant presque sa fourchette.

« Oui, et sans m'insulter » ajouta Hermione en souriant.

« Je n'y crois pas, fa cafe fûrement quefque fove » répliqua Ron en engouffrant une pomme de terre.

« Je pense aussi que c'est louche » admit Harry en coupant sa viande.

« Je ne sais pas Harry, moi aussi je trouve qu'il a changé, il n'a plus son air mauvais collé au visage comme avant. Il a l'air plus… détaché » expliqua Ginny, pensive.

« Déphasé serait un terme plus approprié » affirma Harry dans une grimace.

« Exactement ! Et puis avec Malfoy on ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser, cette sale fouine a sûrement du trouver un autre moyen de se faire remarquer » rétorqua Ron en pointant sa fourchette sur Harry.

« Et moi je dis que c'est du passé tout ça, vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur vos études plutôt que de déblatérer sur le fait que oui ou non Draco Malfoy a changé. D'ailleurs je vais y aller, je suis crevée et j'ai encore un chapitre de droit à lire pour demain » souffla Hermione en se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie.

« Attends-moi, Mione ve te fuis » répondit Ron en se dépêchant d'avaler son repas et de suivre sa dulcinée.

Hermione avait raison, ils étaient loin de Poudlard maintenant et la guerre était finie. Il ne leur était aucunement bénéfique de se pencher sur des futilités comme l'ex Serpentard et sa bande d'amis douteux. Ils avaient bien mieux à faire avec leurs études et leur vie amoureuse respective.

Il regarda Ginny et se mit à sourire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils se seraient remis ensemble. Ça s'était fait naturellement, le lendemain du jour macabre, d'autant plus pour la famille Weasley avec la mort de Fred.

Elle était venue le voir dans sa chambre et il pensait qu'elle voulait simplement chercher du réconfort. Mais ses yeux, bien qu'humides de tristesse pour son frère trahissaient l'envie qu'elle éprouvait pour le brun. Et si ses caresses criaient son désir, son regard lui, était rempli d'amour. Alors Harry l'avait laissée l'embrasser. Il l'avait laissée le déshabiller et lui avait fait l'amour pour lui montrer que lui aussi ressentait la même chose.

« Je vais aller me coucher, moi aussi je commence tôt demain » lui dit Ginny en soupirant.

Elle se leva et l'embrassa tendrement. Harry répondit au baiser avec envie.

« Si tu veux, tu peux venir dans ma chambre ce soir » suggéra-t-il les lèvres collées au siennes.

« C'aurait été avec plaisir, mais les entraînements d'aujourd'hui m'ont épuisée… Une prochaine fois » sourit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Elle lui déposa un dernier baiser appuyé avant de partir à son tour.

Harry resta encore un peu le temps de finir son dessert et quitta la pièce encore bondée d'élèves qui terminaient leurs repas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **(Passage à lire en écoutant « Pays To Know »,**_ _ **MyPet**_ _ **)**_

Harry avança dans la pénombre sur le chemin tracé en petits cailloux qui le mènerait à son dortoir.

De légers bruits lui parvenaient à sa droite mais il ne s'en formalisa pas tout de suite, pensant à des étudiants qui traînaient pour rentrer eux aussi. Mais de petits gémissements retentirent et le firent frissonner de gêne.

Le brun pressa alors le pas pour ne pas se retrouver face à ceux qui en étaient les auteurs. Mais à son grand désarroi, ne parvint pas à empêcher sa curiosité mal placée de laisser traîner un regard vers les bruits qui devenaient de plus en plus explicites à mesure qu'il avançait.

Un petit bruit étranglé sortit alors de sa gorge quand il reconnut l'un des deux protagonistes qui s'embrassaient sans retenue contre l'un des lampadaires du campus.

Ses cheveux blonds cendrés presque blancs volaient légèrement au vent. Sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, sa bouche entrouverte qui laissait échapper quelques gémissements. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus erratique à mesure que le corps penché sur lui malmenait son cou de baisers brûlants.

Harry sentit son cœur battre très fort quand il se rendit compte que le blond n'était autre que Malfoy et qu'il était en train de gémir sous les caresses… d'un homme.

Son propre souffle se fit difficile à contrôler quand l'information remonta jusqu'à son cerveau, qui manqua d'oxygène à la vue de son ancien ennemi prenant son pied avec un homme. Lui qui avait toujours pensé qu'il sortait avec Pansy Parkinson. Harry avait d'ailleurs toujours cru qu'étant de sa branche, l'ex-Serpentard de sang pur ne pouvait sortir qu'avec des filles.

Le brun voulut reprendre son chemin mais se figea de nouveau quand Malfoy ouvrit lentement des yeux assombris par le désir que lui procurait son amant et qu'il les posa sur lui. Harry déglutit devant l'image que lui renvoyait le blond. Il ne savait pas s'il regardait dans sa direction sans le voir ou s'il le fixait délibérément.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un sourire se dessina sur lèvres de Malfoy qu'il comprit…

Harry recula et trébucha sur les cailloux sous ses pieds, manquant de perdre l'équilibre mais resta bien debout. Malfoy continuait de le regarder, un désir brûlant dans ses prunelles gris sombre, avant de les fermer brusquement dans un rictus de douleur. Le blond laissa échapper un gémissement aigu et s'empara de la bouche de l'homme penché sur lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

Harry en profita pour déguerpir aussi vite qu'il le put et courut jusqu'à son dortoir dont il claqua la porte. Ron, avec qui il partageait la chambre, n'était pas encore rentré. Sûrement était-il encore avec Hermione. Il se frotta le visage avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

Le brun était encore sous le choc de sa vision de Malfoy en pleine démonstration d'endorphine avec un homme. Il fut encore plus dérouté quand il se rendit compte que cette image l'avait un peu excité. Sans doute parce qu'il avait eu dans l'idée, plus tôt, de ramener Ginny ici ce soir, dans l'espoir de lui faire le même effet.

Sur sa table de nuit, son réveil affichait minuit trente et il se décida à prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher. Harry attrapa son pyjama et sa serviette avant de se diriger vers les salles de bains de l'autre côté du couloir qui les séparait des différents dortoirs. Il laissa couler l'eau froide sur sa peau pour calmer ses ardeurs et tourna ensuite le bouton sur l'eau chaude afin d'effacer cette tension qui lui comprimait les muscles de son corps.

Le brun revint ensuite dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Harry s'engouffra sous sa couverture et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit aussitôt quand le sourire du blond passa devant ses paupières closes et se mit sur le dos en soupirant.

L'ex-Gryffondor sentait bien que son désir non assouvi l'empêcherait de dormir mais il refusa de se toucher après ce qu'il avait vu. Il referma les yeux et pensa à Ginny. Ses longs cheveux roux brillants et soyeux, son parfum de fleur qui lui embaumait les narines, son petit sourire charmeur et ses jolies tâches de rousseurs. Harry sourit et soupira d'aise pendant que sa main se déplaçait vers son aine.

Il imagina ses courbes qu'il avait finies par apprendre au fil de leurs différents ébats, tout en enroulant ses doigts sur son membre, et commença à bouger sa main. Cette dernière s'activa alors qu'il voyait Ginny et ses yeux oranges braqués sur lui, sa peau blanche et sa bouche rosée par ses baisers. Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure en l'imaginant se mouvoir sur lui avec envie.

Ses mouvements devinrent plus frénétiques à mesure que les gémissements de sa belle redoublaient dans ses oreilles. Puis l'image se brouilla soudain, laissant apparaître des yeux couleur orage et des mèches de cheveux couleur cendres. Les petits bruits de Ginny devinrent plus graves et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus froid mais tout aussi brûlant. Les yeux gris se révulsèrent et le visage harmonieux de la rousse se fit plus pointu et sa mâchoire plus masculine.

Un dernier gémissement de la silhouette du jeune homme qu'il imaginait le fit venir et il se redressa rapidement sur son matelas. La respiration saccadée, sa main toujours sur son membre, Harry n'osait plus bouger de peur de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

De son autre main, il attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort de nettoyage avant de délicatement desserrer son emprise sur son sexe encore dur de plaisir.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était venu avec les images qui lui avaient traversées l'esprit. Tout ceci était plus qu'indécent et il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu dévier à ce point alors tout était très clair les premières secondes où il s'était laissé aller.

Harry, encore abasourdi, était appuyé contre sa tête de lit quand Ron apparu sur le seuil de la porte.

« Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon vieux ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme » demanda ce dernier d'un sourire amusé.

Le brun sursauta et tourna vivement les yeux vers son ami, en remontant rapidement sa couverture jusqu'à son menton. Un peu plus et il aurait dévoilé un magnifique spectacle à ce dernier s'il était arrivé quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre une certaine contenance.

« Un simple cauchemar... » marmonna-t-il, dans l'espoir que son état d'excitation passe inaperçu aux yeux de son ami.

Ron parut alors désolé.

« Ah... encore sur Tu-sais-qui ? Je pensais que tu n'en ferais plus maintenant… » demanda le rouquin visiblement ennuyé par la situation.

« Ça m'arrive encore, mais ne t'en fait pas, ils ne sont plus aussi violents qu'avant » mentit Harry dans un petit sourire.

« Ok, j'espère qu'un jour tu n'en auras tout simplement plus » acquiesça Ron, d'un air désolé.

« Moi aussi... » souffla Harry, qui espérait vraiment ne plus voir le visage de Malfoy apparaître durant ses plaisirs personnels.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, laissant le temps au brun de calmer sa respiration un peu trop lourde.

« On ferait bien d'essayer de dormir un peu, demain on attaque la pratique et je pense qu'on sera encore plus épuisés qu'aujourd'hui » reprit Ron, changeant de sujet et retirant ses habits pour se changer.

« Tu as raison » se hâta de répondre Harry s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son lit.

Le brun éteignit sa lampe de chevet, tournant immédiatement le dos à son ami, enroulant ses draps autour de lui.

Il entendit Ron finir de mettre son pyjama avant de tirer sur sa couverture pour s'engouffrer dedans à son tour.

« Bonne nuit mon vieux » fit la voix du roux en éteignant la lumière.

« Bonne nuit » fit Harry, en fixant le plafond, la peur au ventre de fermer de nouveau ses yeux.

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)**

 **Bises à vous,**

 **Zouille**


	3. Répulsion

**Hi everyone !**

 **Un petit chapitre en ce lendemain de Noël pour le fêter un peu avec vous :)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous appréciez toujours autant cette fiction.**

 **Merci encore à tous pour vos commentaires et vos following c'est vraiment très appréciable !**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Bêta lectrice :** Nodrie :)

 **Paring :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclamer :** JK Rowling a tous les droits

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Répulsion**

* * *

 _ **(Lire en écoutant**_ _ **"**_ _ **Knot**_ _ **In**_ _ **My**_ _ **Heart**_ _ **", The**_ _ **Zolas**_ _ **)**_

.

 _ **Mercredi 02 septembre, 8h34, dortoir d'Harry et Ron, Académie sorcière**_

Harry n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait refusé s'abandonner au sommeil de peur de dévier de nouveau dans ses rêves. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il n'avait jamais pensé à quelqu'un d'autre que Ginny depuis sa sixième année à Poudlard pendant qu'il se masturbait...

En vérité, il n'avait même jamais pensé à un garçon... Et encore moins à l'ex-Serpentard ! Il ne se remettait toujours pas de la tournure qu'avait choisi son plaisir. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dériver à ce point sur le blond alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais désiré, lui ou tout autre personne du même sexe que lui...

Le brun eut la nausée toute la matinée... Des images de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire depuis qu'il s'était levé et il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'y penser. À tel point que ses amis lui demandaient ce qui n'allait pas. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il s'était inventé un mal de ventre qui ne voulait pas passer. Ron pensait que c'était dû au cauchemar qu'il avait évoqué pour masquer sa gêne d'avoir presque été surpris en plein ébat avec lui-même et Harry lui avait répondu que ça avait sûrement joué dans la balance.

Il eut du mal à se concentrer pendant la pratique des nouveaux sorts de défense qu'on lui apprit ce jour-là. Mais s'était très vite repris quand il manqua de toucher le prof avec l'un d'eux.

Le reste de la journée se passa aussi difficilement que la matinée. Harry n'avait presque rien mangé pendant le déjeuner, trop perturbé pour avaler son repas entier. Même les mots doux de Ginny ne semblaient pas combler le mal-être qui s'était creusé dans sa tête. Parce qu'il se sentait mal. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était encore hanté par tout ça.

Le soir, il prétexta avoir besoin de se reposer, son mal de ventre empirant douloureusement. En réalité c'était sa tête qui n'allait pas. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser au blond de la journée et sa nausée s'accentuait quand il sentait son bas du ventre se contracter.

Harry tenta malgré tout de se coucher, mais ne parvint pas à s'endormir sans visualiser le sourire de Malfoy et ses yeux assombris d'envie quand son amant le faisait gémir de plaisir.

Ses plaintes aiguës résonnèrent dans ses oreilles et se fut trop pour son estomac. Il se leva et couru précipitamment dans la première salle d'eau face à son dortoir et se vida intégralement dans un des lavabos. Il prit ensuite le temps de reprendre une respiration régulière, avant de nettoyer et de repartir de coucher, lessivé.

Le jour suivant ne fut pas plus productif. Harry avait une nouvelle fois très mal dormi. Se réveillant régulièrement en nage et courant de l'autre côté du couloir pour se vider l'estomac d'avoir rêvé du blond et senti son membre pulser pendant que la scène de l'autre soir se déroulait de nouveau sous ses paupières closes.

Ron inquiet, lui avait demandé de rester couché. Mais le brun avait refusé. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, d'occuper son esprit pour arrêter ce dernier de divaguer comme il s'acharnait à le faire depuis deux jours.

Alors, il avait été en cours et avait fait l'effort de participer aux conversations et de toucher Ginny autant qu'il le pouvait. Comme pour se rassurer… Harry lui tenait la main et la serrait chaque fois que ses pensées l'emmenaient sur le chemin de cailloux, illuminé par un lampadaire qui gémissait.

Le soir au dîner, il allait un peu mieux, il souriait aux blagues que ses amis lui racontaient pour le faire réagir. Et ça marchait. Alors le brun desserra un peu l'emprise de sa main sur celle de Ginny. Et quand le groupe se leva pour aller se coucher, cette dernière lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait envie de lui.

Il l'a suivie jusqu'à son dortoir et se laissa coucher sur le lit de la jeune femme. Il tourna les yeux sur la droite pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls et Ginny lui répondit que sa voisine ne rentrerait pas de la nuit. Il se détendit en laissant sa petite amie soulever son t-shirt et le passer par-dessus sa tête.

Elle lui baisa le torse tout en lui retirant progressivement sa ceinture et les boutons de son pantalon. Quand celui-ci fut à ses pieds, elle passa sa langue sur sa virilité et commença à lécher le brun. Harry eu un sursaut et laissa partir sa tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux et serra les draps de ses doigts quand Ginny s'activa sur son membre.

Ses cris se firent plus rauques à mesure qu'elle continuait et il l'a ramena vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément tout en la déshabillant rapidement. Le dernier vêtement à terre, il la regarda en détaillant ses courbes féminines et la fit basculer sous lui en reprenant ses lèvres à pleine bouche, jouant avec sa langue. Il descendit pour goûter son cou et sentir son parfum de fleur qu'il aimait tant. Elle gémit en haletant sous ses baisers brûlants et il se plaça entre ses cuisses pour ne faire plus qu'un avec elle.

Elle poussa un petit cri mais il commençait déjà à aller-et-venir en elle. Il en avait besoin, il fallait qu'il se lave l'esprit de ses pensées impures qui ne l'avaient pas quitté ces deux derniers jours. Alors il cogna encore et encore contre le bassin de la rouquine qui gémissait plus fort et il allait plus vite en criant lui aussi. Et quand il n'y tient plus, il s'abandonna et tomba lourdement sur elle.

Quand sa respiration se fit plus lente, il l'embrassa doucement avant de se retirer et de la laisser se relever. Il exécuta un rapide sort de nettoyage pendant que celle-ci enfilait un peignoir, puis elle lui caressa la joue avant de sortir de la chambre en direction des douches.

Harry se recoucha, encore sous l'effet de l'endorphine. Il manquait cruellement de sommeil à force de se réveiller en sueur depuis deux nuits. Ce dernier effort l'avait éreinté et il sentait malgré lui la fatigue le rattraper. Ses paupières commençaient à se fermer quand il senti le sommeil l'achever. Il laissa son esprit s'échapper, espérant que cette nuit serait sans rêves.

 _ **(Passage à lire en écoutant : «**_ _ **Drifting**_ _ **In And Out »,**_ _ **Porcelain**_ _ **Raft)**_

Le lendemain, il se réveilla aux côtés de Ginny, aucun rêve n'avait perturbé son sommeil et il soupira de contentement quand il remarqua que toutes ses pensées étaient tournées sur sa petite amie.

Ils s'habillèrent en hâte et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois en se souhaitant une bonne journée avant de partir en cours chacun de leur côté.

Il retrouva Ron au petit déjeuner, dévorant le contenu de son assiette, son estomac criant famine après s'être vidé à plusieurs reprises ces derniers jours. Son meilleur ami paraissait rassuré de le voir rétabli et ils discutèrent ensemble avant d'aller à leur premier cours de la journée.

Ses réflexes étaient bien meilleurs aujourd'hui et le prof le félicita à maintes reprises de ses exploits. Ron aussi n'était pas mauvais, il réussissait à lancer un sort au bout de la troisième tentative quand lui, y arrivait du premier coup. Il avait toujours eu un don pour la défense contre les forces du mal. Et il aimait ça, se dire qu'il défendait le bien et qu'il faisait mourir le mal de ses propres mains.

Les jours suivants, il était redevenu lui-même. Il n'avait pensé au blond que de manière informelle et ne l'avait pas recroisé depuis cette fameuse nuit. Il continua paisiblement à vivre sa vie d'étudiant comme elle avait commencé et arrêta de se formaliser sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Un vendredi soir pendant le dîner, Ron émit l'idée d'aller dans la boîte de nuit du quartier.

« Mais allez ! Avait-il dit, ça pourrait être marrant, on ferait un peu comme tout le monde pour changer… Et puis ça nous défoulerait, j'ai l'impression de passer ma vie en classe ou dans les bouquins à potasser mes cours… » se plaignit-t-il, les bras croisés sur la table sa tête reposant dessus.

« C'est vrai que moi non plus je n'ai pas eu un moment à moi depuis que je suis arrivée » soupira Hermione.

« Moi j'aurais bien voulu, mais j'ai déjà une soirée de prévue avec mon équipe de Quidditch… » répondit Ginny, gênée en regardant son petit ami.

« Ce n'est pas grave, vas-y, moi je vais rentrer de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie d'aller danser » renchérit Harry en souriant.

« Harry, tu devrais ralentir le rythme, ça te ferait du bien à toi aussi de décompresser un peu tu ne penses pas ? » répliqua Hermione d'une voix douce.

« Oui ! Il faut que tu sortes un peu et puis tu ne vas pas me laisser y aller tout seul pas vrai ? » ajouta Ron sans attendre la réponse du brun.

« Tu ne seras pas seul si Hermione vient avec toi » précisa Harry d'une voix morne.

« Non, c'est vrai... Mais j'aimerai bien que mon meilleur ami vienne » lui répondit Ron en papillonnant des yeux.

« Non » rétorqua le brun sans appel.

« Raaaaah mais allez, arrête de te faire prier et ramènes tes fesses ! …. Et avant que tu ne l'ouvres encore, ce n'est pas une question ! » finit Ron voyant Harry s'apprêter à rétorquer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **(Passage à lire en écoutant : "Emerge",**_ _ **Fischerspooner**_ _ **)**_

Harry ne savait pas bien ce qu'il faisait là, il ne savait pas non plus comment ses amis avaient réussi à le traîner jusqu'ici, mais il était pourtant bien là, perdu, au milieu d'une foule d'élèves de son école qui dansaient, buvaient et riaient aux éclats.

Ron et Hermione étaient déjà partis sur la piste, dans un petit endroit, séparé de la grande salle principale. Il se fraya un chemin, scrutant l'horizon à la recherche de visages connus et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, il le vit…

Dansant au milieu d'un groupe de jeunes, Draco Malfoy transpirait la sensualité et le désir. Le brun resta un instant à le regarder se déhancher outrageusement, comme si plus rien n'existait autour de lui. L'espace d'un instant, il était la seule personne visible aux yeux d'Harry.

Clignant des yeux, il reprit ses esprits, juste à temps pour voir le blond le dévisager l'air absent et le regard embué. Harry contracta sa mâchoire et continua son chemin vers une destination indéfinie, qui s'avéra finalement être le bar.

Il y commanda un hydromel et se noya presque dedans en espérant que quelqu'un l'en sortirait. Et ce quelqu'un s'assit à ses côtés, à peine deux minutes plus tard. Malfoy, encore suintant et euphorique de sa danse hypnotique, commanda à son tour un verre d'une voix haletante.

Le blond le bu cul sec et tourna la tête vers Harry, toujours cet air embué collé au visage.

« Tiens, tiens, Potter… Qu'est-ce qu'une personne de ton espèce vient foutre les pieds dans ce repère de dégénérés ? » grinça-t-il, amusé.

Harry leva les sourcils, étonné du terme employé.

« Tu es au courant que tu te mets dans la même catégorie qu'eux en disant ça Malfoy ? »

« Évidemment ! Et je n'ai jamais démenti l'être d'ailleurs » affirma ce dernier, un sourire en coin.

Harry ne put empêcher un rictus se dessiner sur ses lèvres et bu une gorgée de son verre.

« T'es surtout soit complètement torché, soit totalement shooté… » ricana-t-il en le dévisageant.

« Ou les deux… » ajouta Malfoy, d'un air pensif.

« Ou les deux, oui… » renchérit le brun, rapidement.

Harry qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, prit un instant pour le détailler.

Il avait des mèches de cheveux collés à son front luisant de transpiration, un sourire frisant l'obscénité et le souffle court d'avoir tant donné sur la piste quelques minutes avant. Le brun se gifla intérieurement de le trouver attirant à ce moment précis. Il avait réussi à s'exorciser de la dernière nuit où son désir avait chaviré pour lui. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à ses côtés comme si de rien était.

Est-ce que le hasard lui en voulait ? Ou son karma était-il particulièrement joueur ?

« Où est ta rouquine Potter, tu l'as perdue en dansant ? » demanda Malfoy d'un air moqueur.

« Tu penses honnêtement que je suis là pour danser ? » railla Harry d'un ton brut.

« Sinon pourquoi serais-tu des nôtres ?! » rétorqua le blond, un sourire en coin ornant ses lèvres pendant qu'il haussait un sourcil sarcastique.

« C'est justement, la question que je me posais… D'ailleurs, je ne sais fichtrement pas pourquoi je continue à t'adresser la parole. Je ferai bien mieux d'y aller » répliqua Harry d'un ton las.

Il voulait partir, plus encore qu'il ne l'avait voulu en arrivant ici. Revoir le blond avait éveillé en lui un certain malaise. Et il se surprit aussi de sentir un désir prononcé pour ce dernier.

Harry devait s'en aller, partir le plus loin possible de l'ex Serpentard. Il se pensait guéri, il avait cru à un écart de sa part, mais visiblement l'envie, elle, était toujours présente. Il devait fuir, il le fallait.

Il finit son verre, déposa deux noises sur le comptoir et commença à se lever, mais Malfoy lui attrapa le bras.

« Voyons Potter, tu ne vas pas déjà partir, tu viens à peine d'arriver… Et si je ne me trompe pas, je ne t'ai pas encore vu danser ! » insista le blond de sa voix traînante.

« Mais je ne compte pas danser figure toi » dit Harry en dégageant son bras de l'emprise de Malfoy

Être à son contact l'avait comme électrisé et il avait mis plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait voulu en tirant sur son bras.

« Relax Potter, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, j'ai mieux à faire que de me farcir l'absence de joie de vivre d'un binoclard en dépression » répliqua l'ex-Serpentard en levant les bras en l'air.

« Eh bien moi aussi, je préfère m'en aller plutôt que de subir le cynisme d'un connard d'albinos en proie à des substances illicites » railla Harry avec hargne.

Il se leva et lui tourna le dos. Mais fut brutalement poussé et parti en avant. Harry fit volte-face et regarda le blond d'un air mauvais. Pour qui se prenait-il ce connard ?!

« Ne t'avise plus de me toucher Malfoy ! Je ne suis pas ton pote et je ne le serai jamais, c'est clair ?! » ragea Harry.

« Qui a dit que je voulais qu'on soit potes ? » ricana ce dernier sarcastiquement, le regard brillant.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, sentant sa gorge se bloquer, mais reprit constance rapidement. Une haine profonde s'empara de lui et il dû résister à l'envie de frapper ce connard de blondinet qui lui souriait de cet air particulier qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Il desserra les poings en repartant vers la sortie les dents serrées.

Mais là encore, il reçut un violent coup dans le dos qui lui fit presque perdre l'équilibre. N'y tenant plus, il agrippa ce satané blond et le poussa en ligne droite jusqu'à atteindre un mur pour le plaquer dessus violemment.

« Espèce d'enfoiré, tu vas me lâcher oui ?! » hurla Harry, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Au risque de paraître désagréable, il me semble que c'est toi qui me tiens, non ? » rétorqua le blond, dans un rictus amusé.

« Putain Malfoy, ferme-là ! Pour une fois, ferme-là ! » cracha le brun qui sentait sa patience s'effriter au contact du blond.

« Navré de te décevoir, mais ce n'était vraiment pas dans mes intentions. J'adore te faire péter un câble, c'est tellement… fascinant » ricana ce dernier.

Les dernières barrières d'Harry sautèrent à cet instant et tout ce qu'il avait contenu jusqu'ici remonta dans sa gorge, lui faisant immanquablement perdre la raison. Il resserra un peu plus son emprise et s'approcha du visage pâle de l'ex-Serpentard, jusqu'à frôler son nez.

« Je t'assure que tu vas fermer ta gueule, sale connard ! » éructa-t-il en serrant les dents.

« Ah vraiment ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre je te prie ? Parce qu'à part m'en coller une je ne vois vraiment p… » se moqua le blond, avant d'être brusquement interrompu.

Il avait fait ça sans réfléchir. Parce qu'avec Malfoy, il n'était plus question de contrôle. Son être tout entier ne lui appartenait plus chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard du blond ou que celui-ci usait de son dialecte pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Et là, après que ce dernier l'ait ouvertement cherché, Harry avait clairement perdu toute pensée saine d'esprit en écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et tout bascula quand il senti Malfoy répondre à son baiser hargneux en insistant et resserrant leur étreinte.

Ce n'est que lorsque le blond entrouvrit ses lèvres pour lécher les siennes et faire rentrer sa langue dans sa bouche, qu'il eut un mouvement de recul. Mais il ne parvint pas à s'arracher des bras du jeune homme qui le serrait fermement, les plongeant dans un tourbillon de langues et de salive.

Harry perdit pied. Il était piégé, il le savait. Un désir incommensurable lui dévorait les entrailles et descendait jusqu'à son bas ventre. Il dut se retenir au mur, pour ne pas tomber face à la violence des émotions qui le traversaient à ce moment précis.

Il sentait les mains de Malfoy partout dans ses cheveux, les siennes, plaquées au mur pour se soutenir. Mais bien vite, une des mains du blond descendit le long de ses épaules, puis sur son torse et enfin arriva aux hanches où elle fit une virgule pour se plaquer sur son aine.

C'est le moment que choisi son esprit pour se reconnecter et lui faire reprendre pleine conscience et plein pouvoir de son corps. Il en profita pour se dégager de l'étreinte de Malfoy et recula en titubant le souffle très court, la bouche en feu.

Harry passa ses doigts sur cette dernière, puis dans ses cheveux, les yeux fixés au sol de terreur. Il les releva et les posa sur Malfoy qui paraissait aussi décontenancé que lui. Le brun senti venir une crise de panique et fit demi-tour en écartant comme il put les danseurs sur la piste, regagnant la sortie et l'air du dehors dont il avait absolument besoin, là, maintenant !

Une fois franchi la porte de la boîte de nuit, il prit plusieurs bouffées d'air avant de transplaner directement devant le campus.

Là, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de dégobiller dans une allée. Harry passa ses mains de chaque côté de son crâne et tira sur ses cheveux.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire une chose pareille ?! Tout allait pourtant bien depuis quelques semaines, il avait arrêté de penser au blond et avait repris le cours de sa vie.

Pourquoi ce connard avait-il autant d'emprise sur lui ? Que lui arrivait-il ?!

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! » souffla-t-il dans une plainte interminable.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et toutes ses pensées partaient en vrilles. Des hauts le cœur permanents faisaient vibrer son corps tout entier et l'empêchaient d'avancer à sa convenance.

Il titubait au milieu des cailloux et des sanglots s'échappaient de ses lèvres tremblantes d'effroi.

Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de suivre ses amis ce soir-là ?!

La colère prit place au milieu de ce tourbillon d'émotions et ses petits cris étranglés vinrent casser le silence de la nuit.

Quand il rentra dans sa chambre, il s'échoua sur le lit, se tenant le ventre, des lames de dégoût ruisselant sur ses joues. Harry plaqua son visage sur l'oreiller et étouffa ses cris. Il avait mal, tellement mal... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond lui faisait cet effet-là. Et comment avait-il pu déraper comme ça ?

Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, le brun n'avait jamais éprouvé quoique ce soit pour un garçon et il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais embrassé aucun. Il écarquilla les yeux à cette dernière pensée qui semblait flotter devant lui.

Il venait d'embrasser Malfoy...

Malfoy...

Draco Malfoy...

Putain, Malfoy, bordel !

Harry se mit à donner des coups dans son matelas pour évacuer la rage qui s'éveillait en lui. Il avait toujours ressenti ce sentiment pour le blond. Une haine tellement glaciale qu'elle lui faisait peur parfois.

En sixième année déjà, elle avait été constamment présente et avait même redoublée d'intensité pendant qu'il s'évertuait à comprendre ce que l'ex Serpentard mijotait. Il savait bien que cette haine l'obsédait, mais elle s'était calmée après la guerre et il n'avait plus cherché à y penser en arrivant ici.

Alors pourquoi le rendait-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi sa haine ne l'avait tout simplement pas amenée à frapper Malfoy au lieu de...

Il lui sembla que son esprit perdait pied lui aussi et un violent mal de crâne lui fit arrêter ses coups. Il respira longuement, les yeux perdus dans le noir. Harry n'avait même pas pensé à allumer la pièce quand il était entré. Seul le clair de lune diffusait une lumière froide qui prenait fin sur le sol.

Exténué, il n'avait plus la force de bouger. Il resta la tête dans l'oreiller et se laissa aller. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues et il n'avait aucun moyen de les contrôler. Le brun n'arrivait même plus à penser. Il était comme vidé et plus rien ne servait de lutter.

Alors il baissa les armes et se laissa plonger dans un demi-sommeil qu'il ne pourrait pas maîtriser.

Et Harry rêva du blond…

Ou plutôt, il se repassa la scène au ralentie. A moitié conscient, il cherchait la faille qui avait tout fait basculer.

Et pendant qu'il cherchait, il sentait les lèvres de Malfoy posées sur lui.

Et il aimait, et il en redemandait…

Et enfin, tout explosait...

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)**

 **Bises à vous,**

 **Zouille**


	4. Déni

**Hello tout le monde :)**

 **Je reviens vers vous en cette nouvelle année pour le chapitre 4 de Breaking Free.**

 **Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes mes meilleurs vœux de bonheur et de santé !**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira toujours autant que les trois premiers ! On est nettement plus soft sur celui-ci, histoire de ralentir un peu le rythme (parce que j'ai commencé violemment faut dire XD) mais la petite transition était nécessaire.**

 **Je vous rassure tout de suite, on retrouve bien Harry et Draco dans celui-là, même beaucoup plus ^^, cependant pas de scène explicite ;)**

 **J'en profite pour vous remercier concernant les différentes reviews et follow, c'est toujours un immense plaisir de lire vos remarques, avis et de susciter votre intérêt !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Bêta lectrice :** Nodrie :)

 **Paring :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclamer :** JK Rowling a tous les droits

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Déni**

* * *

 _ **(À Lire en écoutant**_ _ **« Cities In Dust », Siouxies And The Branshees**_ _ **)**_

.

 _ **Samedi 05 septembre 1998, 7h12, cantine du campus, Académie sorcière**_

Quand il se leva le lendemain, la nausée qui avait pourtant finie par passée avait repris. Il avait rêvé du blond toute la nuit sans jamais réussir à s'en défaire. Comme si son subconscient voulait à tout prix l'achever à coup de blondinet peroxydé.

Harry s'était fait une raison, il avait tout simplement craqué… Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Un fusible avait dû sauter la veille et comme d'habitude, Malfoy en avait profité pour le faire partir en vrille. Et comme il était déjà fragile, après la scène de l'autre jour, où encore une fois ce connard en était le premier responsable, le brun avait laissé une pulsion l'envahir et sa haine envers l'ex-Serptentard avait tout fait déconner.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas désirer Malfoy, il n'avait jamais considéré ce dernier autrement que comme un petit con prétentieux et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer. Même si sa putain de tête continuait de lui envoyer des images sensuelles de lui.

Harry se dirigea donc vers la cantine avec Ron pour prendre son petit déjeuner, bien décidé à oublier les derniers dérapages de son esprit déplacé. Lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de Ginny, celle-ci lui sourit, l'embrassant amoureusement et il se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Il la prit contre lui et commença à avaler le contenu de son assiette.

C'était sans compter l'arrivée d'une bande d'amis, pas très fréquentables, ni même présentables, quand on savait qu'ils aimaient se donner en spectacle. Ils ne venaient que très rarement manger ici, préférant rester dehors à fumer et à ricaner sur le monde qui les entourait.

Ces derniers s'assirent deux tables en face de celle du brun et ses amis et déjà l'ambiance dans la salle avait changée. On sentait bien qu'ils gênaient et ils le savaient. Mais aujourd'hui, ils paraissaient plus calmes. On pourrait même dire qu'ils s'apprêtaient réellement à déjeuner.

Draco Malfoy et sa bande étaient donc assis, leurs plateaux devant eux et discutaient avec une nonchalance impressionnante. Le blond avait déjà sorti son paquet de cigarettes sorcière et commença à s'en griller une devant des élèves blasés qui savaient que leur repas serait gâché.

Il avait posé ses jambes sur la table et s'était avachi sur sa chaise. Harry senti son estomac se contracter à la vue de ce dernier recrachant sa fumée de contentement. Il arrêta de manger quand Malfoy planta son regard sur lui et qu'un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un sourire particulier qu'Harry n'arriva pas à déchiffrer. Ses yeux par contre, semblaient sonder son âme et il eut l'impression d'être totalement nu tout un coup.

Il serra plus fort Ginny contre lui et le sourire du blond s'étira, dévoilant ses dents blanches, avant de finalement ricaner. Puis il se détacha d'Harry et entama une conversation avec Blaise Zabini qui s'était tourné pour lui parler. Ce dernier lui vola sa cigarette et en tira une bouffée sous le regard faussement outré de Malfoy qui lui tapa l'épaule avant de la récupérer en lui arrachant des lèvres.

L'esprit d'Harry se remit à vaciller. Être tout prêt du blond n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Surtout quand celui-ci se mettait à le regarder de la sorte. Et ce connard continuait. Malfoy se passait la langue sur les lèvres avant d'en mordre celle du bas en lui lançant un regard de braise.

« Fils de pute… » murmura le brun entre ses dents, qu'il serrait tout en plissant des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Harry ? » demanda Ginny.

« Hein ? » sursauta l'ex-Gryffondor. « N-non rien, je rêvassais c'est tout » ajouta-t-il en embrassant sa joue.

« De moi j'espère » répondit la rouquine aguicheuse.

Harry se tendit. Il aurait tellement voulu rêver d'elle la nuit dernière...

« Evidemment, de qui d'autre veux-tu que je rêve à part ma rouquine préférée ? » mentit-il.

Ginny eu un petit rire et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« Pitié… » grimaça Ron, avant qu'Hermione ne lui tape gentiment l'épaule.

« Ron arrête d'être aussi coincé » lui dit-elle en lui attrapant le bras pour se rapprocher de lui.

Harry dévia ses yeux sur Malfoy, qui le regardait avec curiosité. Le brun fronça des sourcils et décida qu'à partir de maintenant il ferait tout pour éviter de le croiser.

Sa putain de tête en dépendait !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **(Passage à lire en écoutant « Making Me Nervous », Brad Sucks)**_

C'était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. À croire que depuis qu'il l'avait vu l'aguicher au petit déjeuner, il passait son temps à le croiser. Ce con était partout ! Ils n'avaient pourtant pas cours au même endroit puisque d'après ce qu'il savait, lui et ses amis étaient logés dans les bâtiments les plus éloignés du campus.

Alors qu'est-ce que Malfoy pouvait bien foutre dans le sien à lui ?!

Il venait de sortir de son entraînement et s'apprêtait à faire le tour pour aller en Métamorphose, Ron sur ses pas, quand il le croisa de nouveau à l'angle d'un couloir. Il était adossé contre un mur les yeux rivés sur un livre quand Harry et Ron arrivèrent face à lui.

Le blond leva la tête et se mit à sourire. Mais depuis quand ce connard souriait autant ?! C'est vrai ça, à Poudlard il avait toujours ce rictus mauvais qui lui était personnellement réservé mais maintenant à bien y regarder, le brun ne décelait plus aucune once de méchanceté.

Harry pressa le pas, Ron essayant tant bien que mal de le suivre.

« Potter ! » Appela Malfoy d'une voix forte.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas et lui passa devant sans faire d'histoires.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry l'avait aperçu traîner près d'une classe non loin de celle où il se dirigeait pour entamer son prochain cours. Là encore, il l'avait vu avancer dans sa direction sur le point de lui parler mais Harry avait coupé net en prétextant qu'il avait cours. Le blond avait ricané et l'avait laissé s'en aller.

Après sa dernière heure de la journée, il s'apprêtait à aller manger quand Malfoy apparut devant lui le faisant sursauter.

« Potter… » susurra le blond.

« Putain Malfoy ! » répondit Harry en se tenant le cœur, « tu pourrais prévenir ! »

« Il faut qu'on parle » lui dit-il en le fixant de ses yeux gris.

« Je ne crois pas non, nous n'avons rien à nous dire » railla Harry.

« Et moi je crois que si » sourit Malfoy.

« Je viens de te dire que non, alors bonne soirée à toi aussi » rétorqua le brun, d'un ton sans appel.

Harry avança d'un pas mais fut bloqué par le bras de l'ex-Serpentard qui lui barrait la route en s'abattant sur le mur.

« Laisse-moi passer… » grinça Harry entre ses dents.

« Pas avant que tu te décides à me parler » ricana le blond.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de cette situation sans que Ron ne se pose de questions. Il voyait Malfoy lever un sourcil dans l'attente de sa réponse et son meilleur ami dubitatif à ses côtés.

« Bon ok, on va parler ! » souffla Harry en se pinçant l'arête du nez, « Ron vas-y sans moi je te retrouve plus tard ».

Le roux acquiesça et passa devant l'ex-Serpentard en plissant des yeux avant de continuer son chemin.

Harry soupira et releva la tête en toisant Malfoy.

« Alors, de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? » demanda-t-il en levant les bras en l'air, impatient.

« De la soirée d'hier » susurra-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres qui s'étira en voyant le brun se crisper.

« Quoi la soirée d'hier ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » répondit Harry, en regardant partout autour de lui.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! » ricana le blond, « Tu te souviens quand même de ce que tu m'as fait ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » dit Harry, qui sentait la situation lui échapper.

« Oh, pas grand-chose en effet, à part peut-être que tu as failli m'étouffer à l'aide ta _bouche_ ?! » siffla le blond en insistant sur le dernier mot.

« Tu perds complètement la boule, Malfoy » répondit Harry, la gorge sèche pendant qu'il fixait le mur à sa droite, je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel.

« Alors tu nies en bloc ? » s'étonna le blond, n'ayant toujours pas viré son satané sourire qui s'agrandit à la réponse du brun.

« Parfaitement » dit Harry, d'un air qui se voulait sûr de lui.

« Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne te souviens pas m'avoir roulé une pelle en boîte de nuit Potter ? » insinua Malfoy en plissant des yeux.

« Exactement » répondit le brun du tac-o-tac.

L'ex-Serpentard s'avança doucement au visage de son rival et l'examina un moment avant de sourire à pleines dents.

« Menteur… » murmura-t-il.

Harry frissonna. Le blond s'avança encore un peu jusqu'à frôler leurs épaules, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

« Si tu le prends comme ça, je me ferai un _plaisir_ de te raviver la mémoire une prochaine fois » susurra-t-il de sa voix traînante.

Paralysé au milieu du couloir, Harry ne tourna pas la tête quand ce dernier prit la direction de la sortie.

Son souffle s'était bloqué dans ses poumons et son cœur battait bien trop vite à ses oreilles.

Il avait bien entendu ? Le blond lui promettait qu'ils recommenceraient ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi il n'avait pas bougé, il aurait pu lui envoyer son poing dans la figure quand Malfoy s'était approché un peu trop près de lui, mais son corps n'avait pas réagi. Du moins pas de la manière dont il l'aurait voulu.

Au lieu de frissonner, il aurait voulu cogner, au lieu de se tendre et de se crisper, il aurait voulu reculer. Même sa capacité à répondre aux pics du blond l'avait lâchée quand Malfoy s'était avancé. Avait-il eu peur que le blond l'embrasse à nouveau ? Avait-il inconsciemment désiré cette proximité après ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Trop de questions sans réponses se percutaient et menaçaient sa tête d'exploser à chaque fois qu'il y songeait. D'ailleurs il y pensait bien trop souvent, même s'il y avait matière à réfléchir...

Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'ex Serpentard et sa putain de libido défaillante à chaque fois qu'il le croisait malgré lui. Il avait beau essayer de comprendre, il ne voyait pas pourquoi son corps ne lui obéissait plus en sa présence. Il avait cru à un sort ou quelque chose du genre, mais s'était rendu à l'évidence que lui et seulement lui était dérangé.

Malfoy avait pourtant répondu à son baiser hargneux qui avait pour premier but de le faire taire et avait même accentué en le touchant là où il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour sa main se poserait, autre que sur son visage pour le frapper. Il grimaça en pensant à ce geste qui le dégoûtait et réveillait son désir pour le blond.

Il prit soudain conscience que peut-être Malfoy pensait vraiment qu'il le désirait. Et que peut-être il mettrait sa dernière phrase à exécution... La peur prit place dans les pensées du brun et l'idée de devoir à nouveau coller ses lèvres sur son ex ennemi lui glaça le sang.

Non, il était hors de question que cela se reproduise ! Il fallait mettre les choses au clair avec l'ex-Serpentard avant que ce dernier ne passe à l'action.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **(Passage à lire en écoutant : "Green Sea", Fear For Men)**_

Le lendemain soir, il était bien décidé à s'expliquer avec Malfoy. Même si, en faisant ça, il devait admettre devant lui que c'était bien arrivé... Il soupira, imaginant déjà le sourire victorieux qu'arborerait ce dernier quand il avouerait qu'il se souvenait de son acte totalement déplacé.

Il se lança donc à la recherche de ce satané blond en espérant à moitié ne jamais tomber sur lui et éviter ainsi le conflit... Mais comme il s'en été douté, il ne fut pas difficile de le trouver...

Comme à son habitude, il était assis dehors à fumer au milieu de ses acolytes qui riaient en le regardant avec fierté. Il restait leur prince même après Poudlard, c'était leur pilier, leur point culminant à tous.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que sur ce point ils se ressemblaient. Lui aussi, de son côté était le centre de sa bande d'amis, bien qu'il eût toujours été mal à l'aise d'occuper cette place qu'il ne pensait clairement pas mériter.

Ce sont des choses qui se font naturellement, il était Harry Potter, le sorcier le plus célèbre après Dumbledore et Voldemort. Et après la mort des deux derniers, il s'était retrouvé en tête de liste. Sa célébrité n'avait fait qu'augmenter et cela le dérangeait beaucoup, lui qui n'avait jamais aimé être au-devant de la scène.

Il resta un instant à les observer en retrait. Reconnaissant Pansy Parkinson, la grande amie de Malfoy, qu'il pensait être sa petite amie à l'époque de Poudlard. Blaise Zabini, l'aristocrate par excellence après le blond. Son air hautain et sûr de lui n'avait pas diminué malgré la guerre. Gregory Goyle, qui lui, s'était transformé. Il avait considérablement maigri et gardait une mine sombre depuis la mort de son ami.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et avança vers eux. Les têtes se tournèrent et Malfoy arrêta de rire quand il l'aperçu. Il parut surpris au début parce qu'il haussa des sourcils. Mais très vite, un sourire apparu au coin des lèvres de l'ex Serpentard et s'agrandit.

« Potter ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence parmi nous ? » s'exclama-t-il, hilare.

« J'ai à te parler Malfoy » répondit Harry d'une voix morne.

Malfoy leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tiens donc... Maintenant tu admets qu'une discussion s'impose ? » ajouta Malfoy en ricanant.

Harry roula des yeux excédés.

« Ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur mais je pense que nous avons des choses à mettre au clair, en effet » soupira-t-il, de dépit.

« Je suis d'accord » approuva le blond en acquiesçant.

Personne ne bougea, trop choqué par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Malfoy et Potter parlaient sans s'insulter ! Ça n'était jamais arrivé et c'était vraiment particulier.

« Et donc ? Tu te décides à te lever ou tu préfères qu'on en parle avec eux ? » demanda Harry en désignant les amis du blond d'un geste de la main.

« Pour ma part, je n'ai aucun problème à ce qu'ils assistent à notre échange Potter, mais je doute que tu veuilles déballer tes états d'âmes en leur présence » avait souri le blond.

« Non en effet » dit Harry en serrant les dents, « Mais si tu pouvais te bouger un peu, je n'ai pas toute la nuit... »

« Le grand Harry Potter est attendu ailleurs alors il veut vite se débarrasser de sa corvée » railla le blond d'une manière théâtrale.

Harry soupira exaspéré par l'attitude que l'ex Serpentard prenait un malin plaisir d'afficher. Il devinait sûrement combien ça lui avait coûté de venir le voir et il s'en amusait.

« Malfoy... aurais-tu _l'amabilité_ de ramener tes fesses ici pour qu'on puisse parler sérieusement ? » siffla le brun prenant sur lui, sachant que s'il l'insultait, le blond ne bougerait pas.

« Tout dépend de ce que tu comptes faire de mon arrière-train… » ajouta ce dernier, d'un sourire amusé.

« Bordel, Malfoy ne m'oblige pas à te trainer ici ! » explosa Harry, sa patience ayant immédiatement fondue après sa dernière remarque.

L'ex-Serpentard ricana, visiblement fier de son petit effet.

« Soit, laissez-nous, je vous rejoins après mon entrevue avec Potter » répondit-t-il, en congédiant ses amis d'un geste de la main.

Ses acolytes acquiescèrent et s'en allèrent non sans lancer un dernier regard inquisiteur à Harry.

« Voilà Potter, nous sommes seuls » sourit Malfoy en écartant les bras.

Harry le jaugea un instant, il avait toujours son air du gars très sûr de lui, mais n'affichait plus son côté supérieur écrasant qui vous rabaissait à l'état de sous merde à ses yeux. Il paraissait plus détendu, plus calme aussi et c'était très déstabilisant de voir tant de changement dans le comportement du blond.

« Alors Potter, je croyais que tu manquais de temps ? Tu te décides ou je rejoins mes amis plus vite que prévu ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante.

« La soirée d'hier… je me souviens... » admit Harry dans un souffle.

« Voyez-vous cela… alors tu admets t'être jeté sur moi comme un sauvage et m'avoir roulé le patin du siècle ? » railla le blond.

« La ferme Malfoy ! » siffla Harry entre ses dents.

Le brun prit une grande inspiration et se décida à renchérir.

« Oui je reconnais avoir péter les plombs cette nuit-là, mais avoues que tu m'as bien cherché toi aussi pour qu'on en arrive là ! »

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé de rentrer ta langue dans mon œsophage Potter... » susurra le blond amusé.

« Arrête avec ça ! » rétorqua Harry en serrant les poings.

« Ce n'est pas de _ça_ justement dont tu es venu me parler ? » insista Malfoy, un sourcil dubitatif en l'air.

« Si... mais tu m'as vraiment gonflé avant que ça n'arrive... » soupira Harry en fermant les yeux de dépit.

« Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu ne m'as tout simplement pas frappé... » remarqua Malfoy, à juste titre.

Harry enfourna ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, gêné, faisant rouler les cailloux de l'allée sous une de ses chaussures.

« Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, c'est arrivé et je n'ai tout simplement rien contrôlé... Je suis désolé, ce… ça ne se reproduira plus » avoua-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Puis sans attendre la réponse de son vis-à-vis, tourna des talons et parti dans la direction opposée.

« Potter ! » appela le blond derrière lui.

Harry se figea mais ne se retourna pas. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

Que lui voulait-il encore ? Il ne s'était pas déjà assez humilié en venant le voir pour lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait ? Malfoy n'avait pas senti à quel point Harry en était malade de devoir admettre que c'est _lui_ qui avait amorcé ce geste et à quel point il le regrettait amèrement ?

Le brun finit par tourner légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Quoi encore ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton las.

« Est-ce que tu as aimé ? » susurra Malfoy.

Harry se crispa brusquement.

« Pardon ?! » rétorqua-t-il en se retournant, choqué par les mots du blond.

« Je te demande si ça t'as plu Potter, la question me semble pourtant claire ? répondit Malfoy, nonchalamment adossé au banc dont il n'avait pas bougé depuis l'arrivée du brun.

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te foutre connard, ce n'était pas prémédité, je n'ai jamais voulu t'embrasser » répondit Harry avec hargne.

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question » répondit le blond agacé.

« Non, ça ne m'a pas plu, j'ai détesté, tu es content ?! » rétorqua Harry en plongeant ses yeux verts pleins de haine dans ceux gris de son vis-à-vis.

Malfoy le jaugea un instant avant de ricaner en secouant la tête.

« Je ne te crois pas, tu avais vraiment l'air d'apprécier quand je t'ai _touché_ » sourit-il narquoisement.

« Je ne suis pas gay Malfoy ! J'ai déjà une petite amie et c'est à elle que je pensais quand c'est arrivé ! » s'offusqua le brun.

Malfoy explosa de rire.

« Et pourquoi tu ne t'es pas jeté sur elle dans ce cas ? » ricana-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Harry bouillonnait, il avait une furieuse envie d'étrangler le blond en ce moment même et tout son corps se tendait de rage qu'il avait trop longtemps contenue.

« Va te faire foutre Malfoy ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est fait, c'est fait ! On n'en reparle plus, alors imprime ça dans ton esprit perfide, c'est clair ?! »

« Ok, ok » ricana le blond, en leva les mains en signe de bonne foi.

« De toute façon, c'est la dernière fois que je pose les mains sur toi » siffla Harry avec dégoût.

« Quel dommage… » sourit Malfoy en le regardant avec envie.

Harry écarquilla des yeux, horrifié.

« T'es vraiment cinglé… » dit-il en secouant la tête.

« Pas autant que toi Potter » railla le blond.

Harry eu un sourire amer. Il n'avait pas tort, il fallait vraiment être givré pour avoir roulé une pelle à ce connard de première. Et d'avoir aimé ça, malgré ce qu'il en disait.

« Sûrement… » avoua néanmoins Harry en haussant des épaules.

Malfoy le regardait toujours, le détaillant sous toutes ses coutures et il se sentait mal, d'être ainsi reluqué par le blond. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Déjà parce qu'il ne l'appréciait pas et que c'était un putain de mec ! Lui il aimait les filles, et par-dessus tout, il avait Ginny ! Alors qu'un mec, en plus d'être Malfoy le regarde de cette façon, lui donnait la nausée.

Et d'un autre côté, Harry ne put empêcher ses yeux de le dévisager. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient jusqu'à la nuque et quelques mèches retombaient juste au-dessus de ses yeux gris très assombris. Un sourire amusé si particulier ornait ses lèvres, dont le brun ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu chez Malfoy.

Il était beau à sa manière… Pour un garçon, s'empressa de penser le brun. Il avait les traits fins mais aussi très masculins. Harry avait toujours envié la classe et le charisme qui se dégageaient du blond. Non pas qu'il en était jaloux, mais il savait que son propre accoutrement, à l'inverse, paraissait presque négligé. Et que ce putain d'aristocrate, malgré la guerre, soit toujours aussi classieux avait le don de le mettre hors de lui.

« Je vais y aller » dit Harry, pour conclure la conversation.

« A une prochaine Potter » susurra le blond qui n'avait pas cessé de le regarder.

Harry ne répondit pas et se retourna pour de bon, laissant Malfoy derrière lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plus tard dans la soirée, il fit l'amour à Ginny. Et même si ça avait été bon, il avait été horrifié d'avoir à un moment, pensé au blond. Et qu'à ce court instant, il avait gémit plus fort, avant de reporter son attention sur sa petite amie.

Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il avait crié, mais pour Malfoy… Il avait eu du mal à se reconcentrer, mais il avait fini par y arriver…Ses pensées pour le blond le dégoûtaient, mais Harry se rendait bien compte qu'au fond de lui, il en avait envie.

En prenant sa douche ce soir-là, il soupira en laissant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il désirait Malfoy et ne comprenait pas pourquoi…

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)**

 **Bises à vous,**

 **Zouille**


	5. Résignation

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Comme chaque milieu de semaine, je reviens vers vous avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction :)**

 **J'espère que vous l'apprécierai autant que les précédents ! On continue à travers l'avancée des sentiments et des ressentis d'Harry, qui progressivement se laisse ensevelir par son désir pour Draco... Et si on voit un peu moins ce dernier dans celui-ci, il est bien présent dans les pensées de notre Sauveur préféré ;)**

 **Chapitre moins soft que le dernier, avec un magnifique cliffhanger en prime :D (oui je sais aussi être sadique !)**

 **Encore merci pour vos reviews c'est toujours un réel plaisir de lire vos avis et vos remarques :)**

 **Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent de près cette fiction et pour l'avoir ajouté dans vos favoris, c'est plus que ce que je n'aurais espéré :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews des non connectés :**

 **Babou :** Hello ^^ Merci à toi, je suis ravie que cette fiction te plaise, Harry et Draco sont aussi mes personnages de prédilection en ce qui concerne les parings dans Harry Potter. Je te laisse lire par toi-même comment Harry va réagir face à son attirance pour Draco, ce chapitre répondant tout particulièrement à ta question :)

 **Madmat :** Merci beaucoup pour l'intérêt que tu porte à ma fiction, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de ton espérance, en commençant par ce nouveau chapitre :)

 **eiko :** Je te remercie t'apprécier ma fiction. Sache que je suis ravie de vous en faire profiter, si vous être charmée par cette dernière, je ne peux qu'en être plus honorée :)

* * *

 **Bêta lectrice :** Nodrie :)

 **Paring :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclamer :** JK Rowling a tous les droits

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Résignation**

* * *

 _ **(A Lire en écoutant**_ _ **"Make Me A Bird", Elektrik People**_ _ **)**_

.

 _ **Jeudi 17 septembre 1998, 12h38, cantine du campus, Académie sorcière**_

Plus les jours passaient et plus l'humeur d'Harry était morne. Plus encore que la dernière fois où il s'était laissé aller à son plaisir personnel en pensant inconsciemment au blond. Il s'était résigné, il le désirait et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Il cherchait à comprendre quand sa haine envers celui-ci avait à ce point basculé vers des envies qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'étouffer. C'était plus fort que lui... Harry avait e _nvie_ de lui.

La nausée ne quittait plus son estomac et lui remontait sans cesse dans la gorge. Le pire étant que ce salopard le chauffait comme s'il avait compris le désir qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Et autant dire que ce n'était pas difficile. Toutes les fois où l'ex Serpentard le fixait de ses yeux gris, lui faisant monter le rouge aux joues depuis qu'il s'était jeté sur lui en boite de nuit. La honte aussi avait pris une part importante dans la partie.

Oui, il avait honte de penser autant à Malfoy alors qu'il avait Ginny pour petite amie. Elle était si jolie, si gentille avec lui. Et elle avait un caractère bien trempé comme aimait Harry. Elle était parfaite pour lui et il le savait. Mais ça n'empêchait pas son esprit de divaguer vers ce connard de blondinet... Il passait son temps à s'injurier mentalement chaque fois que son bas ventre pulsait lorsque le visage de Malfoy traversait ses pensées.

Fort heureusement pour lui, ce dernier s'était calmé et même s'il avait toujours un regard pour lui dès qu'ils se croisaient, il n'avait plus tenté quoique ce soit pour le déstabiliser. Ce qui étonna grandement Harry quand on savait à quel point ce connard aimait le mettre mal à l'aise.

En fait, c'était surtout Harry qui le regardait, une des nombreuses choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de faire... Il lui était impossible de se sortir le blond de sa putain de tête ! C'était devenu une obsession... Lui qui pensait en avoir terminé avec ces conneries depuis la sixième année où il avait fait cette fixation pour Malfoy. C'en avait été maladif à cette époque et il avait la nette impression qu'elle revenait en force mais pour une toute autre raison...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On était jeudi, et le lendemain soir Ron voulait retourner en boite de nuit pour fêter le week-end dûment mérité après la semaine compliquée qu'ils venaient de passer.

Ils étaient assis à table ce midi et comme depuis le début de la semaine, Harry n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de la table en face de lui... Si Malfoy avait cessé son petit jeu de séduction, il n'avait pas pour autant délogé son cul, lui et ses putains d'ex Serpentards d'amis, de la cantine depuis le jour où il était venu lui parler.

Et bien évidemment, le blond s'installait toujours de manière à être face à lui... Il ne le regardait qu'une fois cependant. Au moment de poser son plateau sur la table, il plantait ses yeux argentés dans ceux verts sombres d'Harry, un sourire goguenard ornant ses lèvres avant de s'asseoir et de tourner la tête pour le reste de son repas.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais Harry savait que c'était sa façon de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait. Une manière bien à lui de lui faire comprendre qu'il savait. Et ça le mettait hors de lui... Savoir que ce connard avait un moyen de pression sur lui et qu'il en jouait assez pour l'énerver, le forçant à contenir ce qu'il éprouvait.

« Si j'étais médisante, je dirais que ton regard haineux se porte sur nos anciens camarades et en particulier un blond que tu n'as pas lâché depuis qu'ils sont arrivés... » fit la voix d'Hermione en face de lui.

Harry la regarda, effaré.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, et puis c'est lui qui a commencé ! Il n'arrête pas de me narguer à chaque fois qu'on vient manger. Il m'insupporte ! » rétorqua-t-il, sur la défensive.

« Je croyais que vous n'étiez plus ennemis ? » demanda Hermione étonné par les propos de son ami.

« Je le pensais aussi, mais visiblement, il a décidé que ça devait continuer... » souffla Harry d'un ton las.

« Je savais bien que c'était des conneries cette histoire de « changement » c'est dans les gênes, quand on est aussi pourri de l'intérieur que lui, c'est à vie ! » affirma Ron.

« Ron !, Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Si tu vas par-là, alors tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui » rétorqua Hermione en lui tapant l'épaule.

« Mais il a raison Hermione, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir d'une trêve. Même si sa manière de faire a effectivement changé et que les insultes ne fusent plus comme à Poudlard, maintenant il fait dans l'intimidation et ce n'est pas franchement mieux ! » insista Harry.

« Je comprends, mais c'est à vous d'être plus intelligents et de le laisser se ridiculiser, on est des adultes maintenant... » opina Hermione.

« Parle pour toi, moi je ne me sens pas plus adulte que Parkinson est devenue bonne ! » ricana Ron.

Harry éclata de rire en voyant sa meilleure amie écarquiller des yeux avant de regarder Ron d'un air courroucé. Ça eu pour effet de faire légèrement tourner la tête de Malfoy dans leur direction, juste assez pour qu'il lui lance un regard sans expression.

Un de ceux qu'il faisait parfois à Poudlard pour vous montrer à quel point vous étiez un cas désespéré... Mais il fut vite suivi d'un de ses fameux sourire narquois qui énervait tant Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry le croisa dans un couloir entre son cours de potions et de sortilèges. Alors qu'il se positionnait devant sa salle de classe en compagnie de Ron, ses yeux encrés dans ceux de son ex-pas-tant-que-ça-ennemi, il vit le blond s'approcher de lui et crût un instant qu'il venait lui parler.

Mais ce dernier lui passa devant, en frôlant simplement son épaule de la sienne, sans détacher son regard du brun. L'ex-Gryffondor finit par fermer les yeux au contact du blond et à l'effluve qui se dégageait de lui. Il se surprit à la renifler avec envie...

Harry rouvrit les yeux en l'entendant ricaner, son regard, cette fois amusé, toujours posé sur lui. Ce salop avait vraiment l'air de prendre son pied à le déstabiliser ! Lui qui pensait qu'il avait cessé son petit jeu à la con, le voilà qu'il remettait ça !

Il serra les poings et lui lança le regard le plus haineux qu'il put. Tellement de rage bouillait en lui ces jours-ci... Il tentait vainement de contenir son désir pour le blond et cela le frustrait tellement qu'il avait envie de le cogner jusqu'à lui ravager sa sale petite gueule d'aristocrate né. Harry eut un hoquet de surprise quand il senti son désir gonfler dans son pantalon, alors que ses ongles lui rentraient dans la chair de ses paumes d'une haine trop longtemps refoulée.

Mais comment pouvait-t-il le haïr autant et le désirer en même temps ? Deux sentiments diamétralement opposés qui venaient pourtant se compléter et s'unir pour former un trop plein d'émotions qu'Harry s'efforçait de garder pour lui.

Et à force d'intérioriser autant, son désir restait totalement inassouvi... Il se refusait de se toucher ou de toucher Ginny de peur qu'à la fin ce soit Malfoy qui le fasse jouir... Et il en avait mal de garder ce désir brûlant qui lui grignotait le bas ventre et le faisait durcir beaucoup trop souvent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 ** _(Passage à lire en écoutant "My Song 9", Nova Heart)_**

Plus tard dans la soirée, il se rendit avec Ron et Hermione au match de Quidditch auquel participait Ginny, pour l'encourager. Une fois assis dans les gradins, ils attendirent l'arrivée des deux équipes qui s'affrontaient pour le premier match de l'année.

« Ça me manque de ne plus voler » lui dit Ron en regardant les joueurs s'avancer sur le terrain d'un air envieux.

« A moi aussi... » souffla Harry qui repensait à son Eclair de Feu réduit en miette l'année dernière, quand il fuyait les mangemorts le soir de son anniversaire...

Il avait d'ailleurs perdu bien plus cette nuit-là... Il stoppa là son souvenir, ne voulant plus y penser et se concentra de nouveau sur le match qui se préparait.

Tous trois reconnurent Ginny qui leur fit un coucou de la main en clignant de l'œil et lui rendirent une ovation en criant son prénom.

Les élèves se positionnèrent dans les airs en empoignant leur balai et une fois tout le monde prêt, l'arbitre siffla le début du match. Celui-ci commença doucement, chacun prenait ses marques et apprenait à cerner l'autre. Bientôt, les balles fusèrent d'une équipe à l'autre. Les joueurs se mirent à voler plus précisément et on devinait que le niveau était bien plus élevé qu'au temps de Poudlard.

Ginny était prostrée en haut, survolant le stade à la recherche du Vif d'or. Harry repensa au plaisir que voler lui procurait. Il n'avait pas eu la force de se racheter un balai, mais en regardant les joueurs voltiger devant lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier lui aussi.

Peut-être était-il temps d'avancer...

L'équipe de Ginny venait de marquer son troisième but quand il aperçut plus bas, Malfoy et sa bande poussant les gens à se déplacer pour les laisser s'installer. Il soupira en se disant que ce n'était encore pas ce soir qu'il pourrait l'éviter. Il remarqua qu'une nouvelle tête s'était ajoutée à la bande. Un gars était assis à côté du blond et riait avec lui en le poussant gentiment d'une main sur son épaule.

Harry leva les yeux pour se concentrer sur le match qui se déroulait au-dessus de lui. Il n'avait que faire de l'ex Serpentard et de ses connaissances. Il se foutait d'ailleurs complètement de sa vie et de ce qui en découlait. Ou du moins, il essayait fortement de s'y convaincre.

L'équipe adverse marqua un autre but réduisant l'écart à quatre sur cinq pour l'équipe de Ginny. C'était très serré et cela prouvait bien le niveau supérieur des différents joueurs.

Quand il baissa de nouveau les yeux vers Malfoy, il se figea en constatant que ce dernier l'observait. Harry fronça les sourcils en le voyant sourire malicieusement. Il vit ensuite le blond attraper la nuque de son voisin et l'embrasser à plein bouche sans quitter Harry des yeux. Ceux du brun s'écarquillèrent et il eut un mouvement de recul face à la démonstration de son vis-à-vis.

Malfoy le fixait toujours en continuant d'explorer la bouche de son amant. La scène était totalement obscène et son cerveau s'était mis en veille. Il regardait toujours le blond mais sans vraiment le voir.

Tous ses sens se mettaient à hurler de désir tandis que son esprit lui criait que ce connard faisait ça dans le seul et unique but de le déstabiliser. Et ça marchait... Il était incapable de détourner les yeux de Malfoy qui lui montrait volontairement son profil, afin qu'il voit sa langue jouer avec celle de l'autre gars.

Le dégoût se fit vite sentir, mais une pointe de désir grandissait dans son bas ventre et le faisait déjà durcir de plaisir. Il gigota sur sa chaise, essayant de masquer la bosse qui se formait entre ses jambes.

Mais ce mec était fou... Oui, clairement ce mec n'était pas net. Il savait que Malfoy était un connard fini, il savait aussi qu'il avait toujours son air hautain et suffisant, ne ratant jamais une occasion de rabaisser autrui. Mais il venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette du blond qu'il n'aurait jamais aimé connaître. Visiblement, tous les prétextes étaient bons pour le faire crever d'envie pour lui. Il allait jusqu'à se servir d'un de ses amis pour lui faire péter un câble.

Puis le baiser cessa, et tandis que le jeune homme fixait le blond, Malfoy le regardait lui... Alors son amant suivi son regard et tomba sur celui de Harry qui détourna automatiquement les yeux pour les planter dans le ciel étoilé. Son cœur battait la chamade et il respirait difficilement. Son bas ventre pulsait toujours autant et l'envie de s'en occuper le démangeait furieusement. Il avait besoin de se soulager, il avait beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop intériorisé...

Il resta concentré sur le match autant qu'il le pu, essayant de se lever en même temps que ses amis quand l'équipe de sa petite amie marquait. Il avait envie de partir d'ici, il voulait partir calmer sa putain d'érection qui n'était pas décidée à désenfler. Il voulait fuir le blond et sa salope de langue qu'il avait vu tourner pendant que ses yeux gris sombre le hantaient.

Un cri de la part de Ron le ramena à lui et il s'aperçu que Ginny fusait à toute vitesse sur son balai. Il distingua alors une minuscule balle couleur or dont les ailes fendaient le ciel à une vitesse impressionnante. Il retint son souffle en fixant la scène, avant de se lever en criant de joie quand la rouquine leva son bras en l'air, le poing fermé sur la balle dorée, dont les ailes virevoltaient entre ses doigts.

Il en oublia Malfoy ainsi que son indisposition et sauta dans les bras de Ron et d'Hermione en hurlant le prénom de sa bienaimée. Cette dernière vola jusqu'à eux et fit une pirouette pour les saluer. Les exclamations résonnèrent de plus belles pendant qu'elle faisait le tour des gradins.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 ** _(Passage à lire en écoutant "Motel" Meg Myers)_**

L'après match se déroula dans les règles de l'art. L'équipe de Ginny la portait en ovation en chantant leur hymne et tout le monde se retrouva pour boire et manger dans la cantine qui avait été décorée pour l'occasion. Des centaines d'assiettes ensorcelées tournaient autour des élèves en les laissant se servir des différents mets qui s'y trouvaient. Une fontaine géante s'écoulait d'un liquide qui ressemblait à ne pas s'y tromper à de la Bièraubeurre. Harry s'en servit un verre et trinqua avec Ron et Hermione avant d'être rejoint par Ginny une fois que cette dernière fut changée.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à boire et à chanter, avant de repartir dans leur dortoir pour finir leur nuit déjà bien entamée. Harry se coucha seul, Ron étant resté avec Hermione. Ginny aussi lui avait proposée de passer à son dortoir mais il avait prétexté qu'il était crevé.

Et même si c'était le cas, il n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin ce soir avec elle. Il sentait qu'il en avait envie, mais il ne saurait dire si cela venait du blond ou de Ginny... Alors il ne préféra pas tenter le diable et revivre la dernière nuit d'amour qu'il avait passé avec elle...

Il était exténué quand il se coucha dans son lit. Il était véritablement très fatigué et pourtant un problème persistait... un _dur_ problème ne voulait pas le laisser s'endormir sans qu'il ne s'occupe de lui. Il poussa un long soupir avant de frôler du bout des doigts son érection douloureuse par-dessus son caleçon. Ce n'était pas agréable, il avait trop longtemps refoulé ses envies et il se retrouvait le membre gorgé de sang qui lui faisait putain de mal quand il le touchait.

Il voulait dormir et que tout s'arrête. Et pour ça il n'y avait qu'une solution...

En fermant fortement ses paupières, il passa la main sous le tissu et l'enroula autour de son sexe. Il eut un soubresaut, tellement celui-ci était sensible. Il amorça un mouvement très doux de peur de souffrir et poussa un gémissement aigu. Il continua sur sa lancée dans des gestes lents pour ne pas se faire mal. Et quand le visage du blond se dessina sous ses yeux clos, il s'arrêta.

Retenant sa respiration, il chercha des images de Ginny, mais elles ne vinrent pas... seules celles de Malfoy dansaient devant lui. Alors il prit une grande respiration et reprit ses mouvements lents imaginant les putains d'yeux gris qui brillaient en le regardant.

Son plaisir grandissait et ses gémissements se faisaient plus fréquents. Il vit les lèvres du blond esquisser son connard de sourire si particulier qui avait pris possession de sa bouche. Il voyait la putain de langue humide de l'ex Serpentard tourner et danser. Son odeur qu'il avait reniflée, lui chatouillait les narines à mesure qu'il se caressait.

Il était totalement en transe avec Malfoy dans sa tête, son nez, sa bouche et ses oreilles. Il se rappela la boite de nuit, la sensation de sa langue enroulée sur la sienne et les cheveux fins et soyeux qu'il avait sentis entre ses doigts. Ses gémissements étaient plus rauques et plus forts et sa main s'accéléra sur son membre.

Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il crut un moment qu'il était sorti de son corps. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça en se masturbant et pourtant il l'avait fait souvent. Mais jamais il ne s'était touché en pensant volontairement à l'ex-Serpentard. Et se laisser aller, là maintenant, alors que le brun avait bridé son désir depuis si longtemps, ce plaisir interdit qu'il se laissait avoir, là, en serrant ses draps de sa main libre, le fit se mordre fort la lèvre pour ne pas crier tant il se sentait libéré.

Et c'était bon et ça faisait mal tellement ça l'était…

Et c'était fort, tellement il tremblait...

Il sentit le blond partout sur lui, il le voyait partout autour de lui... Et la main de Malfoy descendait lui arrachant de petits bruits, il haletait à mesure qu'il voyait cette main avancer vers sa destination. Elle atterrit sur sa hanche qu'elle serra et puis soudain, elle se plaqua _là_ …

Et Harry explosa…

Il était venu d'un coup, sa main encore crispée sur son sexe qui doucement s'affaissait... Il n'avait jamais pris autant plaisir tout seul, même la dernière fois, alors que le blond avait fait irruption dans son esprit en changeant les traits de Ginny pour apparaître totalement face à lui.

C'avait été si puissant, si... dérangeant...

Il attendit que les battements de son cœur ralentissent avant d'aller se laver. Son corps entier était d'une telle sensibilité, que l'eau lui faisait presque mal quand il la sentit couler. Harry ferma les yeux et laissa le liquide chaud laver son corps, qu'il avait souillé, de toutes ces impuretés. Il tremblait encore de plaisir, puis de froid, à mesure que son désir assouvi quittait son corps.

Une fois propre et sec, il se recoucha le corps apaisé par l'endorphine qui se propageait dans tout son être jusqu'à atteindre sa tête. Il éteignit ses pensées et se laissa partir en sachant que demain, il regretterait...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 ** _(Passage à lire en écoutant "PrettyThings", Take That)_**

Vendredi soir, son corps était encore endolori des courbatures de la veille... Il avait passé la journée à ressasser les images de la soirée... Etrangement, il fit abstraction de la nuit, mais celles du blond pendant le match étaient bien ancrées dans sa tête et impossible à faire disparaître.

Le matin, il avait rejoint les autres encore à moitié endormis, personne ne s'étant vraiment remis des litres de Bierraubeurre et des petits fours ingurgités pendant la soirée. Il ne fut donc pas difficile de cacher son état catatonique à ses amis qui n'étaient pas non plus au meilleur de leur forme.

Il avait donc laissé la journée se passer, en attendant le soir, espérant intérieurement que Ron veuille tout annuler. Mais quand il lui eut rappelé, le rouquin était devenu tout excité, comme si la fatigue due à la soirée d'hier avait quitté son corps à la simple pensée que le soir, ils sortiraient.

Bien sûr, Ginny, trop fatiguée, n'avait pas suivi et s'était excusée toute la journée en l'embrassant et le prenant dans ses bras de ne pas aller danser.

Finalement, comme la dernière fois, il se retrouva avec Ron et Hermione qui l'avaient encore laissé tomber pour aller se trémousser sur la piste. Lui, était parti dans la salle la plus éloignée pour qu'on le laisse cogiter tranquille.

Ce n'était pas très raisonnable vu son état de fatigue, mais il commanda un verre au bar pour faire passer son envie de quitter cette boîte immédiatement. Trop bon, trop con s'était-il dit... Mais d'un autre côté, il avait besoin de se changer les idées et sortir un peu ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal même si l'air lui manquait à cause de la chaleur des néons et des projecteurs qui lui donnaient l'impression d'étouffer.

L'odeur de la boite et la sueur des gens autour de lui n'étaient pas non plus une partie de plaisir et il regretta déjà d'avoir dit oui... Non, en fait il préférait rester dans sa chambre plutôt que d'être emmuré ici... Harry secoua la tête face à son esprit si indécis... Il voulait simplement arrêter de penser au blond et il cherchait une occupation pour que celui-ci quitte ses pensées et le laisse vivre sa vie.

Il but une gorgée d'hydromel et senti soudain un souffle chaud balayer sa nuque. Le brun frissonna et se raidit. Il voulut se retourner mais deux mains agrippèrent ses bras pour l'en empêcher. Il senti son cœur battre dans ses oreilles et essaya de se concentrer sur le moindre bruit qui pourrait l'aider à identifier la personne qui se tenait derrière lui.

Celle-ci resta immobile et silencieuse... Ses mains empoignaient toujours les bras d'Harry mais ne tenta rien d'autre contre lui. Le brun essaya de se dégager mais elles le tenaient fermement et ne voulaient visiblement pas qu'il se retourne pour lui faire face...

Harry tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour essayer de distinguer le visage de son inconnu, mais il faisait trop sombre pour espérer le reconnaître.

Ce dernier bougea un peu, se rapprochant de lui. Harry le sentait respirer et son parfum parvint jusqu'à son nez. Un parfum qu'il n'avait perçu qu'une fois, i peine quelques jours et pourtant, celui-ci le hantait depuis cet instant... Il était à la fois doux, frais et tellement subtile. Une senteur digne de quelqu'un comme lui, de son rang, de sa famille... Les épaules du brun s'affaissèrent quand il comprit...

« Malfoy... » souffla Harry en fermant les yeux.

« Il faut croire que la dernière fois ne t'a pas suffi... Potter... », répondit le blond derrière lui, d'une voix suave.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)**

 **Bises à vous,**

 **Zouille**


	6. Coïncidences

**Hello tout le monde :)**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction ! On est, cette fois, sur du beaucoup moins soft, même si, vous vous en doutez, rien n'est jamais simple avec ces deux-là...**

 **J'espère que ce dernier vous plaira (à commencer par la toute première scène !)**

 **Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire et pour toutes vos reviews qui me vont droit au cœur :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Bêta lectrice :** Nodrie :)

 **Paring :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclamer :** JK Rowling a tous les droits

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – Coïncidences**

* * *

" _Il faut croire que la dernière fois ne t'a pas suffi... Potter... » répondit le blond derrière lui, d'une voix suave."_

.

 _ **(A Lire en écoutant**_ _ **"Numb", Meg Myers**_ _ **)**_

.

 _ **Vendredi 18 septembre 1998, 23h17, Boite de nuit sorcière**_

Harry put presque sentir son putain de sourire quand celui-ci ricana, envoyant un nouveau souffle, caresser la peau de son cou qui le fit frissonner.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il sentait qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger et même s'il avait pu, il n'en avait pas la force à cet instant.

Le brun prit une grande inspiration et se prépara à lui répondre, mais un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.

Il se figea n'osant plus faire un geste. Le doigt fit le tour de sa bouche avant de descendre sur son menton et sur sa paume d'Adam. Il finit sa course en remontant jusqu'à sa clavicule. L'index recula ensuite pour caresser sa nuque et Harry tressaillit. Il descendit au milieu de ses omoplates et continua sur sa chute de reins. Le doigt remonta ensuite jusqu'à son épaule et soudainement quitta son corps. La main du blond attrapa de nouveau son bras. Harry se senti comme prisonnier par Malfoy qui le tenaient fermement.

Le brun ne bougeait pas, il était comme tétanisé de ce que Malfoy lui faisait. Il senti le blond se rapprocher de lui et plaquer son ventre contre son dos, son souffle toujours contre sa peau.

Il était terrorisé par l'effet que Malfoy lui procurait, comme si sa haine envers lui s'échappait et que plus rien ne comptait. Il était encore fragile des évènements de la veille et son désir pour le blond n'avait toujours pas désenflé. Au contraire, il n'avait fait que se renforcer davantage depuis qu'il s'était laissé aller... Et le sentir là, contre lui, lui faisait réaliser que ce n'était pas quelque chose de passager...

Il ferma les yeux de dépit et frissonna quand il senti les lèvres de l'ex Serpentard frôler son cou. Il serra le verre qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main gauche. A l'inverse, celle de Malfoy coula de son bras pour enlacer sa droite.

Il se senti tirer en arrière par le bras mais tenta de résister. Malfoy s'arrêta et donna un léger coup pour forcer Harry à se retourner. Il avait gardé les yeux fermés et quand il les rouvrit, il plongea dans un océan gris brillant des lumières qu'il reflétait.

Le blond ne souriait pas cette fois-ci, il fronçait même un peu des sourcils comme si quelque chose l'ennuyait. Il amorça un premier geste pour se rapprocher du visage du brun, mais Harry recula sa tête et le blond se stoppa. Il plissa des yeux et tenta à nouveau de réduire l'écart entre eux et le brun recula encore, jusqu'à rencontrer le mur derrière lui et ne plus pouvoir bouger.

Harry se mit à respirer plus fort en regardant Malfoy se mettre à sourire tout doucement, comprenant qu'il était à sa merci.

Il tremblait d'anticipation. Il avait peur... Peur de ce que son corps serait capable de faire. Il était terrifié de la manière qu'il aurait de réagir face à lui. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais éprouvé autre chose que de la colère envers l'ex Serpentard. Il n'avait jusqu'alors seulement tremblé de rage en sa présence. Il ne comprenait pas à quel moment cette rage s'était transformée en désir...

Alors que les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, Malfoy était déjà à quelques centimètres à peine. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait pas le dessus... Comme si son corps ne voulait pas lutter, comme s'il était engourdi et qu'il n'avait pas la force de le rejeter.

Il laissa le blond s'approcher et quand ce dernier se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser, Harry tourna la tête sur le côté. Puis, il regarda le sol, soudain passionné par les lumières qui s'y reflétaient. Il sentit les doigts de Malfoy lui relever le menton et le toisa d'un regard mauvais.

L'ex Serpentard plongea ses yeux assombris, par le manque de luminosité, dans les siens. Ce dernier n'affichait aucune expression, comme s'il était déconnecté de la réalité. Il passa son pouce sur la lèvre du brun pour la caresser avant de la retourner. Harry cligna des yeux mais les laissa bien ancrés dans ceux du blond, attendant la suite. Malfoy se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'avancer lentement vers le visage du brun. Ce dernier se raidit et tenta de reculer encore, comme s'il voulait fusionner avec le mur.

Le blond stoppa son mouvement.

« Arrête de résister Potter... » susurra Malfoy, d'une voix étrangement douce, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Un regard effaré lui répondit.

« Laisse-toi aller » ajouta Malfoy avant de réduire définitivement l'écart entre eux.

Le blond pris possession de sa bouche et Harry senti une violente décharge dans son ventre. Comme si un poids énorme lui avait été retiré dès l'instant où Malfoy avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lâchant son verre qui tomba au sol, il garda les yeux ouverts trop bouleversé pour daigner les fermer.

Il se laissa guider par la bouche experte de ce dernier, qui commença par un baiser très doux en butinant à peine ses lèvres, comme pour l'habituer aux siennes. Puis il les entrouvrit pour caresser celles d'Harry de sa langue qui laissa celle-ci passer pour enlacer la sienne.

Le baiser fut plus langoureux et le brun senti ses paupières lâcher prise quand la langue de Malfoy joua avec la sienne dans une danse hypnotique. Alors Harry ferma les yeux et fit tomber le mur invisible qu'il avait érigé entre eux. Son corps retrouva sa mobilité et il laissa ses mains se balader dans les cheveux du blond. Ce dernier avait les siennes de chaque côté de ses joues et les fit descendre progressivement sur son cou et ses épaules avant de se retrouver sous le t-shirt du brun.

Harry sentait les mains douces de Malfoy parcourir son torse, puis son dos et il eut à son tour envie de découvrir le corps de l'ex Serpentard. Il descendit directement ses mains sur les hanches du blond et souleva rapidement la chemise de ce dernier pour redessiner ses muscles du bout des doigts. Il navigua jusqu'à son dos en épousant ses omoplates et retraçant sa colonne vertébrale.

Le blond descendit plus bas une de ses mains et entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon du brun en débouclant sa ceinture. Harry se crispa en comprenant l'intention de Malfoy. Il posa rapidement une de ses mains sur le poignet du blond pour stopper son geste. L'ex Serpentard se dégagea et attrapa la main d'Harry pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens avant de déposer celle-ci sur l'une de ses hanches.

Il la lâcha ensuite et entreprit de déboucler définitivement la ceinture du brun avant d'enlever les boutons de son pantalon. Harry tenta une nouvelle fois de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin mais le blond fut plus rapide et plongea sa main sous le tissu pour aller toucher son désir.

Harry eu un hoquet de surprise et lâcha la bouche de Malfoy qui prit alors possession de son cou pour lui déposer des baisers brûlants.

Le blond traçait des sillons avec sa langue sur la peau fine de l'ex-Gryffondor tout en actionnant sa main sur son membre, le faisant gémir de plaisir.

Harry se sentait partir, son désir grandissait sous les mouvements de poignet du blond. Il senti ses jambes flancher mais Malfoy l'empoigna par la taille, de sa main libre pour le soutenir.

Le blond était partout. Sur son cou, à mordiller sa peau, ses cheveux le chatouillant à chaque passage. Contre lui, son parfum enveloppant les narines d'Harry. Et plus bas encore, ses doigts encerclant son sexe pour des mouvements délicieux. Il laissa échapper malgré lui, des petits cris de plaisir.

Ses paupières battant frénétiquement, Harry se mordait la joue pour ne pas hurler, même si la musique autour d'eux masquait ses bruits. Il lui semblait que des mots sortaient de sa bouche, il avait cru demander à Malfoy d'arrêter, à moins qu'il ne lui ait dit de continuer... Il ne savait plus, il n'était plus en mesure de penser, il lui était impossible de se contrôler. Il était entièrement à la merci du blond et pour une fois il s'en foutait. Ce que lui procurait ce dernier était tellement bon, qu'il en oubliait la gêne de se faire toucher par un garçon.

La main de Malfoy accéléra et Harry dû s'accrocher à ses épaules pour tenir bon. Il haletait sous les assauts du blond. Il se mordait la lèvre en gémissant plus fort, agrippant la chemise sous ses doigts, sa tête basculant en arrière pour rencontrer le mur.

Il contracta son bas ventre quand il senti les mouvements du blond devenir erratiques et il se déversa dans un râle long en plongeant sa tête dans le cou de Malfoy pour étouffer son cri.

Il prit le temps de retrouver une respiration normale, toujours contre la clavicule du blond, pendant que ce dernier retira lentement sa main de son caleçon.

Harry n'avait pas envie de bouger, parce qu'il devrait affronter la réalité. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de l'ex-Serpentard, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter. Ce dernier, recula doucement en lâchant sa taille et lança un rapide sort de nettoyage.

Harry toujours agrippé à sa chemise, sentit les mains du blond se poser sur ses poignets et tirer dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche le tissu. Il sentit ses bras descendre le long de son corps avant que Malfoy ne retire ses mains en reculant encore.

Le brun prit son courage à deux mains avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux du blond. Celui-ci affichait un sourire victorieux, presque sadique qui eut pour effet d'énerver Harry qui s'avança alors pour l'attaquer. Mais Malfoy parla avant qu'il n'en eût le temps.

« Si prévisible… » ricana-t-il avant de transplaner devant lui sans état d'âme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry resta planté là, abasourdi, la musique résonnant dans ses oreilles alors que Malfoy venait de le laisser, juste après s'être occupé de lui.

Il avait encore le pantalon grand ouvert, la boucle de sa ceinture pendant sur un de ses pants, quand la nausée lui remonta dans la gorge.

Le brun se tourna sur le côté avant de dégobiller les restes de son dîner sur ses chaussures. Il toussa avant de se relever et sortir sa baguette pour nettoyer.

Il avait vraiment merdé sur ce coup-là, il le savait... Le visage de Ginny lui traversa l'esprit et une douleur dans le cœur le frappa. Comment avait-t-il pu lui faire ça... Comment avait-t-il pu se laisser toucher par Malfoy alors qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour ce dernier ?

Harry avait tenté de résister, jusqu'au bout, il avait essayé de ravaler ses pulsions pour le blond, mais son désir pour lui était beaucoup trop profond...

Il abattit son poing de rage sur le mur d'en face, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. C'était stupide, mais il en avait besoin. Il lui fallait ressentir autre chose que le plaisir qui l'avait submergé en se laissant tripoter par ce connard.

Après s'être rhabillé, il partit à la recherche de Ron et d'Hermione pour leur dire qu'il rentrait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa petite entrevue avec le blond et il avait une furieuse envie de se laver...

Une fois qu'il les eût trouvés, il s'excusa auprès d'eux avant de repartir vers la sortie. Une main lui agrippa le bras et il se retourna.

« T'es sûr que ça va vieux ? » demanda Ron, interloqué en regardant la main de son ami trembler.

« Oui, oui c'est bon, je suis juste un peu fatigué » répondit Harry, en s'efforçant de sourire.

Ron le jaugea un instant avant de lâcher son poignet.

« Ok, va te reposer alors. Je dors chez Mione ce soir, on se voit demain, tu n'as pas oublié ? »

Harry réfléchit aussi vite que son esprit lui permis et se souvint qu'ils rendaient visite à George à la boutique de farces et attrapes pour lui donner un coup de main.

« Oui bien sûr, à demain ! Bonne nuit Mione ! » Se dépêcha-t-il de répondre, quittant le plus vite possible cet endroit.

Et il transplana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **(Passage à lire en écoutant "IN DECAY", Phèdre)**_

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla difficilement. Des images de Malfoy plein la tête... Il sentait encore ses lèvres posées sur les siennes et sa main dans son pantalon le faire voltiger d'émotions.

Comment avait-il pu déraper aussi loin ? Sans penser à Ginny ? Elle qui l'aimait et pour qui il avait de profonds sentiments, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas hier soir. Pendant quelques minutes, il n'y avait plus eu que le blond qui comptait. Lui et sa putain de main, Malfoy et sa putain de bouche qui lui avait procuré un désir totalement déroutant. Tellement, qu'il en avait oublié sa petite amie l'espace d'un instant de folie pure, d'un besoin d'assouvir son désir pour le blond qui trainait depuis maintenant trop longtemps.

Ron ne lui avait pas posé plus questions ce matin-là. Il avait fait comme s'il ne se souvenait pas du comportement bizarre de son meilleur ami. Et Harry appréciait grandement quand il faisait ça. C'était un moyen de lui faire comprendre que s'il voulait vraiment lui en parler, il serait là, mais autrement il ne demanderait pas.

Ils avaient petit-déjeuner avant de se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard pour retrouver George Weasley, le frère de Ron, dans la boutique qu'il tenait avec son jumeau avant la guerre. Fred était mort pendant celle-ci mais George avait décidé de garder ouvert « Farces pour sorciers facétieux » et le magasin se tenait bien. C'était comme une bouffée d'air après les évènements passés. Les gens avaient besoin de rire, de blaguer, de vivre...

Les deux amis étaient donc devant la boutique quand George leur ouvrit les portes de son petit palais personnel.

« Eh ! Salut frérot, salut Harry, t'arrive toujours à le supporter à ce que je vois ? » s'exclama George en souriant à pleines dents.

« La ferme George ! » Grogna Ron rembruni.

Le jumeau éclata de rire avant de les faire rentrer dans le bâtiment.

« Ça marche bien les affaires ? » demanda Harry, arrivant dans le hall.

« On ne peut mieux ! J'arrive même à avoir du retard dans les commandes tellement les demandes fusent depuis quelques semaines » répondit George avec fierté.

« Salut les gars ! Vous allez bien ? » interpella Lee à l'autre bout de la pièce, avant de s'avancer vers eux.

Harry et Ron lui serrèrent la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lee Jordan était un grand ami des jumeaux à l'époque de Poudlard. A trois, ils avaient fait les quatre-cent-coups et les murs de l'école gardaient encore des traces de leurs singeries. Sans parler de Rusard, le concierge qui avait été soulagé de leur départ.

« Tu es ici pour aider ? » questionna Harry.

« Ouais, George est tellement dans la merde, qu'il ne peut plus se passer de moi ! » s'esclaffa-t-il en tapant dans le dos de son ami.

« Disons qu'il n'est pas mauvais en logistique et que ses idées sont bonnes à prendre » ajouta George dans un petit rire.

Harry s'était toujours demandé comment ce dernier se sentait depuis la perte de son jumeau. Il se doutait qu'il avait dû être dévasté à sa mort, mais il n'avait jamais su comment il s'en était relevé... Cela devait être une épreuve abominable à gérer au quotidien et il était étonné du comportement que George arborait face à eux.

« Venez qu'on vous montre les nouveautés, vous allez adorer ! » les invita Lee en compagnie du rouquin.

Les deux compères leur firent visiter les nouvelles devantures du magasin, composées de toutes sortes d'objets plus improbables les uns que les autres. La plupart bougeaient tous seuls, comme animés, en matérialisant les effets qu'ils produisaient une fois utilisés.

Des banderoles au-dessus de chaque rayon indiquaient les thèmes des produits agencés.

Tout donnait envie d'être acheté ! Même sans savoir à quoi certains objets pouvaient bien servir, il suffisait de poser ses yeux dessus pour le vouloir chez soi.

Ron et Harry y restèrent une bonne partie de la journée. Ils avaient testé quelques inventions sans danger, et Ron avait même fini par admirer le travail acharné de son frère. Ils avaient tous deux soumis quelques idées de plus et George les avaient notés de bon cœur, alors que Lee avait paru beaucoup plus intéressé.

Vers 17h, Harry et Ron étaient repartis au campus, les idées fusant toujours à mesure qu'ils marchaient vers la cantine pour y grignoter quelque chose.

Hermione et Ginny les rejoignirent, embrassant amoureusement leurs compagnons respectifs et ils partirent dans une discussion animée sur de nouvelles inventions qu'ils avaient proposées.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **(Passage à lire en écoutant "Apocalypse", Cigarettes After Sex)**_

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry était parti raccompagner Ginny à son dortoir. Il n'avait pas voulu la suivre à l'intérieur comme elle lui avait implicitement demandé. Il n'avait pas envie, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille en boite de nuit... Comment aurait-il pu lui faire l'amour après s'être laissé toucher par un garçon ? Par Malfoy ! Il aurait pu laver ce sentiment d'être sale, d'être contaminé, mais il ne voulait pas se servir d'elle ainsi. Alors il avait gentiment refusé et l'avait serré dans ses bras dans un dernier baiser avant de la laisser.

Harry marchait sur une allée du campus sans vraiment savoir où aller. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans son dortoir, Ron était sûrement parti dormir chez Hermione comme presque tous les soirs. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul dans son lit avec les images de Malfoy, sa voix dans son oreille lui soufflant de se laisser faire...

Et c'est ce que le brun avait fait...

Il avait lâché prise dans les bras du blond et le regrettait amèrement...

Il avait aimé ça...

Adoré, sentir le souffle du blond contre ses lèvres.

Adulé, sa langue qui enlaçait la sienne.

Savouré, le goût de Malfoy dans ce baiser vertigineux qui l'avait fait quitter la terre.

Réclamé, à la main du blond d'accélérer sur son membre pour en sentir encore et encore...

Toujours plus, il en voulait plus...

Et c'était inacceptable !

Le brun soupira, son souffle parti en fumée dans le froid de l'automne. L'hiver n'était plus très loin maintenant. Il sentait le vent s'engouffrer sous son pull et il respira longuement cette brise qui lui oxygénait le cerveau d'avoir trop, ou pas assez fonctionné selon lui.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Malfoy, il fallait qu'il lui dise d'arrêter de le mettre dans tous ses états. Qu'il arrête de lui faire du rentre dedans à tout va. Il fallait arrêter tout ça avant que cela n'empire. Avant que son désir ne prenne encore plus les devants et qu'il finisse par ne plus en revenir...

Harry marcha plus vite, déterminé à parler au blond, ne supportant plus l'emprise que ce dernier avait sur lui.

Il chercha dehors, dans les différentes allées où Malfoy et ses amis aimaient traîner. À la cantine où souvent, il les voyait fumer et s'esclaffer. Personne... Pas l'ombre d'un ex-Serpentard à l'horizon.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution et ça ne l'enchantait guère... Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bout du campus. Vers les derniers bâtiments, à l'opposé du sien, où il savait que Malfoy et ses amis étudiaient. Il ne savait pas quelle aile du bâtiment cependant... Santé ou économie ?

Il pencha pour économie, imaginant bien le blond s'instruire pour développer plus tard un marché noir... Cette idée le fit sourire amèrement. Si vraiment Malfoy avait changé, comme il le prétendait, lui n'y croyait qu'à moitié. D'après Harry, un mangemort restait un mangemort. Et ce n'est pas parce que la guerre était finie que ça allait changer quelque chose chez ce connard.

Arrivé devant la bâtisse, il prit donc l'aile économique, sûr d'y trouver le nom du blond inscrit dans le listing des élèves accroché au portail.

Harry s'y repris à deux fois, penchant exagérément la tête de haut en bas, mais ne le trouva pas. Il fronça les sourcils, jugeant qu'ils avaient forcément dû oublier son nom dans la liste, quand des pas rapprochés lui firent tourner la tête sur le côté.

« Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » demanda Zabini, interloqué.

« Ça me regarde, je n'ai pas à m'expliquer avec toi » railla Harry se tournant complètement pour lui faire face.

« Certes, mais avoues que c'est ne pas tous les jours qu'on voit ta gueule de balafré dans les parages » ricana le jeune homme.

« Ma gueule t'emmerde Zabini et je vais où je veux, quand je veux. Pas besoin de ta permission pour ça » s'offusqua le brun.

« Toujours sur les nerfs à ce que je vois... J'aimerais bien te dire que je me tape complètement de ce pourquoi tu es là, mais je t'avoue que ça m'intrigue » sourit Zabini en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Je viens voir ton pote Malfoy si tu veux vraiment tout savoir » répondit Harry d'une voix morne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? » demanda le jeune homme, soupçonneux.

« Ça, ça ne regarde que moi et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de t'en dire plus. Alors soit tu me dis où il est, soit tu te casses et tu me fous la paix, » cracha Harry, agacé.

« J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi désagréable que toi Potter..., tu perds ton temps, il n'est pas ici » répondit Zabini.

« Comment ça, pas _ici_ ? questionna Harry, en fronçant des sourcils.

« C'est l'aile d'à côté la santé magique, Potter... Est-ce que la capacité de lire est une option dans tes cours de futur agent du ministère, monsieur le Sauveur du monde sorcier ? » ironisa le jeune homme, un sourire en coin.

« Va te faire foutre Zabini, mes neurones et moi-même fonctionnons parfaitement et si j'étais toi, je dégagerais vite fait avant que j'utilise mes cours de pratique contre toi » menaça le brun, sa baguette dans la main.

« Woah ! Du calme Potter, si tu veux tant que ça parler à Malfoy, ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher, je tiens trop à la vie pour ça ! » répondit Zabini, levant les mains devant lui en signe de paix.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part d'un ex-Serpentard comme toi » ricana Harry d'un sourire malicieux.

« Maintenant, si son altesse le veut bien, j'aimerais retourner dans mon dortoir » expliqua le jeune homme en montrant du doigt le bâtiment devant lui.

« C'est ça dégage » siffla Harry, d'un geste de la baguette.

« Avec joie » sourit Zabini, avant de marcher rapidement jusqu'à la bâtisse.

Harry le suivi des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte.

Alors comme ça, Malfoy était dans l'aile de la santé magique ? Etrange... Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce dernier puisse s'intéresser à ce genre de domaine, mais soit, il était venu pour lui parler alors il allait le faire.

Où qu'il soit.

Le brun bifurqua sur la gauche et se rendit devant la liste d'élèves accrochée sur la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. Cette fois, le nom de Malfoy y était bien inscrit. Il s'engouffra alors dans le hall, monta les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage indiqué et arriva au palier où logeait le blond.

Harry chercha dans la pénombre, un Lumos au bout de sa baguette, qu'il braqua devant les différentes portes du couloir qui se dressaient devant lui. Il s'arrêta sur l'une d'elle indiquant « Draco Malfoy », « Théodore Nott » et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

Le brun resta un instant, observant le nom de son ex-ennemi éclairé face à lui, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de toquer sur le bâtant.

Les secondes s'engrainèrent et il avait déjà envie de faire demi-tour. Du bruit résonna à l'intérieur et la porte s'ouvrit devant lui.

Malfoy apparût dans l'encadrement et son visage sembla se décomposer une seconde avant qu'un sourire goguenard n'y prenne place.

« Potter… Que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir à ma porte, ce soir ? » ricana-t-il, de la malice plein les yeux.

« Il faut qu'on parle Malfoy, laisse-moi entrer ! Et avant que tu ne demandes, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire... » menaça Harry en forçant le passage, la baguette bien en l'air.

Ce dernier franchit la porte en bousculant le blond sans ménagement.

« Mais je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi… » ajouta Malfoy d'une voix traînante.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Je m'excuse par avance pour cette fin... XD**

.

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout :)**

 **Bises à vous,**

 **Zouille**


	7. Insuffisance

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Me revoici avec le chapitre 7 de cette fiction, pour ceux qui attendaient la fameuse discussion entre Harry et Draco, vous allez être servis :)**

 **J'espère, comme toujours, qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances et vous remercie encore pour vos gentilles reviews qui me vont droit au cœur !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Bêta lectrice :** Nodrie :)

 **Paring :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclamer :** JK Rowling a tous les droits

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 \- Insuffisance**

* * *

 _ **(À lire en écoutant "Guess Who's A Mess", Brad Sucks)**_

.

 _ **Samedi 19 septembre 1998, 21h05, Dortoir de Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott, Académie sorcière**_

Harry entra alors dans le dortoir de Malfoy, baguette à la main, plus déterminé que jamais à faire cesser cette mascarade qui s'était créée entre eux.

Il observa le lieu où logeait l'ex Serpentard et fut surpris de constater qu'il était particulièrement sobre. Le brun s'était attendu à voir du vert partout et tout un tas d'objets onéreux disposé dans la pièce, mais rien de ce goût-là n'était apparent.

Il se tourna alors vers le propriétaire du dortoir en le toisant de haut. Comme ce dernier avait eu l'habitude de faire à Poudlard. Chose qu'il ne faisait plus depuis...

« Tu comptes me menacer encore longtemps ou on fait ça à l'amiable ? » demanda Malfoy, amusé.

Harry le jaugea un instant sans répondre et rangea finalement sa baguette dans la poche de son jean avant de plonger ses prunelles dans celles du blond.

Celui-ci avait toujours son sourire amusé collé au visage. Il portait une chemise blanche dont le col était largement ouvert dévoilant ainsi, le haut de son buste pâle. Ses yeux gris clair le happaient, lui bloquant la respiration.

Si Harry osait, il avouerait que Malfoy était très attirant et se giflerait après, d'avoir pu penser une telle chose.

« Alors Potter, qu'est-ce que tu me veux cette fois ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce que tu veux encore de moi ? » ricana Malfoy.

Le brun roula des yeux en soupirant.

« Je veux que tu arrêtes tes conneries avec moi » répondit simplement Harry.

« Pourtant tu as l'air d'aimer ça... » susurra Malfoy.

Harry poussa un soupir agacé.

« Bon écoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai effectivement une certaine attirance pour toi. Sauf qu'on n'a jamais été amis et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Ça ne changera jamais ! » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Il n'a jamais été question de ça entre nous, Potter... » Répliqua le blond d'une voix traînante.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, il est hors de question que cela se reproduise. Je suis avec Ginny et ça me va très bien comme ça » Coupa Harry, sans lui laisser le temps d'en rajouter.

« Hm hm... » pouffa Malfoy, qui avait visiblement du mal à se retenir de rire.

« Quoi ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te marres ? » s'énerva le brun.

« Loin de moi l'idée de te contredire, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à te croire... » renchérit le blond.

« Bah va pourtant falloir que tu le fasses, parce que c'est précisément ce qu'il va se passer... A savoir RIEN ! Absolument plus RIEN ! » tonna Harry, mimant de ses bras.

Malfoy éclata d'un rire froid.

« Alors explique-moi ce que tu viens faire là, si tu veux que tout s'arrête entre nous Potter ? » interrogea Malfoy, sceptique.

« Mais c'est justement pour ça que je suis venu te parler. Pour te prévenir que c'était terminé toutes ces conneries... Alors tu seras gentil d'aller te faire foutre » gronda Harry.

« Mais ça peut s'arranger Potter… » répondit le blond un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

« Non Malfoy, quand je te dis d'aller te faire prendre, je ne me mets dans l'équation... Va te faire foutre ailleurs... qu'avec moi... C'est plus clair comme ça ? » rétorqua le brun entre ses dents.

« Tu sais… réprimer ses pulsions c'est terriblement mauvais pour la santé mentale parait-il... » se moqua Malfoy.

« Eh bien, je prends le risque ! » assura Harry, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux verts.

« Allez Potter... Fais pas ta vierge effarouchée, je sais que tu en as envie... » susurra le blond en s'approchant de lui.

« Mais là n'est pas le problème Malfoy ! Je ne veux juste pas que ça continue c'est clair ? » cracha Harry en reculant.

« Et si moi j'ai envie ? » demanda l'ex-Serpentard, le plus simplement du monde.

« Quoi ?! Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce dont tu as envie ou non Malfoy, il s'agit de ce dont MOI je n'ai PLUS envie qu'il se passe avec TOI ! » Rétorqua Harry effaré, en mimant de ses bras.

Le blond sembla réfléchir un instant, debout contre sa porte de chambre, le regard posé sur sa table de nuit. Il leva ensuite ses yeux et les plongea dans ceux d'Harry.

« Ça risque d'être compliqué en effet… Parce que, en ce qui me concerne, je veux que ça continue tu vois ? _Toi_ et _moi_. Et qu'il se passe bien plus encore…, » ajouta-t-il en étirant ses lèvres d'un sourire mesquin.

« Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Tu te souviens de qui je suis pour toi ? De qui on est l'un pour l'autre ? » demanda Harry subjugué par ce que lui proposait le blond.

« Evidemment, tu es Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier et je suis Draco Malfoy, ex-Serpentard, sorcier de sang pur et… » Commença-t-il.

« Ancien mangemort… » finit le brun d'une voix grave.

« Contre son gré, mais si tu tiens tant que ça à le souligner… Ancien mangemort alors et repenti ! » précisa le blond en levant son index en l'air pour affirmer ses dires.

« Rien à foutre que tu sois repenti ou non, tu étais un putain de mangemort Malfoy ! » scanda Harry, hors de lui.

« Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça quand tu me criais de continuer ma petite affaire… » ricana le blond, ses yeux brillants de malice, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Va te faire foutre Malfoy ! » hurla Harry exaspéré.

« Toujours partant, mais pas toi visiblement… » répliqua-t-il de sa voix traînante.

« Mais qui m'a fichu un connard pareil… T'es pas possible, sans déconner… Espèce de putain d'obsédé ! » cria le brun, en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce tout en se tirant les cheveux. Il était clairement au bord de l'explosion.

« Quel langage fleuri… Tu comptes participer à un concours d'insultes et tu t'entraines sur moi ou tu as véritablement un problème avec la politesse Potter ? » souffla Malfoy, en le suivant des yeux.

« Je t'emmerde sale con ! » siffla Harry, en tournant vivement la tête vers le blond.

« Ok, j'ai ma réponse… » ricana Malfoy, en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Et du coup, que comptes-tu faire de ma proposition ? » Reprit-il, l'air de rien.

Harry soupira en secouant la tête, désespéré.

« Je perds mon temps… »

« De toute évidence... Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter mon petit manège Potter, ça me distrait bien trop pour tout arrêter là » sourit le blond.

Un fusible explosa dans le cerveau d'Harry qui partit au quart de tour et empoigna Malfoy par le col de sa chemise. Il le releva vers lui et le fusilla d'un regard profondément mauvais.

« Ecoute-moi bien sale petite fouine, tu arrêtes tout de suite ce que tu penses pouvoir faire sinon... »

« Et sinon quoi Potter ? Tu vas me rouler un patin comme la dernière fois ? Siffla Malfoy

« Espèce de- » Commença le brun, entre ses dents.

Puis, il jeta Malfoy sur son lit, emporté malgré lui, par la main de ce dernier. Il se retrouva au-dessus de l'ex-Serpentard, le point levé, se préparant à le frapper de rage quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit.

Harry tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction.

Théodore Nott, le compagnon de chambre de Malfoy se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et observait la scène, surprit. Il regarda tour à tour son ami puis l'ex-Gryffondor tremblant de rage, le poing en l'air juste au-dessus du blond qui riait sous lui.

« Bonsoir… j'interromps quelque chose ? » Demanda Nott d'une voix neutre.

Harry braqua son regard méprisant sur Malfoy, toujours hilare. Il baissa le poing et finit par se relever.

« Non, de toute façon j'allais y aller » répondit Harry, loin d'être calmé.

« Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous Théo ? » demanda le blond en souriant à pleines dents, en se tenant sur ses coudes.

« Non, là tu vois, je pense que je vais juste récupérer ce que je suis venu chercher et je vais vous laisser bavarder tranquillement » renchérit Nott, en prenant un bouquin qui trainait avant de se diriger calmement jusqu'à la porte et la refermer derrière lui.

« Trouillard ! » lui cria Malfoy en ricanant. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry qui serrait les poings en le fusillant du regard. « Respire Potter, ou je crois que la veine sur ton front va finir par éclater » ricana-t-il.

« Ta gueule Malfoy ! Pour une fois dans toute ta putain de vie, tu vas m'écouter ! Tu vas arrêter ton petit jeu à la con et me laisser tranquille c'est compris ?! » cracha Harry en prenant soin de se maîtriser.

Harry s'était déjà dirigé vers la porte et la tenait ouverte quand le blond répondit.

« Ça, je ne peux rien te garantir Potter… » susurra-t-il depuis son lit.

« Il va pourtant bien falloir Malfoy… » souffla le brun en refermant derrière lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **(Passage à lire en écoutant « Local Swan », The Zolas)**_

Harry rentra dans son dortoir en claquant la porte sans ménagement. Il donna un coup de pied dans la poubelle en face de lui, la traitant de tous les noms.

Rien à foutre que ce connard ne veuille pas le laisser tranquille, il n'en avait rien à foutre !

En vérité, il en avait par-dessus la tête de toute cette histoire qu'il trainait avec Malfoy depuis leur enfance… Toute cette haine qu'ils s'épuisaient à se balancer à la tronche dès que l'occasion se présentait, comme si c'était nécessaire.

Il devait admettre que parfois, ils se cherchaient sans raison particulière et qu'au moindre faux pas de l'un, l'autre lui tombait dessus aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Harry n'avait cependant pas prévu dans la bataille qu'il éprouverait une attirance particulière pour Malfoy… Il y avait toujours eu une attirance, mais cette dernière était imprégnée de haine et de rancœur… Là c'était différent… elle avait fini par se teinter d'envie physique et sexuelle que ni le blond, ni Harry n'avaient prévu dans l'équation.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser ses envies mal placées prendre le dessus… Il avait Ginny et il l'aimait, il en était sûr.

Et putain c'était Malfoy bordel ! Hors de question qu'un con pareil prenne une place aussi dérangeante dans sa vie !

Le brun avait bien fait de tout arrêter là et si cette sale fouine persistait à l'emmerder, il lui ferait salement regretter de continuer à le chercher…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours passèrent, et étonnamment, Malfoy ne tenta plus rien envers lui.

Harry aurait pensé qu'il allait persister comme il l'avait promis. Il s'était attendu à ce que le blond fasse pire ou continue comme il avait commencé.

Mais rien… Comme il le lui avait clairement stipulé…

Le brun aurait pourtant dû être ravi de cette situation qu'il avait tant exigée, et qui pourtant lui laissait un arrière-goût de trop peu. Comme si finalement, il avait voulu que Malfoy redouble d'effort pour le faire chier. Se batte un peu plus pour le faire suer comme il le faisait habituellement.

Le blond avait même arrêté de le regarder. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de faire en sept ans, chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

Harry fronça des sourcils, l'apercevant tranquillement posé sur un banc, au-dehors, à discuter avec ses amis, sans un seul regard pour lui.

Il n'avait pas réellement pensé que ce dernier l'écouterait. Il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis toutes ces années, ce n'était pas maintenant que c'était supposé changer…

Quand deux semaines passèrent, sans que Malfoy ne lui accorde la moindre petite remarque, le moindre petit sourire en coin qui trahissait son envie, Harry dû se résoudre à penser que ce dernier, pour une fois, avait fait ce qu'il demandait…

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que cela l'ennuyait plus qu'il ne le voulait ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plus d'un mois que le blond n'avait plus daigné faire attention à lui.

L'envie d'aller lui parler le démangeait furieusement et il luttait en permanence contre elle, l'empêchant d'avoir le dessus.

Jamais, Malfoy ne s'était autant désintéressé de lui… Il avait toujours le chic pour lui faire une œillade mauvaise au temps de Poudlard, qui s'était transformée depuis en regard malicieux, désireux de lui faire perdre la tête.

Harry avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais un vide profond s'était creusé, dès l'instant où le blond avait cessé de poser ses yeux sur lui. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait chamboulé l'ordre des choses. Comme si, une partie de l'histoire avait été froidement déchirée pour n'en laisser qu'une boule de papier froissée. Une case manquante dans l'histoire de sa vie, où seules les prémices d'un dessin inachevé y seraient représentées.

Le brun secoua la tête à l'idée que peut-être Malfoy lui manquait…

Toute cette rage qu'ils entretenaient, le rendait plus vivant chaque fois que les insultes fusaient vers le blond et que celui-ci lui rendait avec toute la hargne qu'il éprouvait.

« Salut Harry » fit une voix qui s'assit en face de lui.

« Salut Neville » répondit Harry en reprenant ses esprits.

« Tu es tout seul ? Où sont Ron, Hermione et Ginny ? » s'étonna son ami.

« Ron et Hermione sont partis rendre visite à Molly et Arthur pour le week-end et Ginny les a suivis » expliqua Harry.

« Ah… Et toi tu n'y es pas allé » remarqua Neville, perplexe.

« Non, j'avais le sort Expelliarmus à réviser… Tu sais qu'il faut essayer de le lancer de manière informulé… » soupira Harry.

« Ne m'en parle pas, ça fait deux jours que j'essaie et je n'y arrive pas… Tu veux qu'on s'entraine ensemble ? Peut-être qu'à deux on y arrivera ! » galvanisa Neville, ses yeux brillants d'excitation à présent.

« Oui si tu veux, on peut faire ça dans la cour là-bas si ça te va ? sourit le brun, en montrant le terrain du doigt.

« Parfait, Allons-y ! » répondit Neville, joyeusement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **(Passage à lire avec "Ethereal", Nova Heart)**_

Harry ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration qu'il bloqua dans ses poumons. Il se concentra sur le sort qu'il voulait jeter et sur l'objet qui en serait impacté. Il visualisa nettement la baguette de Neville et la voyait voler de ses mains une fois le sortilège prononcé. Il expira profondément et ouvrit soudain les yeux, plus déterminé que jamais.

 _« Expelliarmus »,_ pensa-t-il très fort et la baguette de Neville sauta de ses mains l'instant d'après.

Il avait réussi du premier coup.

« Whaouh Bravo Harry, Tu as réussi ! C'était excellent ! » s'extasia Neville, tout sourire.

« Merci » répondit le brun, en passant une main dans ses cheveux, un sourire gêné, par tant d'effusion de la part de son ami.

« A toi maintenant, tu es prêt ? » Renchérit-il, d'un geste du menton.

« Oui ! » assura Neville, avant de se concentrer sur la baguette de son camarade dans l'espoir de la faire voler elle aussi.

Harry le vit penser très fort, mais sa baguette resta bien ancrée dans sa main. Son ami soupira de désespoir et lança un regard vers le brun qui lui sourit.

« Recommence, tu vas y arriver » l'encouragea Harry.

Neville se concentra à nouveau et lança le sort. La baguette du brun vola en l'air. Un cri de joie s'empêcha de ses lèvres, irrémédiablement heureux d'avoir désarmé Harry.

« Tu vois, j'étais sûr que tu y arriverais, on recommence ? » répondit le brun en souriant.

« Carrément ! » sourit Neville en reprenant position.

Ils continuèrent leur entrainement avec acharnement, essayant d'être plus rapide à chaque nouvel essai, d'améliorer leur précision visant l'endroit où ils souhaitaient voir atterrir la baguette de l'adversaire.

Harry réussit finalement à la ramener vers lui et la rattrapa au vol, subjugué par sa prouesse.

Son ami s'améliorait lui aussi, il parvenait à expulser la baguette des mains du brun, presque à tous les coups. Harry était très fier de lui.

Quand le soleil se fit plus bas, diminuant ainsi leur visibilité, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter. Ils avaient assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui.

« On va manger ? Je meurs de faim » remarqua Harry.

Neville acquiesça et rejoignit le brun.

« Dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu voulu devenir Auror ? » demanda Harry, sur le chemin du retour.

Neville marqua une pause avant de se renfrogner.

« Pour mes parents… pourquoi ? Tu penses que je n'aurais pas dû ? » demanda-t-il subitement.

« Quoi ? Si, bien sûr que si, simplement, j'avais pensé que tu te serais plus tourné vers la botanique, vu à quel point ce domaine te plaît » expliqua Harry, ayant peur d'avoir froissé son ami.

« Ah…, oui, j'aurais pu, c'est vrai, mais depuis la guerre, je voulais continuer de faire justice à ceux qui n'ont pas survécu, tu vois ? Et même si j'adore la botanique, je n'arriverai pas à rester sans rien faire alors que des mages noirs courent toujours dehors… » souffla Neville, en fixant ses pieds.

« Je vois parfaitement, c'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai suivi cette voie, moi aussi » acquiesça Harry.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à arriver au réfectoire, il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter, tout était dit.

Harry avait toujours eu beaucoup de considération pour Neville. Surtout depuis l'année dernière où grâce à lui, un horcruxe avait été tué… Et pas n'importe lequel… Ce vil serpent de Naguini.

Neville avait aussi beaucoup contribué dans la bataille en restant à Poudlard. Il ne lui serait jamais assez reconnaissant d'avoir toujours été à ses côtés dans les moments noirs depuis toutes ces années.

Ils avaient chacun leur cercle d'amis à présent, mais ne s'ignoraient pas pour autant. Harry notait les énormes progrès que son ami avait accomplis, depuis la dissolution de l'Armée de Dumbledore pendant leur cinquième année. Il n'avait cessé de l'encourager et cela avait porté ses fruits. Il était ravi que Neville ait choisi la même voie que lui.

Peut-être que plus tard, ils travailleraient ensemble, qui sait…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry se convainc qu'une petite mise au point avec Malfoy était nécessaire. Il devait lui parler et mettre les choses aux claires sur son comportement étrange. Ce n'était pas digne du blond d'abandonner aussi rapidement. Il y avait à coup sûr, une raison à son revirement, c'était évident !

Il le chercha d'abord dans le campus, espérant tomber directement sur lui. Cela lui éviterait de devoir, encore une fois, frapper à sa porte. Le blond pourrait penser qu'il avait une quelconque emprise sur lui, le forçant à se rendre jusque dans son dortoir.

Il était pourtant bien décidé à l'intercepter dans une allée et lui tirer les vers du nez. Malfoy se foutait complètement de sa gueule...

Le blond lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'arrêterait pas son petit manège, qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie. Non, bien au contraire, Malfoy voulait continuer ce qu'il y avait entre eux et prenait un malin plaisir à se servir des derniers évènements pour le séduire.

Il n'était pas un ex-Serpentard pour rien... Manipuler, il connaissait bien... Le petit enfoiré s'en donnait à cœur joie on dirait... Et même si Harry n'aurait pas dû se sentir si concerné, se réjouir même que ce dernier ait enfin décidé de le lâcher, ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir comprendre pourquoi Malfoy avait-il si vite arrêté de le faire chier...

Harry marchait jusqu'au bâtiment où le blond étudiait, refusant d'y pénétrer. Ce dernier ne devait pas être bien loin, il était encore tôt et le brun ne l'imaginait pas déjà couché.

Il chercha un moment sans jamais le trouver. Il allait finir par abandonner quand il entendit des voix arriver sur le côté de la façade.

« Pas ce soir Noah » Siffla une voix bien trop connue.

Harry se figea à quelques mètres de la scène et retint son souffle. Il reconnut Malfoy qui marchait jusqu'à la bâtisse d'un pas pressant, accompagné d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui le suivait à la trace.

« Alors tiens moi au courant, j'en ai marre de faire toujours le premier pas vers toi... Pour une fois je ne bougerai pas et je t'attendrai ! » affirma le dénommé Noah.

« Saches que je ne reçois d'ordres de personne. Si je décide de venir te voir c'est parce que je le voudrais, mais n'attends pas de moi que j'accours vers toi comme si j'étais en manque » railla Malfoy.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on se reverra » renifla ledit Noah.

« Et moi je suis sûr que si » ricana le blond.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de le toiser de haut avant de soupirer et de tourner les talons, abattu.

« A une prochaine Draco... » souffla malgré tout ce dernier, en s'éloignant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Voilà comme je les aime... » susurra Malfoy pour lui-même, avant de passer la porte de son bâtiment.

Harry qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, s'autorisa à respirer. Visiblement, ce connard avait un harem assez important à ses basques. Le brun nota que ce jeune homme était différent de celui qu'il avait aperçu lors du match. Il serra les dents, se souvenant de Malfoy engouffrant sa langue dans le gosier du premier inconnu.

Il comprit alors que ce n'était vraiment qu'un jeu et qu'il n'était qu'un pion dans la partie du blond… Harry avait bêtement pensé que ce traitement lui était exclusivement réservé. Il s'était manifestement trompé…

Non, décidément il n'avait plus le choix... Il devait vraiment lui parler...

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Je vous jure que je ne fais pas exprès pour ce genre de fin... C'est mon cerveau qui fonctionne de cette manière et je le laisse honteusement faire XD**

 **.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)**

 **Bises à vous,**

 **Zouille**


	8. Explications

**Vous êtes plusieurs à me demander quand est prévu le retour dans le présent et de ce fait, un format de lecture identique à celui du prologue.**

 **Ça** **tombe bien, c'est aussi le titre du chapitre et j'en profite honteusement pour vous faire part de quelques explications concernant le déroulement de cette histoire.**

 **Cette fic est découpée en deux parties :**

 **La première, comme vous l'aurait constaté, se passe dans le passé, sous la vision exclusive de Harry.**

 **La deuxième, se passera dans le présent juste à la suite du prologue et sera principalement centrée sur la vision de Draco (dont on aura enfin plus des réponses quant à son comportement pour le moins suspect).**

 **Néanmoins, cette suite sera ponctuée de passages de Harry à certains moments cruciaux.**

 **Dans l'espoir d'avoir répondu à vos attentes et aux questions qui tournaient en rond :)**

 **Passons à présent au chapitre qui va sûrement en ravir beaucoup d'entre vous sur l'avancée du plot et plus particulièrement des actes de Harry !**

 **En vous souhaitant une très bonne** **lecture :)**

* * *

 **Bêta lectrice :** Nodrie :)

 **Paring :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclamer :** JK Rowling a tous les droits

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 – Explications**

* * *

 _ **(**_ _ **À**_ _ **lire en écoutant « The 15th », Fischerspooner)**_

.

 _ **Lundi 26 octobre 1998, 22h48, bâtiment de la santé et du bien-être magique, Académie sorcière**_

Harry attendait devant la bâtisse depuis maintenant vingt minutes sans réussir à se décider d'y entrer.

Il avait plusieurs fois tourné les talons, se répétant que ce n'était décidément pas une bonne idée, mais quelque chose en lui, le forçait à rester. Alors il piétinait comme un imbécile devant le bâtiment en soupirant.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire…

Plus d'un mois à présent que Malfoy faisait comme s'il n'existait tout simplement pas et cela avait vraiment mis ses nerfs à vifs. Il ne comprenait pas à quel moment le blond s'était mis en tête de tout simplement l'ignorer. Harry lui avait simplement demandé d'arrêter de l'aguicher et de lui tourner autour comme il s'amusait à faire depuis le début de l'année.

Mais de là à faire comme si le brun n'était pas là…

Harry se sentait presque vexé de la manière dont Malfoy le considérait. Il s'était clairement foutu de lui et il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser passer ça sans rien dire. Il fallait que le blond paie. Il fallait que ce connard lui explique pourquoi ce brusque changement de position.

Voilà pourquoi Harry était là, sautillant presque sur place, de froid, et pour se donner le courage d'affronter à nouveau son ex-ennemi, pour des raisons que lui-même ne s'avouait pas.

« Fait chier… » éructa-t-il, se décidant d'avancer.

Il s'engouffra dans le hall et monta les étages jusqu'à arriver devant chez Malfoy, où là encore, il hésita.

C'était pourtant ridicule, comme s'il y avait une quelconque raison d'avoir peur du blond. C'était lui le futur Auror après tout et ce n'était pas un connard de blondinet qui allait lui faire défaut.

« _T'es un Gryffondor ou t'en est pas un ?_ » pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

Le brun prit une grande inspiration et s'apprêta à toquer à la porte, quand cette dernière s'ouvrit devant lui.

Théodore Nott se trouvait devant l'embrasure, l'air aussi choqué que lui.

Harry avait ses yeux écarquillés, le poing en l'air et n'osait plus bouger.

Nott prit alors la parole, pour casser le malaise qui s'installait.

« Euh… Tu es venu voir Draco je suppose ? » interrogea ce dernier comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Harry opina du menton.

Nott le regarda un instant, semblant attendre une confirmation plus explicite et se tourna légèrement avant de s'adresser au vide.

« Y'a Potter qui souhaite te parler on dirait, je le laisse entrer ? » demanda-t-il, par-dessus son épaule.

« Qui ça ? » demanda une voix traînante derrière lui.

« Potter, Harry Potter. Il est là et il veut te parler je crois » répondit Nott, un dernier regard vers Harry, cherchant à confirmer ses dires.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître Malfoy, semblant perplexe.

« Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » s'étonna le blond.

« Comme vient de te dire ton ami, je suis venu pour avoir une explication avec toi » répondit Harry, en baissant la main pour la fourrer dans la poche de son pantalon.

Malfoy cligna ses yeux gris, semblant réfléchir un instant.

« Et je peux savoir quelle explication j'ai à te fournir ? » demanda ce dernier en plissant des yeux.

« Pas avant que tu me laisses entrer » exigea Harry, en le fusillant du regard.

« Ok… Vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à ce que je vous laisse, j'ai autre chose à faire que de vous voir vous entretuer » intervint Nott qui glissa entre eux pour descendre les escaliers à la hâte.

« Qui a parlé de s'entretuer, notre ami Potter à juste l'air de vouloir faire causette on dirait » susurra le blond sans quitter Harry des yeux.

« Tu m'invites à entrer où tu me laisses moisir ici ? » rétorqua le brun.

« Je t'avoue que c'est tentant, mais je suis bien trop curieux d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire » ricana l'ex-Serpentard, s'effaçant lentement pour laisser rentrer Harry, fermant la porte derrière lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une fois à l'intérieur, Malfoy croisa les bras sur son torse et attendit.

« Alors je t'écoute, quelle explication attends-tu de moi ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Pourquoi avoir fait exactement ce que je t'ai demandé ? » renchérit Harry en tournant la tête pour ancrer ses yeux sur lui.

« Tu veux bien être plus explicite » railla Malfoy qui ne voyait visiblement pas où il voulait en venir.

« Quand je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu arrêtes tes conneries, pourquoi l'avoir fait si rapidement ? Je croyais que tu voulais que ça continue ? » Continua le brun, agacé.

« Et c'était le cas » répondit simplement le blond.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir encore une fois, poussé à bout comme tu aimes tant faire ? » insista Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

Malfoy haussa les siens, le jaugeant un instant.

« Attends, je ne comprends pas ce qu'on fait là exactement ? Tu voulais que j'arrête alors c'est ce que j'ai fait et maintenant tu viens me demander pourquoi je n'ai pas continué ? » Répliqua-t-il, tendant une main devant lui.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Evidemment, que vu sous cet angle, on pourrait croire que ça le gênait plus qu'autre chose... Pourtant, c'était entièrement faux !

« Ce qui m'horripile, c'est que je constate que tu t'es servi de moi » répondit-il entre ses dents.

Il avait certes, demandé au blond de ne plus l'aguicher, il n'avait cependant jamais omis l'idée que ce dernier allait purement et simplement l'ignorer.

« Et je ne déments pas, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait » assura Malfoy, un sourcil relevé.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je ne suis qu'un putain de pantin pour toi avec qui tu fais mumuse quand ça t'arrange ? » Siffla-t-il avec mépris.

« J'aimerais connaître le moment où je t'ai fait penser que tu étais autre chose ? » répondit le blond, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Harry serra les poings, subjugué par les propos de Malfoy.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en coller une... » souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« Voyons Potter, visiblement, tu voulais que je te considère autrement que comme je l'ai toujours fait... » ricana le blond.

Harry secoua la tête, désabusé, puis planta de nouveau ses yeux dans les ceux du blond.

« J'avais cru comprendre que tu avais changé..., apparemment ce n'est pas le cas » répondit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

Malfoy poussa un soupir las avant de reprendre.

« Potter, tu me demandes si je me suis servi de toi, la réponse est oui, parce que l'opportunité s'y est présentée... » expliqua-t-il en avançant au centre de la pièce, le dépassant avant de se retourner pour lui faire de nouveau face.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il reprit.

« Ensuite, tu m'as imploré de te laisser tranquille et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Maintenant, j'ai comme la nette impression de t'avoir cruellement manqué... » susurra Malfoy les yeux brillants de malice.

Harry eut un brusque mouvement de recul.

« Qu- Quoi ?! Mais où tu vas chercher ça ? Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu n'as pas plus insisté, c'est tout... » s'offusqua-t-il, gêné par la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en détournant le regard.

« Je pensais sincèrement que tu allais continuer même si je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire... C'est toujours ce que tu fais... » insista-t-il en dardant de nouveau ses yeux verts dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Malfoy sembla le jauger un instant, puis releva un sourcil.

« Tu aurais voulu que je continue ? » demanda-t-il, étirant davantage son sourire qui ne semblait plus vouloir quitter ses lèvres.

« Bordel, non ! Je viens de te dire que je pensais que _toi_ tu voulais continuer, mais de mon côté j'ai été très clair » rétorqua le brun, agacé.

Malfoy le dévisagea un instant puis plissa ses yeux.

« Tu es sûr de ça Potter ? Je crois plutôt comprendre que tu _voulais_ que je te fasse de nouveau prendre ton pied » ricana-t-il.

Harry fit claquer sa langue sur son palet en grimaçant.

« Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités Malfoy, je n'en ai rien à foutre de toi et contrairement à ce que tu penses, je n'ai absolument pas aimé que tu... tu me _touches_ de cette manière » Rétorqua-t-il, en secouant vivement la tête, l'air écœuré.

Malfoy haussa ses sourcils avant d'afficher un air suffisant sur son visage.

« Permets-moi d'en douter... mais il me semble que tu as _joui_... Ou alors ce n'était pas ton sperme que j'avais sur la main ? » susurra-t-il, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux gris le défiant de dire le contraire.

« La ferme Malfoy ! » siffla Harry, en poussant le blond au fond de la pièce. Ce dernier percuta sa table de nuit et les objets posés dessus vacillèrent dangereusement.

L'ex-Serpentard ricana. Visiblement, se faire pousser en arrière par le brun ne l'intimidait pas plus que ça. Au contraire, ça avait plutôt l'air de redoubler son putain de sourire qui n'avait cessé de s'accentuer au cours de leur échange.

« Allons Potter... Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas apprécié… tu étais dur comme de la pierre sous mes doigts... » ricana-t-il.

« FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ! » hurla Harry, plaquant Malfoy sur le mur de l'unique pièce, un bras sous son menton, son autre main pointant sa baguette sur la gorge du blond.

« J'aime quand tu perds ton sang-froid comme ça... j'adore te faire perdre la tête... » susurra Malfoy, le regard brillant d'envie.

Harry pouvait sentir sa main trembler autour du bâton de bois, les jointures de ses doigts blanchissant sous la rage qui l'animait.

« Sale connard..., je devrais te lancer un sort qui te fera fermer ta gueule pour le restant de ta vie » cracha-t-il, hors de lui.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends, fais-le au lieu de parlementer pour ne rien dire... », le défia Malfoy dans un sourire malicieux.

 _ **(Passage à lire en écoutant "Is It Wrong", Lana Del Rey)**_

Harry était bien trop prêt du blond, il pouvait sentir son souffle caresser son visage. Il voyait ses yeux gris briller d'envie pour lui, scintiller de malice. Son sourire toujours perché sur ses lèvres... Ces dernières, bien trop prêt des siennes. Il s'attarda un peu trop longtemps sur la bouche de l'ex-Serpentard qui s'en rendit compte puisqu'il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ce geste fit déglutir Harry, le faisant cligner des yeux pour ensuite les reporter sur le blond qui le dévorait à présent du regard.

« Que vas-tu faire Potter ? Me tuer ? Me stupéfixier ? Ou... » souffla Malfoy, descendant ses yeux lentement sur la bouche de l'ex-Gryffondor puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Harry senti son souffle se bloquer dans ses poumons et fut incapable de répondre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? La question méritait d'être posée... Il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même...

Il n'était même plus tout à fait sûr de savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Il lui semblait vaguement qu'il était venu pour engueuler le blond de lui avoir donné si peu d'importance en un mois, alors qu'il l'avait ouvertement cherché depuis qu'Harry l'avait malencontreusement embrassé en boite de nuit...

Le brun regarda Malfoy en fronçant des sourcils. Ce connard lui avait manqué, c'était vrai... Il aurait voulu que celui-ci ne l'écoute pas, il aurait voulu continuer d'exister pour lui...

Harry secoua la tête en comprenant que le blond avait toujours été présent dans sa vie depuis Poudlard. Il avait une place plus importante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu - _trop importante..._ -

Ça lui faisait peur, ça faisait aussi un peu trop battre son cœur... Surtout quand ce dernier le regardait de cette manière... Avec suffisance et envie, comme s'il avait une quelconque attirance pour lui.

Il sursauta quand il sentit la main du blond passer sous la lisière de son t-shirt, caresser du bout des doigts sa peau, juste au-dessus de son pantalon. Il ne recula pas cependant. Il était comme figé et ses muscles refusaient de bouger. Les doigts de Malfoy naviguèrent plus haut sur son ventre et il retint un gémissement dans sa gorge, parce que ces derniers étaient doux et qu'il senti sa peau frissonner à ce simple toucher.

Malfoy continua son exploration jusqu'à frôler ses tétons et là encore Harry ne bougea presque pas. Juste un peu sous l'effet de la surprise, mais il resta presque collé au blond comme s'il en redemandait. Il senti ses paupières se fermer de contentement et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour rester concentré sur les gestes Malfoy. Ce dernier retira soudainement sa main et Harry s'entendit grogner de perdre cette sensation agréable contre sa peau.

L'ex-Serpentard prit ensuite son t-shirt entre ses doigts et le tira pour le rapprocher plus près de lui. Juste assez pour que leurs nez soient quasiment collés. Harry respira difficilement, les battements de son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il se perdit dans les yeux de Malfoy, trop gris, trop sombre et descendit les siens sur les lèvres entrouvertes, à la fois fines et charnues, laissant échapper un souffle chaud qui vint caresser les siennes.

Il regarda un instant ces lèvres, pensant à ce qu'il aimerait leur faire et se pencha légèrement pour réduire l'écart qui le séparait d'elles. Tout en fermant les yeux, il colla sa bouche contre celle de Malfoy et détendit tous ses muscles, lâchant son bras qui tenait sa baguette pour le ramener contre son flanc. Il sentit la main du blond se plaquer sur sa nuque pour renforcer le baiser et le coller ainsi encore plus à lui.

Harry soupira quand la langue de Malfoy força le passage entre ses lèvres pour venir danser avec la sienne. Il lâcha sa baguette et agrippa le blond par les épaules de ses deux mains, les serrant fort pour ne pas tomber sous l'effet du baiser.

La main du blond quitta sa nuque pour venir entre leur buste où Harry senti qu'elle s'activait à enlever les boutons de la chemise de Malfoy. Quand ce dernier eut fini de l'ouvrir complètement, il écarta simplement les pans, sans arrêter le baiser brûlant qu'ils échangeaient.

Il y avait de la fureur dans ce baiser, de l'envie aussi et de la peur du côté de Harry... Car oui, il avait peur de ce qu'il faisait mais pas assez visiblement pour s'arrêter. Parce que le blond lui faisait perdre la notion du bien et du mal. Parce qu'il sentait bon, parce que c'était bon d'embrasser Malfoy et c'était chaud et putain de bandant aussi. Il ne se souciait plus de rien pendant que sa bouche butinait celle du blond, leurs dents s'entrechoquant par moment, leur souffle erratique à chaque instant.

Malfoy prit une des mains d'Harry, écrasant toujours son épaule et la ramena vers son torse. Il la fit voyager, lui faisant toucher ses muscles, découvrir son corps d'homme mûr. Il la descendit jusqu'à son ventre chaud et s'attarda dessus, redessinant son nombril et ses abdominaux. Il continua plus bas, à la lisière de son pantalon. Il s'arrêta, délaissant la main d'Harry posée dessus, et entreprit de déboutonner puis de faire légèrement glisser le vêtement vers le bas avant de reposer sa main sur celle du brun.

Le blond décala doucement la main d'Harry jusqu'à la positionner juste au-dessus de son aine et l'effleura de ses doigts. Le brun se crispa puis se figea contre les lèvres de l'ex-Serpentard et retint sa respiration. Le cerveau d'Harry se reconnecta une seconde quand il comprit. Malfoy s'apprêtait à lui faire toucher sa queue... Il était sur le point de poser sa main sur la bite du blond et il ne se sentait pas prêt à le faire. Harry voulu retirer ses doigts mais celui-ci lui serra le poignet pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Malfoy... » souffla le brun contre sa bouche.

« Laisse-toi guider... » répondit l'ex-Serpentard, en reprenant possession de ses lèvres.

Harry senti sa main se coller contre le pénis de Malfoy et poussa un petit cri dans la bouche de ce dernier. Il voulut reculer, mais le blond s'accrochait à son bras et maintenait fermement sa main autour de lui. Malfoy commença alors des mouvements doux contre son sexe, guidant ainsi la main de Harry dans des vas-et-viens lents, pour l'habituer à son corps.

La main de Malfoy accéléra un peu en forçant sur le poignet d'Harry tout en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure dans un grognement de plaisir. Le brun se laissa faire, son désir montant en puissance de sentir l'ex-Serpentard si dur entre ses doigts. C'était sa première fois... Il n'avait jamais branlé la bite d'un autre homme. Et c'était Malfoy qu'il branlait. C'était le blond qui le guidait et il sentait sa propre main bouger en cadence avec la sienne. Il voulait que Malfoy prenne du plaisir, parce que lui aussi en prenait.

Le blond poussait des gémissements contre ses lèvres, sa main ne tenait presque plus la sienne, seuls ses doigts entouraient encore un peu les siens mais pas assez pour continuer de les guider. C'était Harry qui s'activait, c'était lui qui frottait sa main contre le sexe de Malfoy.

Et il aimait ça, sentir la chaleur émaner de son membre gorgé de sang. Ça l'excitait de savoir que c'était lui qui procurait son plaisir au blond.

Et quand les gémissements de Malfoy se firent plus rauques et que la main d'Harry accéléra encore un peu sa friction, l'ex-Serpentard se détacha de ses lèvres et lui mordit le cou pour crier de plaisir et se déverser entièrement entre les doigts du brun.

Harry arrêta ses vas-et-viens et resta un instant haletant, la main souillée du plaisir de son amant. Malfoy respirait fort contre lui, ses dents encore dans la chair de son cou. Le brun n'osait plus bouger, attendant la suite, parce que son cerveau n'avait pas encore réalisé. Il avait l'esprit encore embrumé quand l'ex-Serpentard se détacha de lui et prit sa baguette pour le nettoyer.

 _ **(Passage à écouter avec "You Do It Well", Saint Motel)**_

Harry était encore complétement déboussolé quand Malfoy le fit reculer en le poussant jusqu'à son lit pour le faire basculer.

Il avait l'esprit encore en coton quand le blond entreprit de lui baisser son pantalon.

Les fils de ses neurones se touchèrent quand il senti la main de Malfoy effleurer son aine quand il enleva son caleçon.

Le brun se redressa un peu et l'ex-Serpentard se pencha sur lui pour attraper ses lèvres dans un baiser vertigineux qui lui fit tourner la tête.

La main de Malfoy s'activa sur son membre, déjà dur d'avoir fait jouir le blond plus tôt et il poussa un gémissement prononcé à cette simple pensée.

L'ex-Serpentard lâcha sa bouche et plongea sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour lui mordiller la chair, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Le brun s'arqua et rejeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier.

Harry haletait sous les coups de poignet du blond, si précis et si mesurés aussi qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait tenir.

L'ex-Gryffondor senti Malfoy glisser sur lui, embrassant sa clavicule, son torse et descendant jusqu'à son ventre, puis les mouvements de la main du blond s'arrêtèrent. Alors Harry risqua un coup d'œil sur lui et vit son visage s'approcher très près - _trop près_ \- de son membre luisant du plaisir qui le submergeait.

Le brun contracta les muscles de son bas ventre malgré lui. Malfoy plongea ses yeux gris orage dans les siens et Harry déglutit quand il comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Encore une fois, il voulut l'arrêter mais le blond avait déjà attrapé son sexe et y fit remonter sa langue tout du long, arrachant un gémissement rauque à Harry.

Malfoy titilla le bout de son gland, léchant les quelques gouttes qui y perlaient et Harry gémit plus fort, sa tête basculant en arrière, son dos s'arquant sous le plaisir. Le blond posa alors ses lèvres sur la peau fine de son sexe et l'ex-Gryffondor souffla un petit gémissement aigu. Les yeux d'Harry papillonnaient sous ses paupières par les sensations que lui procurait l'ex-Serpentard de sa langue experte, si humide, si chaude, et terriblement habile...

Les lèvres du blond entourèrent l'intégralité du membre d'Harry et sa bouche descendit le long de son sexe jusqu'à sa garde, dans des va-et-vient prononcés qui accentuèrent les gémissements du brun. Harry bougeait la tête de tous les côtés, perdant tout contrôle de son corps pendant que Malfoy le suçait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Des paroles inintelligibles s'échappaient des lèvres de l'ex-Gryffondor qui sentait son dos s'arquer d'avantage et ses hanches produire des à-coups malgré lui, incitant le blond à continuer sa délicieuse torture.

Les doigts d'Harry serraient les draps autour de lui jusqu'à s'en faire péter la jointure. Il souffrait. Le plaisir que l'ex-Serpentard lui procurait défiait tous ceux auxquels le brun avait succombé jusqu'à maintenant.

Il n'avait jamais été sucé de cette manière, jamais au point d'en perdre la raison et de se laisser totalement aller dans les draps du blond. Malfoy était le seul à lui faire vivre ça au quotidien déjà, lui faisant perdre la tête au point de l'embrasser plutôt que de le cogner. Être en manque de ses regards et de sa voix pendant plus d'un mois. Ne plus pouvoir se détacher de lui quand il le croisait au détour d'un couloir.

Oui, le blond était le seul à lui faire ressentir tout ça à la fois et Harry se fustigeait d'être à ce point hanté par lui, son _putain_ d'ex-ennemi...

Malfoy le suçait toujours quand les mains du brun se détachèrent du lit pour les fourrager dans les cheveux blond cendrés, presque blanc de son amant. Il senti l'ex-Serpentard tressaillir à ce geste et cela le fit gémir plus fort alors que Malfoy accélérait encore les va-et-vient de sa bouche sur son sexe. Harry pencha la tête en avant pour le regarder et se mordit les lèvres, empêchant un autre gémissement d'en sortir.

Il trouvait le blond beau alors qu'il lui dévorait la queue à pleine bouche. Malfoy était beau devant lui et c'était la première fois qu'il s'en rendait compte. Le voir ainsi s'occuper de lui le rendait magnifique et il n'allait pas tarder à venir, il le savait. Et comme si le blond l'avait deviné, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et darda son regard voilé par le désir dans celui d'Harry. Ce dernier perdit pied et dans un ultime soubresaut, se déversa sans avoir eu le temps de prévenir son amant.

Harry resta un instant, ses yeux fixant le plafond, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, les muscles de son corps ayant visiblement du mal à lui répondre. Malfoy se releva devant lui et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, avant d'effacer de sa main les vestiges de l'orgasme du brun. Ce dernier sembla enfin prendre conscience qu'il pouvait désormais bouger et se releva sur ses coudes, complétement désorienté.

Malfoy ne parla pas, se contentant de le regarder un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, rougies par tant d'effusion de sa part sur le membre de Harry.

Le brun se releva difficilement et commença à se rhabiller, recollant pièces par pièces ce qu'il venait de se passer... Il écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit. Il avait été beaucoup trop loin et bizarrement, même s'il se sentit coupable au point de se dégoûter d'avoir indéniablement trahit Ginny, il n'avait aucun regret...

C'était tellement...

Aucun mot ne sembla expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant que Malfoy s'occupait de lui, mais il savait qu'il avait aimé ça...

Non, c'était même au-delà de simplement avoir aimer puisqu'il avait _joui_ dans la bouche de ce dernier et qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à toucher terre après tout ça.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Malfoy qui le regardait toujours, un sourcil légèrement surélevé. Son regard était rempli d'appréhension, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry lui envoie un coup dans les parties pour avoir osé le toucher. Et le brun fronça les sourcils en imaginant l'ex-Serpentard se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Lui qui disait se servir de lui comme d'un jouet quand l'envie lui prenait.

Alors Harry le toisa de haut, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le pion qu'il espérait. Qu'il avait assez d'amour propre pour rester et le regarder sans quitter la pièce en courant après ce qu'ils avaient fait. Malfoy ne bougea pas, mais esquissa un sourire amusé de le voir ainsi le défier.

Quand le brun consenti enfin à se diriger vers la porte, coupant ainsi le contact entre eux, il senti le blond s'avancer. Harry tourna la poignée, Malfoy lui prit le bras et se colla à son dos. Ses lèvres frôlèrent son oreille alors que le brun se figea dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« A une prochaine Potter... » susurra l'ex-Serpentard avant de le lâcher et de se reculer.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit grand la porte et une fois sur le palier, claqua le bâtant derrière lui en soupirant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le brun resta une minute dans le couloir, le temps de reprendre doucement ses esprits. Il avait clairement atteint le point de non-retour en s'abandonnant ainsi dans les bras de Malfoy. Il aurait pu à tout moment reculer, refuser ou même cogner... Mais son désir pour le blond avait pris le dessus sur sa raison et Harry s'était lâchement laissé entraîner par ce dernier pour ne plus jamais se relever.

Il prit conscience qu'il était sale, souillé par son propre liquide séminal mais aussi par ses propres actes. Alors, effectuant des gestes mécaniques, il descendit les escaliers et sorti du bâtiment, avant de retrouver l'air frais de la fin de soirée.

Harry marcha lentement, sans vraiment regarder où aller, ses pas le menant à son dortoir comme son cerveau leur dictait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une fois dans la salle de bain, il enleva son pantalon et retira son caleçon encore collant de ses ébats avec le blond. Harry se glissa sous la douche et fit couler le jet d'eau chaude, toujours aussi absent. L'ex-Gryffondor regardait le sol tout en frottant abondamment les parties où Malfoy avait posé ses mains sur lui. Il sentait encore sa langue partout sur son corps, retraçant ses muscles et goûtant sa peau avec envie.

Harry frissonna malgré la chaleur qui remplissait la pièce. Malfoy était partout sur lui... et il aimait ça, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas mais c'était plus fort que lui. Alors il s'autorisa une dernière fois, avant de reprendre le cours de sa vie, à revivre la scène qui s'était déroulée aujourd'hui...

Demain tout reprendrait comme avant, il espérait avoir étanché sa soif de Malfoy pour de bon. Cela ne se reproduirait plus. Il le fallait...

Pour lui, pour Ginny.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, :)**

 **Bises à vous,**

 **Zouille**


	9. Tentation

**Hello tout le monde,**

 **Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction ! Comme vous avez pu le voir, Harry lâche un peu du leste dans ses ressentis et se laisse enfin un peu aller :) (pour le plaisir de certains lecteurs à ce que j'ai cru comprendre... et c'est normal !)**

 **Merci encore pour vos petits mots, c'est vraiment super d'avoir vos avis, ça m'aide à avancer dans cette histoire et à ne pas penser qu'elle n'en vaut peut-être pas la peine... (oui, j'aime me faire du mal à penser ce genre de choses de temps en temps, c'est comme ça que voulez-vous...)**

 **Aller, j'arrête mes inepties ici et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Bêta lectrice :** Nodrie :)

 **Paring :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclamer :** JK Rowling a tous les droits

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews des non-connectés :**

 **Guest** : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot, si tu repasses par ici, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 \- Tentation**

* * *

 _ **(A lire en écoutant « Gangs In The Garden », Black Moth Super Rainbow)**_

.

 _ **Mardi 03 novembre 1998, 13h07, Réfectoire du campus, Académie sorcière**_

Quelques jours après son dérapage prononcé avec le blond, ce dernier semblait de nouveau le considérer. En effet, il avait cessé de faire comme si Harry n'avait jamais existé. Au contraire, il semblait même tout à fait enclin à montrer à tout leur entourage respectif qu'il était intéressé par le brun, ce qui gênait particulièrement Harry.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à te regarder comme ça celui-là ? » demanda Ron en plissant des yeux devant l'attitude douteuse de Malfoy devant eux.

Harry tourna la tête vers le blond qui le dévorait des yeux, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se sentit rougir fasse à ce qu'il lisait dans le regard plus qu'explicite de l'ex-Serpentard. Harry savait très bien pourquoi ce dernier le regardait de cette manière.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois où il avait quitté le blond, en particulier de quelle _façon_... Il tressaillit en se remémorant les émotions et l'attitude que Malfoy avait eu cette fois-là avec lui.

« Il a toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance à me regarder pour me faire chier... Ça ne devrait pas plus t'étonner que ça, c'est Malfoy après tout » soupira Harry, en détournant ses yeux pour couper le contact avec le blond.

« Je suis sûr qu'il prépare un mauvais coup... Il a toujours une idée dernière la tête, ce sale fouineur de première » Renifla Ron.

« On verra bien, j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de la fouine et toi aussi si tu veux mon avis » répondit Harry, d'un ton las.

C'était entièrement vrai, ils avaient des cours à potasser et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient investi une partie du réfectoire pour pouvoir lire et manger comme ils le voulaient. Harry ne s'était cependant pas attendu à ce que Malfoy soit présent lui aussi... Mais il devait bien savoir depuis le temps, que ce dernier serait toujours de la partie dans les mauvais moments.

« Ouais, qu'il aille se faire voir ce sale con ! » affirma Ron, en replongeant le nez dans son bouquin, non sans un dernier regard mauvais pour le blond.

Harry essayait tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de Malfoy, malgré son regard insistant posé sur lui. Il le sentait alors qu'il tentait de réviser les sorts de magie élémentaire qu'ils auraient à reproduire demain matin pour leur premier cours de la journée.

Comme d'habitude, Ron et lui s'y prenaient à la dernière minute pour étudier, ils avaient tous les deux été très occupés. Le roux été allé aider George pour gérer les stocks dans la boutique de farces et attrapes que ce dernier tenait avec Lee Jordan. Pour sa part, il avait tenté de se concentrer sur sa relation avec Ginny, qu'il avait plus ou moins délaissée depuis l'épisode Malfoy.

Cela avait été très compliqué de ne penser qu'à la rouquine pendant qu'il l'embrassait et la touchait, alors qu'à peine quelques jours plus tôt, il avait laissé le blond lui faire des gestes similaires et qu'à son grand désarroi, il avait aimé ça. Oh oui, il avait adoré se faire branler par Malfoy et il avait encore plus décollé quand ce dernier l'avait sucé.

Harry ferma les yeux une seconde, prit une grande respiration et les rouvrit pour se concentrer de nouveau sur les propriétés du sort qui invoque le vent.

Ginny n'avait rien remarqué cependant. Son attitude avait dû lui paraître assez naturelle pour qu'elle ne remarque pas à quel point il s'était forcé à garder en tête qu'il était avec elle et non avec Malfoy pendant qu'il caressait et embrassait son corps de femme.

Pourtant le dernier qu'Harry avait touché, était totalement différent de la rouquine. Déjà parce que c'était celui d'un homme, qui n'avait donc pas les mêmes formes, ni les mêmes particularités et aussi parce que c'était le corps de Malfoy.

Harry déglutit à cette simple pensée. La main du blond lui avait fait découvrir chaque parcelle de son torse à l'aide de sa main avant de la faire descendre plus bas et de lui faire rencontrer une autre partie de son anatomie. Le brun crispa ses mains sur le bouquin en repensant à la texture du sexe de Malfoy entre ses doigts.

Il risqua un regard vers le blond et fut heureux de constater que ce dernier ne le fixait plus. Son attention s'était reportée sur Zabini avec qui il discutait.

Harry se rendit compte que son cœur battait trop vite et que sa respiration s'était faite difficile à supporter pendant qu'il repensait à ce moment échangé avec Malfoy. Il constata avec horreur qu'il avait même une érection alors que son meilleur ami était assis à ses côtés.

Le brun resserra un peu plus ses jambes, de peur que la bosse que formait son pantalon soit visible. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme, il se devait d'oublier cette scène du passé et se concentrer sur ses études et sur sa relation avec Ginny. Il le fallait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry faisait pourtant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se sortir Malfoy de la tête, mais ce dernier n'était visiblement pas décidé à le laisser tranquille... Le brun ne cessait de le voir passer devant lui, son sourire aguicheur perché sur ses putains de lèvres qu'il avait goûtées et aimé savourer les fois où il l'avait embrassé.

Les réactions du brun semblaient beaucoup l'amuser, puisqu'il affichait souvent un sourire moqueur une fois que son petit jeu ait eu l'effet escompté. Harry en souffrait d'être aussi gêné chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Ses sens paraissaient étrangement émoustillés dès qu'il le frôlait ou se sentait ouvertement dévisagé par Malfoy.

Le blond se jouait de ses réactions, son comportement tout entier laissait paraître qu'il aimait lui faire perdre la tête et montrait à Harry qu'il voulait remettre ça, si lui aussi, était intéressé. Et le brun l'était...

Dans son grand malheur, il avait envie de recommencer mais il s'était promis d'arrêter. Alors il passait sous silence les battements de son cœur qui tapaient trop fort contre sa poitrine, fermait les yeux sur ses mains trop moites d'avoir envie de l'explorer à nouveau, bloquait sa respiration quand celle-ci devenait trop difficile à supporter.

Harry se démenait pour faire taire son envie irascible d'aller voir le blond et de recommencer ce qu'ils avaient entamé la dernière fois. Quand le brun pensait qu'il avait fini par passer à autre chose, ce connard de Malfoy était encore plus visible qu'avant. À croire qu'il ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit pour se forcer à l'oublier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Son cours sur les sorts élémentaires s'était plutôt bien déroulé, Ron et lui avait réussi à en sortir quelque chose de pas trop mauvais, même Neville avait vaguement fait bouger un cahier sur la table quand il s'était évertué à exercer la magie du vent.

Harry quant à lui, s'était dirigé sur celle du froid. Il avait réussi à partiellement geler un verre en concentrant son flux magique sur sa main. Ron pour sa part, avait pris celle du feu. Il avait créé une toute petite flamme qui avait longuement consumée la feuille en papier qu'il comptait brûler.

Ces sorts étaient des dérivés de la magie qu'ils connaissaient. Mais le plus compliqué, restait à l'invoquer. Si les sortilèges basiques qu'ils avaient appris lors de leurs années à Poudlard leurs paraissaient aisés, la magie élémentaire était encore plus puissante et demandait beaucoup plus d'entraînement et de pratique.

Ron et lui s'étaient négligemment posés sur une table extérieure malgré le froid de l'hiver naissant, l'air frais du vent refroidissait leurs méninges très utilisées ces dernières heures.

Pendant qu'ils débattaient sur comment Ron avait réussi à apprivoiser sa flamme pour l'emmener brûler sa feuille plutôt que le plancher de la classe, Harry tomba une nouvelle fois sur Malfoy qui l'observait plus loin. Ce dernier était accompagné d'un autre homme qu'Harry trouva bien trop prêt de lui pour n'être qu'un simple ami.

Il en eu la confirmation quand cet ami, passa une main dans les cheveux de Malfoy pour lui remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille avec une telle délicatesse que ce geste en était presque indécent aux yeux du brun. Cette sale fouine reporta son attention sur l'homme qui lui caressait la joue à présent et lui prit le poignet pour retirer sa main et la rabaisser d'un regard froid.

Harry qui avait commencé par se crisper se détendit et ne put retenir un sourire amusé devant l'homme qui paraissait outré de se faire recaler de la sorte. Il arrêta très vite cependant, voyant Malfoy tourner ses yeux vers lui d'un air sérieux avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure de manière indécente.

Le brun s'humecta les lèvres retenant difficilement un gémissement devant le geste de l'ex-Serpentard qui lui était visiblement destiné. Il déglutit cependant, quand l'homme en face de Malfoy braqua son regard dans sa direction. Harry tourna rapidement les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui le regardait, l'air inquiet.

« T'es sûr que ça va vieux ? T'as l'air bizarre en ce moment ? » demanda Ron, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » rétorqua Harry, prenant son air le plus décontracté possible.

« Je ne sais pas, tu es un peu... absent en ce moment... C'est Hermione qui me l'a fait remarquer et maintenant qu'elle me l'a dit, je trouve aussi que tu es un peu étrange » constata le roux, en le dévisageant.

« Je ne suis pas étrange ! Je suis simplement un peu fatigué par les cours, ça demande beaucoup d'énergie et des fois je dois sûrement en épuiser plus que nécessaire sans le vouloir » s'offusqua le brun.

« Si tu le dis... S'il y avait un truc tu me le dirais, pas vrai ? » demanda Ron, encore soucieux.

« Evidemment, tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te cacher » le rassura Harry, se sentant tout de même honteux de mentir à son meilleur ami.

« Même si tu le voulais, Hermione le découvrirait et irait directement m'en parler » ricana le roux, amusé

« Je n'en ai pas le moindre doute, toujours à s'inquiéter pour nous, même quand il n'y a rien » soupira le brun.

« Tu connais Hermione, dès qu'elle peut se sentir utile, elle fonce tête baissée et elle a souvent raison, c'est ça le plus emmerdant » ronchonna Ron.

Harry éclata de rire, il était vrai qu'Hermione voyait en eux comme dans des livres ouverts. Elle avait la fâcheuse manie de vous ausculter et d'y chercher ce qui clochait quand elle pensait que quelque n'allait pas. Et en l'occurrence, elle avait visé juste encore une fois... Le brun était souvent dans ses pensées en ce moment et elles étaient toutes tournées vers Malfoy, quoiqu'il fasse pour l'en éloigner, le blond finissait toujours par y entrer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **(Passage à lire avec « Poison », Meg Myers)**_

Cela faisait une semaine, et Harry avait fini par s'avouer vaincu. Malfoy n'avait cessé de l'aguicher et de lui montrer qu'il voulait encore de lui. Le brun avait fini par succomber.

Harry avait désespérément tenté de l'oublier et de contrer son envie du blond à la faveur de Ginny, mais même elle n'avait pas su le dégoûter de Malfoy. Même elle n'avait pas réussi à lui faire perdre ce désir que le brun éprouvait pour l'ex-Serpentard. Il l'avait dans la peau et il lui était impossible de se le retirer, même après tous les moments partagés avec Ginny.

Pourtant Harry l'aimait, il désirait et appréciait, plus que tout, la compagnie de sa rouquine. Et c'était sa petite amie, il était fou d'amour pour elle mais son désir pour Malfoy avait raison de lui. Le brun était comme électrisé par l'ex-Serpentard et tous ses sens étaient en émoi chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Alors il prit une décision qu'il avait longuement réfléchie, et qui, il le savait, ferait de lui un être encore plus pathétique qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais il s'était trop longtemps acharné pour démentir encore la vérité. C'est pour cette raison, qu'il se trouvait déjà devant le dortoir du blond et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à frapper pour retrouver Malfoy et expédier toute cette envie qu'il avait de lui.

Harry prit son temps pour toquer à la porte, comme un condamné qui se rendait à l'abattoir, pour se faire fusiller, pleinement conscient que c'était le seul choix qui lui restait.

Et quand la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, Malfoy ne paraissait pas le moins du monde surpris par sa présence ici. Au contraire, il avait l'air de l'avoir attendu toute la semaine, quand le brun vit son sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il s'effaçait pour le laisser entrer.

Le brun avait à peine passé la porte, que Malfoy posait déjà ses mains sur lui. Harry soupira d'aise quand ces dernières lui parcoururent le dos avant de lui empoigner fermement les hanches et de le retourner pour affronter le visage du blond. Ce dernier attrapa ses lèvres sans plus de retenue et le goûta de la plus indécente des façons, en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche pour l'enrouler à la sienne.

Harry poussa un gémissement en sentant leurs langues se mêler sensuellement. Il s'agrippa fortement aux épaules du blond pour ne pas flancher.

Embrasser Malfoy était totalement déroutant. Les baisers du blond étaient fiévreux et son goût était tellement bon qu'Harry perdait pieds presque immédiatement après. Les mains de Malfoy s'afféraient déjà à lui enlever son t-shirt et à lui déboutonner son pantalon, son souffle contre sa bouche se faisant de plus en plus court.

Mais Harry avait envie de lui, il voulait le toucher, _lui_. Il voulait sentir quel effet il produisait chez Malfoy qui le poussait à l'aguicher de la sorte. Le brun n'avait pensé qu'à ça depuis l'autre fois, il n'avait cessé de se remémorer la queue de Malfoy entre ses mains qui tressautait et le blond qui haletait sous ses assauts.

Alors Harry poussa Malfoy contre sa porte et l'obligea à arrêter tout mouvement sur lui. Ce dernier parût un instant décontenancé, mais gémit quand Harry commença à retirer les boutons de son pantalon et effleura son érection contre le tissu.

L'ex-Serpentard rejeta sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux et se mordit la lèvre quand Harry encercla son sexe et entreprit des mouvements de va-et-vient autour de lui.

Harry se délecta de la vue que Malfoy lui offrait contre lui. Les gémissements qu'il poussait se firent plus rauques à mesure qu'il exerçait cette pression sur le sexe du blond.

« C'est ta faute si j'ai envie de toi... C'est ta faute si je suis comme ça... » Souffla Harry, entre ses dents, pendant qu'il masturbait Malfoy toujours plus fort.

Les yeux de l'ex-Gryffondor se noyaient dans cette vision de Malfoy qui prenait son pied et c'était lui qui lui procurait. C'était lui qui le faisait gémir de plaisir avec sa main. Et il aimait ça, il aimait ça faire du bien au blond. Parce que ça le rendait beau, ça le rendait encore plus désirable qu'il ne l'était déjà à ses yeux.

« Putain Malfoy... C'est toi qui me mets dans cet état-là... ».

Le dos de l'ex-Serpentard s'arqua et dans un dernier soubresaut, il se déversa dans sa main, un cri rauque s'échappant de ses lèvres. Sa tête s'échoua ensuite sur l'épaule du brun où il reprit doucement son souffle avant de plonger ses rétines dans les yeux verts assombris d'Harry.

L'ex-Gryffondor soutint son regard, la respiration erratique d'avoir branlé Malfoy et de l'avoir vu jouir contre lui. Il sentit les mains du blond passer entre eux et le pousser en arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'il bute contre quelque chose qui s'avéra être un lit et se senti basculer, son dos rencontrant le matelas.

Malfoy retira leurs pantalons et s'assit au-dessus de lui, bloquant ses hanches à l'aide de ses jambes avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Il arrêta ensuite le baiser pour se redresser et Harry prit conscience de ce qu'il voyait.

Il était allongé nu sur le lit et Malfoy au-dessus de lui, l'était quasiment lui aussi. Il détailla le torse du blond, d'un blanc nacré si fin, si prenant. Il descendit ses yeux sur son nombril puis sur la verge redevenue dure de l'ex-Serpentard qui pointait devant lui. La sienne à lui était juste en-dessous et il se senti rougir par cette brusque proximité. Il gigota un peu, gêné d'être à ce point collé au blond, mais ce dernier resserra son emprise sur ses hanches, l'empêchant de récidiver.

Les yeux d'Harry remontèrent vers le visage de Malfoy qui semblait le jauger, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il arrête les frais après s'être retrouvé dans cette position indécente. Harry avait peur, il sentait les battements de son cœur redoubler en attendant la suite. Il ne se sentait pas prêt, il ne voulait pas que Malfoy le prenne, il ne voulait pas aller jusque-là.

Ce dernier du le lire dans ses yeux, puisqu'il lui sourit d'un air entendu avant d'enrouler sa main sur son érection et d'entamer des vas et viens progressifs en le bouffant des yeux.

Harry hoqueta de surprise et gémit malgré lui sous les coups de poignet de Malfoy. Le blond paraissait très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, une ligne se formait entre ses sourcils pendant qu'il le masturbait, comme s'il cherchait à savoir quel mouvement lui faisait le plus d'effet.

Le brun se perdait dans ses yeux gris, assombris par le plaisir et les mèches de cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient devant. Harry se surpris à avoir envie d'en remettre une derrière son oreille et repensa à l'homme qui avait fait pareil et pour qui Malfoy avait gentiment recalé son geste. Alors le brun abaissa son bras qu'il avait levé et pris possession du sexe de l'ex-Serpentard qui pointait vers lui.

Malfoy eu un soubresaut à ce contact et Harry sourit de le voir si excité lui aussi. Il sentait déjà qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps, la main experte du blond continuant ses va-et-vient de plus en plus entreprenants. Il s'entendit gémir plus fort à mesure qu'elle s'actionnait sur son sexe.

Harry activa la sienne sur l'érection de Malfoy qui gémit à son tour sous l'effet qu'elle lui procurait.

Le blond haletait et ses gestes précis au début se firent plus brouillons sous les coups de poignets qu'Harry lui offrait. Plusieurs fois, il ouvrit la bouche dans un gémissement silencieux qui arrachait de petits bruits au brun, le trouvant encore plus bandant.

L'ex-Gryffondor ne le quittait pas des yeux, savourant chaque instant, chaque mouvement. Il voulait graver cette image de Malfoy qui perdait pieds, lui, toujours impeccablement droit et son air si froid. Là le blond était chaud sur Harry, tout son être lui brûlait la peau, il était incandescent.

Ça faisait mal tellement c'était bon, ça irradiait et plus aucun des deux ne se retenaient. Malfoy se mouvait contre lui, leurs mains enroulant leurs érections s'entrechoquaient et ce geste fit de nouveau gémir Harry, montant encore la température dans son corps.

 _ **(Passage à lire en écoutant « Dusty », Ez3kiel)**_

Il n'aurait jamais dû être ici, il le savait, mais en voyant Malfoy juste au-dessus de lui, en écoutant ses bruits de plaisir, en le sentant contre lui, il n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu manquer ça. Et même si c'était mal, même s'il n'avait pas le droit, c'était Malfoy bordel et jamais personne ne l'avait fait se sentir aussi vivant. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti autant la vie qui transpirait sous sa peau.

Tous ces picotements lui rappelaient qu'il était vivant. Et c'est le blond qui lui faisait ressentir tout ça, c'est Malfoy qui insufflait ce sentiment en lui et il aimait ça. Il en redemandait, il s'en abreuvait honteusement, autant qu'il le pouvait.

Et Harry remarqua la chemise, toujours portée par le blond. Il fronça des sourcils et se demanda pourquoi Malfoy ne la retirait pas. Ils n'étaient pas sur un pied d'égalité, lui était nu pendant que le blond gardait son dernier vêtement.

Alors l'ex-Gryffondor avança une main, pendant que Malfoy continuait de le faire durcir entre ses doigts. Harry attrapa le tissu et commença à tirer dessus, dévoilant une épaule, puis une autre. Il voyait parfaitement le torse du blond à présent, mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Il voulut continuer la progression du vêtement en tirant ses manches, pour découvrir ses bras, mais Malfoy l'arrêta, bloquant son mouvement de sa main libre.

« N... Non... arrête-ça P...Potter » haleta-t-il avec difficulté.

Harry ne l'écouta pas et dégagea son bras pour tirer une nouvelle fois sur la chemise qui lui masquait une partie du corps qui s'offrait à lui. Malgré une deuxième tentative, Malfoy ne parvint pas assez vite à lui bloquer son poignet et il la vit...

Elle était là, plaquée contre son avant-bras et semblait le narguer d'avoir toujours été présente. Harry la fixa, arrêtant tout mouvement sur l'ex-Serpentard qui se stoppa lui aussi. Le brun retint sa respiration, ne détachant plus ses yeux du tatouage que Malfoy arborait.

La Marque des Ténèbres, Harry l'avait presque oubliée... Il avait toujours su que le blond avait été un mangemort, mais ne l'avait jamais constaté de ses yeux, vu, sur Malfoy. Le brun déglutit difficilement en serrant la chemise entre ses doigts, oubliant tout ce qu'il faisait avant ça. Elle était pâle, comme un tatouage qui aurait perdu sa couleur d'origine. La main d'Harry se déplaça pour la toucher. A peine avait-il posé un doigt que Malfoy tressaillit. Le brun la retraça doucement, mais ne senti que la peau douce du blond à cet endroit.

« Arrête-ça... » siffla Malfoy, en reculant son bras.

Harry reporta son attention sur le blond et fronça des sourcils. Ce dernier avait plaqué sa main sur la marque et commençait à remontrer sa chemise, le regard blessé.

« Pourquoi Malfoy ? On a honte d'avoir succombé ? Honte d'avoir plié devant Voldemort ? » railla Harry, qui sentait sa colère monter malgré lui.

« Va te faire foutre Potter... Tu ne sais rien de ma vie alors évite de parler pour n'en sortir que des suppositions » rétorqua le blond d'une voix trainante.

« C'est vrai, je n'en sais pas grand-chose, mais cette marque prouve bien que tu étais à lui... Et ça me suffit pour reconnaître un ennemi » affirma le brun.

« L'ennui avec toi Potter, c'est que tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Tu ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à me rallier à lui, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré pour la « mériter ». Alors avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives, ferme-là, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde » railla Malfoy, en fixant le mur.

Harry n'avait pas lâché le blond des yeux depuis qu'ils parlaient mais Malfoy ne le regardait plus. Il avait un sourire amer et tenait fermement son bras, maintenant recouvert de son seul vêtement.

Oui, le brun ne savait pas exactement pourquoi l'ex-Serpentard s'était allié à la cause de Voldemort, mais peu lui importait à l'époque, le mal était fait, il avait choisi son clan et ce n'était pas le sien.

Harry avait toujours su au fond de lui que Malfoy serait un mangemort, c'était dans ses gênes, c'était la suite logique à son sort. Alors il ne voyait pas bien pour quoi d'autre ce dernier en serait devenu un...

Le brun se souvenait de la fois où il l'avait entendu se vanter de son statut auprès de Rogue et il avait eu une violente envie de lui éclater la tête contre un mur après avoir assisté à la scène. Il avait d'ailleurs fait bien pire par la suite... Harry ferma les yeux, se souvenant du sang sur le carrelage, le corps déjà blanc de Malfoy perdre le peu de ses couleurs, alors qu'il mourrait devant lui, par sa faute, par ses mains...

Harry les rouvrit, sentant le blond se détacher de lui. Ce dernier se leva et s'éloigna du lit pour se revêtir. L'ex-Gryffondor resta quelques instants, allongé sur les draps, encore souillés par leurs ébats avant de se redresser à son tour et de se rapprocher de son amant.

Malfoy le regarda faire sans broncher, son regard redevenu froid.

« Ça ne change rien au fait que je suis toujours attiré par toi... » assuma Harry en se plantant devant lui.

Et c'était vrai, son érection qui était quelque peu retombée pendant leur échange durcissait de nouveau face au blond.

Malfoy leva un sourcil goguenard puis esquissa un sourire satisfait. Il se rapprocha encore plus près du brun, plongeant ses yeux gris dans les siens.

« Dans ce cas Potter, tu vas retourner sur le lit et je vais te faire décoller comme jamais tu ne l'as fait de ta vie » assura-t-il, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles du brun.

« Toujours aussi sûr de toi à ce que je vois..., mais je ne le serais pas trop si j'étais toi... » ricana Harry

« Ah ? Et pourquoi ça je te prie ? » demanda Malfoy, d'un ton moqueur.

« Parce que… » commença le brun, un sourire narquois ornant ses lèvres.

Harry le saisi par la nuque, le rapprochant encore un peu plus et plaqua leurs fronts pour le dévorer du regard.

« J'apprends vite... » conclut-il, en attrapant ses lèvres pour les sceller dans un baiser fiévreux.

Malfoy répondit en agrippant sa nuque à son tour et le coucha de nouveau sur son lit.

Ils étaient déjà durs et mouillés de leurs ébats récemment échangés. Ça ne durerait pas longtemps, ils le savaient, mais Harry était sûr qu'il le voulait, sentir encore la main du blond sur lui, le caresser comme il savait le faire et il le toucherait aussi parce qu'il en avait terriblement envie.

Alors sans plus de cérémonie et parce que le mal était déjà fait, ils reprirent leur position, les jambes d'Harry pas totalement sur le lit, Malfoy au-dessus de lui et leurs corps se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre dans une danse enivrante les faisant gémir ensemble de tant de plaisir partagé.

Harry enroula de nouveau sa main sur le sexe humide de Malfoy avant que ce dernier ne fasse de même sur le sien et ils recommencèrent leurs va-et-vient, lascifs au début, puis plus forts et longs encore. Leur souffle se fit très vite erratique et tous deux savaient qu'ils ne tiendraient presque plus. Malfoy l'embrassa une dernière fois et Harry l'entendit jouir dans sa bouche, alors il vint lui aussi et continua le baiser, même après.

Et plus tard, une fois que leur respiration se calmerait, ils recommenceraient...

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, :)**

 **Bises à vous,**

 **Zouille**


	10. Exploration

**Hello tout le monde,**

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire, qui j'espère vous plaira autant, si ce n'est plus, que les précédents :)**

 **Merci encore pour vos retours c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos avis sur cette fiction ! On se retrouve plus bas...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Bêta lectrice :** Nodrie :)

 **Paring :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclamer :** JK Rowling a tous les droits

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews des non-connectés :**

 **Mimily** : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot ! Et oui, la haine est une passion qui quand elle se transforme en désir est tout aussi compliquée que l'amour... Et c'est très difficile d'y résister !

Tu verras bien pour Ron ou Hermione ;)

Il reste encore quelques chapitres avant de revenir dans le présent, mais promis tu auras toutes les réponses que tu souhaites une fois de retour à cette époque :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 – Exploration**

* * *

 **(À lire en écoutant** _ **"Busman's Holyday", Allah-Las**_ **)**

.

 _ **Vendredi 11 décembre 1998, 17h12, Prés-Au-Lard, Bar des Trois Balais**_

« Il est génial ce dessin Dean ! Tu penses que je peux le garder ? » demanda Ron, époustouflé par le croquis de son ami.

« Oui bien sûr, J'en ai plein d'autres ! » sourit le jeune homme, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

« Cool, merci ! » renchérit Ron, en tournant la feuille vers Harry pour lui montrer.

Le brun qui se tenait en face du rouquin, se pencha en avant pour regarder le croquis de Dean plus attentivement.

Celui-ci les représentait, assis à la table des Gryffondors dans la grande salle, en train de festoyer pour avoir gagné la coupe des quatre maisons. Chacun d'eux souriait, ils semblaient même chanter sur le dessin, leur corps se balançant de gauche à droite, pendant que leurs lèvres bougeaient en rythme.

Dean avait très bien représenté l'ambiance qui régnait à leur table il y a quelques années. Ce dernier avait toujours été très doué pour immortaliser ces bons moments sur le papier. Le jeune homme avait un don pour le dessin, c'était indéniable. Harry en était presque jaloux de voir à quel point ce dernier retranscrivait les émotions avec une telle facilité.

« Il est magnifique Dean ! » ne put s'empêcher de dire le brun devant la justesse des traits qui les représentait.

« Merci Harry, je t'en ferai un autre si tu veux » proposa Dean, son sourire s'élargissant.

« Oui, volontiers » sourit Harry.

« Ouais bon, ça va, on a compris, t'es balèze en dessin... » souffla Seamus, se tenant la tête dans sa main à la droite du brun.

« Ne soit pas jaloux Seam, toi aussi tu as un talent hors pair lorsqu'il s'agit de foutre le feu à des objets ! » ricana Ron en rangeant le croquis dans la poche de son manteau d'hiver.

« Ah, ah ! Très drôle Ron, hilarant même ! » se renfrogna l'irlandais en plongeant le nez dans sa Bièraubeurre.

« Arrête de faire la tête Seamus, tu sais très bien que cette faiblesse tu en as fait une force aujourd'hui ! » ajouta Dean, pour faire cesser son ami de bouder comme un gamin devant lui.

L'irlandais hocha la tête avant de lui sourire et de retrouver sa bonne humeur.

Dean et Seamus étaient venus passer les vacances de Noël en Angleterre. Le premier était parti étudier les arts à Paris et Seamus quant à lui, vivait en Roumanie pour s'occuper des Dragons aux côtés de Charlie Weasley. Le petit groupe s'était donné rendez-vous au village de Prés-Au-Lard pour discuter et s'abreuver des délicieuses Bièraubeurre de Madame Rosmerta.

C'était toujours agréable de retrouver des anciens amis de Poudlard et Dean et Seamus avaient pendant six ans, partagés leur dortoir.

« Salut tout le monde ! » s'exclama une voix derrière Harry, qui se retourna pour lui sourire.

« Salut Neville, viens installes-toi ! » ajouta ce dernier en se poussant un peu pour lui faire de la place à ses côtés.

« Hey Neville ! Comment tu vas vieux ? » renchérit Dean, en se penchant pour lui taper amicalement l'épaule.

« Très bien et toi ? » sourit-il avant de commander une boisson à son tour.

« Impec', c'est super de vous revoir tous ici ! » S'enthousiasma Dean.

« Ouais, la salle commune de Gryffondor me manque des fois » ajouta Seamus, nostalgique.

« À moi aussi... » renchérit Ron, d'un air rêveur.

Harry sourit. Il était vraiment heureux de retrouver ses amis le temps d'un après-midi, en se réchauffant dans le bar sorcier.

La neige était tombée toute la nuit, recouvrant les allées de son tapis blanc, le vent froid soufflant entre les arbres morts.

Il appréciait ces moments, entouré par ceux qui l'avaient accompagné tout au long de sa scolarité. Ils l'avaient d'ailleurs tous épaulé pendant les différents évènements de celle-ci. Même si Seamus avait manqué de discernement lors de leur cinquième année, il s'en était, par la suite, longtemps excusé.

La porte des Trois Balais s'ouvrit d'un petit tintement et laissa entrer un nouveau groupe d'étudiants.

« Tiens, tiens, Malfoy et sa bande d'amis » remarqua Dean en les fixant.

Harry se raidit à l'annonce de leur arrivée. Il se retourna légèrement pour les regarder s'installer. En particulier le blond qui retirait lentement son écharpe pour la déposer délicatement sur le bord de la table avant de tirer sur ses gants.

Le brun le fixa encore quelques instants avant de sentir le regard suspicieux de Parkinson se poser sur lui et se détourna pour se concentrer sur sa boisson.

« Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là » intervint Seamus, se tournant pour le dévisager sans ménagement.

« Toujours aussi bien entouré en tout cas... Il a encore la fâcheuse manie de vous chercher ou il a fini par se calmer ? » demanda Dean, curieux.

« Etrangement, il n'est plus aussi horripilant qu'à Poudlard, mais il n'en reste pas moins très bizarre voire...assez rentre-dedans, pas vrai Harry ? » expliqua Ron, en tournant ses yeux vers son ami.

Harry qui buvait sa boisson, s'étouffa presque quand le rouquin lui posa cette question.

« Euh... Oui... bizarre en effet... » répondit-il en se raclant la gorge, gêné.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois que lui et Malfoy se voyaient quasiment un soir sur deux pour assouvir leur envie commune de se toucher. Parce qu'Harry avait bien fini par laisser ses pulsions prendre le dessus et s'autorisait à les déverser sur le blond, chaque fois qu'elles se manifestaient.

Oui, Harry était indéniablement attiré physiquement par Malfoy. Plus que ça, il avait sans cesse envie de lui. C'était comme si son corps en réclamait dès qu'il le quittait. Comme un manque jamais assouvi, une envie jamais rassasiée.

Le blond lui faisait vivre des moments très particuliers qu'il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais connu. Harry découvrait de nouvelles manières de prendre du plaisir et il aimait ça, il aimait ce que Malfoy lui montrait. Et il en redemandait.

Chaque fois qu'il sortait du dortoir de l'ex-Serpentard, il avait envie d'y retourner tout de suite après. Ça ne lui avait jamais fait ça avec Ginny. D'ailleurs il ne faisait plus grand chose avec elle. Il n'arrivait pas à la toucher sans que l'image du blond ne prenne sa place. Même l'embrasser devenait difficile, l'envie était toujours là mais plus aussi présente qu'au début. Plus après avoir goûté aux lèvres douces et à la langue habile de Malfoy. Plus après que son plaisir se décuplait dans les bras du blond.

C'était mal, il le savait, il était abject de se laisser aller de cette façon. Mais plus Malfoy le touchait, plus il découvrait de nouvelles sensations. Le blond était devenu sa drogue et il en reprenait plus que de raison. L'idée même de savoir qu'il était si prêt de lui l'électrisait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Dans un frisson, il tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui, retenant sa respiration. L'ex-Serpentard fronçait des sourcils en écoutant Parkinson lui parler. Harry le vit lui répondre d'un air mauvais avant de tourner ses yeux vers lui.

Ses traits se détendirent et il releva un sourcil narquois avant de lui sourire malicieusement. Harry déglutit en détournant les yeux vers le mur, pour de nouveau les reporter sur le blond. Ce dernier le regardait toujours, mais son sourire était plus doux.

Le cœur d'Harry loupa un battement sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi et il cligna des yeux avant de secouer la tête, reportant sa concentration sur la discussion de ses amis. Ron le regarda en plissant des yeux mais ne s'attarda pas plus que ça. Ce dernier avait raison, Malfoy était devenu bizarre avec lui. Il souriait beaucoup trop depuis qu'ils étudiaient ici.

Si la mauvaise foi d'Harry n'était pas si aveuglante, il trouverait même qu'il souriait plus, maintenant qu'ils se voyaient.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **(Passage à lire avec « At Least I Have Nothing » Saint Motel)**_

« Hmh... »

Harry fermait les yeux, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir plus fort.

« Oui... Comme ça... »

« Comme ça ? C'est comme ça que tu aimes Potter ? » répéta Malfoy qui s'évertuait à lui faire prendre son pied en le masturbant soigneusement.

« …Oui...hmh... » gémit Harry sous lui, ses doigts serrant les draps du lit.

« Laisse-toi aller Harry, jouis pour moi, vas-y ! » ordonna Malfoy en accélérant ses mouvements.

À l'entente de son prénom, le brun ouvrit de grands yeux médusés avant de sentir son dos s'arquer et se déverser dans un cri silencieux, son sperme giclant dans la main de l'ex-Serpentard.

Le brun baissa la tête, soufflant rapidement, jusqu'à retrouver une respiration correcte avant de lever ses yeux sur Malfoy qui le regardait, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Harry fronça des sourcils.

Ce connard venait de l'appeler par son prénom et lui, cet abruti, avait joui pile à ce moment précis. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, mais quelque chose le dérangeait... Jamais Malfoy ne s'était adressé à lui autrement que par son nom de famille. Lui-même, n'avait jamais été aussi familier et entendre le blond citer son prénom l'avait fait partir plus vite qu'il n'avait voulu.

« J'aimerais qu'à l'avenir tu ne dises plus mon prénom s'il-te-plaît » souffla Harry, gêné en fuyant le regard du blond.

« Comme tu voudras, _Potter..._ Après tout, tu n'es là que pour te faire vider n'est-ce pas ? » railla Malfoy, qui perdit son sourire.

« Ne dis pas ça comme ça » siffla le brun, en posant une main sur le torse blanc de l'ex-Serpentard pour l'éloigner et permettre ainsi de se relever.

« Alors comment veux-tu que j'appelle ce que nous faisons ? » demanda Malfoy, d'une voix traînante.

« Un échange de bons procédés. Tu as envie de moi, j'ai envie de toi et on contribue chacun à assouvir l'envie de l'autre » expliqua Harry, en lançant un sort de nettoyage à l'aide de sa baguette, avant de reboutonner son pantalon.

« Je ne suis pas un objet sexuel Potter, je ne suis pas là pour te satisfaire à ton bon vouloir » siffla le blond, en plissant des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, _toi aussi_ tu vas prendre ton pied Malfoy ! » assura Harry, en se tournant vers lui, le poussant légèrement pour qu'il tombe sur le lit.

« Et si je n'ai plus envie ? » demanda le blond, allongé sur le dos, en appui sur ses coudes, un sourcil sarcastique en l'air.

Harry lui sourit narquoisement avant de passer ses jambes par-dessus les siennes pour s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Il entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon de Malfoy et son sourire s'élargit quand il le vit en pleine érection, déjà humide.

« Visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas ce soir » susurra le brun en l'attrapant à pleine main et commençant de lents va-et-vient.

Malfoy soupira d'aise en rejetant légèrement sa tête en arrière, sans pour autant le lâcher du regard.

« Où est passé le Saint Potter que je connaissais ? » souffla-t-il.

« Il n'est pas présent ce soir. Maintenant ferme-là Malfoy et profite du moment, parce que je te garantis que tu vas déguster ! » ricana Harry, en se penchant pour l'embrasser, l'obligeant à se taire par la même occasion.

Le blond gémit mais n'opposa aucune objection.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda Ginny, l'air sérieux.

« Comment ça ? » renchérit Harry, en fronçant des sourcils.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Harry, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire » s'offusqua la jeune femme.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » insista le brun, agacé.

« Je parle du fait que tu ne me touches presque plus, ou que tu es à peine présent dans les moments d'intimité, voilà de quoi je parle ! » railla la rouquine, énervée.

Harry soupira. Il s'était attendu à ce que Ginny lui fasse ce genre de scène dès qu'il l'avait aperçue. Elle l'avait attendu après son dernier cours de la journée et lui avait intimement demandé de la suivre jusqu'à son dortoir pour lui parler. Lui-même en aurait fait une s'il avait été à sa place.

Plus de deux semaines qu'il était distant avec elle. Même quand ils étaient ensemble, son amour pour elle ne transpirait plus autant qu'avant. Son envie d'être avec elle s'était quelque peu amoindrie et manifestement, elle l'avait ressenti.

« Je suis désolé Ginny, je suis simplement fatigué et je n'ai pas remarqué que j'étais si distant... » expliqua-t-il, maladroitement.

« Et tu crois que cette explication va me suffire ? » siffla-t-elle, le toisant avec un certain mépris.

« Arrête, je suis simplement crevé par les entraînements de magie » assura Harry, condescendant.

« Ne te fous pas de moi, Ron est dans les mêmes cours que toi et lui n'a pas l'air si distant avec Hermione ! C'est quoi le problème ? C'est moi ? » Railla-elle.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu sais très bien que je t'aime » soupira Harry, en avançant une main vers elle pour lui caresser la joue.

« Justement, je ne suis plus vraiment sûre que ce soit toujours le cas... » souffla-t-elle, en se reculant, évitant ainsi la main d'Harry de se poser sur elle.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Putain qu'il avait merdé... Si les yeux de Ginny lançaient des éclairs, l'humidité qu'il y voyait briller n'était en rien due à la colère.

« Ginny... Je suis désolé, je ne me rendais pas compte, en aucun cas je ne voulais te blesser... » répondit Harry, dont le cœur se serra face à l'air meurtri de la jeune femme.

La rouquine ferma ses yeux prenant une grande respiration. Harry en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle et la serra fort. Les bras de Ginny lui encerclèrent la taille et il caressa ses cheveux pour la détendre.

Elle sentait bon, une odeur totalement différente de celle de Malfoy.

La jeune femme avait l'odeur des fleurs, le blond lui, sentait le frais avec une touche d'acidité aux notes sucrées. Harry aimait les sentir toutes les deux. Et il se maudissait pour ça. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à ça. Pas quand il avait Ginny dans ses bras. Alors il se recula doucement sans décoller leurs corps, remettant au passage une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

La jeune femme répondit ardemment au baiser, enroulant presque immédiatement leurs langues pour l'accentuer. Ginny était déjà en train de lui soulever son t-shirt pour aller plus loin et Harry consentit à la laisser faire. Après tout, il en avait envie lui aussi, mais il fallait surtout rassurer la jeune femme.

Harry sentait bien que son envie n'était pas la même que celle qu'il éprouvait pour Malfoy, mais il aimait vraiment Ginny. Et là, elle avait besoin de lui. Besoin qu'il lui montre que c'était vrai. Alors il la laissa le déshabiller et poser ses lèvres partout sur lui.

Les sensations n'étaient pas les mêmes mais elles étaient agréables et plus la rouquine le touchait, plus son envie grandissait. Il y avait toujours Malfoy avec lui, dans un coin de sa tête et peut-être que ça aussi ça jouait... Peut-être que ça aussi, contribuait à ses cris quand Ginny posait les mains sur lui.

Le brun prenait ce qu'elle lui offrait, l'encourageant à continuer, la touchant lui aussi pour qu'elle ressente son envie même si ce n'était plus pareil... ça ne le serait jamais plus...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **(Passage à lire avec « Get It On » Fischerspooner)**_

La magie s'insufflait doucement en lui. Harry pouvait la sentir par chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle irradiait de lui à présent, des frissons parcourant son corps, lui remontant jusqu'à son échine, faisant iriser les poils de ses bras.

Le brun ouvra les yeux et avança sa main devant le chandelier posé sur la table devant lui.

Les autres élèves autour de lui étaient tous concentrés à faire de même, en fonction de la spécialité qu'ils avaient choisie.

Harry concentra du plus fort qu'il put, la magie qu'il sentait vibrer en lui, pour la diriger jusqu'à sa main. Elle était puissante et semblait ne pas vouloir être aussi facilement domptée. Le brun saisit son bras à l'aide de son autre main pour l'éviter de trembler et lui donner une certaine stabilité.

Le flux magique apparu entre ses doigts, encore faible cependant, mais bien présent dans sa paume.

Harry fit un léger mouvement de sa main en direction du chandelier qui refroidit aussitôt, sans pour autant se geler. Une légère poudreuse se déposa sur ce dernier alors que sa magie réduisait dans la paume de sa main.

Le brun résista et alla puiser au plus profond de lui, pour faire ressortir plus encore sa magie.

La douce lumière bleue entre ses doigts s'intensifia et des cristaux se formèrent autour du chandelier, remplaçant la poudreuse qui s'y était installée.

Harry savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Son bras tremblait maintenant entre sa main qui le maintenait, empêchant qu'il ne tombe sous le poids de la magie s'en dégageant.

Le chandelier était presque intégralement recouvert de glace maintenant. La lumière bleue perdait en intensité, sa poigne ne suffirait plus à garder son bras en place bien longtemps.

Harry transpirait, sa respiration était de plus en plus compliquée à gérer. Dans un dernier effort, il chercha les derniers restes de magie qu'il avait en lui et la dirigea sur l'objet. Les derniers centimètres encore intacts se recouvrèrent d'une glace légère et la lumière s'éteignit.

Son bras lâcha, courbaturé des efforts entreprit. Harry respira longuement, son souffle se perdant sur le chandelier pour en créer une petite buée. Il avait partiellement réussi. La glace était encore trop fine, mais le chandelier était entièrement gelé.

Harry tourna la tête, cherchant Ron des yeux parmi les élèves de la classe. Ce dernier n'avait créé que de toutes petites flammes un peu partout sur la toile tendue devant lui, mais semblait assez satisfait de ses efforts pour aujourd'hui puisqu'il lui sourit.

Les cours de pratiques étaient de plus en plus compliqués, leur magie était mise à rude épreuve et ils étaient complètement épuisés en ressortant de classe.

Après chaque cours de magie élémentaire, Ron et lui se jetaient sur la nourriture, cherchant à combler le gouffre qui s'emparait d'eux. Le manque de magie creusait un trou béant, difficile à remplacer. Même après un bon repas, leurs corps ne suivaient pas et seul un sommeil réparateur guérirait cette absence d'énergie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« La prochaine fois, on essaiera d'aller sur le lit » fit la voix traînante du blond, contre son oreille.

Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de se détacher doucement de lui.

Malfoy était assis sur son bureau, le pantalon défait, son sexe maculé de son propre sperme, les yeux encore assombris par le plaisir que le brun venait de lui procurer.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi de l'endroit exact où je te masturberai en venant » ajouta Harry, ironiquement.

« Ce n'est pas comme si la question s'imposait dans ton esprit chaque fois que tu viens, en même temps… » soupira Malfoy, en se lançant un sortilège de nettoyage avant de se rhabiller.

« Il me semble que cela ne t'a jamais particulièrement dérangé » railla Harry, en commençant à ouvrir le bouton de son pantalon.

« Peut-on savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? » demanda le blond, un sourcil sarcastique en l'air.

« Quoi, ce n'est pas assez clair ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, c'est mon tour maintenant » incita le brun, en ouvrant sa fermeture éclair.

« Et qui a dit ça, je te prie ? » renchérit Malfoy, relevant plus haut son sourcil qui disparut derrière une mèche blonde sur son front.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Il n'a jamais été question qu'on se dise quoique ce soit. C'est le juste retour des choses Malfoy, je t'ai fait ce que tu désirais, à mon tour d'en profiter » répondit le brun, en s'asseyant sur le lit de l'ex-Serpentard.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprennes… En aucun cas je n'ai à te rendre la pareille si je n'en ai pas l'envie, Potter » siffla Malfoy, en le toisant de haut.

« Ça te va bien de dire ça maintenant alors que je viens de te vider les couilles. J'ai encore la main poisseuse de ton sperme » ricana Harry, en frottant ses doigts.

« Charmant Potter… Vraiment… Mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de m'obliger à te toucher après » insista l'ex-Serpentard.

« Je ne t'ai jamais obligé à faire quoique ce soit sur moi. C'est toi qui m'as aguiché le premier » affirma Harry, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Rectification, c'est _toi_ qui t'es jeté sur moi la première fois » susurra Malfoy, en plissant des yeux.

« Oui, mais c'est _toi_ qui as continué de me chercher et c'est _toi_ qui m'as poussé à venir ici » renchérit le brun, en serrant des dents.

« Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à te pointer ici Potter, tu as fait ça tout seul comme un grand » ricana Malfoy en s'adossant sur son bureau.

« Bon c'est quoi le problème ? Tu vas continuer de me faire chier où tu vas enfin t'occuper de mon cas ? » s'énerva Harry, en le fusillant de regard.

Malfoy ne bougea pas, continuant de le toiser, visiblement pas décider à satisfaire son besoin vital qu'il était venu chercher en sa présence ce soir.

« J'ai plus envie, j'en ai marre » répondit simplement Malfoy, d'un air las.

« Pardon ? Tu te fous de moi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu criais il y a quelques minutes à peine pendant que je te branlais ! » s'offusqua Harry, en se relevant subitement.

« Faut croire que ça a suffi à ce que je me lasse alors » renchérit le blond, d'un ton traînant.

Harry écarquilla des yeux. Il se foutait de sa gueule ce connard ? Il venait de jouir dans sa main en gémissant comme un désespéré et voilà qu'il dénigrait le moment comme si le brun ne l'avait pas fait décoller.

« Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas aimé, Malfoy, alors dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu as décidé de me faire chier ce soir ? » ragea Harry, en se rapprochant de lui.

« J'en ai marre de servir de vide stresse au _putain_ de Survivant ! Tu te pointes dès que tu en as envie et le reste du temps je n'existe pas. Je ne suis pas une _putain_ d'expérience Potter ! » siffla le blond, en plissant des yeux.

« Arrête de faire comme si tu étais une victime dans l'histoire, tu en as autant envie que moi ! » éructa Harry, en serrant les poings, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de son vis-à-vis.

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai été extrêmement patient avec toi jusqu'à présent et j'en ai marre de devoir m'arrêter à la limite de ce que tu as imposé » railla Malfoy, en le fixant de ses yeux gris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Harry, en plissant des yeux.

« Je parle du fait qu'il n'y a que de simples attouchements entre nous Potter et que mes envies vont au-delà d'une simple branlette qu'un amateur comme toi n'est bon qu'à satisfaire » siffla Malfoy, avec mépris.

Harry écarquilla des yeux surpris, par les propos du blond. Il savait que Malfoy avait été très patient avec lui, il l'avait senti pendant qu'il le touchait sans jamais pour autant aller plus loin dans ses propres gestes. Il ne pensait pas cependant que le blond voulait que ça arrive.

À dire vrai, il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. Harry avait Ginny et c'était avec elle qu'il couchait. Jamais il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'envisager de le faire avec Malfoy. Pour lui, sa relation avec le blond se résumait seulement à assouvir son envie et la manière dont il le faisait, lui convenait parfaitement.

À aucun moment, Harry n'avait eu envie de plus et il avait manifestement oublié son rival dans l'équation.

« Je… Je ne peux pas, je suis avec Ginny, je ne peux pas lui faire ça » bafouilla Harry.

« Alors dans ce cas, on arrête là Potter, sois tu assumes et tu passes le pas, sois tu t'en vas » répondit Malfoy, d'un ton grave.

« Très bien, alors je m'en vais Malfoy, puisque visiblement le simple fait que je n'écarte pas les jambes te dérange tant que ça » cracha Harry, en reboutonnant de rage son pantalon et enfilant son manteau pour affronter le froid.

« Fais donc ça oui, va retrouver ta précieuse _Ginny_ et ne t'avise plus de revenir surtout. De toute façon, je serais trop occupé à « écarter les jambes » pour t'accueillir si tant est que tu te décides un jour à assumer les faits » siffla Malfoy, un profond mépris dans la voix.

Harry le fusilla du regard en serrant les poings de rage, résistant à l'envie brûlante de frapper la _putain_ de gueule du _connard_ de blond et ouvrit la porte du dortoir qu'il prit bien soin de claquer derrière lui.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Non ne me tapez pas XD c'était nécessaire je vous le jure ! Vous comprendrez pourquoi dans les prochains chapitres ;)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)**

 **Bises à vous,**

 **Zouille**


	11. Désillusion

**Yop !**

 **Plus d'un mois après le chapitre précédent... Ça ne va pas du tout XD**

 **Bref... Voilà la suite qui fait un peu élément de transition pour approfondir un peu la relation compliquée de nos deux protagonistes préférés :)**

 **Merci encore pour vos différents avis, c'est vraiment adorable de votre part et très plaisant pour mes petits yeux ! Ça fait aussi beaucoup sourire alors n'hésitez pas à continuer de partager votre ressenti :D**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très (non mais calme toi hein) bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Bêta lectrice :** Nodrie :)

 **Paring :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclamer :** JK Rowling a tous les droits

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews des non-connectés :**

 **Guest :** Hello ! Oui on peut aisément comprendre que Draco perde patience sur le comportement déplorable d'Harry à son égard... Tu verras dans les prochains chapitres ce qu'il en est au sujet du secret de leur relation ;) Merci encore pour ton petit mot et de suivre ma fiction :D

 **Mimily** : Hey ! Ahah oui je peux comprendre que ce soit plaisant quand on attend que ça qu'ils se jettent dessus parce qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre...

Oui, j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Ginny moi aussi, mais juste pas en couple avec Harry XD

C'est effectivement ce qu'on imagine de Draco en lisant le précédent chapitre et visiblement c'est le cas au vu de la fin de ce dernier :)

Tu m'étonnes que c'est chelou de se revoir après avoir partagé tous ces moments... Mais c'est pour la bonne cause, non ? ;)

Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot et pour ta fidélité dans cette fiction (et dans la deuxième également :D)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 – Désillusion**

* * *

 _ **(A lire en écoutant « Ashes The Rain And I/White Summer » James Gang)**_

.

 _ **Jeudi 24 décembre 1998, 20h42, Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, « Le Terrier »**_

« Tu reprendras bien un peu de rôti, Harry chéri ? » minauda Mrs Weasley, tendant une louche bien remplie dans sa direction.

Et avant même qu'il n'ait pu refuser, elle attrapa son assiette et la servi à ras-bord, rajoutant de la sauce plus qu'il n'en faudrait, noyant ainsi son plat.

Harry la remercia gracieusement, reprenant son assiette, devant le sourire moqueur de Ron qui s'efforçait de ne pas éclater de rire.

« Toi aussi Ron, il faut que tu manges ! Tu ne t'alimentes pas assez, regarde comme tu es maigrichon ! » remarqua Molly, à l'adresse de son fils.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de retenir son rire devant les yeux suppliants de son meilleur ami pendant que sa mère lui servait une louche aussi grosse que la sienne.

Les vacances de Noël avaient commencé et tout le petit monde s'était retrouvé au Terrier pour le soir du réveillon. Comme d'habitude, Molly Weasley avait mis les petits plats dans les grands pour les accueillir à leur table, Hermione et lui. Ils étaient toujours reçus comme des princes dans cette charmante famille.

Bill et Fleur étaient de la partie eux aussi, ainsi que Percy et la dénommée Audrey qui partageait sa vie depuis peu. Charlie n'avait pas pu être des leurs ce soir-là, mais les rejoindrait dès le lendemain midi.

Cette soirée était la bienvenue, Harry avait besoin de se vider la tête après le dernier échange avec Malfoy. Les vacances allaient lui permettre d'oublier un peu le blond pendant qu'il restait avec sa famille adoptive le temps de quelques jours avant de retourner au campus.

Il avait besoin de temps pour digérer leur dernier face à face. Il allait pouvoir se concentrer sur Ginny à présent. Il l'aurait avec lui pendant cinq jours non-stop et il allait s'efforcer de rétablir leur relation comme elle était avant que Malfoy ne s'y insinue malgré lui.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher cependant, de ressentir une certaine gêne vis-à-vis de Ginny. Si elle savait ce qu'il avait osé faire pendant près de trois semaines avec le blond, alors qu'elle le pensait si fidèle, si gentil, si « Harry »...

Il était véritablement mal à l'aise à l'idée de la toucher, même après que lui et Malfoy aient arrêté de se voir. Le brun avait bien entendu l'intention de ne jamais recommencer ce qu'il avait entretenu avec l'ex-Serpentard. Ils s'étaient quittés en plein milieu d'un de leurs nombreux, _trop nombreux,_ rendez-vous, juste après qu'Harry se soit occupé de lui. Malfoy avait alors refusé de lui rendre la pareille parce qu'il en avait _assez_ de ne jamais aller plus loin.

Harry, qui jusqu'alors, n'avait jamais pensé à dépasser le stade de l'attouchement avec le blond, avait été surpris du retournement qu'avait pris leurs entrevues. Plus d'un mois qu'il entretenait cette relation clandestine aux yeux de tous ses amis. Harry avait été aveuglé par le désir qu'il ressentait pour Malfoy et s'était laissé entrainer par ses pulsions et ses envies, sans jamais penser aux conséquences de ses actes.

Certes, il savait que c'était mal, mais son désir avait été trop fort pour qu'il ne le maîtrise. Pour être franc, il avait cessé très rapidement d'essayer d'avoir le dessus, au détriment de sa relation avec Ginny. Maintenant que tout était terminé avec Malfoy, il se rendait cruellement compte de tout le mal qu'il avait pu faire à cette dernière en la délaissant au profit du blond.

Il n'avait pas été un petit ami exemplaire durant ces dernières semaines, mais Harry était décidé à y remédier, maintenant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre de son côté.

La jeune femme était assise à côté de lui, le collant plus que nécessaire, une de ses mains, posée chastement sur sa cuisse.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur en compagnie de toute la famille Weasley, excepté Fred, qui manquait cruellement à l'appel depuis l'année passée. George faisait bonne figure, mais personne n'était dupe, le jumeau n'était plus vraiment pareil sans sa moitié de lui-même. Harry exprimait une profonde empathie pour ce dernier, ainsi que pour tout le reste de la famille. Perdre un membre aussi charismatique que Fred rendait les repas bien moins amusants.

Pourtant, tout le monde semblait très content de se retrouver et lui aussi était ravi de partager ce moment en famille.

Mrs Weasley apportait le dessert, un gros gâteau à la crème, qu'elle avait spécialement inventé pour l'occasion. Harry s'en servit une part généreuse et la dégusta avec joie.

Pendant qu'il engouffrait la dernière cuillère de crème chantilly, le brun sentit la main de Ginny bouger sur sa cuisse, se déplaçant lentement vers l'intérieur et il s'empressa de resserrer ses jambes pour éviter qu'elle n'aille plus loin. Harry tourna la tête vers la rouquine qui lui lança un regard brûlant. Elle avait envie de lui et visiblement, elle le voulait maintenant.

Harry déglutit devant tant ardeur de sa part alors qu'ils étaient à table en présence de ses frères et de ses parents, il avait vraisemblablement délaissé trop longtemps la jeune femme pour qu'elle réagisse de cette façon.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il remontait dans sa chambre tranquillement, le ventre plein des bons petits plats de Molly, quand Ginny le rattrapa dans l'escalier pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre avant de la fermer à clé.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux orange scrutant les siens à la recherche du même désir brûlant qu'il lisait en elle. Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il en avait envie, mais il la laissa prendre les devants, trop ahuri par son engouement.

Ginny s'avança rapidement avant de poser farouchement ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser fiévreux qui n'en fût pas vraiment un pour lui. La langue de la rouquine se fraya un chemin dans sa bouche, enroulant la sienne pour accentuer le baiser, promettant que la suite serait particulièrement endiablée.

Harry répondit, presque machinalement, son envie était présente, mais pas assez pressante à son goût. Il avait été nettement plus excité toutes les fois où Malfoy avait possédé ses lèvres durant leurs rencontres fortuites. Peut-être avait-il simplement trop mangé ce soir, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il avait du mal à la suivre.

Ginny les fit tomber sur son lit, ses mains parcourant le corps du brun à la recherche de plus de sensations. Harry posa les siennes sur elle, parcourant ses formes féminines, les appréciant, mais la passion n'était pas la même que quand ses doigts caressaient la peau douce de Malfoy.

À sa grande stupéfaction, il s'entendit gémir en pensant à la sensation qu'il ressentait quand ses mains parcouraient le grain de peau du blond.

Harry se contracta de malaise dans les bras de Ginny, qui prit cette réaction pour du désir supplémentaire et descendit une de ses mains plus bas pour la plaquer sur l'entre-jambe du brun. Harry poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de soupirer d'aise quand la jeune femme commença à le caresser.

C'était bon, mais rien de sensationnel, rien qui ressemblait à ce que Malfoy aurait fait si ce dernier s'était occupé de son érection. Avec le blond, sa tête serait déjà partie en arrière, ses yeux auraient du mal à rester ouverts et son souffle se ferait plus erratique que jamais sous ses caresses.

Harry sentait bien que les sensations n'étaient pas les mêmes, il appréciait ce que Ginny lui faisait, mais tout était presque fade à côté de ce que Malfoy lui procurait.

Il lui manquait quelque chose dans les effusions de la jeune femme, quelque chose qui lui ferait perdre la raison. Cette sensation d'exploser intérieurement en mille morceaux pour se reformer d'un seul coup.

La jeune femme accélérait ses mouvements sur son membre tout en fourrageant son autre main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, goûtant toujours sa bouche de façon indécente qui ne le faisait malgré tout pas vibrer comme il aurait voulu.

Les mains d'Harry demandaient plus, parcourant le corps de la jeune femme de manière plus approfondie, cherchant le petit plus qui le ferait décoller comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire dans les bras de Malfoy. Essayant toujours d'atteindre encore et encore ce moment où son esprit s'éteindrait et son corps ferait tout le reste.

Mais Harry était bien trop conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Il était bien trop présent dans son échange avec Ginny. Rien ne semblait vouloir le déconnecter jusqu'à le faire jouir à en avoir mal, à en avoir peur.

C'était bon, c'était bandant, mais trop peu à son goût. Les gestes du brun se firent plus impatients, voulant toujours plus, voulant Malfoy...

Le cœur d'Harry battit plus vite quand il comprit, que c'était le blond qu'il cherchait en Ginny et il eut envie de tout arrêter. Tout achever pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Mais la rouquine prenait ses gestes pour de l'envie d'aller plus loin avec elle et commença à déboutonner son pantalon, sa main s'enfonçant doucement sous le tissu de son caleçon.

Le brun gémit mais pas de plaisir, parce que la peur avait pris le dessus sur son envie. Harry voulu l'arrêter, mais comment lui faire comprendre sans la blesser ? Il déplaça sa main pour la poser sur son poignet, s'apprêtant à le soulever pour le retirer de son érection quand un bruit sourd les fit tous deux sursauter.

Le baiser cessa et ils tournèrent la tête en direction de la porte où quelqu'un venait d'y frapper.

« Ginny, maman demande ton aide en bas, paraît que tu es de corvée de vaisselle » ricana la voix de Ron, derrière le panneau de bois.

La jeune femme poussa un juron puis posa ses yeux sur Harry, avançant sa bouche pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de se lever en soupirant et de remettre en place ses vêtements.

« C'est bon Ron, dis-lui que je descends » répondit-elle, d'une voix morne.

Harry en profita pour se rhabiller prestement et se leva du lit, le cœur battant la chamade de sa propre révélation.

« Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps » assura Ginny, dans un sourire.

« Merci, mais je pense que je vais aller me coucher, j'ai beaucoup trop mangé » renchérit Harry, d'un air faussement contrit.

Ginny haussa des épaules.

« Comme tu voudras » soupira-t-elle d'un air déçu.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, Ron était déjà parti. Elle tourna légèrement sa tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonne nuit Harry » souffla-t-elle, en tournant dans le couloir, laissant la porte ouverte.

Le bun resta un instant interdit, regardant le battant, donnant sur le palier où le deuxième escalier qui montait au deuxième étage le conduirait vers sa chambre. Harry était encore perdu, mais étrangement reconnaissant de son meilleur ami, pour avoir écourté son entrevue avec Ginny.

Il ferma les yeux pensant au fait que Malfoy ne l'avait pas quitté pendant qu'il la touchait. Le brun contracta ses mâchoires devant le fait accompli. Il avait recherché le blond dans la jeune femme, il avait voulu qu'elle soit, _lui_...

Malfoy, pourtant loin à présent, ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser partir...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **(Passage à lire en écoutant « Make It »MyPet)**_

L'air froid de l'hiver lui soufflait en plein visage, tirant les traits de sa peau à chaque rafale. Pourtant, ni le froid, ni la neige qui tombait par gros flocons, ne gâcherait ce moment où il se sentait apaisé et à la fois tellement énergisé.

Harry volait, sur le balai qui avait appartenu à Fred et son cœur, malgré une petite pointe de douleur à la pensée de ce dernier, se remplissait de joie.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas remonté... Plus après le fâcheux accident de sa 17e année... Il n'avait plus voulu voler, déjà parce qu'il n'avait plus de balai, mais aussi pour ce que cette nuit représentait... Celle où il avait perdu Hedwige, celle où un souvenir de Sirius lui avait été pris.

Alors quand Ron avait émis l'idée de sortir prendre l'air, ils avaient d'abord été dans le jardin du Terrier pour commencer une bataille de boules de neige, sous les regards amusés d'Hermione et de Ginny, devant leur gaminerie.

Puis George et Bill les avaient suivis, le jumeau avait sorti les balais de la réserve leur demandant s'ils étaient assez courageux pour voler par ce temps. Et Ron avait immédiatement accepté, lui arrachant les balais des mains et en avait tendu un au brun.

Harry avait d'abord hésité, toujours un peu sur la réserve lorsqu'il s'agissait de remonter sur un balai puis avait acquiescé et s'était saisi du manche, qu'il avait placé entre ses jambes, le cœur battant d'appréhension. Allait-il réussir à voler après cette terrible nuit ? Ses réflexes n'étaient-ils pas flétris ?

Et toutes ses questions s'étaient alors envolées avec lui quand il avait poussé du pied pour décoller du sol et avait senti la vitesse l'emporter dans une décharge électrisante.

Comment avait-il pu attendre si longtemps avant de remonter ? La sensation qu'il ressentait en l'air était tellement plaisante, tous ses soucis semblaient l'avoir quitté l'espace d'un instant et seul le bonheur prenait place dans son cœur et sa tête pendant qu'il voltigeait, la neige tombant autour de lui.

Ron à droite, riait aux éclats, serpentant les airs, penché sur le manche de son balai, poussant un peu pour le dépasser. Harry, comprenant le message, se pencha plus en avant et accéléra lui aussi, débutant une course amicale avec son meilleur ami.

Le brun senti un courant d'air à sa gauche, Ginny les avait rattrapés, sa chevelure flamboyante, volant derrière elle. Elle lui lança un regard malicieux pendant qu'elle pressait un peu plus sur son manche, le dépassant de peu.

La jeune femme était vraiment devenue forte à ce sport, Harry ne pouvait que le constater, la voyant entamer des figures pour le désarçonner. Il lui sourit et se coucha complètement sur son manche pour la semer dans une brusque accélération, l'emmenant très loin devant lui.

Harry entendit à peine les exclamations de la rouquine dans son dos, la vitesse faisant fuser le vent dans ses oreilles à mesure qu'il avançait. Il était seul maintenant, ni Ron ni Ginny n'avait réussi à le suivre.

Le brun ralenti un peu pour leur laisser le temps de le rejoindre, la rouquine, faussement outrée le rattrapa très vite et se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à le coller. Ron quant à lui, peinait à atteindre leur hauteur, étant bien meilleur devant un but qu'à filer dans les airs.

Le brun se détacha de Ginny et fondit en piquet vers le sol, avant de se redresser brutalement, effectuant une pirouette en arrière puis reprit à l'horizontal son ascension.

Il soupira d'aise et un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres sous l'effet de bien-être qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Voler avait toujours été un plaisir depuis ses onze ans. Harry avait toujours été bon dans ce sport, un don directement hérité de son père et il en était particulièrement fier.

Plus jamais il ne s'interdirait de remonter, le besoin était trop présent dans ses tripes pour l'ignorer, c'était dans ses gênes, dans son sang. Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, il avait maintenant surmonté sa peur et se sentait revivre devant tant de sensations.

Harry profitait de l'effet de bien-être que lui procurait un simple balai, oubliant les derniers évènements, oubliant le malaise installé depuis sa dernière nuit avec Ginny. Même Malfoy n'était pas admis durant ce moment de liberté longtemps recherché.

L'esprit d'Harry se libérait et s'il n'avait pas été obligé de rentrer, parce que Mrs Weasley commençait à les réprimander, il serait resté encore longtemps, peut-être tout l'après-midi, rien que pour arrêter de penser, continuer d'oublier...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Les vacances c'est décidemment bien trop court... » souffla Ron, avachit sur la table du réfectoire du campus, la tête entre ses bras.

Les vacances de Noël étaient finies et les cours avaient repris de plus belle, pour la plus grande peine d'Harry qui devait supporter de nouveau la présence du blond en face de lui. Ce dernier, avait continué à s'installer à la table devant la leur mais ne lui envoyait plus aucun sourire aguicheur.

Harry qui s'était habitué à le voir le regarder, senti comme un manque le traverser, un bref instant, avant de se concentrer sur son plat, écoutant Ron soupirer à nouveau.

« Vous vous rendez compte que tous les jours on les a en face de nous ? À croire qu'ils le font exprès... » rumina le rouquin, en grimaçant.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ron, c'est vrai qu'ils sont souvent placés ici mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ça » soupira Hermione, agacée.

« Ah oui ? Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'à chaque repas on se farcit la tronche de Malfoy et ses enfoirés d'amis ? Ils ne peuvent pas aller manger plus loin ? » railla le rouquin, en fronçant des yeux.

« C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, ils s'assoient régulièrement à cette table » remarqua Ginny, lançant un regard dans leur direction.

« Mais oui ! Puisque je te dis qu'ils le font pour nous faire chier, j'en suis persuadé ! » affirma Ron, d'un grand geste de la main.

« Ron, ne soit pas ridicule ! Est-ce qu'ils t'ont déjà réprimandé depuis qu'ils sont ici ? » demanda Hermione, sérieusement.

Le rouquin parut réfléchir un moment avant de rétorquer.

« Non, mais c'est leur simple présence qui me dérange. Déjà qu'à Poudlard on les supportait, je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence... Et puis Malfoy est tellement bizarre ces derniers temps, regarde-le, il ne ressemble plus à ce petit con arrogant qu'il était, on dirait qu'il se fait passer pour un autre »

« Il a peut-être réellement changé » insinua Hermione, en haussant les épaules.

« Comme si ça pouvait effacer ses erreurs du passé » pouffa Ron, en secouant la tête.

« Je pense qu'il faut laisser le passé derrière nous, si tu veux mon avis, laisse-le avancer de son côté, tu ne peux pas le blâmer parce qu'il essaie de rattraper ses erreurs » soupira la brune.

« Ça ne change rien au fait que c'est Malfoy, Hermione et quoiqu'il essaie de faire, il restera le fils d'un mangemort et un mangemort lui-même » railla Ron, d'un air mauvais.

« Ce que tu peux être borné quand tu veux, Ronald, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur tes études plutôt que de réprimander les gens autour de toi » siffla Hermione excédée.

Le rouquin était sur le point de rétorquer quand Ginny l'en empêcha.

« Ron, ferme-là tu veux ? Hermione a raison, laissons-les faire leur vie de leur côté, en particulier Malfoy, tant qu'il ne t'a rien fait, rien ne sert de le chercher » affirma-t-elle, son regard n'ayant pas quitté la table des ex-Serpentards.

« Je suis d'accord avec Ron, Malfoy reste un mangemort, même s'il essaie de redorer son image comme tu dis, Hermione, je n'oublie pas ce qu'il est et ce qu'il a fait » ajouta Harry, d'une voix grave.

« Oh vous me gonflez tous les deux, je préfère aller réviser mon prochain cours plutôt que de vous entendre encore vous énerver sur eux » soupira Hermione, en attrapant son plateau et se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie.

« Je te suis moi aussi, j'en ai marre d'entendre vos conneries » renchérit Ginny, en lançant un regard noir à Harry et Ron avant de rattraper son amie.

« Les filles... Toujours à chercher du bon là où il n'y en a pas... » soupira Ron, en secouant la tête de dépit.

Harry acquiesça en silence, les yeux rivés sur Malfoy qui, pas une seule fois, n'avait daigné tourner la tête pour l'affronter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **(Passage à lire en écoutant « Cloud » Fischerspooner)**_

Deux jours avaient passés depuis que les cours avaient repris et Harry sentait la colère l'envahir à petit feu chaque fois qu'il croisait Malfoy dans le campus. Ce dernier avait pris ses distances avec lui depuis qu'ils avaient convenu qu'Harry n'écarterait pas les cuisses pour sa gueule de connard et le brun ne pensait pas que cette situation mettrait à mal son sang-froid.

Harry avait bêtement pensé que tout arrêter avec Malfoy allait être bénéfique de son côté parce qu'il pourrait se concentrer sur lui-même et sur sa relation avec Ginny. Mais l'échec avait été cuisant lors de sa dernière nuit échangée avec celle-ci.

Depuis le soir du réveillon, il n'avait pas renouvelé l'expérience, de peur que son désir pour la jeune femme ne soit entaché par celui qu'il éprouvait pour le l'ex-Serpentard. Le brun était frustré et en colère contre lui-même d'avoir ressenti pareille envie de remplacer sa petite amie par Malfoy le temps d'un moment d'intimité échangé avec elle.

Colère qui se renforçait à mesure qu'il voyait le blond évoluer autour de lui. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines pendant que Malfoy semblait plus proche que jamais d'un jeune homme, assis à ses côtés. Jeune homme qu'il identifia comme ledit Noah de l'autre soir, la main de ce dernier posée nonchalamment sur la cuisse du blond qui semblait l'écouter sans grand intérêt.

Harry plissa des yeux devant les gestes tendres de Noah envers Malfoy, sentant une vague, d'il ne savait quoi, l'envahir tout entier, le forçant à serrer les dents pour se contenir. Le blond tourna lentement la tête vers lui, semblant remarquer sa présence, première fois que ce dernier posait les yeux sur lui depuis le retour des vacances.

Son regard était presque indifférent, comme si Harry n'était rien pour lui, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus auparavant, comme si leur passé n'était pas commun. Le brun cligna des yeux, médusé par tant de détachement de sa part, du peu d'intérêt qu'il lisait dans ce regard.

Malfoy reporta à nouveau toute son attention sur Noah se désintéressant totalement d'Harry qui écarquilla des yeux avant de soupirer de mépris. Sérieusement ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ces dernières semaines, il n'était plus personne pour l'ex-Serpentard ? Harry s'était laissé toucher par lui, avait trompé Ginny pour lui, certes, parce que son envie était trop forte, mais de là à ne plus exister dans les yeux du blond, c'était du foutage de gueule !

Harry se leva, prenant sur lui, mais ne manqua pas de bousculer Malfoy et son ami à son passage quand il arriva à leur hauteur, sans prendre la peine de s'excuser. C'était puéril, il le savait, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire sans risquer d'attirer plus l'attention sur lui en frappant le blond comme il le voudrait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plus tard, l'ex-Gryffondor sortait d'un de ses cours avec Ron, marchant dans les allées du campus en direction de leur chambre.

Ils étaient en pleine discussion sur la manière dont ils pourraient utiliser le sortilège d'Incendio à leur profit, quand Harry croisa de nouveau le chemin de Malfoy prenant lui aussi la direction de son dortoir d'un pas pressé.

Le brun fronça des sourcils remarquant que ce dernier n'était pas seul. Un jeune homme le suivait de près l'attrapant par la main dans sa course et la serra dans la sienne en le tirant vers lui pour l'attraper dans ses bras.

Harry détourna rapidement son regard, sentant comme un pic de douleur lui traverser l'estomac. Sa mâchoire se contracta, l'empêchant d'avaler correctement sa salive, ses mains formant des poings pendant qu'il avançait en compagnie de son ami.

« Non mais franchement, tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrait faire ça ailleurs ? » s'exclama Ron, d'un air dégoûté, en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Le brun ne prit même la peine de regarder à nouveau, sentant son estomac se contracter douloureusement aux paroles du rouquin.

« Cette sale fouine n'a jamais su faire autrement que de se foutre en spectacle, surtout si c'est dans son intérêt, il va jusqu'au bout des choses… » cracha Harry, assez fort pour que ce dernier entende avant de les dépasser.

« Comme tu dis, son nouveau passe-temps est visiblement de dégoûter quiconque le voit se coller à ces mecs… » renchérit Ron, en pouffant de dégoût.

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux sentant son cœur battre plus vite à la pensée que lui aussi s'était retrouvé particulièrement collé au blond il y a peu et que ce dernier l'avait très vite remplacé.

Il ouvrit de rage la porte menant à leur dortoir la faisant rencontrer le mur et s'y cogner dans un bruit sourd avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment, oubliant l'espace d'un instant son ami derrière lui.

Le brun ne vit jamais le regard de Ron se poser étrangement sur lui avant de se retourner pour dévisager Malfoy et baisser les yeux comme s'il avait compris que quelque chose se tramait.

À la place, Harry monta les escaliers, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre tout aussi brusquement et se jeta sur son lit, serrant son oreiller entre ses mains, faisant blanchir la jointure de ses phalanges, un grognement rauque étouffé par le tissu sur son visage alors que sa respiration se faisait plus compliquée.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier le forcèrent à se calmer, sentant Ron prêt à le rejoindre dans leur chambre. Harry se releva prestement de son lit en prenant ses affaires et sa serviette pour se diriger dans la salle de bain.

Quand Ron ouvrit la porte, le brun lui passa devant, esquissant un petit sourire amical, prenant le chemin vers les douches dans le but de se détendre et de calmer la fureur qui s'emparait doucement de lui.

Harry n'était pas dupe, il avait déjà ressenti ça dans sa vie. Il n'aurait cependant jamais pensé ressentir _ça_ un jour pour Malfoy… Seules Cho et Ginny avaient fait naître ce sentiment en lui il y a quelques années quand il les voyait aux bras d'autres garçons…

Pénétrant dans la douche, faisant doucement couler l'eau sur lui, Harry ricana d'un rire nerveux, sentant lentement sa raison perdre pied en pensant au blond passer une nuit torride dans les bras de son amant. Des larmes de colère lui montèrent aux yeux, ses mains agrippant ses cheveux, la peur lui remontant dans la gorge de comprendre ce que l'ex-Serpentard faisait naître en lui.

Le manque avait laissé place à un nouveau sentiment qu'il ne pensait plus jamais ressentir maintenant que Ginny était avec lui. Le sentiment d'abandon avait goulument été dévoré par la convoitise, émergeant ainsi une réelle rancœur vis-à-vis de quiconque s'approchait de Malfoy.

Lâchant ses cheveux, ses bras descendant le long de son corps, Harry colla l'arrière de son crâne contre le carrelage froid de la douche, résigné par ce que son cœur lui prouvait.

Lui qui pensait retrouver une vie normale après avoir gentiment recalé Malfoy et ses besoins explicites d'aller plus loin. Il s'était bêtement laissé ronger par la jalousie, voyant le blond tellement convoité par les différents jeunes hommes lui tournant autour. Il avait fait la connerie de se laisser aller à ce sentiment primitif pour son _putain_ d'ex-ennemi.

Oui, Malfoy avait lui aussi fait naître en lui la jalousie…

Et c'est en sachant cela qu'Harry ferma les yeux, laissant l'eau couler, jusqu'à devenir froide, trop dépité pour l'arrêter…

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **RIP Harry... Allez, on approche du moment que vous attendez tous ;)**

 **Encore un peu de patience, c'est pour très bientôt !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)**

 **Bises à vous,**

 **Zouille**


	12. Rivalité

**Hello tout le monde :)**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire après un petit peu d'attente (comme d'habitude, oui, je sais..., navrée pour ça XD), qui j'espère sera à la hauteur de vos espérances après la transition de la dernière fois :)**

 **J'en profite pour vous remercier encore et toujours d'être à ce point présents au fil de l'écriture de cette histoire. Je suis agréablement surprise de voir qu'elle vous plait et je suis ravie de pouvoir lire vos différents avis/critiques car tout est bon à prendre dans la création ;)**

 **Je ne saurais que vous demander de continuer à me rapporter vos ressentis concernant cette fiction parce que, l'air de rien, cela m'apporte beaucoup de plaisir de l'écrire et de la partager avec vous :)**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre et vous retrouve plus bas ;)**

* * *

 **Bêta lectrice :** Nodrie :)

 **Paring :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclamer :** JK Rowling a tous les droits

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews des non-connectés :**

 **Max132 :** Hello ! Oui Harry a un comportement vraiment pourri en ce qui concerne Ginny mais l'amour n'a pas de logique alors peut-on réellement le blâmer de ne pas savoir ce qu'il fait ou ce qu'il ressent ? Et Draco est pour sa part bien conscient de ce qu'il veut mais effectivement pas très ouvert en ce qui concerne les difficultés de Harry... Compliqué cette affaire XD

Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire et de commenter ma fiction en tout cas ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira :)

.

 **Mimily** : Coucou toi !

XD Oui Ginny est une force de la nature pour prendre sur elle à ce point, mais ça on le savait déjà ;)

Harry a effectivement fini par se résoudre à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait... Et ça n'a pas été facile... Après, je ne pense pas qu'il l'accepte encore... Ou peut-être dans ce chapitre, qui sait :)

Ah Draco et son dédain légendaire... Il sait le rendre fou, c'est indéniable XD Qui sait ce qu'il pense... :P

Tu verras bien pour Ron ;)

Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de lire et de commenter ma fiction, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 – Rivalité**

* * *

 _ **(A lire en écoutant « Strut » Fischerspooner)**_

.

 _ **Vendredi 08 Janvier 1999, 10h46, Salle de cours de magie élémentaire, Académie sorcière**_

Harry s'efforçait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le flux magique qu'il sentait bouillir en lui d'une plus grande impulsion qu'il ne l'aurait souhaitée...

Le bibelot posé sur sa table de cours semblait le narguer plus que d'ordinaire, poussant presque à bout ses nerfs déjà à vifs d'une trop forte sensibilité.

Ses émotions étaient particulièrement décuplées aujourd'hui et Harry savait qui en était à l'origine.

Le brun s'était réveillé d'une humeur à faire pâlir quiconque croisait son chemin dans les vastes couloirs de l'université.

Harry avait bien essayé de ravaler toute trace de ce sentiment vil et primitif que sa tête avait alors fait germer en lui ces derniers jours, sans jamais pouvoir y parvenir…

Plus il repensait à la scène de la veille où Malfoy, en compagnie de Noah, l'avait fixé d'un regard vide comme si Harry avait été inexistant, plus, la brulure s'était intensifiée au fil des heures.

Le brun ferma les yeux, serrant les poings à ce douloureux souvenir, avant de les rouvrir pour les darder sur l'objet qu'il devait intégralement geler avant la fin du cours.

Avançant sa main vers le petit carnet beige dont la couverture était parsemée d'arabesques dorées, il prit une profonde inspiration et dégagea sa magie en expirant, laissant entrevoir une légère lumière bleue dans le creux de sa paume.

Celle-ci était particulièrement claire, un peu trop, elle aurait dû être bleu foncé mais la magie d'Harry était à moitié bouffée par sa jalousie. Presque entièrement entachée par cette connerie d'émotion dont il n'arrivait désespérément pas à se détacher.

Le brun força encore, libérant un peu du flux qu'il sentait frémir en lui. Il réprima un frisson, sentant des picotements lui parcourir les pores de sa peau, remontant dans son bras, pour arriver jusqu'à sa main tendue.

La lumière s'intensifia brusquement, laissant poindre une poudreuse digne des firmaments s'échappant de sa paume. L'éclat vola jusqu'au carnet, le parsemant d'un petit tapis blanc, mais pas suffisant pour le glacer complètement.

Harry sentait son corps chanceler sous la pression du sort, ses paupières battant frénétiquement pour éviter à sa vue de se brouiller.

Une image de la veille lui revint en tête subitement. Malfoy marchant vers lui sans le voir, avant qu'un jeune homme lui empoigne le bras pour le retourner face à lui et le faire disparaître de son champ de vision. Harry qui n'avait pas vu la scène, laissa son esprit gamberger, imaginant la suite avec une netteté effrayante.

Dans sa tête, il voyait l'inconnu au visage de Noah, caresser la joue de l'ex-Serpentard, avant de s'avancer pour sceller leurs lèvres d'un baiser fiévreux. Un voile passa devant ses yeux, quand son imagination poussa plus loin, feignant un gémissement de Malfoy à ce contact, faisant trembler ses doigts de haine.

Son souffle cognait contre sa poitrine, alors que l'image de Malfoy jouant de sa langue avec Noah se peignait sous ses yeux, diffusé par son esprit malsain.

La lumière dans sa main perdit sa couleur pour être presque transparente, semblant clignoter par moment, comme une ampoule sur le point de rendre l'âme. Sa magie perdait son flux, perdait sa force, Harry perdait son don alors que son imagination le rendait fou.

Les larmes d'énervement lui montaient aux yeux, sentant sa puissance quitter son corps, la lumière dans le creux de sa main s'éteignant peu à peu. L'étourdissement prit place, brouillant l'image du blond et de son amant devant lui.

Sa tête tournait dangereusement, emportant son corps avec elle, l'obligeant à s'accrocher au bureau face à lui, pour se soutenir et s'empêcher de tomber. Ses mains rencontrant le petit carnet, maintenant mouillé, la fine neige ayant fondue presque immédiatement après que sa magie se soit arrêtée.

Harry respira fortement, un mal de crâne naissant, faisant tourner un peu plus sa tête, lui donnant la nausée. Il battit des paupières, quelques gouttes rouges tombèrent sur le carnet beige, l'imprégnant davantage de liquide coloré cette fois-ci.

Le brun regarda une des gouttes tomber, s'écrasant en un fin cercle rond sur le dos de sa main avant de comprendre d'où elles provenaient.

Il leva sa main intacte et la passa sous son nez, récoltant le liquide sombre dont il semblait s'imbiber, réveillant ainsi son esprit cotonneux. Harry fronça des sourcils, voyant l'effet qu'avait eu son égarement.

Manipuler les sorts élémentaires demandait une forte concentration. Si par mégarde l'esprit s'aventurait trop loin de son but, il était facile de perdre le contrôle et d'en payer les conséquences. Harry venait de le découvrir à son grand désarroi.

Et tout était la faute de Malfoy...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Vraiment... Tu pourrais faire plus attention la prochaine fois ! » siffla Hermione mi énervée, mi apeurée.

« Comme si je l'avais fait exprès, tiens ! » s'offusqua Harry, un mouchoir sous son nez, la tête légèrement en arrière.

Le sang ne s'était pas arrêté de couler depuis qu'il était sorti de classe. Seulement quelques gouttes s'en échappaient, mais suffisamment pour que le brun presse le tissu contre ses narines pour l'absorber.

« En tout cas, c'était impressionnant ! Tu es devenu très pâle tout d'un coup et tu semblais complètement ailleurs. Je pouvais encore sentir ta magie crépiter autour de toi ! C'était incroyable ! » s'exclama le rouquin, en souriant.

« Ron ! Harry a failli perdre le contrôle de sa magie ! Ce n'est pas incroyable, c'est stupide ! » railla la jeune femme, en le fusillant du regard.

« N'exagère rien Mione, j'ai simplement un peu trop forcé cette fois-ci, c'est tout » ajouta Harry, en haussant les épaules.

« Ça c'est parce que tu n'étais pas entièrement concentré sur ta tâche ! » siffla Hermione, furieuse.

« Mione, c'est compliqué comme magie, j'ai eu un mal de crâne terrible après moi aussi, tu sais, c'est pas simple à gérer » expliqua Ron, essayant de calmer sa petite amie.

« Peut-être, mais toi tu n'es pas en train de pisser le sang du nez ! Tu as su t'arrêter au bon moment et Harry j'aimerais qu'au prochain cours tu fasses de même ! » insista la jeune femme, d'un ton courroucé.

« Oui, oui... C'est bon je ferai plus attention... Ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets » assura Harry, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ginny assise à ses côtés, étira un sourire malicieux avant de renchérir fermement.

« Bien ! J'espère pour toi, parce que sinon je te mettrais dans le même état avec mon poing ! »

Harry ricana à la menace de la rouquine, avant de perdre son sourire quand ses yeux verts rencontrèrent deux perles grises, aussi froides que le vent qui soufflait aux alentours.

Malfoy était à quelques mètres d'eux, encadré par ses amis, une cigarette entre ses doigts. Il le toisa, dans une expression des plus neutres, avant de détourner son regard pour le poser sur Parkinson qui l'avait interpelé.

Le brun serra des dents, les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractant à ce bref échange qui une fois de plus démontrait le désintérêt total de l'ex-Serpentard pour sa personne. Harry avait beaucoup de mal à supporter les regards que posait Malfoy sur lui. C'était la deuxième fois depuis la veille qu'il croisait ses orbes gris dépourvus de toutes émotions à son encontre.

Harry lui, explosait intérieurement et voir le blond si inexpressif le rendait barge. C'était pire que la période où ce dernier l'avait totalement occulté et ne semblait plus le voir. Là, il existait, mais rien chez Harry ne semblait susciter l'attention de Malfoy pour qu'il s'attarde sur lui.

C'était vexant, usant aussi, parce que si le blond ne lui portait plus autant d'intérêt qu'auparavant, Harry sentait celui qui l'éprouvait pour Malfoy, décupler au fils des jours qui passaient.

C'était pire depuis la veille. L'image de l'ex-Serpentard traversait son esprit même pendant ses cours, lui faisant perdre le contrôle de sa magie, mettant ainsi en danger sa santé physique et mentale.

Harry quitta sa contemplation du blond en grimaçant, croisant le regard suspicieux de sa meilleure amie qui plissait ses yeux, tournant la tête dans la direction de son tourment et fronça des sourcils.

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment, l'ex-Gryffondor imaginait sans mal les connectiques de son cerveau assembler des idées, les défilant devant elle, cherchant celle qui lui paraîtrait la plus logique, puis la vit retourner à la lecture de son livre posé sur la table, sans un regard pour lui.

Harry fut soulagé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il sentit la main de Ginny passer dans ses cheveux et soupira de bien-être au contact de la chaleur de ses doigts quand elle les posa sur son front.

Le brun n'avait pas refait un pas vers elle, mais cette dernière n'avait pas quémandé. Il lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant, sachant qu'il n'était pas en mesure pas faire semblant, Malfoy étant bien trop ancré dans sa tête pour le moment.

Il ferma les yeux, profitant de la main chaude de sa petite amie, semblant apaiser un peu la rancœur qui le brûlait depuis hier. N'effaçant pas, cependant, les images du blond défilant sous ses paupières.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **(Passage à lire en écoutant « Never Win » Fischerspooner)**_

Une ambiance de folie planait dans l'air, sous les cris et les acclamations des élèves assis dans les gradins où lui, Ron et Hermione étaient depuis peu installés.

Le deuxième match amical de la saison avait lieu ce soir et l'équipe de Ginny s'était durement entraîner pour affronter leurs nouveaux adversaires.

Les trois amis étaient venus pour l'encourager, ainsi que bons nombres d'élèves de l'université, le Quidditch rassemblant, comme toujours autant, les différentes factions.

Du temps de Poudlard déjà, tous les élèves étaient présents pour regarder un match, mêlant ainsi toutes les maisons, quel que soit celles qui s'affrontaient.

Ici, ce n'était pas différent. Quand les équipes entrèrent sur le terrain, tout le monde se mit à les huer de bon cœur en frappant des mains et des pieds pour les acclamer.

Harry adorait l'excitation qui régnait dans les tribunes lors d'un match, l'adrénaline embrasa son corps, lui remontant jusqu'à l'échine, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

La bonne humeur ambiante semblait le revigorer, dissipant ainsi tous ses ressentiments qu'il trainait depuis la veille au soir à cause de ce foutu blond.

Ses yeux pétillèrent quand le sifflet retentit, intimant l'ordre aux équipes de commencer.

Harry se concentra sur Ginny, virevoltant dans les airs sous le ciel sombre de la fin d'après-midi. Les jours s'étaient terriblement allongés en ce mois de Janvier, dévoilant la lune avant la fin de la journée.

Quelques étoiles pointaient le bout de leur nez, illuminant doucement le ciel dégagé, rendant le spectacle encore plus magnifique sous leurs yeux.

Les poursuiveurs se piquaient le souafle sans retenue, esquivant avec habilité les cognards que les batteurs leur envoyaient.

Ginny et l'autre attrapeur se tenaient en hauteur, au-dessus des joueurs à la recherche du vif d'or, au premier qui l'attraperait, permettant ainsi à leur équipe de remporter le match.

Harry suivait avec application les gestes des joueurs, oubliant peu à peu, Malfoy et sa jalousie envers quiconque se collait contre lui.

L'équipe de Ginny marqua un premier but, faisant lever et crier plusieurs élèves dans les tribunes, lui et ses amis comprit. L'équipe adverse égalisa juste après cependant, le faisant grogner d'énervement.

Le match était serré, les deux équipes étaient très douées et personne ne semblait vouloir laisser sa chance à l'autre de gagner. Les buts s'enchainaient d'un adversaire à l'autre, l'écart restant égal pour chacun.

Ron était surexcité à ses côtés, commentant chaque mouvement qu'il trouvait impressionnant, un sourire hilare étirant ses lèvres. Hermione aussi semblait concentrée sur le match qui se déroulait devant eux, scrutant l'obscurité tombant doucement.

Harry cria de nouveau quand l'équipe de la rouquine marqua un nouvel essai, frappant dans ses mains, ses yeux voyageant dans les gradins. Son regard finit brutalement sa course sur l'herbe, dans un petit renfoncement du terrain.

Son cœur manqua un battement, sa respiration se bloqua dans ses poumons quand il tomba sur Noah, à quelques centimètres de Malfoy tout en bas...

Le jeune homme s'approchait doucement du blond qui recula d'un pas. Mais Noah l'attrapa par la nuque et le ramena jusqu'à lui, collant ainsi son corps au sien, son front plaqué contre celui de l'ex-Serpentard.

Harry se crispa, attendant la suite, espérant qu'elle n'arrive jamais.

Mais c'était sans compter l'acharnement du jeune homme quelques mètres sous lui, qui pencha la tête sur le côté, ravissant les lèvres de Malfoy dans un baiser des plus brûlants.

L'esprit du brun s'éteignit à cet instant, laissant une haine profonde s'emparer de lui, voyant Malfoy répondre au baiser, mouvant ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme, le serrant plus fort contre lui.

La jalousie refit surface aussi vite qu'elle était partie. Ce sentiment lui brûlant tous les pores de sa peau, embrasant au même moment son esprit qui reprit soudainement vie, balançant des images mortuaires à l'encontre du jeune homme qui embrassait Malfoy sous son nez.

C'était ridicule, le blond ne lui appartenait pas, il ne sortait pas avec lui, il n'avait d'ailleurs aucun sentiment pour lui. Ginny était sa petite amie et il l'aimait, il le savait. Pourtant, l'image de Malfoy répondant au baiser de Noah quelques mètres plus bas, le mettait dans un état proche de l'agonie.

Il eut envie de crier pour qu'ils arrêtent, descendre au plus vite et cogner le jeune homme pour avoir osé poser ses lèvres sur le blond, sur Malfoy, sur son ex-ennemi qui piétinait son cœur et empiétait son esprit.

Harry ne suivait plus du tout le match. Il n'entendait plus les élèves crier dans les tribunes autour d'eux. Une main sur son épaule le ramena à lui, le faisant détourner les yeux pour les poser sur Ron qui souriait à pleines dents.

« Tu as vu cette passe du poursuiveur adverse, c'était incroyable ! » s'exclama le rouquin, hilare.

Harry cligna des yeux avant de percuter ce que son meilleur ami lui disait.

« N.. Non, désolé, je crois que je l'ai manqué... » souffla-t-il, encore ailleurs.

Ron fronça des sourcils, inquiet de le voir si perturbé.

« Ça va mon vieux ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien... » affirma-t-il, d'une voix grave.

Harry sembla se souvenir de ce qu'il regardait avant d'être interrompu par son meilleur ami et tourna vivement la tête vers le bas.

Malfoy n'était plus là. Seul Noah trônait au milieu de l'herbe, lançant son pied dans un des piliers des gradins, l'air excédé.

Harry chercha le blond du regard sans le trouver.

« Harry ? Eh vieux qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda Ron, en lui secouant l'épaule.

Le brun tourna de nouveau ses yeux vers son meilleur ami, sa respiration soudain erratique.

« Excuse-moi Ron, je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que je vais rentrer, j'ai la tête qui tourne » répondit-il, rapidement.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » demanda le rouquin, de son air inquiet.

« Non c'est bon reste, ça va aller, je vais m'allonger et ça ira mieux » assura Harry, s'efforçant de sourire pour ne pas plus inquiéter son meilleur ami.

Ron le jaugea un instant avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de la tête.

« Comme tu voudras, mais fais attention, Mione ne me le pardonneras pas s'il t'arrive quelque chose en chemin... » grogna-t-il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est juste le contre coup de ce matin. Dormir me fera du bien » ajouta le brun, un petit sourire en coin.

« Je dors chez Mione ce soir normalement, mais je peux rentrer si tu préfères ? » renchérit Ron.

« Non, franchement, j'aimerais mieux être au calme, c'est très bien comme ça ! » assura Harry, en se levant difficilement, à l'aide des bords de son siège.

« Comme tu voudras, on se voit demain alors » termina le roux, en suivant ses mouvements.

Le brun fit un dernier sourire crispé à Ron avant de se diriger vers une des allées centrales des tribunes.

Sa tête ne tournait pas, c'était son esprit qui avait le tournis. Son estomac trop contracté, lui causait des hauts le cœur quand il descendit une à une les marches des gradins entre une des rangées de sièges.

Harry avait le cerveau comme endormi, son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Arrivant à la dernière marche des gradins, il passa devant Noah, en train de se fustiger à voix haute de sa propre connerie.

Une haine profonde s'empara du brun, remettant en route son esprit encore brumeux quelques secondes avant.

Harry serra des poings en fusilla le jeune homme châtain du regard quand il arriva à sa hauteur. Celui-ci fronça des sourcils, semblant ne pas comprendre son geste et le toisa de haut.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? T'as un problème ? » siffla-t-il.

Harry serra plus fort ses poings, pesant le pour et le contre de lui répondre et fini par le dépasser en serrant les dents, évitant ainsi l'affrontement.

Noah ne sembla pas de cet avis cependant, puisqu'il agrippa le bras d'Harry pour le retourner face à lui.

« Eh ! Tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle ! C'est quoi ton problème Potter ? » demanda-t-il, d'un air mauvais.

Harry dégagea son bras immédiatement, repoussant le jeune homme par la même occasion.

« Va te faire foutre » cracha le brun, lui tournant le dos pour reprendre sa route vers son dortoir.

Le jeune homme n'insista pas, mais Harry l'entendit ricaner derrière lui et les mots qu'il prononça le firent tiquer.

« J'aimerais bien… »

Le brun s'arrêta un instant, avant de se retourner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il, sur la réserve.

« Je veux dire que si le mec qui m'intéresse n'avait pas quelqu'un d'autre en tête en ce moment, ça serait probablement déjà fait... »

 _ **(Passage à lire en écoutant « TopBrazil », Fischerspooner)**_

Harry écarquilla ses yeux sous la nouvelle, son souffle se bloquant dans sa poitrine.

Les informations défilèrent à une vitesse affolante dans sa tête avant de faire volte-face et de se mettre à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était évident que le jeune homme avait parlé du blond.

Abandonnant Noah, il traversa le stade, la peur au ventre, mêlée à la haine envers Malfoy à présent et ce qu'il était sûrement en train de faire…

Combien étaient déjà passés dans le lit du blond ? Combien avaient été utilisés pour ses propres besoins ?

C'était Harry qui avait mis fin à leurs échanges, lui, qui avait décidé d'arrêter les frais… Parce qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin, parce qu'il n'était pas libre, qu'il n'était pas prêt… Et maintenant ?

L'était-il ?

Le brun dépassa le stade, arrivant sur les allées du campus, prenant immédiatement la route vers le dortoir de Malfoy, comme sur pilote automatique.

C'était presque risible, qu'il connaisse le chemin par cœur. Il ne comptait plus leurs entrevues où Harry s'était laissé aller dans le lit du blond, sur son bureau ou même contre la porte de sa chambre quand son envie était trop forte.

Son cœur battait trop vite, son souffle lui brûlait les poumons à mesure qu'il avançait sur les sentiers éclairés des lampadaires qui les bordaient.

Ses jambes martelaient le sol, les cailloux crissant sous ses chaussures. Le bâtiment du bien-être et de la santé sorcière apparut sous ses yeux, dans un dernier effort, il avança plus vite.

Il lui semblait que son cœur pouvait exploser à tout moment.

Est-ce que Malfoy y était ? Etait-il seul ?

Harry redoubla encore sa course à cette pensée. Il devait le voir, il devait lui parler.

Peut-être était-ce trop tard ? Peut-être l'avait-il déjà oublié ?

Le brun s'arrêta devant le portail et repris sa respiration en se tenant aux barreaux. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, son estomac se contractait dangereusement. Il avait couru trop vite, sans avoir mangé depuis un moment.

Sa transpiration mêlée au froid du dehors lui glaçait les membres. Il n'était plus en mesure d'aller plus loin pour l'instant.

Sa course l'avait un peu affaibli mais sa détermination était plus forte que ses muscles fatigués.

Alors dans un ultime effort, il franchit le portail et courut jusqu'à la porte du hall qu'il ouvrit à la volée avant de rencontrer un mur et d'être projeté en arrière.

Harry bascula, son pied rencontrant la première marche du petit escalier qui précédait la porte et senti son corps pencher dangereusement, se préparant à la chute.

Quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras au dernier moment pour le ramener en avant.

Reprenant ses esprits, Harry cligna des yeux avant de les planter sur son bienfaiteur.

C'était Théodore Nott, le camarade de chambre de Malfoy.

« Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu n'es pas au match ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu n'y es pas ? » ajouta Harry, surpris, respirant difficilement.

Nott haussa les sourcils avant de reprendre en ricanant.

« Je n'ai jamais été friand de ce genre de représentations, par contre il me semble que toi c'était ton cas, non ? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, sa tête tournait un peu et il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce que le jeune homme lui disait.

« Ta petite amie joue ce soir en plus, n'est-ce pas ? » renchérit Nott, un petit sourire en coin.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

Ginny… Il n'avait pas pensé à elle… Il n'avait pensé qu'à Malfoy en courant comme un dératé pour espérer le trouver. Et maintenant qu'il y était, encore une fois plus rien d'autre ne lui importait…

Il devait savoir…

« Malfoy est là ? » demanda le brun en regardant derrière Nott.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, étonné du revirement de la situation.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que- » commença-t-il.

« Est-ce que Malfoy est rentré ? » coupa Harry, d'une voix plus forte.

Nott le jaugea un instant avant de lui répondre d'une voix presqu'aussi traînante que le blond.

« Oui… Il est là-haut. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? » demanda-t-il en plissant ses yeux.

Harry ne répondit pas et le bouscula légèrement, passant à ses côtés pour le dépasser.

« Potter, je t'ai posé une question ! » ajouta Nott, en lui attrapant le poignet pour le retenir.

Le brun se dégagea et continua sa lancée sans se retourner.

« Lui parler » répondit-il, simplement.

Harry monta les marches quatre à quatre, son cœur reprenant sa course effrénée dans sa poitrine.

Il monta les étages jusqu'à arriver devant le palier du dortoir de Malfoy et retint sa respiration avant de tambouriner à la porte où le nom du blond était inscrit.

« Malfoy ! » cria-t-il, en tapant sur le battant.

Harry ne se retenait plus. Ses neurones ne fonctionnaient plus. Il était comme en transe alors qu'il martelait de coups la porte en face de lui.

La voix de Nott lui parvint derrière lui.

« Eh Potter, calme toi tu veux ! » lui cria-t-il, plus bas.

Le jeune homme remontait les escaliers rapidement, sûrement pour l'arrêter dans sa folie.

Mais Harry n'en avait rien à foutre, il devait voir Malfoy, il devait savoir s'il était seul ou s'il l'avait remplacé.

« Malfoy, ouvre cette putain de porte ! » hurla Harry, frappant son poing plus fort, faisant trembler le cadran de la porte.

Cette dernière finie par s'ouvrir devant le blond, l'air particulièrement excédé d'être ainsi dérangé.

Harry le vit écarquiller des yeux en le voyant, puis redevenir aussi froid que d'ordinaire.

La respiration saccadée, le bras en l'air et le poing fermé, le brun détailla Malfoy comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

Le blond ne portait qu'une simple chemise noire, dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, laissant apparaître son cou et le haut de son buste pâle. Un pantalon noir, épousant parfaitement ses jambes en coupe droite. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombaient devant ses yeux gris acier qui n'exprimaient rien de particulier. Ses lèvres étaient pincées dans une ligne amère alors qu'il l'observait, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il se tenait là.

Harry le trouva beau, incroyablement séduisant et son cœur loupa un battement alors qu'il le contemplait, son esprit s'embrumant, son désir pour le blond augmentant.

Il entendit Nott arriver derrière lui, respirant difficilement.

Mais ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de s'interposer, le cœur d'Harry avait déjà explosé dans sa poitrine, ses yeux verts se noyaient déjà dans ceux gris de son vis-à-vis.

Alors le brun avança sa main, déjà levée, pour caresser la joue de Malfoy et continua sa lancée jusqu'à attraper sa nuque et le ramener fermement jusqu'à lui, collant ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser fiévreux.

Tout se déconnecta dans sa tête, la seule chose qui comptait à présent c'était le goût de Malfoy dans sa bouche, la texture de sa peau sous sa main, l'odeur fraîche et subtile de son parfum.

Sa langue força le passage des lèvres entrouvertes du blond, le faisant gémir immédiatement, sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir.

Malfoy lui avait beaucoup trop manqué, il s'en rendait compte à présent…

Alors Harry le pressa fort contre lui, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement pour arrêter le baiser.

Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus le laisser partir…

Il voulait plus, il le voulait tout entier…

Oubliant, Ginny, oubliant Nott, Harry avança de quelques pas et entraina Malfoy avec lui dans la chambre, claquant la porte dans son dos.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Oui, j'ai recommencé avec mes fins pourries... Sorry 'bout that :D**

 **Mais comme vous le constaterez, on se rapproche très fortement du chapitre acidulé que plusieurs d'entre vous attendent avec une certaine impatience, non ? :P**

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

 **Bises à vous,**

 **Zouille**


	13. Acceptation

**Hi here !**

 **Et après un long mois à vous laisser sur une fin plus que frustrante, voilà le prochain chapitre qui m'a demandé énormément de temps dans son écriture.**

 **Déjà parce qu'il s'agit de descriptions de gestes et d'actions et parce que je voulais que tout soit clair dans les mouvements, les actes, les paroles et les sentiments de chacun, ce qui n'était pas évident à retranscrire à l'écrit.**

 **J'espère honnêtement avoir été à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez, (et je pèse mes mots), parce que je suis comme vous en ce qui concerne ce genre de passage où j'en attends énormément sur les descriptions et les émotions décrites et rapportées.**

 **Petit moment de stress, vous l'aurez compris, pendant que je poste ce chapitre XD**

 **Je vous remercie encore de l'accueil que vous apportez à cette histoire et à tous vos commentaires qui me vont droit au cœur chaque fois que je les lis, c'est inestimable et je m'efforce de répondre à chacun du mieux que je peux :)**

 **Sur ces belles paroles, (oui parce que c'est bien gentil d'épiloguer 5000 ans, mais vous êtes là pour lire à la base), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve plus bas :)**

* * *

 **Bêta lectrice :** Nodrie :)

 **Paring :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclamer :** JK Rowling a tous les droits

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews des non-connectés :**

 **Mimily :** Hello ! Ahahah je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir laissé sur ta faim... C'était le but tu t'en doute mais que veux-tu j'aime beaucoup laisser durer le suspens :D

Oui devant Nott... Harry ce foutu Gryffondor en puissance qui fonce avant de réfléchir à ses actes... Toujours cette impulsivité qu'on adore malgré tout chez lui !

Je ne dévoilerais pas ce que je vous prépare sur Théo, ni sur ce que vous allez apprendre bien plus tard mais je te rassure tout de suite en te disant que vous allez en apprendre des choses :)

Bien trouvé pour ta dernière remarque salace ! Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dis moi-même :D

Et pour répondre à ton deuxième commentaire, je ne dévoilerais rien, mais je prends bien note de ton peut-être "boudage" si c'est ce qu'il se passe ;)

.

 **T.F Shaona :** Coucou toi ! Merci énormément pour tous tes beaux compliments, je me suis senti rougir sous toute cette profusion :)

Je suis ravie que mon style d'écriture te plaise, c'est le principal atout d'un écrivain et aussi ce qui peut lui faire défaut, alors je prends avec plaisir tes remarques sur ma façon d'exprimer les émotions sur le papier :)

J'espère que le reste de l'histoire te conviendra tout autant et que tu continueras à la lire et à partager avec moi ton ressenti (parce que j'adore lire vos avis et c'est ce qui me fait avancer !)

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 – Acceptation**

* * *

 _ **(A lire en écoutant "Have Fun Tonight", Fischerspooner)**_

.

 _ **Vendredi 08 janvier 1999, 19h28, dortoir de Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott, Académie sorcière**_

Harry tenait fermement Malfoy contre lui, dévorant sa bouche avec une envie déroutante. Sa main plaquée contre sa nuque, pressant sa peau sans ménagement, son bras dans le creux de ses reins appuyant pour le rapprocher encore plus prêt s'il le pouvait.

Seuls leurs souffles saccadés emplissaient la pièce, leurs dents s'entrechoquant sous les assauts prononcés du brun leur laissant à peine le temps de respirer entre chaque mouvement de bouche, entre chaque succion de langue.

Harry gémissait de contentement, émettant de petits bruits aigus alors qu'il ravissait les lèvres du blond auxquelles il n'avait cessé de penser depuis plusieurs semaines... Elles aussi lui avaient beaucoup trop manqué...

Les mains du brun commençaient déjà à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Malfoy qui recula de quelques pas, arrêtant net le baiser, faisant grogner Harry qui chercha de nouveau à goûter à ses lèvres. L'ex-Grdyffondor tendit le cou, se penchant en avant, sentant le tissu glisser sous ses doigts pendant que le blond se détachait de lui.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court et fronça des sourcils quand il vit Malfoy agacé devant lui, un sourcil en l'air, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu penses faire exactement ? » demanda ce dernier, d'une voix trainante.

Le brun papillonna des yeux, essayant comme il put de reconnecter son esprit, déjà trop éloigné de la réalité.

« Tu crois que tu peux revenir comme ça, comme si de rien était ? Je ne te permets pas de rentrer chez moi sans s'y avoir été invité. » éructa le blond, face à son mutisme.

Harry secoua sa tête et avança vers lui, le faisant davantage reculer.

« J'ai changé d'avis » rétorqua-t-il, avec détermination.

« Je ne suis pas à ta disposition, encore moins pour satisfaire tes besoins, surtout quand tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux» siffla Malfoy.

« Je sais ce que je _veux_ maintenant ! » assura-t-il, l'air sérieux.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil sceptique avant de répondre.

« Vraiment ? Je suis enchanté de l'apprendre... Et puis-je savoir exactement ce que tu souhaites ? » demanda-t-il, en le toisant avec mépris.

Le brun avança de nouveau, d'un pas déterminé.

« Toi, je te veux toi ! » répondit-il, la respiration saccadée, provoquée par les battements puissants de son cœur.

L'ex-Serpentard ne cilla pas, le dévisageant comme s'il ignorait ses propos.

« Je ne t'appartiens pas Potter » rétorqua-t-il de sa voix la plus trainante, l'air étrangement sombre.

Harry ne se démonta pas, avançant encore plus prêt, allant jusqu'à coller son torse sur les bras de Malfoy toujours croisés sur son ventre. Ce dernier, prisonnier de sa proximité, plissa des yeux d'un air méfiant, cherchant à sonder ceux du brun.

« Je m'en fous... » souffla Harry, soutenant le regard du blond, le sien particulièrement déterminé.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, je ne suis pas là seulement quand tu en as envie » répliqua Malfoy.

« Je suis prêt à aller plus loin cette fois » assura le brun ne lâchant pas l'ex-Serpentard des yeux, sa poitrine se soulevant difficilement.

« Je ne t'ai pas attendu Potter _._ Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour réguler tes envies » répondit Malfoy, dans un sourire en coin.

Harry eu un rictus amer avant de baisser la tête, qu'il secoua doucement et releva ensuite ses yeux pour les ancrer durement dans ceux de l'ex-Serpentard.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas Malfoy... » commença le brun, en s'approchant plus prêt du visage de son vis-à-vis, pour fixer ses yeux gris.

« Je déteste te voir avec tous ces mecs qui te tournent autour, je ne supporte pas qu'ils puissent te toucher alors que moi je ne le fais pas... » termina-t-il, les dents serrées en repensant à toutes les fois où ce dernier était particulièrement bien entouré.

Malfoy le jaugea, balayant son visage de son regard toujours aussi froid, sans pour autant montrer la moindre expression.

« Encore une fois, je ne t'appartiens pas, ni à toi, ni à eux » ajouta-t-il, d'une voix totalement neutre.

Harry saisit les bras du blond, pressant ses coudes au creux de ses paumes.

« Je m'en fous Malfoy ! J'ai envie de toi tous les putains de jours qui passent, j'ai envie de te toucher, de t'embrasser, de te sentir... Je n'ai plus peur, plus maintenant » affirma-t-il, enfonçant ses ongles dans le tissu de la chemise du blond.

Malfoy grimaça sous la pression de ses doigts sur ses bras, mais reprit en ricanant.

« Après le petit numéro de la dernière fois, j'ai vraiment du mal à te croire Potter... »

Harry détacha son emprise et se recula doucement, toisant Malfoy de haut, laissant tomber ses bras sur ses flancs.

Puis dans un sourire crispé, il commença à retirer ses chaussures, les jetant à terre, retirant sa cape d'hiver qui tomba à ses pieds. Il souleva son t-shirt, qu'il fit passer par-dessus sa tête et le laissa s'échouer au sol, plongeant à nouveau ses yeux verts dans ceux argentés du blond.

Il s'attaqua ensuite aux boutons de son pantalon, sous le regard de Malfoy qui desserra ses bras autour de lui, hypnotisé par les gestes d'Harry.

« Tu crois que je plaisanterais si je faisais ça ? » demanda le brun, en faisant glisser son pantalon et son caleçon sur ses jambes, les jetant sans ménagement dans la pièce, terminant par enlever ses chaussettes qui subirent le même sort.

Malfoy fronça des sourcils ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre.

Harry, maintenant entièrement nu, en profita pour se rapprocher rapidement de lui, le faisant vaguement sursauter.

« Tu crois que si je n'étais pas sérieux je te toucherais comme ça ? » ajouta-t-il, en plaquant sa main sur l'entre-jambe du blond, le malaxant doucement.

Malfoy laissa échapper un léger soupir sous les caresses du brun, mais resta malgré tout concentré sur ses yeux, cherchant visiblement les réponses au comportement audacieux de son ex-ennemi.

Harry donna un coup de poignet plus important, le faisant gémir immédiatement.

« Potter... » souffla l'ex-Serpentard entre ses dents.

Le brun s'approcha du visage de Malfoy, collant son nez au sien, plantant ses yeux tout au fond des orbes gris, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu crois que si je me foutais de toi, je t'embrasserais de cette manière ? »

Harry écrasa ses lèvres sur celles du blond, dans un baiser des plus vertigineux, lâchant l'érection de Malfoy pour enrouler ses bras derrière le dos de l'ex-Serpentard et le soulever pour approfondir leur échange.

Il senti le blond se tendre contre lui, contractant tous ses muscles, alors que la langue d'Harry s'engouffrait dans sa bouche pour lui ravir son goût qu'il aimait tant.

Malfoy se détendit un peu dans ses bras et agrippa ses hanches de ses mains, les serrant fortement, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair.

Harry passa toutes ses émotions dans ce baiser, essayant d'exprimer au blond toute l'envie qu'il avait pour lui, tout le manque qu'il avait ressenti de l'avoir eu si loin ces dernières semaines.

L'ex-Gryffondor fermait fort ses paupières, concentré plus que jamais à laisser déferler tous ses sentiments dans sa manière de l'embrasser. S'appliquant plus que d'ordinaire pour lui montrer qu'il était plus que déterminé.

Après s'être assuré d'avoir été assez clair dans ses gestes, il relâcha la pression de ses bras sur Malfoy, le faisant s'abaisser et revenir à sa position initiale, gardant cependant sa bouche contre la sienne.

Harry remonta ses mains pour les passer autour du visage du blond, une sur chaque joue, appuyant une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de s'écarter doucement en ouvrant les yeux. À quelques centimètres seulement, son nez frôlant celui de Malfoy, il planta son regard dans celui dérouté de l'ex-Serpentard, reprenant difficilement son souffle.

Le brun sonda les yeux gris de son vis-à-vis, cherchant à savoir si ce dernier avait bien compris le message. Mais le regard de Malfoy était comme à son habitude, indéchiffrable.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis Malfoy ? Tu me crois maintenant ? » demanda Harry, d'une voix rendu rauque par le baiser échangé.

Le blond le fixa un instant, comme s'il analysait la situation, puis au bout d'un temps qui lui parut particulièrement long, consenti à lui répondre.

« Il se peut que je sois plus enclin à le faire, en effet » acquiesça-t-il doucement.

Harry senti son souffle caresser son visage et ne put retenir un rictus face au demi consentement de Malfoy. Même après tout ça, ce dernier paraissait encore sur la réserve. Mais Harry ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, il voulait lui prouver à quel point il était conscient de son désir pour lui.

Le brun incrusta ses yeux dans ceux de Malfoy, approchant doucement son visage vers le sien jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres.

« Alors laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je suis sérieux » ajouta-t-il, avant de s'écarter complètement du blond.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, voyant Harry lui tendre le bras, souriant légèrement, ne comprenant visiblement pas où l'ex-Gryffondor voulait en venir.

Malfoy jaugea sa main un instant, avant de finalement déposer la sienne au creux de sa paume. Harry l'attira doucement jusqu'à lui, l'entraînant sur le lit du blond et l'invita à s'y asseoir à ses côtés.

Il entreprit de déshabiller l'ex-Serpentard en déboutonnant, avec des gestes précis, sa chemise, la faisant glisser le long de ses bras, dévoilant ainsi ses épaules et son torse blanc nacré.

Malfoy le laissa faire, examinant le moindre de ses gestes, s'attendant visiblement à ce que le brun finisse par s'arrêter et s'en aller encore une fois.

Mais Harry, sûr de lui, commença à déboucler sa ceinture et faire sauter les boutons de son pantalon, l'incitant à l'enlever entièrement.

Malfoy le toisa un moment, arquant un sourcil interrogateur, semblant lui demander si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait.

Comme pour lui répondre, Harry caressa le torse pâle du blond de sa main, descendant jusqu'à son ventre, pour finalement se poser sur son aine, marquant une légère pression sur l'érection du blond qui contracta ses mâchoires, retenant un gémissement. Mais l'ex-Gryffondor vit dans les yeux de Malfoy que celui-ci avait compris, quand ce dernier se leva pour retirer ses derniers vêtements et s'asseoir de nouveau sur son lit, aussi nu que lui.

Tous deux étaient sur un pied d'égalité à présent. Harry fit voyager son regard sur le corps nu du blond, sa respiration s'accélérant à mesure qu'il le détaillait. Malfoy était particulièrement bien proportionné, sa peau d'une blancheur presque transparente, brillait comme si la lune s'y reflétait.

Remontant ses yeux jusqu'aux orbes gris qui le fixaient, Harry le dévisagea, se concentrant sur ses traits fins, sa bouche charnue bien dessinée, rosie par leur dernier baiser échangé. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux lui tombaient devant ses yeux, le brun avança sa main pour les dégager, lui laissant tout le loisir d'admirer les perles grises aux reflets argentés.

Malfoy avait cet aspect particulier, lui donnant l'air de ne pas vraiment exister. Le sorcier de sang pur était d'une beauté froide qu'Harry n'avait vue chez personne d'autre.

Plus le brun le regardait et plus il le trouvait beau. Même les quelques défauts de son visage qui l'horripilaient autrefois, semblaient s'être adoucis maintenant qu'il l'avait découvert d'une tout autre façon.

L'ex-Gryffondor passa sa main sur sa joue, descendant sur son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule et fit pression sur son épaule pour l'allonger. Malfoy se contracta mais se laissa faire, sans le lâcher des yeux, son air impassible ne quittant plus ses traits.

Harry se mit à genoux sur le lit, relevant le bassin du blond pour le positionner devant lui, se calant entre ses jambes. Malfoy le regardait, son regard vide d'expression, semblant ne pas croire un seul instant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Le brun déglutit, ses bras le long de son corps, serrant ses mains, sentant l'appréhension s'emparer de lui.

Il n'avait jamais fait ça, c'était la première fois qu'il le ferait avec un garçon… Avec Malfoy…

Harry ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration, oxygénant son cerveau pour se donner le courage de se ressaisir, puis les rouvrit en bloquant son souffle dans sa poitrine et se pencha en avant, entre les jambes du blond, avançant son visage jusqu'au sien et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Les mains du brun voyageaient maladroitement sur le corps de Malfoy, allant de la naissance de ses hanches jusqu'à retracer ses cuisses, remontant plus haut pour agripper sa nuque et renforcer le baiser.

Harry poussa un long gémissement en sentant la langue du blond caresser ses lèvres avant d'aller enlacer la sienne, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et se coller d'autant plus sur le corps de Malfoy en-dessous de lui. Un cri rauque s'échappa de sa bouche quand leurs érections se rencontrèrent, lui faisant mordiller la lèvre inférieure de l'ex-Serpentard, son désir grandissant peu à peu.

Le brun tendit son bras gauche, se surélevant suffisamment pour passer son autre main entre eux et attraper le sexe de Malfoy qu'il commença à malaxer, faisant gémir le blond qui tressailli à ce toucher.

Harry entreprit de longs vas-et-viens tout en descendant sa bouche sur le menton du blond, mordillant les muscles de sa mâchoire, continuant sa progression sur la peau fine de son cou qu'il lécha avidement, déposant des baisers sur sa clavicule, accélérant sa main sur le désir de Malfoy qui ne retenait plus ses gémissements.

Le brun continua ses baisers, rencontrant son buste, descendant le long de son torse et titilla de sa langue le nombril du blond qui contracta son bas ventre en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ses mains serrant les draps de son lit.

Harry se redressa lentement, continuant ses mouvements sur le sexe de Malfoy, sa respiration saccadée, ses yeux rencontrant ceux du blond assombris par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

Une des mains de Malfoy se détacha du lit pour aller trouver l'érection d'Harry et l'empoigna fermement, un cri rauque s'échappa des lèvres du brun à ce contact, qui bascula sa tête en arrière

Harry se laissa aller un moment, appréciant les gestes méticuleux de Malfoy contre son sexe avant de ramener sa tête vers l'avant et de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, se penchant de nouveau en avant pour ravir les lèvres du blond.

« Malfoy… » souffla-t-il, en lâchant l'érection du blond pour attraper son poignet qui s'activait sur son sexe, arrêtant ainsi ses mouvements.

Harry se redressa légèrement, plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens voilés par le plaisir. Le brun retira progressivement la main de Malfoy sur son sexe, la posant délicatement sur les draps, exerçant une légère pression dessus en lui lançant un regard déterminé.

Un regard promettant vouloir aller plus loin et que si Malfoy s'évertuait à le faire venir dans sa main, il serait incapable de lui montrer jusqu'où il avait décidé d'aller.

Le blond sembla comprendre cette fois-ci, puisque ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, le sondant pour savoir si les siens disaient vrai.

Harry lâcha sa main, s'aidant de ses deux bras pour se redresser totalement, le buste bien droit devant lui, avant de détourner les yeux pour fixer le mur, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de bien faire… C'est la première fois que je fais ça… » expliqua-t-il, en se mordant la lèvre.

Il risqua un regard vers Malfoy qui lui sourit légèrement.

« Laisse-moi te montrer… » répondit-t-il, d'une voix rauque en se relevant sur ses coudes.

Harry acquiesça d'un geste du menton et Malfoy attrapa son bras pour le ramener vers lui. Le blond l'embrassa fiévreusement tout en glissant sa main le long de son bras pour attraper la sienne et l'amena jusqu'à son entrée, pliant tous ses doigts pour n'en laisser que l'index.

La respiration d'Harry se fit de plus en plus saccadée, les battements de son cœur redoublèrent contre sa poitrine quand il senti son doigt toucher la peau rugueuse à cet endroit, la main de Malfoy forçant dessus jusqu'à le sentir s'enfoncer au fond de lui.

Le brun poussa une exclamation étouffée, sentant son doigt faire demi-tour pour s'enfoncer de nouveau à l'intérieur de Malfoy. Ce dernier guidait son index, tournant de temps en temps pour élargir son entrée, puis s'arrêta un instant pour déplier un deuxième doigt qui suivi le premier, s'enfonçant avec lui dans son corps.

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballait dans sa poitrine, sentant tour à tour la chaleur et le froid autour de ses doigts, chaque fois que Malfoy les faisait aller et venir en lui. Son esprit se perdait pendant que le blond lui léchait les lèvres avec envie, de petits gémissements s'échappant des siennes.

Son désir grandissant, il se mit à chercher plus, fouillant de lui-même l'interstice de Malfoy, accentuant ses mouvements dans la main du blond, lui arrachant des petits bruits plaintifs.

Le blond lâcha ses lèvres, basculant sa tête en arrière, ouvrant sa bouche dans un gémissement silencieux, ses paupières battant frénétiquement sous les assauts d'Harry.

Le brun accéléra encore, dévorant l'image que lui renvoyait Malfoy, son érection pulsant contre lui, tellement le blond lui faisait envie.

C'était enivrant de voir Malfoy perdre pied contre lui. Ses yeux s'assombrissant de plaisir, ses petits bruits faisant monter le sien toujours plus. Harry se mordait l'intérieur de la joue devant le spectacle que lui offrait Malfoy sous lui, le rendant encore plus désirable qu'il ne l'était jusqu'à maintenant, tellement plus bandant.

N'y tenant presque plus et parce qu'il était plus confiant à présent, son envie pour le blond ayant largement pris le dessus, il sorti ses doigts délicatement, repoussant la main de Malfoy qu'il posa sur le lit et se redressa pour se tenir face à lui.

Harry laissa le temps au blond de reprendre sa respiration, se positionnant plus en avant entre ses jambes, le dévorant des yeux avec envie.

Il passa une main sur son propre sexe, faisant quelques vas-et-viens pour en étaler le liquide pré-séminal afin de se lubrifier.

Harry pointa ensuite son membre juste devant l'ouverture de Malfoy, respirant difficilement, les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractant d'appréhension et avança de nouveau vers le blond, une main sur son sexe le guidant sur son interstice, l'autre se plaquant à côté de son visage, le bras tendu.

L'ex-Gryffondor contracta son bas ventre, son visage juste au-dessus de celui de Malfoy, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, attendant son accord avant de s'immiscer en lui. Ce dernier lui lança un regard entendu, acquiesçant imperceptiblement, resserrant ses jambes autour de lui.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, avançant son bassin contre l'entrée du blond et poussa contre elle, pénétrant doucement Malfoy, son bras tendu se contractant, sa main serrant les draps entre ses doigts.

L'ex-Serpentard se crispa autour de son membre, lui faisant émettre un bruit rauque, résistant à l'envie de s'enfoncer complètement. Malfoy gémit de douleur quand il poussa encore, le faisant s'arrêter en plein milieu de son avancée.

Harry attendit un peu, lançant un regard interrogateur à son vis-à-vis avant de continuer son action. Malfoy respirait fortement, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, ses doigts serrant les draps de son lit, regardant le plafond au-dessus de lui. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les plonger dans ceux d'Harry et de lui sourire doucement.

Le cœur du brun loupa un battement, il ramena sa main tenant son érection pour la poser à plat de l'autre côté du visage de l'ex-Serpentard, tendant son deuxième bras et sans lâcher ses yeux, s'enfonça entièrement à l'intérieur de lui.

Harry poussa un gémissement rauque une fois complètement rentré, s'autorisant à respirer un instant avant de se retirer un peu, et d'amorcer un nouveau mouvement, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de Malfoy qui le fixait lui aussi, de son regard assombri.

Le brun fit plusieurs vas-et-viens d'abord très doux, se mordant la lèvre face à la vision de Malfoy sous lui. Ce dernier lâcha les draps et posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres. Quand le blond poussa de petits gémissements, Harry se retira presque entièrement et rentra plus brusquement, les faisant crier de plaisir à l'unissons.

Harry accéléra, ne retenant plus ses gémissements, fixant le regard indécent de Malfoy qui enroula ses jambes dans son dos, ouvrant sa bouche dans un cri silencieux. Le brun en profita pour lui ravir ses lèvres, dans un baiser hargneux, alors qu'il allait et venait en lui toujours plus fort.

C'était presque trop bon, son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine, le parfum de Malfoy enivrant ses narines, ses doigts pinçant et griffant sa peau, le goût du blond dans sa bouche, son souffle caressant sa joue, la chaleur de son corps autour de lui, ses muscles entourant son sexe.

Harry n'avait jamais rien vécu de semblable, Malfoy était tellement excitant, son désir pour lui dépassait tout entendement et le sentir là, partout sur lui, explosait les barrières de son esprit.

L'ex-Gryffondor n'était plus en mesure de penser quoique ce soit, il lui semblait avoir mis son cerveau en veille, seul son corps fonctionnait, s'enfonçant par à-coups dans le corps du blond. Frappant tout au fond pour toucher un point sensible qui lui arrachait des cris rauques à chaque respiration entre les baisers.

C'était fort, c'était puissant, Harry se sentait mourir dans les bras de Malfoy, plus rien ne comptait quand ce dernier gémissait, serrant ses cuisses autour de ses hanches, ses mains remontant dans son dos, le griffant un peu plus, pendant que le brun tapait contre son bassin.

Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, ses muscles s'épuisants peu à peu, ce serait bientôt terminé, mais il en voulait encore un peu, il voulait encore voir Malfoy perdre pied.

Harry passa une de ses mains entre leurs ventres trempés de sueur, et l'enroula sur le sexe du blond. Il commença de long va-et-vient, détachant ses lèvres des siennes pour plonger ses yeux verts dans les prunelles grises de Malfoy. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement rauque, son dos s'arquant sous les assauts du brun, ses mains attrapant ses épaules, jetant sa tête en arrière.

L'ex-Serpentard suivit ses gestes sous lui, se mouvant à chaque mouvement de poignet qu'Harry lui procurait, criant ouvertement son plaisir.

Harry accéléra sa main sur son membre, hypnotisé par l'état de Malfoy, tapant toujours contre son bassin, gémissant lui aussi sous la vision enchanteresse du blond.

Malfoy s'arqua plus fort cette fois, serrant ses dents, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa peau, avant de se déverser dans sa main, dans un cri silencieux, tremblant de soubresauts.

Au même moment Harry explosa dans un long râle lui aussi, lâchant l'érection du blond pour tendre ses deux bras, de part et autre du visage de Malfoy, avant de s'échouer sur le corps en sueur du blond.

Collés l'un à l'autre, ils reprenaient leur respiration, le visage d'Harry au creux du cou de Malfoy, son front posé sur son oreiller.

Le blond avait lâché ses épaules, ramenant ses bras le long de ses flancs, son visage couvert par la clavicule d'Harry.

La respiration erratique, Harry se souleva à l'aide de ses bras, se retirant délicatement de Malfoy, avant de retomber sur le dos juste à côté de lui.

Un bras sur son torse, il regardait le plafond, sentant le sommeil le gagner, alors que le blond semblait bouger à ses côtés.

Harry senti vaguement la chaleur de Malfoy quitter son flanc, alors que celui-ci se levait difficilement. Il entendit le blond murmurer un sort de nettoyage, pendant que ses paupières s'alourdissaient, s'abaissant doucement, pour se clore définitivement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Harry se réveilla ce matin-là, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était définitivement pas son lit, ce n'était même pas l'odeur de ses draps.

Le brun papillonna des yeux, les ouvrant brusquement quand il tomba sur une silhouette couchée à côté de lui. Le jeune homme avait le visage de Malfoy, ses traits doux et fins, même l'odeur de son parfum.

Harry fronça des sourcils avant de se rappeler de la nuit qu'il venait de passer.

Il se souvint avoir assisté au match de Ginny avec Ron et Hermione, puis être tombé sur Malfoy en train d'embrasser Noah. Il avait décidé de quitter le match, sentant la jalousie l'emporter et avait croisé le jeune homme en bas des gradins, lui faisant comprendre que Malfoy voyait déjà quelqu'un.

Cela l'avait mis hors de lui et il avait couru jusqu'à en perdre haleine vers le dortoir du blond, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi il y allait.

Il avait percuté Nott en arrivant devant le bâtiment, le snobant à moitié pour aller frapper à la porte du dortoir qu'il partageait avec Malfoy, voulant à tout prix lui parler.

L'ex-Serpentard lui avait ouvert et là encore il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il se souvenait de son cœur qui battait trop vite quand il s'était jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser. Malfoy l'avait alors repoussé, lui disant que c'était trop facile de revenir après tout ça.

Harry avait alors eu peur de le perdre à ce moment-là, usant de tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête pour lui montrer, lui prouver qu'il était sérieux, qu'au fond de lui il le voulait…

Le cœur du brun s'accéléra dans sa poitrine, se rappelant de la suite, ses yeux voyageant sur le corps de Malfoy endormi devant lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il couchait avec un garçon, avec Malfoy…

Il avait voulu aller plus loin avec lui, il avait voulu le posséder tout entier.

Les vacances avaient fait naitre un manque profond pour le blond, et la rentrée l'avait achevé de jalousie.

Harry avait passé le point de non-retour, il le savait, mais en aucun cas il ne regrettait.

Tout avait été trop bon cette nuit, son désir pour le blond, déjà particulièrement prononcé, s'était ardemment décuplé quand il était entré en lui, l'emprisonnant de son être, sentant Malfoy partout autour de lui.

L'ex-Gryffondor se tendit brusquement, se redressant sur son coude, cherchant l'heure exacte du regard, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes, ne se souvenant pas les avoir enlevées à un moment dans la soirée.

Il se leva précautionneusement, et commença à les chercher, tâtant de sa main la table de nuit, finissant par les trouver, parfaitement repliées, avant de les remettre sur son nez.

Harry regarda le réveil qui trônait au milieu du meuble, affichant 7h30, et poussa un juron à voix basse avant de récupérer ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol. Il devait impérativement rentrer avant que Ron ne passe lui-même chercher quelques affaires.

Le brun commença à se rhabiller, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour éviter de réveiller Malfoy qui dormait paisiblement dos à lui. Sa couverture couvrant la moitié de son corps, s'arrêtant jusqu'à ses hanches, dévoilant sa peau nacrée qu'Harry contempla un instant, avant d'enfiler son t-shirt.

Harry ferma les boutons de son pantalon, attachant sa ceinture, avant de s'attaquer à ses chaussures, serrant rapidement ses lacets.

Il attrapa sa cape et la boutonna sur ses épaules avant d'avancer à pas feutrés vers la porte, tournant la tête sur le lit vide où Nott aurait dû se trouver, espérant secrètement que ce dernier n'était jamais rentré et avait passé la nuit dehors où dans un autre dortoir que le sien.

Reportant sa concentration sur la porte, Harry commença à tourner la poignée quand une voix trainante dans son dos le fit sursauter.

« Tu t'enfuis déjà ? » demanda Malfoy, derrière lui.

Harry soupira, se retournant complètement pour lui faire face.

Malfoy s'était partiellement redressé sur un de ses coudes, le jaugeant d'un petit sourire narquois, son regard encore voilé par la fatigue.

« Je ne fuis pas » assura Harry, d'une voix morne.

« Alors explique-moi ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire dans ce cas ? » demanda le blond, en arquant un sourcil dubitatif.

« Je rentre simplement chercher des affaires et ensuite j'irais en cours » expliqua Harry, d'un ton neutre.

Malfoy le jaugea un instant, cherchant visiblement à savoir s'il lui mentait.

« Et après ? » ajouta-t-il, en plissant des yeux.

« Quoi après ? » demanda Harry, en fronçant des sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Tu comptes revenir ou tu vas encore te débiner ? » demanda le l'ex-Serpentard, dans un rictus presque mauvais.

Harry haussa des sourcils, avant de soupirer de nouveau et de s'avancer droit sur lui, s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. Il pencha ensuite sa tête sur le côté pour lui donner un baiser fiévreux, le faisant basculer en arrière, la tête de Malfoy se couchant sur son oreiller.

Il détacha ensuite ses lèvres de celles du blond, avant de lui répondre, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Ça répond à ta question ? » répondit-il, d'un ton sec.

« Disons que c'est un bon début, mais il faudra être un peu plus démonstratif la prochaine fois » renchérit Malfoy, dans un sourire aguicheur.

Harry ne put empêcher un rictus de se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant de se relever. Il se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la porte, et se tourna ensuite vers Malfoy, un regard plein de promesses.

« Compte là-dessus » affirma-t-il, en ouvrant le panneau de bois dans un sourire carnassier, avant de passer le seuil et de disparaître derrière le battant.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Alors... Suis-je pardonnée de vous avoir laissé sur une note aussi inachevée ? Et juste par curiosité, est-ce ce dont vous aviez en tête pour ce chapitre ?**

 ***tente de ne pas stresser pour vos prochains retours***

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

 **Bises à vous,**

 **Zouille**


	14. Complicité

**Hello !**

 **Non, ce n'est pas un chapitre de RA qui a pris du retard comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué pour certains... Je m'en excuse par avance, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ces dernières semaines...**

 **Je suis bientôt en vacances et je compte bien rattraper ce laps de temps écoulé inutilement pour vous poster la suite rapidement :)**

 **En attendant, voilà un nouveau chapitre de BF que j'ai écrit il y a un moment déjà mais que j'ai quelque peu modifié parce que certains passages méritaient d'être revus, je le pense :)**

 **Comme toujours, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Bêta lectrice :** Nodrie :)

 **Paring :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclamer :** JK Rowling a tous les droits

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews des non-connectés :**

 **Mimily :** Hello :)

XD la fouteuse de merde ! Bien écoute, tu verras ce qu'il en est en lisant ce chapitre...

Top si la réaction de Draco t'as parut réaliste concernant le comportement d'Harry envers lui :)

Oui, ça me paraissait logique qu'il soit assez perturbé pour rester méfiant tout en étant intrigué par ce que Harry avait l'intention de faire et surtout s'il allait vraiment jusqu'au bout de ses dires...

Oh trop merci pour les compliments :D je suis trop contente qu'il t'ai plus autant ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci !

On le reverra ;) (je ne te dirais juste pas quand :p)

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 – Complicité**

* * *

 _ **(A lire en écoutant « I Don't Give A… », MISSIO)**_

.

 _ **Mardi 9 Mars 1999, 9h02, Parc du campus, Académie sorcière**_

Le froid se faisait plus mordant ces derniers jours, bien que le soleil soit haut dans le ciel, réchauffant un peu les élèves.

Harry était assis nonchalamment sur une des tables du dehors, en plein milieu du parc, qui s'étendait aux alentours de l'université sorcière, en compagnie de Ron. Tous deux révisaient leur prochain cours de Sortilèges, leurs livres grands ouverts posés à plat sur la page du sort « _Impédimenta »_ à réaliser en informulé. Ou du moins, étaient sensé réviser mais, leurs ouvrages étaient abandonnés pendant qu'ils prenaient le soleil et respirait l'air frais de la matinée.

D'autres élèves avaient eu la même idée qu'eux et se baladaient entre les allées du campus, discutant de choses et d'autres, ou prenaient un semblant de petit déjeuner installés sur les tables voisines.

« C'est visiblement impossible de les éviter même en venant s'installer ici... » soupira Ron.

Harry qui avait fermé les yeux, sa tête reposant sur sa main, laissant les rayons du soleil balayer son visage, les rouvrit doucement en battant des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière, cherchant de qui pouvait bien parler son meilleur ami.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qui étaient les troubles fêtes gâchant leur moment calme et reposant d'après Ron.

Malfoy et sa bande d'amis venaient d'apparaître et de s'installer sur une table voisine, non loin de la leur et semblaient entamer leurs révisions eux aussi, d'épais livres jaunies, ouverts devants eux.

Harry s'attarda sur le blond penché sur son ouvrage, une fine buée s'échappant de ses lèvres, dû au froid qu'il faisait. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux retombaient devant ses yeux, masquant ses paupières légèrement baissées, pendant qu'il se concentrait sur sa lecture.

Un jeune homme apparu derrière Malfoy, s'installant à leur table comme s'il avait été invité. Harry se raidit, se redressant sur le banc, décollant son visage de sa main pour regarder la scène avec appréhension.

Noah tentait d'attirer l'attention du blond en lui faisant des gestes de la main, mais Malfoy n'était visiblement pas enclin à le considérer. Cela arracha un sourire discret à Harry qui se détendit aussitôt. Les coins de ses lèvres retombèrent rapidement quand il vit le jeune homme poser sa main sur celle de Malfoy qui tenait son livre, lui faisant lever ses yeux gris.

Harry retint sa respiration devant le regard froid du blond adressé à Noah, dont les épaules s'affaissaient doucement à ce simple geste, comme si rien d'autre n'avait besoin d'être dit.

Le brun vit le jeune homme baisser sa tête, avant de la relever subitement, opinant du menton et se lever, s'éloignant lentement, les muscles de sa mâchoire douloureusement crispées.

« Encore un qui aurait mieux fait de ne pas s'y frotter » ricana Ron, à ses côtés.

Harry lui lança un regard en biais, en fronçant des sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il, surpris par les propos de son ami.

« Il ne faut pas être un génie pour deviner que ce type vient de se faire jeter. Malfoy et sa manière légendaire de vous faire comprendre que vous n'êtes qu'une merde en un seul regard... Qui pourrait franchement avoir envie de passer du temps avec quelqu'un comme lui... » rétorqua-t-il, d'un air mauvais.

Harry reporta son attention sur le blond, affichant un air concentré sur ce qu'il lisait.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être simplement qu'il plaît ? » osa le brun, d'une voix neutre.

« C'est difficile à croire, mais vu le nombre de mecs qui lui tournent autour, j'imagine que ses aptitudes au lit sont meilleures que le reste de sa personne » siffla le roux, en grimaçant.

Harry se tendit sous les dires de ce dernier. Cela faisait deux mois déjà qu'il retrouvait Malfoy dans son dortoir afin d'assouvir leur désir commun. Il était donc excessivement bien placé pour savoir comment le blond se comportait au lit. Bien qu'Harry soit toujours au-dessus, ça n'enlevait rien au fait que l'ex-Serpentard était particulièrement bandant et le faisait décoller chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

« Mais honnêtement, c'est Malfoy... Un des types les plus pourris qu'on ait rencontrés jusqu'à présent, je l'imagine difficilement faire la conversation, tu ne penses pas ? » ajouta Ron.

« Si... Tu as sûrement raison... » souffla Harry, ne quittant pas le blond des yeux.

« Et puis il dirait quoi ? Hey, je suis un ancien mangemort, j'ai failli tuer Dumbledore mais je n'ai pas eu les couilles de le faire, parce que je suis aussi lâche que mon connard de père ? Non franchement... Pas très attirant comme approche » renchérit le rouquin, roulant des yeux.

Harry ouvrit les siens en grand, un nœud dans l'estomac commençant à se former.

« C'est un connard, mais il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais... Si c'était le cas, il m'aurait livré sans hésiter quand on s'est pointé dans son Manoir l'année dernière... Rappelle-toi » affirma-t-il.

Il vit Ron tourner vivement la tête vers lui, l'imaginant sans mal le fusiller du regard.

« Tu penses toujours que c'est vrai ? J'ai du mal à croire que ce sale type t'ait vraiment reconnu et n'est rien dit pour... Nous laisser une chance ? Parce qu'il avait pitié ? Non, je pense honnêtement qu'il n'y a vu que du feu et qu'il s'en est bien mordu les doigts après ça » siffla son meilleur ami, avec mépris.

« Je reste persuadé qu'il a toujours su que c'était moi. Je ne saurais pas te dire comment, mais... J'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il savait... » ajouta Harry en fronçant des sourcils, se souvenant du regard de Malfoy ce fameux jour.

« Si tu le dis, mais je campe sur mes positions » renifla Ron, avant de reporter son attention à son livre posé devant lui.

Harry acquiesça, ses yeux n'ayant jamais quittés la silhouette de Malfoy qui finit par se sentir observé puisqu'il leva la tête et tourna les siens dans sa direction, dans un regard à la fois perçant, puis brûlant de désir. Le brun déglutit, sentant son sexe durcir dans son pantalon, avant de se racler la gorge et de baisser les yeux sur son ouvrage lui aussi, tentant de calmer son érection naissante alors que Ron était à ses côtés.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux, alors que la jouissance quittait son corps, le laissant tout engourdi.

Harry retomba lourdement sur le torse de Malfoy sous lui, reprenant doucement sa respiration.

Le blond tenait encore ses hanches, ses doigts enfoncés dans sa peau, son souffle s'écrasant contre son épaule, transpirant de l'orgasme qui l'avait parcouru quelques secondes plus tôt lui aussi.

Harry le senti se détendre, ses mains quittant son bassin pour remonter dans son dos du bout de ses phalanges, lui arrachant un frisson qu'il ne put réprimer.

Malfoy attrapa ensuite ses épaules, les serrant fort avant de le repousser doucement, le forçant à se retirer et s'affaler sur le dos à ses côtés.

Harry resta dans cette position un moment, les petits points lumineux disparaissant progressivement, derrière ses lunettes de travers qu'il remit droites sur son nez.

Le blond respirait fort lui aussi mais ne bougea pas comme il l'aurait pensé. À la place, Harry le vit du coin de l'œil tendre la main pour attraper sa baguette et leur lancer un sort de nettoyage, avant de la reposer sur sa table de nuit et de se déplacer.

Harry tourna ses yeux vers lui, constatant qu'il s'était allongé sur son flanc gauche, le fixant intensément. Le brun rompit l'échange, sentant ses joues s'enflammer, gêné par ce regard gris posé sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Potter ? Tu réagis comme si c'était la première fois que tu me la mettais » ricana Malfoy, de sa voix traînante.

Le brun soupira, agacé.

« Dis pas ça comme ça » siffla-t-il, en tournant la tête pour planter ses yeux dans les siens.

« Et comment veux-tu que je le dise ? C'est pourtant bien ce que tu viens de faire non ? » ajouta Malfoy, amusé.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour balancer les mots aussi crument » rétorqua Harry, en se redressant sur ses coudes.

« Ça te va bien de me dire ça, d'habitude c'est ta spécialité ! » fit remarquer le blond, en haussant un sourcil sarcastique.

« Oui, eh bien je n'aime pas que tu me fasses passer pour un obsédé juste là pour « te la mettre » Malfoy, toi aussi tu es impliqué au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué et il me semble que tu apprécies particulièrement « te la prendre », j'ai raison ? » siffla Harry, fixant ses yeux verts dans ses orbes gris.

Le blond étira un sourire sur ses lèvres rosies d'avoir été trop longtemps mordillées et embrassées pendant qu'Harry le chevauchait, lui envoyant de puissants coups de reins contre son bassin.

« Bien, puisqu'apparemment tu as besoin d'être rassuré sur la question, ouvre grand tes oreilles et assimile bien ce que je m'apprête à te dire parce ce que je ne réitèrerai pas. J'apprécie effectivement nos échanges charnels et plus particulièrement quand tu es « dedans », satisfait ? » demanda-t-il en haussant d'un cran son sourcil.

 _ **(Passage à lire en écoutant « Kamikazee », MISSIO)**_

Harry souffla par le nez, un petit rictus ornant ses lèvres, avant de se lever difficilement pour commencer à se rhabiller, cherchant ses vêtements dans le petit tas à ses pieds. Il en retira un t-shirt qu'il passa par-dessus sa tête et le déplia sur son torse, avant de s'arrêter devant le regard brûlant du blond qui le détaillait.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, en fronçant des sourcils.

Malfoy fit voyager ses yeux sur son corps, s'attardant sur son entre-jambe qu'il senti durcir à nouveau malgré lui. Le blond remonta ensuite ses orbes gris jusqu'à son visage pour les planter dans les siens avant d'étirer un sourire aguicheur.

« Où crois-tu aller exactement ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa des sourcils.

« Comment ça ? » répondit-il, sans comprendre.

« Qui t'as dit que nous avions terminé ? » renchérit Malfoy, sérieusement.

« Hein ? Mais tu- » bafouilla le brun, perdu.

Harry cherchait encore ses mots quand l'ex-Serpentard se leva de son lit, la couverture glissant sur sa peau, découvrant son corps entièrement nu et se planta devant lui, avançant d'un pas pour enrouler sa main sur son sexe, fermement.

Le brun déglutit, contractant tous ses muscles, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise à ce geste.

Le sourire de Malfoy redoubla pendant que son érection durcissait entre ses doigts. Ce dernier amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient, lent et calculé, sur le sexe d'Harry qui se mordit les lèvres empêchant un gémissement d'en sortir.

« Malfoy… » souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, tentant de contenir le plaisir qui montait en lui.

« Potter ? » demanda innocemment celui-ci, continuant sa torture.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu penses vouloir faire ? » renchérit Harry, haussant ses sourcils sur ses yeux fermés.

« Dans une minute si tu permets, je vais être un tout petit peu occupé pour pouvoir te répondre » expliqua le blond, sa voix se faisant plus basse tout d'un coup.

Harry ouvrit subitement les yeux pour les poser sur Malfoy à genoux, son visage tout prêt de son membre.

« Que- Oh Putain… » réussit-il à articuler quand la bouche du blond entoura son érection.

Il retint sa respiration, ses jambes supportant difficilement son poids après l'effort intensif qu'il avait pratiqué quelques minutes avant, la langue de Malfoy sur son gland n'aidant en rien son équilibre.

Sentant ses genoux fléchir, le brun se rattrapa à la table de nuit en gémissant sous les va-et-vient de la bouche de Malfoy contre son sexe, lui faisant perdre la raison.

Il devait rentrer dans son dortoir, pour être sûr que Ron le trouverait demain matin quand il reviendrait, mais la torture du blond sur son membre lui faisait oublier ses obligations.

Ses paupières battaient frénétiquement à mesure que la bouche experte de Malfoy montait et descendait sur son sexe, retroussant son prépuce qui tapait contre le palet du blond, lui collant des frissons qui lui remontait dans tout son corps.

Harry grogna, ses yeux à demi clos, sentant son désir monter en puissance, avant d'attraper les épaules de Malfoy, le relevant avec force pour ramener son visage face au sien.

Le brun respira difficilement face à la vision de ce dernier, les lèvres rougies et gonflées d'avoir sucées son membre et l'attira vers lui pour les ravir avec fougue.

Il sentit les mains de Malfoy fourrager dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il répondait avidement au baiser, laissant entrer sa langue dans sa bouche pour enlacer la sienne, l'électrisant davantage.

Harry avança en poussant doucement le blond jusqu'à son lit, les faisant basculer dessus, pour retrouver leur position initiale, sentant sa raison s'évaporer complètement à l'idée de prendre le chemin du retour.

Il bloqua les bras de Malfoy de part et d'autre de son visage, sans arrêter le baiser, dévorant sa bouche avec passion, le blond mouvant sous lui avec envie, frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, lui arrachant de longs gémissements rauques.

Harry retraça de sa langue la mâchoire de l'ex-Serpentard et la peau fine de son cou avant de se redresser brusquement, le souffle court, dardant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis d'un désir brûlant.

« J'espère que ton cul est prêt pour un deuxième round Malfoy, parce je vais « te la mettre » comme tu apprécies tant et comme jamais tu ne la _prise_ avant cette fois » promis le brun, en tirant sur son bassin pour ramener ses jambes et les bloquer contre lui.

Et il se pencha de nouveau pour coller sa bouche contre celle de Malfoy avant que celui-ci ne puisse rétorquer.

Tant pis pour sa raison, tant pis pour Ron, son envie du blond défiait tout entendement de toute façon. Harry laissa la vague de désir se déferler dans tout son être, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas Malfoy gémissant ouvertement en-dessous de lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fixant le gobelet posé sur la table de sa salle de cours, Harry ferma les yeux prenant une grande inspiration, concentrant tout son flux magique, le laissant parcourir son corps, tendant son bras, la paume ouverte avant de rouvrir doucement ses orbes voilés par le pouvoir dont il s'enivrait.

Une douce lumière bleue germa de sa main, sa teinte fonçant rapidement, laissant apparaître quelques flocons, volants à l'intérieur, dans un petit tourbillon.

Harry savait, avant même de lancer le sort, qu'il réussirait. Il l'avait senti, c'était comme une évidence, quand la puissance avait parcouru son corps. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de voir le gobelet geler instantanément quand il relâcha sa magie dans sa direction.

Ce dernier était entièrement cristallisé, brillant de mille feux à la lumière de la pièce.

Le brun rappela son pouvoir, faisant disparaître progressivement la lueur bleue dans sa paume, refermant ses doigts dessus, ravalant la puissance pour l'enfermer de nouveau dans son être.

Harry souffla doucement, pour récupérer et s'avança vers la table pour contempler sa réussite.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, quand il s'aperçu que l'état de l'objet n'avait pas bougé, même après avoir arrêté sa magie.

« Incroyable ! Comment t'as fait ça ? » s'exclama Ron accourant vers lui, les yeux écarquillés sur le gobelet.

« C'est parfait Monsieur Potter, du très bon travail ! Je vois que vous prenez à cœur ces entrainements » ajouta le professeur Fetherstonhaugh, avec fierté.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que la plupart des élèves s'étaient déjà rassemblés autour de la table pour admirer son œuvre, le mettant mal à l'aise d'attirer encore une fois autant l'attention.

« Merci Professeur, mais c'est grâce à vous si j'en suis là » affirma le brun avec conviction, en lui souriant.

Fetherstonhaugh lui rendit son sourire en hochant la tête avant de demander aux élèves de reprendre leurs activités et de rejoindre son bureau.

Harry avança sa main, prenant le gobelet pour le tourner entre ses doigts, faisant refléter la lumière sur les cristaux qui l'entouraient.

« J'espère arriver à un résultat similaire dans pas longtemps, moi aussi » souffla Ron, ne quittant pas l'objet des yeux.

« Je n'en doute absolument pas, si j'y suis arrivé, il n'y a pas de raison que tu ne réussisses pas ! » affirma Harry, confiant.

« On verra bien, mais si je veux te rattraper, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! » répondit le rouquin en hochant sa tête, faisant craquer les doigts de sa main devant lui, avant de retourner à sa table, reprendre son entrainement, plus déterminé que jamais.

Harry esquissa un petit sourire, détaillant l'objet entre ses mains, impressionné d'avoir réussi aussi facilement, compte tenu des derniers cours où utiliser cette magie l'affaiblissait régulièrement.

Le brun se souvint de la fois où sa jalousie l'avait emportée sur sa raison, épuisant sa capacité à lancer le sort, l'amenant finalement à abandonner tellement la puissance l'avait vidé de ses forces.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de penser que ces améliorations étaient directement liées à ses sentiments et ses émotions.

Depuis qu'il voyait Malfoy régulièrement, entretenant une relation exclusivement charnelle avec lui, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi calme et serein. Comme si côtoyer le blond le rendait meilleur. Ses capacités en étaient décuplées, il l'avait senti, même sa concentration s'était nettement améliorée durant les exercices de pratique.

Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine à l'idée que Malfoy lui était bénéfique lors de ses entrainements, depuis qu'il avait accepté d'aller plus loin avec lui. À croire que les parties de jambes en l'air avec le blond le rendait plus apte à la magie, amplifiait sa capacité à maîtriser son pouvoir.

L'ironie du sort quand on savait à quel point ils étaient censés se détester… Que même Ginny, sa petite amie, ne lui permettait pas de s'améliorer, malgré qu'à l'inverse, elle, il l'aimait…

Il ne voyait plus autant la rouquine dû à ses entraînements de vols répétés, la fatiguant d'autant plus et empêchant ainsi les rendez-vous du soir tard dans la nuit entre elle et Harry.

Le brun n'avait donc droit qu'à quelques baisers ici et là, dès que Ginny avait du temps à lui accorder, et même si c'était peu, il s'en contentait. Quelque part, cette distance avec elle l'arrangeait, il n'avait pas à faire semblant d'apprécier l'acte autant qu'elle le voudrait…

Son cœur se serra à cette dernière pensée. Harry se sentait terriblement coupable de la tromper, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller retrouver Malfoy quand il le pouvait, quand il le voulait.

Parce qu'il le voulait tellement…

Oh oui, il en était arrivé au point ou l'envie l'emportait sur ses sentiments pour Ginny. Ne pas voir le blond lui faisait mal au ventre, un manque qu'il fallait irrémédiablement combler au plus vite. Ça lui faisait l'effet d'un acide, lui rongeant l'estomac, attendant son calmant pour retrouver la sérénité.

Malfoy était devenu une drogue dont il pouvait difficilement se passer.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus cherché à le faire depuis qu'il avait passé le cap de coucher avec ce dernier.

Harry soupira, sentant son envie se raviver au simple fait de penser à le retrouver. S'il s'était un instant imaginé, vouloir à ce point être en compagnie de Malfoy, au début de l'année scolaire, il se serait volontiers jeté un sort de lucidité pour remettre ses idées en place, pensant qu'il aurait reçu un Confundo par mégarde.

Si à un moment il s'était mis à douter, le brun savait désormais que ce n'était pas le cas et que c'était bien lui, toutes pensées confondues, qui voulait passer du temps avec Malfoy. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que ce dernier en ait l'envie lui aussi, bien qu'il le soupçonne de n'en avoir qu'après sa queue.

Des fois, il s'autorisait à penser que l'ex-Serpentard le tolérait assez pour avoir envie de le voir autrement que pour le sauter. D'autres fois, il pensait à ce que ce serait si c'était Malfoy qui le prenait, comment il se sentirait, est-ce qu'il aurait mal ? Est-ce qu'il aimerait ? Mais il écartait rapidement ces possibilités, une fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ses draps à le chevaucher sauvagement, ses yeux gris acier assombris le sondant de désir non dissimulé.

Alors Harry oubliait ses réflexions et se concentrait sur le moment que le blond lui offrait, pénétrant son corps, partageant ce moment de plaisir enivrant. Et pour quelques heures, plus rien d'autre qu'eux deux n'existaient.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **Lundi 15 Mars 1999, 1h23, Dortoir de Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott, Académie sorcière**_

 _ **(Passage à lire en écoutant « I Run To You », MISSIO)**_

« N'oublie pas tes gants, ce serait dommage de te rendre compte que tu ne les as pas une fois arrivé, ce sera difficile à expliquer » lui dit Malfoy, en faisant un geste du menton vers ces derniers.

Harry qui rebouclait sa ceinture, releva la tête dans sa direction en acquiesçant.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre du blond après un nouveau moment de sexe partagé qu'il avait lui-même initié.

L'ex-Gryffondor attrapa sa cape, l'enroulant autour de ses épaules, fermant l'accroche contre son cou, se tournant sur le petit bureau où étaient posés ses gants, s'appliquant à les enfiler, avant de tourner les yeux vers Malfoy, allongé dans son lit.

Le blond ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui, tenant dans sa main un livre qu'il parcourait tranquillement, l'air parfaitement détendu.

Harry ricana intérieurement, se doutant qu'après l'orgasme qu'il lui avait collé, ce dernier devait être particulièrement décontracté.

Le brun posa ses yeux sur la couverture de l'ouvrage où un symbole spécial y trônait, imaginant que ce devait être un des bouquins de cours que Malfoy étudiait.

« Tu fais quoi comme études exactement ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc, sa curiosité l'emportant sur l'heure tardive de la soirée.

Malfoy lui lança un regard en biais, en haussant des sourcils, puis posa ses yeux sur le réveil trônant sur sa table de nuit.

« Potter, tu vas être en retard pour mettre à bien ta diversion auprès de Weasley si tu ne te dépêche pas » répondit-il de sa voix traînante, reportant son attention à la lecture de son livre.

« Quoi c'est un secret ? » demanda Harry, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

L'ex-Serpentard tourna la tête dans sa direction, en relevant un sourcil dubitatif.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu t'intéresses à ma vie » rétorqua-t-il, en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Et si c'était le cas ? » insista Harry, droit comme un piquet, devant son lit.

Malfoy le dévisagea un instant, avant de détourner son regard pour le reporter sur l'ouvrage qu'il tenait.

« Je te répondrais que tu as du souci à te faire, parce que visiblement la baise accélère la dégénérescence de tes neurones » répondit-il, d'un ton neutre.

« Putain Malfoy accouche, tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? » siffla Harry, agacé.

Le blond soupira, fermant subrepticement ses paupières, les rouvrant immédiatement, regardant son livre avant de daigner lui répondre.

« Si tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir, je vise la voie des Guérisseurs » répliqua-t-il, à contrecœur.

Harry desserra ses bras, les ramenant le long de ses flancs, haussant les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? Tu… tu veux vraiment aller dans cette branche ? » demanda-t-il, stupéfait par la révélation de son vis-à-vis.

« Manifestement, puisque je suis ici à étudier pour le devenir » affirma ce dernier, sans détacher les yeux de son ouvrage.

Harry resta un instant immobile, avant d'aller s'asseoir machinalement sur le lit, les pieds de Malfoy le frôlant sous les draps.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette spécialisation t'intéresserait… » renchérit-il, ses yeux perdus dans le vague.

« J'imagine que tu me voyais suivre les traces de ma famille et me lancer dans les tréfonds de la politique sorcière ? » demanda le blond d'un ton sarcastique, bougeant un peu sous les couvertures.

Harry acquiesça malgré lui, baissant les yeux sur ses mains gantées.

« Tu ne serais pas le seul, mais toi aussi bien que les autres, vous faites fausse route » ajouta Malfoy, en soupirant.

Le brun releva la tête et dévisagea l'ex-Serpentard, toujours concentré sur sa lecture.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à faire ce genre d'études ? » le questionna-t-il, une nouvelle fois.

Malfoy quitta des yeux son bouquin, l'abaissant légèrement pour le regarder, haussant un sourcil sarcastique.

« Est-on vraiment en train d'avoir ce genre de discussion ou ma tête me fait défaut ? » demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

« Si ça te dérange tant que ça, on peut arrêter » s'excusa le brun, tendant une main vers lui.

Malfoy le regarda un instant, avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin et de répliquer.

« Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour une conversation civilisée avec toi Potter, permets-moi d'en être étonné ».

Harry souffla par le nez, un petit rictus se dessinant sur ses lèvres, avant de lui répondre à son tour.

« Je n'imaginais pas non plus que ça arriverait. À vrai dire, je n'imaginais pas non plus me retrouver ici au début de l'année, si tu veux tout savoir »

« Il est vrai que ce n'est pas non plus une option que j'avais en tête en venant étudier ici » admit Malfoy, en opinant du menton.

Harry le détailla un moment, s'attardant sur les cils blonds qui bougeaient à mesure que ce dernier lisait, ses yeux parcourant l'ouvrage de gauche à droite, ses sourcils se fronçant parfois, semblant buter sur une phrase.

« Tu es vraiment… bizarre » s'entendit-il dire, sans se l'être vraiment autorisé.

Malfoy releva ses yeux gris sur lui, haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

« Qu'est-ce qui te permets de penser ça je te prie ? »

« Tu m'as dit que tu avais changé, je ne le croyais pas, mais je le vois à présent » s'expliqua le brun, en le sondant du regard.

Malfoy haussa un peu plus son sourcil avant de sourire narquoisement.

« Il ne t'aura fallu que plusieurs mois pour t'en rendre compte, c'est impressionnant ! J'aurais pu parier que tu en serais au même point à la fin de l'année » ricana-t-il, en baissant de nouveau les yeux sur son livre.

Harry éclata de rire, attrapant l'oreiller à ses côtés pour lui balancer à la figure.

Malfoy se redressa subitement, en recevant l'oreiller, lâchant son livre par la même occasion, avant de lui balancer en retour.

Harry l'évita habilement, bondissant sur le blond, pour attraper ses poignets, hilare, alors que Malfoy se débattait contre lui.

Le brun riait toujours serrant ses doigts sur les poignets de Malfoy qui tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager. Celui-ci amorça un mouvement, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, tombant sur lui, collant son corps sur le sien.

Harry souriait encore, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du blond, qui fronçait les sourcils, d'agacement. Il détailla ses traits fins et ses yeux gris clair, sentant son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, les coins de ses lèvres s'abaissant doucement, alors que son regard se posa sur la bouche offerte de Malfoy sous lui.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, penchant sa tête sur le côté, pour ravir ses lèvres tentatrices, qu'il savait douce au toucher. Il inspira profondément, se délectant du parfum de Malfoy, pendant que sa bouche se mouvait sur la sienne dans un baiser voluptueux.

« Potter… tu n'as plus le temps pour continuer ce petit jeu avec moi » souffla le blond, contre ses lèvres.

Harry étira un sourire sans faire cesser le baiser.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de perdre Malfoy ? » ricana-t-il, collant un peu plus son corps contre le sien.

Le blond se redressa brusquement, les faisant basculer, se penchant au-dessus de lui, tendant ses bras, plaquant ses mains bien à plat de part et d'autre de son visage.

« Qui te dit que je ne vais pas gagner ? » rétorqua-t-il malicieusement, des mèches de ses cheveux lui tombant devant ses yeux.

Harry cligna des paupières en les observant avant de sourire sadiquement et de rétorquer.

« Parce que tu ne l'as jamais fait contre moi » dit-il, en les faisant tourner pour reprendre le dessus sur le blond, serrant ses jambes entre les siennes pour les bloquer.

« Tu es bien trop sûr de toi Potter, je devrais te punir pour oser être aussi confiant » répliqua Malfoy, en souriant narquoisement.

Le blond avança une de ses mains vers Harry pour attraper son érection, la pressant doucement par-dessus ses vêtements et commença à la malaxer entre ses doigts.

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise, se mordant la lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements.

« Je parie que tu jouis en premier » ricana Malfoy, continuant ses attouchements, de plus en plus prononcés, dardant ses yeux pleins de promesses dans les siens.

Le brun soutint son regard, esquissant un sourire malicieux, sentant son désir parcourir tout son corps, d'avoir l'ex-Serpentard nu contre lui.

Harry descendit ses yeux sur le membre de Malfoy déjà dur, montant une de ses mains jusqu'à sa bouche, tirant sur son gant à l'aide de ses dents, le crachant sur le côté. Il entoura ensuite la verge du blond entre ses doigts, donnant un léger coup de poignet qui le fit tressauter, arrachant un petit gémissement à son amant.

« Tenu » répondit-il, en s'appliquant dans ses mouvements.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)**

 **Bises à vous,**

 **Zouille**


	15. Réflexion

**Hi Everyone !**

 **J'espère que vous avez tous et toutes passé de très bonnes vacances et courage pour ceux et celles qui ne sont pas encore partis, ça va venir !**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée et je la démarre avec vous en postant un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire :)**

 **Je vous remercie encore des retours que vous lui faites, je n'en n'attendais pas autant en postant cette fiction et je suis ravie de voir qu'elle vous plait !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Bêta lectrice :** Nodrie :)

 **Paring :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclamer :** JK Rowling a tous les droits

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews des non-connectés :**

 **Guest :** Hey !

Merci pour ton petit mot :)

Moi aussi j'ai de la peine pour Ginny, parce que j'aime beaucoup ce personnage dans le livre et tout particulièrement son caractère ! Malheureusement les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas et Harry se perds au milieu de tout ce flot d'émotions qu'il éprouve pour les deux... J'espère que ce que je vous réserve te plaira :)

 **Mimily :** Coucou !

XD je suis vraiment désolée de faire des fins de chapitres aussi abruptes... C'est quelque chose que je ne maîtrise pas et qui vient tel quel en écrivant...

Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours et que tu continues à me donner ton avis à chaque chapitre !

Encore désolée pour toute cette frustration que j'ai l'air de t'apporter XD

Comme tu le dis, Harry commence tout doucement à se rapprocher de Draco autre que physiquement et sexuellement et c'est ce qui le trouble d'autant plus et lui fait même un peu peur...

Tu verras pour Ron, je ne t'en dit pas plus ;)

Et tu vas devoir encore attendre pour revoir Théo mais promis, on le reverra :)

Pas de sort d'oubli, non, juste une histoire compliquée que tu découvriras au fil des chapitres !

Pauvre Harry... Si je peux prendre sa défense, je ne voudrais vraiment pas être à sa place parce qu'il se fait autant de mal qu'aux autres au final et qu'il est incapable de se décider...

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 \- Réflexion**

* * *

 _ **(A lire en écoutant « Trap Doors », BrokenBells)**_

.

 _ **Jeudi 25 mars 1999 – 16h57, Classe de Sortilèges, Académie Sorcière**_

Plusieurs jours que l'idée lui traversait l'esprit, démangeait son bas ventre et le torturait plus que nécessaire.

Cette image lui était venue en rêve une nuit et depuis il ne cessait de la traîner partout avec lui.

Une combinaison de blond aux yeux gris, de deux corps en sueur et d'un plaisir jamais expérimenté.

Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut, trempé jusqu'aux os, un matin en début de semaine, avec pour souvenir de sa nuit, Malfoy juste au-dessus de lui.

Le brun avait nettement en tête le fait que ce dernier était en train de le pénétrer et qu'il avait particulièrement l'air d'apprécier. L'état de son caleçon et de ses draps, lui prouvait que c'était effectivement le cas.

Il avait alors sauté dans une des douches du campus, pour rincer abondamment la torture que son subconscient lui avait infligé.

Depuis qu'il retrouvait régulièrement Malfoy et qu'ils s'adonnaient à leurs exercices plus que physiques, Harry avait toujours été au-dessus. Plus précisément, le brun était toujours celui qui initiait leurs parties de jambes en l'air et n'avait, de ce fait, jamais laissé l'ex-Serpentard prendre le dessus dans leurs moments intimes.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été question de qui prendrait le lead pendant qu'ils le faisaient, cela c'était naturellement fait, quand Harry avait pris les devants en s'avouant en avoir éperdument envie et avait couru chez Malfoy pour lui faire part de sa décision.

Mais à présent que le brun avait expérimenté, plus que de raison, cette façon de partager leur désir commun, il devait admettre que l'idée de renverser la balance était particulièrement tentante.

Harry était pourtant, immanquablement terrifié de se faire prendre par Malfoy, mais l'envie prenait le dessus sur la peur, l'incitant à vouloir tester, rien qu'une fois pour savoir ce que ça donnerait... Une fois, pour expérimenter le plaisir ressenti dans cette position, Malfoy ayant l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il lui procurait.

C'était en plein dans cette réflexion, qu'il se rendait avec Ron en classe de Sortilèges, leur dernier cours de la journée.

D'autant qu'à force de ressasser ses rêves érotiques, le désir commençait à se matérialiser dans son pantalon, la sensation de gêne et d'envie, enivrant son corps au même instant.

Le brun tenta de calmer un peu ses ardeurs, sans pour autant occulter l'ex-Serpentard de ses pensées. Il se souvint du moment de complicité qu'ils avaient partagé, où ce dernier avait délaissé un instant son masque impassible, le rendant plus avenant qu'à son habitude, lui montrant une facette de sa personnalité qu'il avait particulièrement appréciée.

L'esprit encore ailleurs, Harry ne vit pas son meilleur ami le regarder étrangement, ne se doutant pas qu'un léger sourire effleurait ses lèvres depuis qu'il pensait à Malfoy.

Ils rentrèrent finalement en classe, déposèrent leurs sacs à terre et s'installèrent sur leur chaise en silence.

Le professeur Powell était derrière son bureau, attendant patiemment que chacun ait pris place. Quand se fut enfin le cas et que tous les élèves le dévisageaient avec attention, il prit la parole.

« Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre le Sortilège de Circumrota » commença-t-il, d'un geste de la main, tout en faisant apparaître un objet devant chaque élève, ainsi qu'à son bureau.

Les étudiants se détournèrent de leur professeur pour examiner les différents bibelots sur leur table.

Tous identiques, ces derniers ressemblaient à un casse-tête moldu, où quelques pièces étaient imbriquées les unes sur les autres, certaines plus en relief, laissant supposer qu'elles devaient pivoter pour les faire correspondre.

« Comme vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, l'objet sous vos yeux a été volontairement assemblé de manière approximative, le but étant, vous l'aurez compris, de lui faire rendre un aspect différent en déplaçant les pièces à votre convenance » continua-t-il, en s'avançant devant son bureau.

Powell sorti ensuite sa baguette et lança le sort sur le bibelot posé sur sa table. Les différentes pièces tournèrent sur elles-mêmes, changeant de place pour se coller à d'autres et former un tout nouvel objet.

« Si au cours de votre tâche vous n'êtes pas satisfait du résultat, vous pouvez toujours revenir en arrière en prononçant le sort _Reverte_ , qui rétablira la pièce à son état d'origine » ajouta-t-il, en pointant une nouvelle fois sa baguette vers le bibelot, celui-ci reprenant sa première forme.

Les élèves poussèrent une légère exclamation devant la démonstration.

« À vos baguettes ! » conclu Powell, joyeusement, reprenant place sur son siège derrière son bureau.

Harry et Ron commencèrent l'exercice sérieusement, réussissant chacun à déplacer et retourner les pièces, la difficulté étant de bien se concentrer sur le sens et le degré d'inclinaison.

« Tu vas bien en ce moment ? » Demanda soudainement Ron, en faisant pivoter un morceau de sa construction.

Harry fronça les sourcils, tournant son visage en direction de son ami.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Le rouquin haussa ses épaules, puis lui lança un regard en biais avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa tâche.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est bien pour ça que je te pose la question » répliqua-t-il, d'une voix morne.

« Eh bien tu seras ravi d'apprendre que tout va pour le mieux » sourit Harry, en changeant la disposition d'une pièce.

« Tu es souvent ailleurs en ce moment et j'ai l'impression que tu es plus distant avec Ginny » Ajouta le rouquin, toujours tourné vers son objet.

Harry se crispa à la mention de sa petite amie, Les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractaient alors qu'il gardait les yeux rivé sur son bibelot.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« La manière dont tu lui parles, tu ne la regarde plus vraiment non plus… » poursuivit Ron, d'une voix étrangement calme.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi » siffla le brun entre ses dents.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ron soupirer et tourner son visage vers lui.

« Ecoute vieux, je te dis ça parce que j'ai remarqué que vous étiez moins souvent ensemble, je m'inquiète, c'est tout » expliqua ce dernier.

« C'est Hermione qui parle ou c'est toi ? » se braqua Harry en tournant la tête vers son ami, le fusillant du regard.

« Arrête de le prendre comme ça ! C'est nous deux d'accord ? C'est de ma sœur dont on parle, je la connais et je sais quand il y a quelque chose qui cloche » répliqua Ron, agacé.

Harry soupira, détaillant les trais soucieux de son meilleur ami, avant de lancer un nouveau _Circumrota_ sur l'une des pièces du puzzle.

« Je t'assure que tout va bien, il n'y a rien qui cloche » affirma-t-il, plus calmement.

Ron grimaça en claquant sa langue sur son palet.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui ressort quand vous êtes ensemble, désolé de te dire ça mais on dirait vraiment qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz »

Harry ferma subrepticement ses yeux avant de les tourner une nouvelle fois vers le rouquin.

« Je te dis que tout va bien, tu peux arrêter de me sermonner maintenant ? » souffla-t-il, la colère montant peu à peu.

« Alors quoi je m'imagine des choses c'est ça ? Et Hermione aussi ? » répliqua Ron d'une voix plus forte, délaissant totalement son exercice.

« Exactement ! Et vous serez gentils de vous occuper de vos affaires, je ne m'immisce pas dans votre relation pour ma part ! » siffla le brun en le fusillant du regard.

« Ok, mauvaise idée… Je n'en parlerais plus, mais fais attention à elle d'accord ? Parce que si jamais tu lui fais du mal, tu auras à faire à moi, meilleur ami ou pas ! » rétorqua le rouquin en pointant un index vers lui.

« Merci Ron, je suis au courant, tu me la déjà sortie celle-là… » railla Harry en roulant des yeux.

« C'est juste une petite piqûre de rappel au cas où tu l'aurais oublié » ricana ce dernier en souriant.

Chacun reprit ensuite sa tâche sérieusement, effectuant le sort à répétition, tournant et déplaçant leurs pièces avec attention.

« Et Malfoy ? » fit la voix de Ron, soudainement.

Harry qui était en pleine exécution de son sort, eut un léger sursaut à la mention du nom de son amant et tourna un peu trop rapidement la pièce de son puzzle, qui pivota un quart de tour de plus.

« Quoi Malfoy ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de lui ? » soupira-t-il en rectifiant son coup.

« Je sais qu'il se trame un truc et que tu ne me dis pas tout » affirma Ron à ses côtés.

« Tu te fais des idées, il ne se passe rien du tout avec la fouine » rétorqua Harry, agacé de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Tu réagis bizarrement quand il est dans les parages, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite mais plus on le croise plus je me dis qu'il y a quelque chose » reprit le rouquin, ne voulant visiblement pas lâcher l'affaire.

« Ron… » souffla Harry, en fermant les yeux pour contenir la colère qui reprenait du terrain.

« Non c'est vrai Harry, depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, je le vois partout où on se trouve, à croire qu'il fait exprès de se foutre dans notre champs de vision ! » siffla la voix de Ron.

Le brun expira bruyamment, rouvrant ses yeux pour les planter dans ceux bleus de son meilleur ami.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, il étudie ici, il est tout à fait normal de le croiser de temps en temps, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il nous suit » expliqua-t-il, calmement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait en sorte de n'être jamais loin de nous, comme s'il voulait garder un œil sur nous, sur toi » renchérit Ron, d'un air sérieux.

Le brun grogna avant de délaisser une nouvelle fois son travail.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui pour te poser des questions comme ça ? » siffla-t-il, agacé.

« Ce n'est pas qu'aujourd'hui, depuis la rentrée il agit bizarrement lui aussi, tous les deux, vous n'êtes pas comme avant, pas comme à Poudlard » ajouta le rouquin, en fronçant des sourcils.

« On est adultes maintenant Ron, il ne s'agit plus de se crêper le chignon à tout bout de champs comme on le faisait à l'époque » railla Harry en roulant des yeux.

« Merlin, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais ça n'empêche qu'il est très souvent présent et qu'il te regarde parfois et toi aussi tu le fixe par moment… » insista lourdement Ron en dardant ses yeux sur lui.

Harry se sentit blêmir, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant à la révélation de Ron.

« Je ne le regarde pas, en tout cas, pas consciemment, tu te montes la tête pour rien, parce qu'il n'y a clairement rien à dire à son sujet » ronchonna le brun, espérant que la gêne qu'il éprouvait ne se lisait pas sur son visage.

Ron marqua une pause, puis soupira avant de reprendre.

« Ecoute je veux bien te croire, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a anguille sous roche » assura-t-il quand même.

Harry soupira et lui lança un regard de dépit.

« Crois ce que tu veux, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien, Malfoy fait sa vie de son côté et moi la mienne et c'est très bien comme ça » répondit-t-il d'un ton brut.

Ron se contenta d'hocher la tête, détournant finalement son attention du brun pour la reporter sur son travail avec sérieux.

Harry de son côté n'en menait pas large. Si le rouquin avait remarqué que Malfoy ne se tenait jamais loin d'eux et qu'en plus il l'avait surpris à observer le blond, c'était qu'il n'avait pas été aussi discret qu'il l'avait pensé…

Il se fit la promesse de faire plus attention, parce que si Ron s'était rendu compte que quelque chose se tramait, Hermione pour sa part, devait l'avoir senti à des kilomètres à la ronde et cette dernière était beaucoup plus perspicace qu'eux deux réunis.

Pourtant c'était plus fort que lui, poser les yeux sur son ancien ennemi était devenu une habitude, c'était déjà le cas à l'époque de Poudlard, et si ça n'avait pas paru suspect avant, c'était clairement parce que seule la haine en ressortait. Aujourd'hui, une toute autre lueur animait leurs regards et il était persuadé que Ron l'avait constaté.

Oui, décidément, il devait être beaucoup plus prudent à l'avenir…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **(Passage à lire en écoutant « The Ghost Inside »,BrokenBells)**_

« Malfoy… Il faut vraiment que j'y aille » soupira Harry, en bouclant sa ceinture les yeux fermés.

« Hmm… » marmonna l'ex-Serpentard contre sa peau.

La tête en arrière, le brun se mordait la lèvre inférieure sous les assauts de son amant.

« Bordel, Malfoy, laisse-moi partir maintenant ! » grogna-t-il entre ses dents, sans pour autant faire le moindre geste pour se défaire de son emprise.

« Pars si tu le souhaite, je ne te retiens pas » souffla le blond, lui arrachant de longs frissons qui remontèrent jusqu'à son échine.

« Ce n'est pas en me bouffant le cou comme ça que je vais avoir envie de me barrer ! » siffla Harry, agacé, penchant un peu plus sa tête sur le côté pour donner un meilleur accès à son amant.

« Tu m'en vois désolé… » répondit ce dernier d'une voix traînante.

Malfoy était plaqué contre son dos et malmenait la peau de son cou en la mordillant, léchant par endroits l'épiderme pour le faire gémir de plaisir.

Les mains de l'ex-Serpentard s'étaient glissées sous son t-shirt, qu'il venait tout juste de revêtir, et parcourait son torse avec envie, s'attardant sur son ventre, caressant ses abdominaux puis retraçait du bout des doigts la ligne de poils qui descendait jusqu'à son aine.

« Bon, ça suffit, maintenant ! » grogna le brun, en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son amant.

Malfoy ricana en le retenant par les épaules.

« Oh allez Potter, une dernière pour la route » souffla-t-il, contre sa nuque avant de la mordiller entre ses lèvres.

Harry frissonna, fermant les yeux sous l'effet humide et chaud de la langue du blond contre sa peau.

Il était sur le point de se laisser aller à nouveau quand une des mains de l'ex-Serpentard descendit rapidement attraper les bords de son caleçon.

« Non putain, Ron se doute déjà de quelque chose, je ne vais pas en plus lui donner de quoi me cuisiner davantage… » se reprit-t-il, en s'éloignant définitivement de son amant pour attraper sa cape et l'enrouler autour de lui.

« Oh je vois… Très bien, dans ce cas pars, mon avis ne compte pas après tout » railla Malfoy dans son dos.

« Non en effet » répondit simplement Harry, en fermant l'accroche qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Il se tourna ensuite pour faire face au blond, plantant ses yeux couleur émeraude dans ses iris métalliques.

Malfoy le dévisagea un instant avant de former un rictus au coin de ses lèvres et de se détourner de l'ex-Gryffondor.

Harry le suivi du regard, le voyant retourner sur son lit pour s'allonger dessus en faisant totalement abstraction de lui.

Le blond attrapa alors un livre posé sur sa table de nuit, puis l'ouvrit sur une page et se plongea dans sa lecture.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Malfoy était vraiment contrarié, ou s'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire...

Une partie de lui semblait vouloir que l'ex-Serpentard veuille véritablement qu'il reste avec lui, l'autre lui criait qu'il n'était qu'une échappatoire, une façon de s'occuper quand il s'ennuyait...

Peut-être que le blond avait fini par vraiment l'apprécier ? Lui-même, trouvait sa compagnie plutôt agréable quand ils ne passaient pas leur temps à s'insulter.

Harry aimait le retrouver pour partager leurs moments à deux, où le temps s'arrêtait. Le passé n'était plus qu'une simple formalité et ne faisait plus rempart entre leur vie…

Un monde ou Malfoy n'était plus Malfoy et où lui n'était plus Potter… Une réalité où les voir tous deux rire ensemble était avérée… Faisant abstraction totale de leur rivalité…

Harry cligna des yeux, secouant la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Il finit de se rhabiller avant d'ouvrir la porte et faire un vague salut au propriétaire de la chambre d'où il s'échappait à la hâte.

Fermant le battant derrière lui, le brun dévala les escaliers, avant de sortir du bâtiment pour rejoindre sa chambre d'un pas rapide.

Les mains dans les poches, il se dépêcha de traverser l'allée, sentant encore le corps de l'ex-Serpentard contre lui, l'envie de faire demi-tour le tiraillant.

C'était presque terrifiant ce besoin de le voir, d'avoir envie de lui de cette façon. Le fait de se l'avouer était encore plus dérangeant. Éprouver du désir pour son ennemi de toujours avait été très compliqué et si aujourd'hui Harry s'était fait à l'idée, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire alors même qu'il sortait d'un de leur moment d'intimité.

Il eut un petit sourire amer en pensant à Ron, quoique ce dernier pouvait s'imaginer, il était évident que ce genre pensées ne lui traverseraient jamais l'esprit…

Il y a encore quelques temps, lui-même n'aurait jamais cru cela possible…

Et pourtant…

Pourtant, il en arrivait au point d'avoir du mal à partir. Quitter Malfoy alors qu'il le faisait vibrer entre ses bras, quand il lui faisait toutes ces choses…

Il en tremblait d'anticipation de savoir qu'il allait le retrouver pour partager leur passion interdite, la laissant l'englober, le dévorer tout entier.

Harry n'était plus en mesure de lutter quand le blond le touchait. Il devait néanmoins se contraindre à le laisser, pour ne pas éveiller d'autres soupçons.

Parce qu'il ne lui appartenait pas et qu'il n'était même pas un de ses proches.

Parce que c'était Malfoy…

Il avait quasiment atteint son bâtiment quand il jura dans le vide en se tapant le front, se souvenant d'un livre qu'il avait malencontreusement oublié chez le blond.

Il avait été à la bibliothèque juste avant d'avant d'aller le retrouver, faisant d'une pierre deux coups puisque cette dernière était sur le chemin du dortoir de l'ex-Serpentard.

Harry tourna alors les talons pour reprendre la route qu'il venait tout juste de terminer et tenta d'ignora les battements de son cœur qui redoublaient d'intensité à l'idée de retourner le voir.

Il arriva bien plus vite qu'il n'était parti et montant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier avant de reprendre sa respiration une fois avoir atteint le palier.

Le brun ouvrit la porte sans perdre le temps de toquer et rentra de lui-même dans la chambre sans y avoir été invité.

Malfoy, toujours installé sur son lit, tourna ses yeux dans sa direction avant d'hausser un sourcil dubitatif.

« Déjà en manque Potter ? » ricana-t-il, fermant son ouvrage pour se concentrer sur lui.

Harry qui respirait encore difficilement d'avoir couru pour revenir jusqu'ici, parcourait des yeux la petite pièce, cherchant l'objet de sa venue.

« Mon livre ? » demanda-t-il entre deux souffles, posant enfin son regard sur lui.

Le blond le jaugea un instant avant de lui faire un vague signe du menton vers la direction du bureau.

Harry tourna la tête vers le meuble, son livre était bien là, posé nonchalamment parmi les feuilles de parchemins de l'ex-Serpentard.

Sans plus attendre, il leva son bras et le tendit en pensant au sortilège d'attraction pour ordonner au livre d'atterrir dans le creux de sa main.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Malfoy avoir un léger sursaut et tourna ses yeux vers lui. Ce dernier fronçait des sourcils en fixant l'ouvrage qu'il venait d'appeler.

« Tu maîtrises les sortilèges informulés ? » souffla-t-il, l'air impressionné.

Harry haussa des épaules.

« Quelques-uns oui, pas toi ? »

Malfoy leva alors ses yeux vers lui en relevant un sourcil sarcastique.

« Nous ne sommes visiblement pas tous logés à la même enseigne, mais en tant que Sauveur du monde sorcier, j'imagine que tu as des capacités hors du commun » railla-t-il, d'une voix traînante.

Harry ricana en roulant des yeux.

« Arrête tes conneries, c'est simplement de l'entraînement, je ne suis pas plus doué qu'un autre » assura-t-il.

Le blond fit courir ses yeux sur son corps de haut en bas avant de les détourner pour les reposer sur son livre.

« Permets-moi d'en douter… » ajouta-t-il, en tournant lentement une page.

Harry haussa des sourcils, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

« Attends… Malfoy tu… putain j'y crois pas, tu ne viens quand même pas de me faire un compliment là ? » pouffa-t-il, en réprimant un fou rire.

« Ne rêve pas trop Potter, loin de moi une pareille idée que de flatter l'ego du _Survivant_ » répondit tranquillement ce dernier.

Le sourire du brun se transforma en grimace alors qu'il claquait sa langue sur son palet d'agacement.

« Putain Malfoy, arrêtes avec les surnoms à répétition tu veux, c'est lourd à la longue »

Le blond lui lança un regard en biais, l'air pensif, avant qu'un léger rictus se dessine sur le coin de sa bouche.

« Tu n'as pas tort, tu as déjà la tête aussi grosse qu'un souafle pour en rajouter davantage »

Harry afficha une mine outrée quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

« Connard » siffla-t-il, en plissant les yeux.

« Je t'en prie, pas besoin de me remercier d'avoir souligné le fait que le grand _Harry Potter_ faisait partie des meilleurs de sa génération et en était pleinement conscient » ricana le blond, les yeux de nouveau posés sur son ouvrage.

« Ferme-là avec ça, c'est faux et tu le sais ! » grogna Harry en plongeant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Ce n'est pas ce que pense la plupart des sorciers pourtant » certifia Malfoy, en tournant une nouvelle page de son livre.

Harry soupira, agacé.

« Et bien ils ont tort, je suis un élève comme un autre et j'ai aussi besoin d'étudier pour m'améliorer, ce n'est pas inné ! » protesta-t-il, en levant les yeux au plafond.

Malfoy lui lança un regard en biais, le dévisageant un instant avant de reporter son attention sur sa lecture.

« En attendant, tu es le seul à savoir faire de la magie sans baguette dans cette foutue pièce » déclara-t-il d'un ton traînant.

Harry haussa des sourcils et cligna des yeux.

N'ayant aucune réponse à sa dernière réplique, le blond tourna finalement la tête dans sa direction.

« Alors ? Toujours aussi certain que tu n'es pas doté d'un don ? » reprit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry sentit les bords de sa bouche frémir alors qu'il dévisageait l'ex-Serpentard sans y croire.

« Malfoy… serais-tu jaloux par hasard ? » Demanda-t-il, tenant de contenir le sourire moqueur qui se dessinait progressivement sur ses lèvres.

« Absolument pas » réfuta Malfoy, immédiatement.

N'y tenant plus, Harry éclata de rire devant l'air renfrogné du blond.

« Putain mais c'est ça, tu es jaloux de moi ! » attesta-t-il, encore hilare, son sourire ne délogeant plus ses lèvres pour y montrer toutes ses dents.

Malfoy fit claquer sa langue contre son palet d'agacement.

« Va te faire voir Potter, je ne suis en aucun cas jaloux de tes _fabuleuses_ prouesses en sortilèges » siffla-t-il, d'un air condescendant.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment l'effet que tu donnes en tout cas » ricana Harry, d'un ton moqueur.

Le blond haussa un sourcil avant de lui lancer un regard méprisant.

« C'est que tu n'es pas assez fin observateur pour t'apercevoir que tu es dans le faux » contesta-t-il.

Harry ricana une nouvelle fois, avant de rouler des yeux.

« Et toi, définitivement de mauvaise foi ! » affirma-t-il en opinant du menton.

Malfoy ne répondit pas, se contentant de tourner la tête vers l'horloge avant de poser de nouveau ses yeux sur lui.

« Il n'était pas question de retrouver Weasel pour éviter de renforcer ses soit disant doutes ? » questionna-t-il, à la place.

Harry tourna vivement les yeux vers le cadran de la pendule qui affichait 00h30 avant de se plaquer une main sur le front.

« Merde, oui ! Putain » jura-t-il dans le vide, avant de se précipiter vers la porte.

La main sur la poignée, il commença à la tourner avant de s'interrompre, pesant le pour et le contre. Les yeux fixés sur sa main, il consentit à se retourner pour faire face au blond, toujours plongé dans sa lecture.

« Malfoy ? » appela-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

Ce dernier releva lentement la tête, haussant un sourcil en guise de réponse.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, hésitant, avant de se racler la gorge.

« Ça te dirait que je t'apprenne deux ou trois sorts informulés ? » demanda-t-il, plantant ses yeux dans les iris métallisés de son amant.

Malfoy fronça légèrement les sourcils, le jaugeant quelques instants, semblant chercher où était le piège.

Harry ne cillait pas, respirant soudainement difficilement sans qu'il ne sache véritablement pourquoi. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles, ne se souvenant pas quand ils avaient redoublés d'intensité et pour quelle raison cela avait été le cas.

« Histoire de rivaliser avec le Sauveur du monde sorcier ? » ajouta le brun, dans un petit rire nerveux.

Malfoy finit par afficher un sourire sarcastique au coin de ses lèvres avant de lui répondre.

« Pourquoi pas… Si ça peut te permettre de d'apprendre l'humilité… » ricana-t-il.

Le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains fut soudainement propulsé sur le côté et atterrit sur le matelas complètement à plat.

Le blond sursauta légèrement, suivant des yeux l'ouvrage, avant de tourner vivement la tête vers Harry. Son masque habituellement impassible s'était quelque peu craquelé et dévoilait une légère inquiétude ainsi qu'un semblant d'étonnement.

« Et encore, j'aurais pu te le foutre directement dans la tronche » admit Harry dans un demi sourire.

Malfoy plissa des yeux et lui lança un regard noir, laissant deviner qu'il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié.

« Espèce de… »

Harry qui l'avait vu venir, se précipita vers lui pour lui ravir ses lèvres, l'empêchant ainsi de finir sa phrase. Sa bouche plaquée sur celle du blond, il accentua le baiser en avançant un peu la tête pour forcer ce dernier à coucher sa tête sur son oreiller.

Il le sentit se détendre doucement contre sa bouche. Une de ses mains remonta dans ses cheveux pour les agripper et le tirer en arrière, libérant ainsi ses lèvres.

« Potter… » souffla Malfoy d'une voix traînante, en le fusillant du regard.

Harry força sur son emprise pour l'embrasser à nouveau et colla sa bouche contre la sienne. Un gémissement étouffé s'échappa des lèvres de son amant, visiblement agacé de se voir encore coupé dans ses propos.

Le brun approfondit le baiser, mouvant ses lèvres avec passion, les mordillant avec envie avant de se détacher doucement et de plonger ses émeraudes dans les yeux gris assombris.

« Oui, c'est définitivement mieux quand tu la ferme » assura-t-il dans un sourire narquois.

Malfoy plissa ses yeux. Il fit descendre sa main qui serrait toujours quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs entre ses doigts et la plaqua sur sa nuque pour l'attirer brusquement vers lui.

Harry se laissa emporter par le baiser envoûtant du blond, faisant voyager sa langue pour aller trouver la sienne et l'enlacer avec dévotion. Il gémit de plaisir sous la texture de ses lèvres pleines, respirant avec avidité l'odeur acidulée de son amant, puis finit par reculer à contre cœur et délaisser le goût délicieux du blond.

Harry se releva difficilement alors que Malfoy essayait tant bien que mal de le retenir et se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

« On attaque les entraînements, la prochaine fois » acquiesça-t-il, commençant à franchir le seuil.

Il s'apprêtait à fermer le battant quand il passa son visage dans l'entrebâillement avec un sourire moqueur.

« On verra bien si tu n'es pas trop mauvais » ricana-t-il en dévisageant son amant.

Malfoy le fusilla du regard avant d'attraper son oreiller pour lui balancer à la figure.

Harry fut plus rapide et referma immédiatement la porte où le bruit du coussin s'échoua sur le battant et résonna en écho avec son rire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **(Passage à lire en écoutant « Dry and Dusty », Fever Ray)**_

 _ **Vendredi 09 Avril 1999, 4h35, Dortoir de Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott, Académie Sorcière**_

Une douce chaleur se diffusait à un endroit précis de son corps, l'enveloppant dans un cocon de bien-être, dans une douceur inégalée.

Bien qu'extrêmement agréable, cette sensation étrange le fit papillonner des paupières, et le sortit d'un rêve déjà bien agité.

Harry avait encore rêvé de Malfoy qui le prenait avec envie, pendant qu'il gémissait sous ses assauts et que ses hanches butaient contre son bassin.

L'esprit encore embrumé, il cligna doucement des yeux et découvrit qu'il portait toujours ses lunettes puisque sa vision n'était pas troublée.

Une fois habitué à l'obscurité de la pièce, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, la couleur des murs étant différente.

Il fronça des sourcils, comprenant rapidement où il se trouvait et tenta de se rappeler comment il en été arrivé à s'endormir ici.

Harry avait le souvenir d'avoir retrouvé Malfoy en fin de soirée, pour lui apprendre à maîtriser un sortilège informulé. La suite de la leçon avait rapidement dérapé. Il se souvenait que le blond, étant frustré par ses essais infructueux, l'avait accusé d'être un mauvais professeur.

L'ex-Gryffondor l'avait alors envoyé balader, lui affirmant qu'il expliquait parfaitement bien la manière dont il devait s'y prendre et que le problème ne venait certainement pas de lui.

Alors Malfoy avait embrayé sur une remarque salace et habilement détourné la conversation à son avantage, allant jusqu'à le toucher pour lui faire perdre toute envie de continuer à s'exercer sur ces foutus sorts pour se concentrer sur une partie de son anatomie.

Et tout avait alors basculé, en commençant sur le bureau, renversant les parchemins du blond, cognant le meuble contre le mur dans leur engouement. Puis ils avaient atterri sur le lit, Harry assis sur son bassin, lui avait attrapé fermement les poignets de chaque côté de son visage pour l'empêcher ainsi de le toucher davantage et le punir de ne pas être resté concentré, de ne pas l'avoir suffisamment écouté.

Malfoy avait encore une fois rejeté la faute sur lui, répétant qu'il était beaucoup trop distrayant pour simplement le regarder sans avoir envie de lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Harry lui avait alors rétorqué que ce n'était pas avec ce genre d'attitude qu'il allait réussir à progresser, qu'il était venu pour l'entraîner et pas seulement pour le baiser…

Mais comme à chaque fois que le blond se trouvait en difficulté, il fuyait, tirant parti de ce qu'il maîtrisait en sachant pertinemment qu'Harry se laisserait faire parce qu'il en avait terriblement envie lui aussi.

Le reste de la soirée était un peu flou, bien qu'il se souvienne très bien avoir abusé de Malfoy plus que de raison.

Il ne comprenait cependant pas ce qu'il faisait encore ici… Ne se rappelant pas s'être assoupit dans son lit.

Alors qu'il émergeait lentement, il sentit un poids peser sur son flanc droit et baissa les yeux pour déterminer ce dont il s'agissait.

Harry découvrit avec stupeur un des bras de Malfoy enroulant son torse, sa main pendant nonchalamment dans le vide et ses longs doigts fins frôlant les couvertures.

Le brun se figea instantanément devant la proximité de ce geste, qui n'avait pourtant rien de particulier comparé à tout le reste qu'ils avaient partagé dans la soirée.

Il remarqua qu'il ne sentait pas le corps de l'ex-Serpentard dans son dos, ce dernier n'étant visiblement pas collé à lui. Seul son bras était en contact direct avec sa peau et diffusait une douce chaleur à cet endroit.

La position n'était pas désagréable, même si le poids se faisait plus présent maintenant qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Ce geste le dérangeait plus qu'il n'aurait dû, accentuant l'étrange complicité qui s'installait entre eux.

Imaginer que Malfoy s'était sûrement tourné dans son sommeil et avait, dans un réflexe incontrôlé, entouré sa taille, le déroutait énormément.

Les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent, devant l'importance de ce geste, montrant là une sorte de possessivité, comme si Harry était à lui… Comme si le blond voulait le garder…

C'était vraiment ridicule, il était évident que Malfoy l'avait fait inconsciemment, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir ce geste anodin comme un réflexe d'un couple étant ensemble depuis plusieurs années. Un geste qui transforme la peur en confiance, laissant planer un sentiment de sécurité, égale à la relation qu'il entretenait avec Ginny…

Pourtant, Harry avait peur. Parce que c'était Malfoy et qu'il n'avait aucunement confiance en lui. Et même s'il le désirait éperdument et que son envie de lui frôlait l'indécence, sa relation avec ce dernier n'était basée que sur le physique, rien de plus.

Alors pourquoi ne se dégageait-il pas ?

En avait-il seulement envie ?

Sentir Malfoy aussi à l'aise avec lui le gênait, mais ce qui le troublait d'autant plus, c'était le bien-être qu'il ressentait avec son bras posé contre lui. Il se surprit même à vouloir le caresser, sentir la peau douce du blond sous ses doigts, ramener sa main vers son visage pour l'embrasser et respirer son odeur…

Harry secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits, la peur au ventre de ce que Malfoy faisait naître en lui…

Il fallait qu'il s'extirpe de son emprise, parce qu'avoir le blond si prêt, lui faisait perdre la tête. Après le rêve qu'il venait de faire, ses pensées n'étaient plus aussi limpides et l'amenaient à faire des choses dont il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir véritablement envie. Il était absolument incapable de mettre cet étrange sentiment sur le coup de la fatigue où s'il avait véritablement envie de le garder près de lui…

Le brun releva un de ses bras et attrapa les doigts fins entre les siens. Son cœur loupa un battement quand il sentit la texture de sa peau brûler la sienne à ce contact.

Il se figea quand il sentit Malfoy pousser un soupir dans son dos et serra inconsciemment sa prise sur sa main.

Harry déglutit difficilement, espérant que ce dernier n'allait pas se réveiller quand les doigts frémirent doucement entre les siens.

Il poussa délicatement le bras du blond sur le côté pour le ramener le long de son propriétaire et se dégagea précautionneusement de son étreinte accidentelle en se décalant sur le côté.

Le brun se releva à l'aide de ses mains et prît bien soin de ne surtout pas toucher Malfoy quand il sortit du lit.

Il entreprit ensuite de chercher ses vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce durant leur échange mouvementé dans la soirée.

Harry s'habilla à la hâte, son cœur tambourinant toujours contre sa poitrine, craignant bêtement que les battements qu'il entendait résonner si forts dans ses oreilles en viennent à réveiller l'ex-Serpentard.

Une fois complément revêtu, il avança prudemment jusqu'à la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur, lui révélant que la nuit était déjà bien entamée.

Il tourna ensuite la tête en direction du lit opposé à celui qu'il venait de quitter pour constater que celui-ci était vide. Nott devait probablement dormir ailleurs et il en était plutôt rassuré.

Il se figea instantanément quand il entendit Malfoy pousser un léger gémissement derrière lui.

Dans un réflexe, il ferma fortement les yeux en pinçant les lèvres alors que son pouls s'accélérait quand il arrêta immédiatement de respirer.

Harry risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction, espérant que ce dernier dormait toujours et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

Il finit par atteindre la porte à pas de loup et tourna la poignée avec précaution avant de respirer enfin quand il la referma dans son dos.

Un étrange sentiment de vide l'envahit dès qu'il quitta le bâtiment pour retrouver le sien, comme si la présence de Malfoy lui manquait.

Le froid mordant du dehors lui rappelant la douce chaleur que diffusait son bras contre son flanc.

Il parvint avec une grande difficulté à faire taire l'envie de retrouver les draps du blond pour se coller contre son corps et retrouver son cocon.

Harry se força à penser à autre chose que cette proximité gênante dont il avait été témoin. Il bascula alors sur quelque chose de moins sentimental, de plus hormonal, comme le rêve qu'il avait fait avant de se réveiller dans son dortoir.

Plus il se repassait la scène, plus il avait envie d'expérimenter, d'aller au bout de ce que son corps lui criait.

Parce qu'il y pensait tout le temps, cette idée l'obsédait depuis un moment… L'avoir en lui et le sentir bouger à l'intérieur de lui…

Était-t-il vraiment prêt à ça ?

Allait-il vraiment finir par céder ?

Laisser Malfoy avoir le dessus…

Rien qu'une fois…

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)**

 **Bises à vous,**

 **Zouille**


	16. Appréhension

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances pour ceux et celles qui le sont :)**

 **Personnellement, je ne le suis pas mais je tiens quand même à vous poster la suite qui a tardé malheureusement...**

 **J'ai été très prise par le boulot ces derniers mois et c'était compliqué de trouver le temps de m'occuper de mes fictions... D'autant plus que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs XD**

 **J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos retours sur cette histoire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Bêta lectrice :** Nodrie :)

 **Paring :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclamer :** JK Rowling a tous les droits

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews des non-connectés :**

 **Mimily :** Coucou toi ! Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot :)

Comme tu le dis, Harry réalise certaines choses par rapport à Draco et se questionne beaucoup sur ce que lui peut penser et ce dont il a aussi envie. Je trouvais primordial que ses sentiments évoluent lentement même s'ils changent clairement à mesure des chapitres...

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le dernier et merci encore de continuer à lire mon histoire :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 – Appréhension**

* * *

 _ **(À lire en écoutant « Kiss And Swallow », IAMX)**_

 _ **Mercredi 14 avril 1999, 19h17, Dortoir de Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott, Académie Sorcière**_

« Est-ce que tu peux _s'il-te-plait_ , faire un effort et te concentrer ? » siffla Harry, en dardant ses yeux verts dans ceux de Malfoy qui commençait doucement à l'horripiler.

« Pour ta gouverne, c'est exactement ce que j'essaie de faire ! » répliqua ce dernier, en lui jetant un regard mauvais avant de se concentrer sur le livre exposé devant lui.

« Eh bien on ne dirait pas ! » rétorqua durement le brun, en le fusillant du regard.

« Pourtant, je t'assure que c'est bien le cas… » insista Malfoy en fronçant des sourcils, les yeux toujours posés sur l'ouvrage qu'il tentait vainement de ramener jusqu'à lui.

« Alors essaie plus fort ! » rétorqua Harry, qui doutait fortement de l'investissement de son partenaire quant à sa volonté d'apprendre à pratiquer les informulés.

Ce n'était que la deuxième séance et déjà Harry avait hâte que toute cette histoire de cours improvisés se termine.

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres du blond sans qu'il ne lâche pour autant sa cible de ses orbes gris.

« Ça ressemble étrangement à ce que je pourrais te dire pendant que tu me sautes » ricana-t-il mesquinement, tandis que le livre ne bougeait toujours pas d'un pouce.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant le peu de subtilité dont faisait preuve l'ex-Serpentard.

Le brun était tout à fait conscient de sa combine, mais ça ne prenait pas. Dès que Malfoy était en difficulté, il s'obstinait à masquer son malaise et sa déception de ne pas réussir à maîtriser ce sort en informulé en faisant tout ce dont il était capable pour tenter de déstabiliser Harry.

« Malfoy… » menaça-t-il, en lui jetant un regard en biais pour le dissuader de continuer sur cette voie.

« Potter ? » l'interpella le blond d'une voix moqueuse, en relevant un sourcil innocent.

Harry soupira de dépit en secouant la tête.

« Ferme-là et concentre-toi ! » siffla-t-il, de plus en plus énervé par le comportement puéril que Malfoy se faisait un plaisir d'entretenir.

Ce dernier émit un léger ricanement en tendant son bras devant lui.

« Où est donc passé ton sens de la plaisanterie ? » railla-t-il en arquant un peu plus son sourcil, son regard résolument posé sur l'objet.

 _« Pas très loin de ton putain de cul ! »_ pensa très fort le brun, en serrant les dents.

Perdant patience, Harry fit claquer sa langue sur son palais en se tournant complètement vers l'ex-Serpentard qui ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention.

« Putain mais t'es toujours aussi chiant en cours ? Ou bien ce n'est qu'avec moi ? » grogna-t-il, en lançant un regard contrarié à son vis-à-vis.

Le sourire de Malfoy s'accentua, laissant apparaître quelques-unes de ses dents blanches alors qu'il tournait enfin ses yeux vers lui.

« Je mets effectivement un point d'honneur à ne réserver cet aspect de ma personnalité qu'en ta simple présence » affirma-t-il, de sa voix traînante.

Harry roula des yeux, s'intimant de garder le calme qu'il sentait lentement chanceler devant l'idiotie dont le blond faisait preuve.

« Evidemment… Eh bien abstiens-toi tu veux, parce que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à ce stade ! » répliqua-t-il, entre ses dents.

« Ça aussi, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose…» railla Malfoy d'un air faussement contrit, une lueur malicieuse brillant au fond de ses yeux gris.

« Oh putain… Sérieusement ? Arrête avec tes allusions à la con ça nous fait juste perdre du temps ! » tonna le brun, qui désespérait de voir l'ex-Serpentard véritablement se concentrer sur sa tâche.

« Rien ne t'obliges à continuer et tu le sais parfaitement » siffla ce dernier, en fronçant des sourcils d'énervement.

« C'est vrai, mais j'avais pensé après ton petit discours de l'autre jour que c'était quelque chose qui te tenait particulièrement à cœur » concéda Harry, en le défiant de dire le contraire.

« Et c'est le cas » assura Malfoy, en tournant ses yeux d'un air suffisant.

« Alors putain où est le problème ? » explosa le brun, en levant les mains en l'air d'exaspération.

« Toi. Tu es un très mauvais professeur… J'en ai rarement vu aussi peu maîtres d'eux-mêmes pendant la leçon » persifla l'ex-Serpentard, en le jaugeant avec arrogance.

Harry écarquilla des yeux, d'abord stupéfait de la mauvaise foi de son camarade, avant de les plisser dangereusement dans un regard meurtrier.

« C'est peut-être parce que leur élève n'est pas tout le temps en train de tout rapporter au cul, tu ne penses pas ?! » siffla-t-il, méchamment.

Malfoy, qui avait totalement délaissé l'ouvrage à présent, tourna ses yeux sur un coin de la pièce et fit mine de réfléchir.

« Maintenant que tu y fais allusion, je trouve aussi que tu es sensiblement coincé, un peu de bon temps ne te ferait pas de mal » acquiesça-t-il d'un air entendu, en étirant un sourire parfaitement hautain.

Harry soupira bruyamment, ses épaules s'affaissant avec exaspération.

« Mais qui m'a fichu un connard pareil… » souffla-t-il en dévisageant son vis-à-vis, complètement démuni.

« Quelle délicatesse, vraiment… » railla Malfoy, en grimaçant.

« Tu es désespérant, _vraiment_ ! » ajouta le brun, en serrant ses poings fortement le long de ses flancs, s'intimant de ne pas lui en coller une dans l'instant.

L'ex-Serpentard leva un sourcil étonné avant d'afficher un léger rictus au coin de ses foutues lèvres.

« C'est une de mes principales qualités en effet » ricana-t-il d'un air arrogant, en relevant le menton pour le regarder de haut.

Harry poussa une exclamation en haussant ses sourcils.

« Je doute honnêtement que c'en soit une, à moins d'être complètement maso, personne ne supporterait de t'avoir pour élève, tu es beaucoup trop exaspérant ! » pouffa-t-il, avec un certain mépris.

Malfoy plissa ses yeux gris et le toisa derrière ses cils blonds, presque blancs.

« Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur » répliqua-t-il, de sa voix traînante.

« Oh va te faire foutre Malfoy ! » grogna Harry, en faisant claquer sa langue sur son palais.

Les sourcils du blond se relevèrent tandis qu'un sourire malicieux se peignait sur ses lèvres.

« Ah, en voilà une idée intéressante ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » demanda-t-il, innocemment.

Harry ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de les rouvrir pour lui jeter un regard sombre.

« Bon j'abandonne, ça ne sert à rien tu n'essaies même pas d'y mettre du tiens » admit-il, en levant les mains en signe de défaite.

Il avait véritablement pensé que le blond voulait apprendre à pratiquer la magie sans baguette, il s'était visiblement fourvoyé sur ses attentes, encore une fois.

« Oh allez Potter, détends-toi un peu, ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment sérieux » rétorqua Malfoy, d'un ton léger.

Harry haussa ses sourcils, stupéfait des propos de l'ex-Serpentard.

« Pour moi ça l'est ! C'est compliqué comme exercice et si tu n'es pas capable de te concentrer deux minutes sur un _putain_ de sortilège je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de t'avoir proposé de t'aider à le maîtriser en informulé ! » cracha-t-il, avec véhémence.

Malfoy leva un sourcil sceptique en le dévisageant longuement avant de lui répondre.

« Je te savais susceptible, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu prendrais véritablement à cœur nos cours particuliers. J'ai le souvenir d'un Potter plutôt laxiste quand il s'agissait d'apprendre ses leçons… » déclara-t-il d'une voix placide.

Harry darda ses yeux sur lui, une lueur déterminée brillant au fond de ses iris.

« Tu devrais savoir que lorsqu'il s'agit de Défenses contre les forces du mal, je suis particulièrement attentif » annonça-t-il, entre ses dents.

Un voile passa dans les orbes gris du blond, les obscurcissant dangereusement alors qu'un étrange sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Un de ceux qui vous donne froid dans le dos et qui envoya un frisson incontrôlable à Harry qu'il fût incapable de réprimer.

« Oh oui, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Tu es d'ailleurs tellement concentré sur le sujet que tu m'as délibérément lancé un sort de magie noire qui a failli me tuer pendant notre sixième année » susurra Malfoy, d'un ton terriblement froid.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, le temps que le brun assimile les propos que Malfoy avaient formulés. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, cherchant à comprendre où ce dernier voulait en venir et pour quelle raison cette histoire revenait sur le tapis.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport ?! » admit-il, finalement.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit sur un côté dans un rictus déformé par une certaine rancœur.

« Le rapport c'est qu'en plus d'être plutôt doué dans cette matière, tu en maîtrises aussi certains sorts dont, je te rappelle, tu es sensé lutter contre. N'est-ce pas totalement paradoxal ? » grinça-t-il, l'amertume de sa voix se répercutant directement dans la poitrine d'Harry qui sentit son souffle se bloquer.

Déglutissant difficilement, l'ex-Gryffondor, pris le temps de trouver ses mots pour qu'ils ressortent exactement comme il se les était répétés il y a déjà quelques années.

Harry se souvenait de s'être enfermé dans son dortoir, se persuadant qu'il n'y était pour rien, que ce n'était pas véritablement lui qui avait blessé Malfoy. Totalement conscient qu'il se mentait à lui-même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter qu'il n'avait fait qu'utiliser un sortilège inventé par un certain _Prince-de-Sang-Mêlé_ dont il s'était souvent inspiré. À aucun moment il n'avait eu dans l'idée de vouloir _tuer_ volontairement.

Il n'avait jamais apprécié le blond, mais jamais il n'aurait été jusqu'à l'éliminer. _Jamais_.

« Ça n'a rien de paradoxal, je ne connaissais pas les effets de ce sort, c'était un malheureux accident » souffla-t-il d'une voix dure, en plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux diaboliquement gris de Malfoy.

« Un accident qui a failli me coûter la vie… Malheureux en effet… » ajouta ce dernier de son fameux ton traînant, son sourire s'effaçant instantanément.

Harry le regarda sans ciller, la colère s'installant peu à peu dans le flux de son sang, battant inexorablement à l'intérieur de ses veines.

« Ne sois pas aussi stupide ! Je n'ai jamais voulu te… _trancher_ comme je l'ai fait. En aucun cas je n'avais dans l'idée de te tuer ! Je ne faisais que me défendre et à l'inverse je suis persuadé que si tu avais pu, tu l'aurais fait sans hésiter ! » siffla-t-il, agacé d'être tenu pour seul responsable de leur échange musclé à cette époque.

Quoique Malfoy en disait, il n'avait fait que répondre au sort que celui-ci lui avait envoyé de plein fouet, engendrant ainsi une série interminable qui s'était conclu par le fameux _Sectumsempra_ qu'il taisait.

Comme à son habitude, il avait craché les mots sans vraiment penser à la tournure qu'ils prendraient, sans forcément voir l'impact que cela engendrait. Harry savait que le blond n'était pas un meurtrier pour l'avoir vu baisser sa baguette devant Dumbledore. Il savait que jamais ce dernier n'aurait été jusqu'à le tuer malgré toute la haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard, sentiment qu'il partageait, lui aussi, à cette époque.

Malfoy le jaugea un instant, parfaitement immobile, aucune expression ne trahissant les traits fins de son visage.

« Peut-être… » souffla-t-il enfin, dans un demi sourire froid.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul en écarquillant ses yeux.

Il ne pouvait croire que l'ex-Serpentard disait vrai, mais le doute s'installa quand celui-ci ne bougea pas, ses prunelles résolument plantées dans les siennes, le regardant sombrement. Sa respiration s'intensifia, les battements de son cœur résonant durement contre ses tempes alors qu'il le fixait avec appréhension.

« Vraiment ? » consentit-il à demander, en fronçant des sourcils, la peur au ventre de connaître la réponse.

Malfoy ne répliqua pas tout de suite, laissant planer le doute jusqu'au bout. Le cœur du brun explosait contre les parois de sa poitrine, les ongles de ses doigts plantés dans les paumes de ses mains alors que l'ensemble de ses muscles se contractaient douloureusement.

Étrangement, ce n'était pas la colère qui lui bloquait le souffle, mais la terrible peur que le blond puisse le vouloir mort ce jour-là. Harry éprouvait une horrible sensation relative à la peine que l'ex-Serpentard puisse avoir eu l'intention de l'éradiquer. Ce soir-là, quand il l'avait surpris dans un moment de faiblesse dans les toilettes du quatrième étage.

Harry réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas que son amant ait volontairement attenté à sa vie. Il espérait douloureusement que Malfoy n'ai jamais voulu ça. Parce qu'imaginer le contraire l'atteignait plus qu'il ne le pensait, le terrorisait plus qu'il ne le voudrait.

« Non Potter, si j'avais voulu te tuer je n'aurais lancé qu'un seul sortilège et tu le sais… » répondit finalement Malfoy, apaisant immédiatement la sensation qui oppressait son cœur.

Harry acquiesça, réprimant un soupir de soulagement pendant que la tension qui bandait ses muscles s'amoindrissait doucement.

« Ce jour-là, je voulais simplement que tu souffres » ajouta le blond dans un faible souffle, en détournant ses yeux pour les planter dans un coin de la pièce.

Harry les fixa un instant, fronçant des sourcils en pensant y percevoir une certaine douleur briller au fond d'eux.

« Moi aussi, je voulais te blesser. Même si je n'avais pas envisagé d'aller aussi loin… » assura le brun, la fin de sa phrase partant dans un souffle.

Malfoy haussa des épaules avant de tourner la tête dans sa direction, dardant ses orbes gris dans les siens.

« Tu n'es peut-être pas si doué que tout le monde le prétend si tu ne connais même pas les effets d'un sort avant de l'avoir jeté » susurra-t-il, sarcastiquement.

Harry plissa des yeux devant le léger sourire arrogant que ce dernier affichait, totalement conscient que le blond cherchait à calmer le climat lourd qui s'était installé.

Il pensa fortement au sort de répulsion et lui envoya le livre directement dans la figure. Surpris, Malfoy l'évita de peu en se penchant légèrement sur le côté, les pages de l'ouvrage frôlant sa joue, la propulsion faisant voler quelques mèches blondes de ses cheveux qui retombèrent devant ses yeux.

« La ferme Malfoy et contente-toi de maîtriser celui-ci, ce sera déjà un bon début » cingla Harry, d'un ton froid.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du blond après avoir soufflé sur les mèches qui semblaient obstruer sa vue.

« Et quelle sera ma récompense si j'y parviens ? » demanda-t-il, en relevant un sourcil innocent.

Harry fronça les siens d'incompréhension.

« Et pourquoi devrais-tu avoir une récompense ? » répliqua-t-il, d'un ton neutre.

Malfoy émit un léger ricanement en remettant les mèches derrière ses oreilles qui retombaient inexorablement devant son visage.

« Il faut savoir motiver ses troupes Potter » déclara-t-il, malicieusement.

Harry haussa ses sourcils, pris au dépourvu, puis roula des yeux avant de sourire sournoisement. Il tourna son regard vers le réveil trônant sur la table de nuit et avança d'un pas calculateur vers son amant.

« Si tu réussis à temps, je te prendrais sur ton lit et te défoncerais tellement fort que tu auras du mal à te lever demain » affirma-t-il en arrivant à la hauteur du blond, son buste rencontrant presque le sien alors qu'il fixait ses yeux intensément.

 _« Ou je te laisserais même me le faire… »_ pensa Harry.

L'ex-Gryffondor pris le temps de le dévisager avant de remettre une mèche blonde rebelle derrière l'oreille de son vis-à-vis.

« Est-ce une raison suffisante pour que tu apprennes correctement à maîtriser ce foutu informulé ? » demanda-t-il, en arquant un sourcil dans une parfaite imitation du blond.

Harry vit Malfoy déglutir difficilement, sa pomme d'Adam, remontant et descendant dans un rythme lent pendant qu'une lueur de désir prenait place dans ses yeux à l'aspect métallique.

« Disons que c'est un bon début » opina ce dernier, d'une voix rendue rauque par l'envie qui transpirait par chaque pores de sa peau.

Le brun eut un petit rictus en coin, tendant son bras pour récupérer le livre qu'il appela silencieusement pour ensuite le reposer sur le bureau.

« Bien. Alors allons-y » conclut-il en s'écartant de l'ex-Serpentard pour reprendre sa place initiale, les bras croisés contre son torse.

Malfoy cligna des yeux avant de se positionner devant le bureau et tandis le bras, la mine concentrée.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de le détailler, un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres devant le froncement de sourcils de ce dernier. Une douce chaleur se répandait lentement tout autour de son cœur, pendant que l'image du blond se mouvant au-dessus de lui obstruait son esprit, l'idée de connaître la sensation de l'avoir en lui de plus en plus persistante.

Fermant ses yeux, il tenta de calmer les battements qui cognaient fortement contre sa poitrine et échoua lamentablement quand il les rouvrit, pour fixer les dents de son amant mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

C'était indéniable, Malfoy avait décidément beaucoup trop d'emprise sur lui…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **(Passage à lire avec « Chasing Your Shadows All Around The World », Zeigeist)**_

 _ **Samedi 17 avril 1999, 14h07, Parc de l'Académie Sorcière**_

Harry était adossé contre un arbre, son écharpe recouvrant le haut de son menton, la tête légèrement penchée en avant pendant qu'il lisait le manuel des sorts et enchantements de niveau huit.

Ron et Ginny étaient partis rendre une petite visite à leur frère George dans sa boutique de farces et attrapes et Hermione avait lourdement insisté pour qu'ils profitent de réviser leurs derniers cours respectifs.

Assise en tailleur à ses côtés, elle avait le nez plongé dans un bouquin trois fois plus gros que le sien. Un petit regard en biais lui démontra qu'elle était absorbée par sa lecture, le petit pli entre ses sourcils se fronçant régulièrement pendant qu'elle parcourait les différentes lignes du grimoire.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le sérieux dont faisait preuve sa meilleure amie plutôt que d'accompagner Ron les seuls jours où leurs emplois du temps leur permettaient de passer des moments ensemble.

Il n'en était cependant pas surpris. Elle avait toujours été particulièrement studieuse et même si Ron était son petit ami, il passait bien après ses études, ce qui avait le don de renfrogner ce dernier qui bien qu'il comprenait, soutenait que les week-ends étaient fait pour se reposer de la semaine de cours et non pour travailler davantage.

Harry émit un petit rire étouffé dans son écharpe en pensant à leur complicité qui n'avait jamais été autant au beau fixe. Il en était presque jaloux de les voir si proches pendant que lui et Ginny s'éloignaient peu à peu. Il perdit doucement son sourire quand il pensa à la jeune femme qu'il délaissait de plus en plus au profit de Malfoy.

Ginny ne posait pas de questions et se contentait de se focaliser sur sa future carrière de joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle. Bien sûr ça ne les empêchaient pas de rester proches, se souriant ou se chamaillant de temps en temps, pendant qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, respirant le doux parfum fleuri de ses cheveux. Elle restait sa petite amie bien que Malfoy soit omniprésent dans son esprit.

Plusieurs semaines déjà qu'ils n'avaient plus couchés ensembles et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Harry l'avait déjà vu lui lancer quelques regards furtifs, sans pour autant insister quand elle voyait qu'il n'était pas réceptif à sa demande.

Lors de certains baisers un peu plus intenses, elle avait parfois tenté de descendre sa main qui fourrageait ses cheveux pour la déplacer subtilement jusqu'à sa nuque, la ramener sur son buste et la glisser lentement contre son ventre. Elle la laissait ensuite reposer sagement avant d'attraper l'élastique de son caleçon qui dépassait de son pantalon.

Harry se figeait, complètement apeuré d'aller plus loin avec elle alors que son envie allait tout droit vers Malfoy, même quand c'était Ginny qui le touchait. Il était abasourdi de se rendre compte qu'il la désirait toujours mais que son ardeur était totalement décuplée quand il était avec l'ex-Serpentard.

Et c'était affolant à quel point Malfoy avait le dessus sur toute sa foutue raison.

Alors Ginny rangeait délicatement sa main, resserrant ses doigts sur un pli de son t-shirt qu'elle pressait fortement, comme pour calmer son intention d'aller plus loin, pour ravaler son envie de coucher avec lui.

Harry souffrait de cette situation. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à coucher avec Ginny en pensant à l'ex-Serpentard, mais pour autant, il était incapable d'arrêter ses entrevues avec ce dernier. Il sentait au plus profond de son être que s'il suspendait tout, il perdrait son oxygène, une raison de plus de vivre sur cette foutue planète, une raison d'avoir _survécu_ à cette putain de guerre.

Et ça aussi, c'était terriblement troublant que ce ne soit pas Ginny qui lui fasse cet effet, mais il l'aimait et pour rien au monde il ne la quitterait.

Alors Harry était diamétralement coincé.

Il soupira, remarquant qu'il n'avait pas plus avancé dans son résonnement intérieur, pas plus que dans sa leçon du jour d'ailleurs.

Relevant la tête, il l'appuya contre l'arbre, fixant le ciel partiellement nuageux pour reposer ses yeux.

Harry suivi les différents oiseaux voletant d'arbres en arbres pour nourrir leurs petits avant de se redresser lentement. Il parcouru les différentes tables investies par plusieurs étudiants, cherchant à s'occuper l'esprit comme il pouvait.

Son cœur loupa un battement quand il distingua le profil de Malfoy parmi les élèves, ses cheveux blonds dénotant avec ceux plus sombres que toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il semblait lui aussi avoir dans l'idée d'étudier ses leçons, un grand ouvrage exposé sous ses yeux qu'il parcourait avec un certain ennui d'après l'air qui se peignait sur ses traits fins.

Les battements contre sa poitrine s'intensifièrent pendant qu'il détaillait avec une certaine appétence l'ex-Serpentard, sentant tous ses sens se réveiller alors qu'il ne faisait rien de plus que lire un _putain_ de livre sans lui accorder la moindre _foutue_ attention.

Harry crispa ses mains sur son ouvrage, le sang affluant rapidement le long de sa queue alors qu'il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ravaler son envie de se lever pour toucher le blond. Il voulait lui agripper sa chemise pour le tourner face à lui et lui ravir férocement ses lèvres pâles entrouvertes qui bougeaient pendant qu'il semblait réciter son cours.

« Il a l'air d'avoir vraiment changé n'est-ce pas ? » fit la voix d'Hermione à ses côtés.

Harry eut un léger sursaut avant de brusquement tourner la tête vers elle. Il resserra étroitement ses jambes autour de son livre pour cacher son érection alors que la gêne lui remontait directement jusqu'aux joues.

« De- de qui tu parles ? » bafouilla-t-il, s'insultant mentalement d'être si peu maître de lui-même à cet instant.

« De celui que tu fixes depuis maintenant quelques minutes déjà » déclara-t-elle, en relevant doucement ses yeux pour les poser sur la table juste en face d'eux.

Harry sentit son estomac se tordre, déglutissant difficilement alors qu'il tentait de reprendre le dessus sur la situation.

« Je ne regarde personne » affirma-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait dure mais qui tremblait légèrement sous le coup de la peur d'être découvert.

« Ah oui ? Pas même Malfoy ? » renchérit la jeune femme, en tournant ses yeux bruns vers lui.

Harry la regarda un instant, puis détourna les siens vers son livre en soupirant.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de le regarder. C'est lui qui s'est mis juste devant nous, j'ai simplement constaté qu'il était là » siffla-t-il, en crispant les muscles de sa mâchoire.

C'était vrai, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tomber sur Malfoy en se détachant de ses cours, mais Ron avait raison, l'ex-Serpentard n'était visiblement jamais loin. Une partie de lui se mis à espérer qu'il en était la raison pendant que l'autre s'affolait de comprendre que c'était peut-être bien le cas.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda Hermione, au bout de quelques secondes.

Harry reporta son attention sur elle, fronçant des sourcils au léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Hein ? »

La jeune femme soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant alors qu'elle semblait perdre patience devant son absence d'éloquence.

« Tu penses qu'il a changé ou pas ? » insista-t-elle en haussant ses sourcils, ses yeux bruns résolument plantés dans les siens.

Harry papillonna des paupières, troublé par sa question dont il n'était absolument pas préparé.

« Je- je ne sais pas. Peut-être. » répliqua-t-il en cessant le contact visuel, incapable d'affronter le regard perçant de sa meilleure amie.

« En tout cas il ne te regarde plus comme s'il voulait t'achever sur le champs » ajouta Hermione, d'un ton léger.

Fronçant des sourcils, il tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction, perturbé par le ton innocent dont elle venait de faire preuve.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda-t-il prudemment, sa respiration se faisant plus saccadée à l'idée qu'elle ait remarquée quelque chose d'inhabituel comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Hermione qui avait repris sa lecture, se tourna complètement pour lui faire face.

« Parce qu'il te regarde Harry. Souvent. » annonça-t-elle en dardant ses yeux dans les siens, semblant chercher une faille qui lui démontrerait qu'elle ait raison.

Harry la regarda sans ciller, déglutissant douloureusement tandis que son cœur loupait un battement d'entendre que Malfoy l'épiait régulièrement. Il imaginait le blond le cherchant dans la foule d'étudiants jusqu'à le trouver et le fixer ardemment comme il le faisait de son côté.

« Et je crois que toi aussi tu le regardes. Parfois. » ajouta la jeune femme.

Harry eut un bref sursaut et se sentit blêmir de constater que sa meilleure amie était beaucoup trop clairvoyante pour son propre bien et pour le sien aussi.

Peut-être avait-elle déjà tout deviné ? Peut-être avait-elle déjà tout compris ?

Mais alors si c'était le cas, elle aurait tout dit à Ginny et elle l'aurait clairement assassiné d'avoir trahi la jeune femme et menti à tout le monde.

Les battements de son cœur tambourinèrent dans sa poitrine en imaginant le regard dégoûté de Ron en apprenant qu'il se tapait Malfoy alors qu'il sortait avec sa sœur…

Hermione le fixait à présent, haussant doucement ses sourcils en attendant qu'il réponde.

Harry respira profondément, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit pour évaluer la situation.

Si elle était véritablement au courant, elle l'aurait déjà incendié et mis plus bas que terre sans prendre la peine de lui poser des questions. Elle devait certainement avoir quelque chose en tête, peut-être avait-elle des soupçons concernant sa relation avec Malfoy, mais ne devait pas en saisir la conclusion. Dans ce cas il n'avait d'autre solution que de tout nier en bloc pour protéger son intimité et d'essayer tant bien que mal de brouiller les pistes.

Oui. Mentir était sa seule issue s'il voulait être sûr qu'elle ne cherche pas plus loin jusqu'à découvrir la vérité. La terrible vérité qu'il cachait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.

Sa putain de dépendance à Malfoy qui faisait battre son cœur beaucoup trop fort pour que ce ne soit qu'anodin, pour que ce ne soit que simplement _passager_.

Et ça le terrifiait.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne le regardais pas » assena-t-il d'un ton rendu trop sec par la peur des battements effrénés de son _putain_ de cœur en pensant au blond. Panique qui augmentait à mesure qu'Hermione continuait de le regarder pour le percer à jour.

Elle le fixait toujours, plissant un peu ses yeux en le détaillant avec soin, cherchant sûrement à déterminer ce qu'il cachait.

Harry n'était pas dupe, il n'avait jamais su mentir et avoir Hermione pour meilleure amie depuis plus de sept ans maintenant n'avait jamais aidé à garder le moindre secret pour lui.

Il se souvenait qu'elle avait fini par deviner qu'il était amoureux de Ginny avant même qu'il arrive à mettre des mots sur les sentiments qui brûlait au fond de son cœur, dévorant ses entrailles quand il la voyait flirter avec Dean à l'époque.

Comment pouvait-il dissimuler un secret aussi lourd que de coucher avec Malfoy en ayant Hermione pour le débusquer ?

Harry fit de son mieux pour paraître naturel, la défiant du regard d'aller plus loin dans son raisonnement.

Il ne lui restait plus que ça et il fallait que cela fonctionne.

Putain, il le fallait !

Hermione le détailla encore quelques instants avant de lui faire un petit sourire et d'opiner du menton puis se concentra de nouveau sur son bouquin.

« Bien. Simplement… fais attention. » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire, masqué par le timbre doux de sa voix.

Harry fronça des sourcils, ne sachant pas à quoi elle faisait référence.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

La jeune femme haussa des épaules sans détacher ses yeux du livre puis fini par lui répondre.

« Je ne sais pas, mais fais-le d'accord ? » ajouta-t-elle, un avertissement à peine dissimulé derrière le ton léger qu'elle prenait.

Harry la regarda un instant avant de tenter un petit coup d'œil vers Malfoy pour vérifier s'il était toujours là.

L'ex-Serpentard s'était légèrement tourné sur le côté, un bras retenant sa tête pendant qu'il lisait la page de gauche de son ouvrage, l'ensemble de son corps pointant dans sa direction. Ses yeux parcouraient les lignes avant qu'ils ne dévient légèrement pour se lever lentement et finalement rencontrer les siens.

Harry retint son souffle sous la profondeur du regard que lui lançait Malfoy. Le gris métallique de ses yeux le happait comme s'il voulait l'emprisonner, ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Un regard qui criait son désir.

Un de ceux qui semblait vouloir dire « tu m'appartiens ».

Et honteusement, Harry espérait que ce soit le cas.

Malfoy rompit l'échange visuel pour reporter son attention sur son livre, faisant totalement abstraction de lui pendant que le brun ne cessait de le regarder, hypnotisé par sa façon de le liquéfier de l'intérieur d'un simple regard.

Un seul _foutu_ regard.

Fermant ses yeux pour reprendre une certaine contenance, il esquissa un vague sourire amer en repensant à son rêve récurant qui ne cessait de le tirailler depuis un moment maintenant.

Ce soir.

Serrant les coins de son ouvrage, il rouvrit ses yeux pour les poser de nouveau sur Malfoy.

Ce soir, il s'abandonnerait à lui.

Il avait pris sa décision.

Ce soir, il le laisserait avoir le dessus.

Parce que c'était plus fort que lui, il en avait terriblement envie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **(Passage à lire avec « Demons », Empathy Test)**_

Harry montait les escaliers qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur maintenant, jusqu'à la petite fêlure au milieu du parcours qu'il sentait sous ses doigts en agrippant la rambarde.

Son cœur battait la chamade, pendant qu'il comptait les différentes marches qui le séparaient des secondes où il ouvrirait la porte. Où il pensait à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Et il allait le faire.

Arrivé en haut du palier, il frappa rapidement avant de rentrer directement sans attendre de réponse du locataire qu'il savait être présent.

En effet, ce dernier était assis à son bureau, dos à lui, une plume à la main, semblant griffonner quelque chose sur un parchemin.

Malfoy esquissa un faible geste de la tête sans pour autant arrêter d'écrire, sans même lui adresser le moindre mot.

Alors Harry referma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil au blond penché devant sa feuille, l'air terriblement concentré sur sa tâche avant de baisser les yeux sur ses doigts qu'il tritura nerveusement.

Harry pouvait sentir son pouls s'accélérer contre la peau fine de son cou, battant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée alors qu'il tentait de contenir sa gêne et son appréhension.

« Tu préfères continuer à t'arracher la peau ou tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il te prend ? Ta nervosité est tellement palpable que je peine à terminer mon devoir » fit la voix traînante de Malfoy qui lui arracha un petit frisson quand elle résonna encore dans ses oreilles quelques secondes après.

Harry releva doucement la tête pour constater que ce dernier le regardait du coin de l'œil d'un air profondément ennuyé, comme si le simple fait de poser cette question était déjà un énorme supplice qu'il s'efforçait à faire.

« Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de faire comme si je n'existais pas je pourrais même te montrer » railla le brun, en le fixant de ses yeux verts.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil semblant peser le pour et le contre puis reporta son attention sur son parchemin et se remit à écrire.

« Dans une minute tu permets, je travaille au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué » rétorqua-t-il, d'un ton froid.

Harry fronça des sourcils devant le ton glacial de son amant à son égard. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal, ils ne s'étaient d'ailleurs pas revus depuis le dernier cours privé qu'il lui avait donné.

Certes, il s'était plutôt mal terminé. Malfoy, n'ayant pas réussi à faire bouger le livre par la seule force de sa pensée avait attrapé sa baguette et l'avait envoyé s'écraser contre un mur sous la colère. Harry avait dû arrondir les angles pour qu'il se calme et lui expliquer qu'il fallait du temps pour y arriver la première fois, et qu'après, tout irait tout seul sans qu'il n'ait véritablement besoin de se concentrer.

Cela n'avait pas été facile de canaliser le blond, mais il avait fini par y arriver et Malfoy s'était presque jeté sur Harry pour l'embrasser sauvagement tout en lui retirant ses vêtements.

Ils avaient couchés ensemble ce soir-là et ça avait été sans douceur. L'ex-Serpentard l'avait fait tomber sur le lit et s'était empalé violemment sur lui, butant son bassin fortement contre le sien pendant qu'il agrippait les hanches saillantes et que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la peau translucide du blond. Les marques étaient encore là quand tout s'était arrêté et Harry avait tout simplement adoré.

Il aimait quand c'était aussi passionnel, dans la douleur et l'anxiété. Parce que ça l'avait toujours été entre eux et c'est ce qui les définissait le mieux.

Et ce soir ne serait pas une exception, même si cette fois c'était lui qui jouerait le rôle de Malfoy.

Perdant patience, Harry se leva du lit et se rapprocha de l'ex-Serpentard, collant son bassin contre sa chaise. Il attrapa la base de la plume pour faire cesser son mouvement avant de descendre sa main pour entourer celle du blond fermement, exerçant une douce pression dessus pour l'empêcher de se dégager

« Potter… » menaça ce dernier, en tournant son visage vers ses doigts prisonniers.

Son autre main alla attraper la seconde de Malfoy, négligemment posée sur le bureau pour la maintenir à plat. Il se pencha légèrement en avant jusqu'à coller sa bouche contre son oreille.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ce que tu faisais » siffla-t-il avant de lui mordiller le lobe, ce qui fit tressaillir le blond sous ses dents.

L'ex-Gryffondor descendit le long de la jugulaire, déposant des baisers mouillés tout en mordant la peau claire avant de lécher abondamment la clavicule de son amant et retracer les petits creux qu'elle formait.

Il lâcha sa prise et fit ensuite glisser ses doigts le long des bras du blond jusqu'à remonter sur ses épaules. Il les empoigna fermement puis le fit basculer en arrière, le dossier bancal rencontrant son buste et arracha une exclamation apeurée à ce dernier.

Malfoy, en équilibre, avait les yeux grands ouverts, le fixant à l'envers, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Harry le détailla un instant, s'arrêtant sur les quelques mèches blondes qui s'écartaient de son front et dégageaient une vue imparable sur ses prunelles métalliques qui lui faisait toujours un putain d'effet.

Penchant sa tête délicatement en avant, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Malfoy caresser son visage alors qu'il se rapprochait inévitablement de ses lèvres fines qui l'invitaient à les prendre pour les goûter.

Harry combla les derniers centimètres en écrasant sa bouche contre celle du blond, butinant avec envie les lèvres rosées avant d'y enfoncer sa langue pour se délecter du goût de Malfoy qui lui arracha un profond gémissement.

L'ex-Serpentard lui répondit, enlaçant sa langue autour de la sienne, cherchant toujours plus, la passant sur ses dents, pendant qu'il gémissait en retour de l'avoir dans sa bouche.

Les longs doigts du blond agrippèrent maladroitement ses mains ancrées sur ses épaules, cherchant visiblement à les détacher sans pour autant y parvenir.

Harry cessa le baiser alors que le visage de Malfoy s'étirait vers le sien comme pour le prolonger. Le brun se redressa et déplaça ses mains sur le dossier. Il l'empoigna fermement et le retourna brutalement pour obliger l'ex-Serpentard à lui faire face. Il s'assit ensuite immédiatement à califourchon sur ses cuisses avant que le blond n'ait le temps de protester.

L'ex-Gryffondor prit en coupe le visage de Malfoy entre ses mains et l'embrassa à nouveau. Un baiser plus violent que le précédent, frottant son corps contre son amant sans retenue pendant que son érection tapait fortement contre son ventre.

Les mains du blond lui agrippèrent la taille, griffant sa peau par-dessus son t-shirt et l'attrapèrent par les bords pour le retrousser jusqu'à dévoiler complètement son dos. Il rompit le baiser pour faire passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête et reprit avidement ses lèvres en caressant sa nuque, ses omoplates avant de remonter dans ses cheveux pour en empoigner quelques mèches.

Les hanches de Malfoy remontaient contre lui, exerçant un mouvement de haut en bas prononcé contre ses fesses. Harry pouvait sentir sa queue pulser par-dessous son pantalon, démontrant toute l'envie du blond pour lui en cet instant.

Il entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de son amant, luttant contre ces satanés boutons qui ne s'ouvraient pas correctement avant de jeter un informulé dessus pour les faire sauter sans ménagement.

Malfoy recula son visage, cassant le baiser pour le fusiller du regard.

« Putain Potter, tu as intérêt à la réparer juste après sinon je te jure que tu vas vraiment le regretter ! » assena-t-il, d'un ton menaçant.

« La ferme Malfoy et contente-toi de me faire prendre mon pied » siffla Harry, en lui donnant un profond coup de bassin qui lui arracha un gémissement rauque pendant que ses yeux se voilaient de désir.

« Relève-toi dans ce cas que je puisse te prendre aux mots » répliqua l'ex-Serpentard, en soulevant son bassin pour le forcer à reculer.

 _« Me prendre tout cours… »_ pensa le brun.

Harry haussa ses sourcils d'un air suffisant tout en se détachant complètement des cuisses de Malfoy. Il s'attarda sur la chemise entrouverte, dévoilant la peau laiteuse de son torse ainsi que la fine ligne de poils blond qui descendait jusqu'à son aine.

Le brun la fixa longuement avant de baisser les yeux vers la bosse que formait l'érection de Malfoy à travers son pantalon, retenant un gémissement en sachant qu'il en était directement la raison.

L'ex-Serpentard prit le temps de déboucler sa ceinture puis ouvrit la fermeture éclair avant de se relever pour retirer le bas, emportant son caleçon avec lui. Il se rapprocha ensuite du lit et s'y assit délicatement dessus.

Harry détailla chacun de ses gestes précautionneusement, sans le lâcher des yeux.

Malfoy s'allongea de tout son long sur le matelas après avoir repoussé les couvertures jusqu'au bord, repliant déjà les jambes et plaçant un coussin dans le bas de son dos pour surélever son bassin.

Harry qui était trop absorbé par ses mouvements ne percuta pas tout de suite, puis secoua la tête pour revenir à lui et fronça des sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il un peu confus.

L'ex-Serpentard tourna son visage dans sa direction, relevant un sourcil dubitatif suite à sa question.

« Ce n'est pas assez clair pour toi ? Tu veux un mode d'emploi peut-être ? Il me semble pourtant que tu n'en es plus à ta première fois » ricana-t-il, d'un air hautain.

Harry roula des yeux puis soupira d'exaspération.

« Arrêtes d'être aussi con » grogna-t-il, puis commença à retirer son propre pantalon, tirant par la même occasion sur son caleçon pour les jeter négligemment sur le côté.

« Et toi arrêtes de perdre du temps et viens me sauter » rétorqua Malfoy dont la patience semblait s'effriter doucement depuis qu'il avait été dérangé en pleine écriture de son cours.

Harry esquissa un geste dans sa direction avant de se figer un instant et de cligner des yeux.

« Non pas cette fois » souffla-t-il tandis que son cœur battait plus fort contre sa poitrine en imaginant déjà la suite.

Malfoy l'observa en détail puis fronça des sourcils perplexes.

Le brun finit par monter sur le lit, détaillant le corps offert allongé sur les draps blanc en face de lui tandis que les battements de son cœur martelaient maintenant assez fort pour commencer à lui faire mal.

Il passa ses mains sous le bassin du blond pour lui retirer le coussin et le plaça derrière lui. Malfoy se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes, observant ses gestes avec attention alors qu'une question muette brillait dans ses yeux gris.

Harry avança ses mains pour attraper les bras du blond, le tirant jusqu'à lui pendant qu'il s'allongeait délicatement contre le matelas et que Malfoy se penchait petit à petit au-dessus de lui.

Ce dernier plissait des yeux, tendant ses bras de chaque côté du visage du brun pour prendre ses appuis, quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds encadrant son visage fin.

Harry pouvait lire l'incompréhension dans son regard alors qu'il restait silencieux tout en le dévisageant étrangement. Un léger rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ex-Gryffondor, persuadé qu'il cherchait où pouvait bien être le piège et s'il allait directement tomber dedans.

« Ce soir c'est toi qui me saute » déclara-t-il d'un ton brut pour faire cesser toutes les interrogations qu'il voyait passer à travers le regard de son amant.

Malfoy écarquilla ses yeux, semblant se figer instantanément avant de reprendre subitement le contrôle sur sa réaction. Il l'observa encore quelques instants, son air froid toujours plaqué sur son visage avant d'étirer un petit rictus en coin.

« Tu es sûr de toi Potter ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton dédaigneux.

Harry descendit son regard pour détailler le corps du blond avant de s'attarder sur sa queue qui pointait dans sa direction. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile à contrôler alors qu'il l'imaginait déjà le pilonner comme dans ses nombreux rêves et se lécha les lèvres rien qu'en y repensant.

Il releva presque instantanément ses yeux vers Malfoy qui haussait un sourcil visiblement dans l'attente de sa réponse.

« Tout à fait sûr » affirma le brun, avec détermination.

 _ **(Passage à lire avec « Cuffs », Zeigeist)**_

L'ex-Serpentard le dévisagea encore un instant puis acquiesça avant de se reculer doucement pour s'installer entre ses cuisses.

Malfoy posa alors ses mains sur ses genoux et lui écarta délicatement les jambes pour dévoiler l'ensemble de son bassin.

Harry le regarda sucer un de ses doigts pour le recouvrir de salive et détourna rapidement les yeux vers le plafond quand ce dernier l'avança vers son orifice.

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée à mesure que les battements de son cœur s'affolaient contre sa poitrine et il serra fortement les draps dans ses mains quand il sentit le doigt de Malfoy se poser contre sa peau.

Harry bloqua son souffle quand ce dernier força un peu sur ses chairs jusqu'à s'enfoncer progressivement à l'intérieur de lui, le faisant grimacer d'inconfort.

« Ça va ? » fit la voix du blond plus bas.

Les yeux toujours résolument tournés vers le haut, l'ex-Gryffondor acquiesça frénétiquement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il sentit le doigt bouger à l'intérieur puis se retirer délicatement avant d'amorcer un nouveau mouvement dans son être. Lentement, Malfoy le fit rentrer et sortir et Harry commença tout doucement à s'habituer à cette intrusion avant de sentir l'ongle d'un second doigt caresser sa peau.

Il se figea instantanément quand il le sentit forcer, lui aussi, pour rejoindre le premier toujours à l'intérieur de ses chairs et ferma des yeux sous la douleur qu'il sentait lui remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres qu'il mordait fortement pendant que Malfoy enfonçait ses doigts dans une lenteur calculée, les faisant tourner, rentrer et sortir pour l'étirer davantage.

Et ça faisait mal. Ça tirait, frottait et brûlait mais quelque part, loin derrière ces petits pics de douleur qui le transperçaient, ça faisait _putain_ de bien aussi.

Harry sentait ses chairs s'écarter pendant que le plaisir l'envahissait progressivement chaque fois que les doigts de Malfoy tapaient plus loin à l'intérieur de lui. Ses petits gémissements rauques emplissaient la pièce à présent, couvrant les halètements du blond qui s'efforçait de le préparer pour faciliter son entrée.

Rouvrant les yeux, le brun risqua un regard vers lui, détaillant son visage concentré sur sa tâche, les sourcils froncés, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté pendant qu'il mordait un coin de sa lèvre effectuant des gestes méticuleux qui faisaient vibrer Harry.

Malfoy était beau. Cela lui sautait aux yeux comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit, emprisonnant son cœur devant la beauté et la délicatesse de ses traits. Harry avait toujours trouvé que le blond avait des angles trop aigus sur son visage, faisant ressortir ses pommettes trop saillantes et son nez trop pointu mais tout semblait harmonieux en cet instant et tous les défauts qu'il avait longtemps détestés lui criaient que Malfoy était magnifique à présent.

Il cligna des paupières pour se recentrer sur le moment quand les doigts tapèrent si loin qu'un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et fit relever les yeux du blond vers son visage qui croisa son regard voilé par le plaisir.

« Maintenant » souffla Harry entre deux halètements, son bassin rejoignant les mouvements de l'ex-Serpentard sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

« Je pense qu'un troisième ne serait pas trop si tu veux m- » commença Malfoy, tout en continuant d'aller et venir en lui.

« Non ! Vas-y maintenant » insista le brun, ne retenant plus ses gémissements qui s'accentuaient à présent.

Harry sentait que si Malfoy ne venait pas maintenant il pourrait en crever tellement le plaisir qu'il ressentait était intense.

Ce dernier exauça son souhait en retirant délicatement ses doigts qui fit grogner le brun de perdre la sensation devenue agréable de les avoir à l'intérieur de lui. Malfoy appliqua ensuite du lubrifiant le long de sa verge en poussant de petits soupirs pendant qu'il se caressait pour l'imbiber du gel et écarta un peu ses jambes pour se positionner entre les siennes.

Harry fixa la manière dont le blond attrapa une de ses hanches, pointant son sexe devant son entrée en se mordant la lèvre inférieure comme pour s'empêcher de venir sur l'instant tellement il semblait excité à la vue de la petite perle de plaisir qui luisait sur le haut de son gland.

Retenant son souffle, l'ex-Gryffondor ne détachait plus ses yeux de son amant et se contracta immédiatement lorsqu'il sentit le bout de la queue de Malfoy frotter contre son entrée.

Le blond forçait doucement à chaque passage de sa verge contre son cul, rentrant petit à petit à l'intérieur de lui. Harry était impressionné par la délicatesse dont ce dernier faisait preuve contrairement à ses habitudes à lui. Il avait toujours été brutal quand il prenait Malfoy, le préparant rapidement sans pour autant être tendre. Il faisait toujours en fonction des cris de ce dernier et dès qu'il semblait prendre du plaisir, il rentrait en lui sans même lui demander.

Malfoy le fixait attentivement pendant qu'il s'insinuait en lui progressivement, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa taille alors qu'il déchirait Harry en forçant son passage.

La douleur était incommensurable et lui faisait serrer fortement ses dents pendant que ses mains agrippaient les draps. L'image du blond s'effaça quand il ferma les yeux, incapable de résister à la sensation violente qui envahissait son corps. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur entre ses dents quand le sexe de Malfoy recula doucement pour se retirer entièrement.

« Potter, on peut arrêter si tu préfères » fit la voix de ce dernier, dans un soupçon d'inquiétude.

Harry rouvrit instantanément les yeux pour les planter dans les siens.

« Putain non, continues ! » siffla-t-il, entre ses dents.

« Potter… »

« Continues, _s'il-te-plaît_ » insista le brun, dans un souffle.

Malfoy le fixa intensément avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de forcer à nouveau pour rentrer en lui. Harry pouvait sentir la brûlure des frottements de son sexe contre ses parois, le faisant grimacer pendant que ses ongles traversaient les draps pour s'ancrer dans ses paumes.

Les mouvements étaient lents et méticuleux, comme si le blond faisait extrêmement attention de ne pas le blesser. Quand la douleur s'apaisa un peu, Harry commença à ressentir de nouveau ce qui l'entourait. La texture des draps entres ses doigts, le coussin devenu moite contre le bas de son dos et la légère caresse qui frictionnait sa hanche.

Papillonnant des paupières, il tourna les yeux vers l'endroit qui le faisait frissonner, tellement le toucher était doux. La main de Malfoy était toujours ancrée autour de sa taille pendant que son pouce se déplaçait délicatement en cercle comme pour le rassurer, lui intimer que ça irait, que tout aller bien se passer.

Fronçant des sourcils, il releva ses yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Malfoy et se figea quand il rencontra ses paupières clauses, sa tête penchée en arrière pendant que ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper quelques halètements prononcés.

L'estomac du brun se tordit, lui coupant le souffle devant la silhouette de son amant prenant du plaisir en s'enfonçant en lui.

Harry déglutit difficilement quand il sentit son cœur s'affoler frénétiquement à la vue de Malfoy se laissant totalement aller entre ses cuisses, tapant inexorablement contre son bassin, touchant un point en lui qui lui arracha un gémissement rauque et fit rouler ses yeux en arrière une seconde avant de recommencer.

La deuxième main de Malfoy attrapa son autre hanche, son pouce suivant le mouvement du premier dans une caresse douce et rassurante qui lui fit contracter son bas du ventre à chaque foutu passage.

Et au milieu du plaisir qui l'enivrait, entre les caresses et les mouvements calculés du blond, Harry percuta.

Malfoy ne le baisait pas. Il ne le sautait pas comme il s'y était attendu, comme il l'avait implicitement demandé.

Non, il faisait bien plus que ça, il allait bien plus loin que tout ce que le brun avait pu imaginer.

Et Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas le supporter.

C'était comme prendre une douche froide, comme se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit après un mauvais rêve. Toutes les sensations de plaisir volèrent en éclat et ne laissa plus que du froid qui l'enveloppa tout entier.

« Arrête ça » haleta-t-il, en déplaçant ses mains sur celles de Malfoy pour faire cesser leur caresse sur ses hanches.

L'ex-Serpentard se redressa immédiatement, coupé dans son élan alors qu'il amorçait un nouveau mouvement de bassin contre le sien.

« Je te fais mal ? » demanda-t-il, dans un souffle en fronçant des sourcils.

« Arrêtes d'être aussi doux putain ! » siffla Harry dont la respiration était devenue compliquée, haletant régulièrement pendant l'acte.

Malfoy figea ses mains contre ses hanches, plantant inconsciemment ses ongles dans sa peau, le faisant doucement grimacer.

« Quoi ? Tu préfèrerais que je sois plus violent ? » rétorqua-t-il, dans une moue pleine de dégoût.

« Oui ! » souffla Harry, en s'appuyant contre ses coudes afin de se surélever.

Un éclat dangereux passa dans les yeux du blond qui retira instantanément ses mains de sa taille pour les poser de chaque côté de son bassin.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, en haussant un sourcil de dédain.

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de lui répondre.

« Putain Malfoy vas-y plus fort ! » répliqua-t-il, en poussa sur son bassin pour accentuer ses dires.

L'ex-Serpentard étouffa un gémissement en fermant subrepticement des yeux sous le choc.

« Pour qui tu me prends ?! » railla-t-il, entre ses dents.

« Fais ce que je te dis » tonna Harry, en donnant un autre coup de hanche pour s'enfoncer plus loin sur le sexe du blond.

Malfoy attrapa ses cuisses pour bloquer le mouvement puis planta ses yeux métalliques dans les siens.

« Non » déclara-t-il, d'un ton grave.

Harry écarquilla des yeux.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! J'ai pourtant été très clair tout à l'heure, je t'ai demandé de me sauter pas de me faire l'amour bordel ! » éructa-t-il, violemment.

« Jamais. Pas quand c'est ta première fois ! » tonna Malfoy, d'une voix forte.

L'ex-Gryffondor ricana nerveusement avant de se redresser en poussant sur ses bras.

« Alors on arrête là parce qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse continuer » annonça-t-il en reculant d'un coup sec, grimaçant douloureusement quand le sexe du blond se retira complètement.

Malfoy poussa une exclamation prononcée en le suivant du regard pendant que le brun se levait difficilement du lit pour se tenir debout.

« Tu te rends compte à quel point tu es ridicule ? » siffla-t-il, avec un profond mépris.

Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction en le toisant de haut.

« Peut-être bien mais je ne supporte pas de te voir si attentionné, ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas moi, ça n'a jamais été comme ça entre nous, alors respecte-le ! » cria-t-il, en les montrant alternativement d'un geste de la main.

Un ricanement clair et froid s'échappa des lèvres de Malfoy, son abdomen se secouant de petits soubresauts alors qu'il continuait de le fixer d'un air profondément mauvais.

« Alors sous prétexte qu'on s'est toujours détesté on doit continuer à le faire ? »

« Putain oui !» s'exclama Harry, en faisant de grands gestes de ses bras puis s'avança vers le blond pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de son visage. « Montre-moi à quel point tu me hais et saute moi Malfoy » susurra-t-il, en ancrant ses yeux verts dans les orbes gris qui se plissèrent dangereusement.

L'ex-Serpentard le fixa quelques secondes avant qu'une grimace n'étire sa bouche dans une moue écœurée.

« Ok, ça suffit sors de ma chambre ! » assena-t-il entre ses dents, qu'il semblait serrer étroitement.

Harry ne put empêcher un sourire victorieux se dessiner sur ses lèvres devant l'air haineux si reconnaissable de Malfoy. Un de ceux qu'il avait longtemps vu tirer ses traits à une époque où tout semblait plus simple entre eux. Quand le désir n'avait pas encore sa place.

« Voilà, comme ça ! C'est comme ça que je veux que tu sois ! » démontra-t-il, en s'approchant un peu plus jusqu'à coller leur nez.

« Dégage » siffla Malfoy, en le repoussant brutalement avant de se lever à son tour pour récupérer ses vêtements échoués par terre.

Harry le regarda trier les affaires avec rage avant de lui envoyer les siennes en pleine figure qu'il réceptionnera maladroitement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis de dégager ?! » tonna le blond, dans un grand geste de la main.

Clignant des yeux, l'ex-Gryffondor le dévisagea quelques instants, impressionné par la haine qui déformait ses traits encore totalement détendus quand il était encore en lui.

« Rassure-toi je me casse, j'aurais dû le faire il y a déjà bien longtemps ! » cracha-t-il, avec dédain.

Harry prit le temps de remettre son caleçon pour ne pas sortir complètement nu dans le couloir mais termina de s'habiller sur le palier une fois qu'il eut claqué la porte de la chambre.

Descendant rapidement les marches qu'il ne monterait sûrement plus jamais, il ne put empêcher la colère sourde qui l'embrasait.

C'était la faute de Malfoy.

Tout était de sa _putain_ de faute !

Il n'avait pas à être si doux avec lui. Harry ne l'avait lui-même jamais été. La première fois qu'ils l'avaient fait, il avait été maladroit, anxieux et fébrile. Pas attentionné comme Malfoy l'avait été !

Son cœur se serrait en y repensant. L'envie de pleurer lui remontait jusqu'à la gorge en imaginant l'avoir laissé aller jusqu'au bout, l'avoir laissé le toucher délicatement, la lueur indescriptible brillant dans ses yeux gris quand il le préparait.

Harry repensait à la chaleur qu'il sentait embaumer son cœur chaque fois qu'il regardait Malfoy, chaque fois que ce dernier lui souriait et ça lui faisait terriblement peur.

Il commençait à l'apprécier, il l'avait déjà remarqué, mais cette sensation était plus forte, elle le foutait en apnée chaque fois que ce petit con le regardait.

C'était douloureux et chaud, fragile et puissant et ça l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

Il arrêtait de penser, oubliait qui il était, oubliait ce qu'il avait fait. Malfoy n'était plus Malfoy mais devenait…

Et ça Harry ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Et quelque part dans son esprit, il ne pouvait empêcher une petite voix de lui souffler qu'il avait tort et qu'il était parfaitement stupide.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)**

 **Bises à vous,**

 **Zouille**


	17. Effervescence

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Après trois mois d'absence, je suis de retour avec un des derniers chapitres qui relatent le passé :)**

 **Vous l'aurez donc compris, le retour dans le présent est imminent et apportera donc la vision de Draco pour cette partie !**

 **Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre, j'avais du boulot par-dessus la tête et ça valait aussi pour ma Bêta qui n'avait pas une seconde à elle pour corriger...**

 **Je ne n'ai cependant pas chômé durant cette période de "non postage", puisque j'ai écris une autre fic sur nos deux protagonistes préférés qui est presque terminée et devrait donc suivre d'ici quelques temps :)**

 **Je vous remercie d'être toujours avec moi et de continuer à lire et commenter cette histoire. Vous m'apportez beaucoup et j'espère que je vous le rends bien à chaque nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Sur ces belles paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Bêta lectrice :** Nodrie :)

 **Paring :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclamer :** JK Rowling a tous les droits

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews des non-connectés :**

 **Penny :** Hello !

Oui je peux comprendre qu'Harry soit très énervant dans ses réactions excessives XD

Il n'assume pas ce qu'il ressent et se voile la face en permanence. Comme tu le dis, il est dans le déni le plus complet et je ne le vois pas autrement au vu de son caractère impulsif et colérique.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire ton ressenti :)

 **Mimily :** Coucou toi !

Je voulais vraiment qu'Harry soit curieux et se permette de vivre ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de ressasser depuis un petit moment. Je ne voyais cependant pas la scène se dérouler sans encombres avec son caractère impulsif et ses convictions ridicules vis à vis de Draco.

Effectivement, Hermione est encore une fois très lucide sur la situation :)

Merci encore pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot !

 **Guest :** Coucou !

Merci pour ton petit mot, je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise :)

Le retour dans le présent est pour très bientôt !

 **Nana :** Hello !

Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments :)

Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon Draco ! Effectivement, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'informations sur son état d'esprit pour le moment mais le retour au présent est pour très très bientôt alors les mystères seront enfin résolus :)

Encore quelques péripéties pour nos deux héros en effet... Et Harry est tellement maladroit dans ses actes, sans parler du déni qu'il entretient au quotidien sur ses sentiments que ça va être compliqué pour Draco... Même si pour lui aussi c'est une situation très désagréable.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 – Effervescence**

* * *

 _ **(**_ _ **À**_ _ **lire en écoutant « Blouson Noir », AaRON)**_

 _ **Lundi 19 avril 1999, 12h37, Réfectoire de l'Académie Sorcière**_

« George et Lee ont vraiment fait un travail extraordinaire à la boutique ! C'est incroyable le nombre de clients qui se bousculaient dans les allées pour voir les nouveautés » annonça Ron, plein d'enthousiasme.

Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille, le coude sur la table, sa tête reposant nonchalamment dans le creux de sa main pendant qu'il triturait la nourriture dans son assiette sans la consommer.

Non pas que le récit de Ron ne l'intéressait pas, mais depuis samedi soir il lui était très compliqué de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait.

La douleur qui martelait son cœur le faisait se sentir particulièrement morose, réduisant son moral au plus bas. Quant à la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, elle ne semblait pas vouloir désenfler, obstruant complètement son œsophage et l'empêchant d'avaler quoique ce soit.

Il sentait qu'il s'était renfermé dans sa bulle, faisant abstraction de ses amis et du monde autour de lui. Plus rien ne semblait assez captivant pour qu'il daigne suffisamment s'y intéresser. C'était comme se noyer dans une profonde mélancolie sans véritablement se soucier de ce que les autres en pensaient.

Voilà à peu près où il en était aujourd'hui.

Fixant un grain de riz qu'il faisait tourner à l'aide de sa fourchette, il n'entendit pas tout de suite la question que Ron lui posa et émergea seulement quand il sentit un coup violent dans son bras faisant déraper le couvert qui crissa dans le fond de son assiette.

Harry grimaça au son strident du fer sur la faïence avant de tourner la tête vers le responsable de ce bruit affreux ainsi que de la douleur qu'il sentait le lancer au niveau de son coude.

Ginny le dévisageait, les sourcils en l'air, attendant visiblement quelque chose de sa part sans qu'il ne parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe et quelque peu agacé d'être dérangé dans son introspection.

La rouquine jeta un rapide un coup d'œil à son frère avant de soupirer lourdement.

« Ron te demandait si tu voulais venir la prochaine fois pour l'aider à s'occuper des stocks des farces et attrapes » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix morne, avant de reporter son attention sur le reste de son repas sans attendre sa réponse.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois le temps que l'information lui monte jusqu'au cerveau, encore trop obnubilé par ses récents soucis. Il finit par faire le rapprochement et tourna ses yeux vers le rouquin avant de les baisser de nouveau sur sa nourriture.

« Ouais si tu veux… » ajouta-t-il, sans grand entrain à l'adresse de son meilleur ami pendant qu'il martyrisait un morceau de carotte en l'écrasant entre les pics de sa fourchette.

Un long silence suivi son geste où il pouvait sentir le poids du regard de ses amis sur ses épaules, tentant de percer ce qu'il leur cachait et qui le mettait dans un état proche de la catatonie.

« Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? » fit la voix d'Hermione à sa droite, transpirant de son habituelle inquiétude maladive que l'ex-Gryffondor connaissait tant.

Harry délaissa le légume réduit en charpie dans son assiette pour relever la tête vers son amie, sentant l'agacement prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Comme il s'y était attendu, elle avait le regard de quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait, comme elle l'avait toujours eue et continuait d'avoir quand elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et même si c'était bien le cas en ce moment, il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle interfère dans sa vie privée qui ne la concernait pas.

Décidé à couper court à la discussion, il était sur le point de lui répondre, ouvrant déjà la bouche pour rétorquer quand quelque chose au coin de son œil attira son attention. Il suspendit ses mots en tournant ses yeux pour regarder derrière elle, tombant instantanément sur l'objet de son atonie.

Le cœur d'Harry loupa un battement alors que son corps entier se figeait devant Draco Malfoy qui s'installait quelques tables devant eux accompagné de sa bande d'amis. Il resta quelques secondes ainsi avant de refermer la bouche, déglutissant difficilement tant sa gorge était sèche, les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractant douloureusement alors qu'il s'efforçait d'avaler sa salive.

Une vive colère commençait à naitre en lui, s'emparant de l'ensemble de son corps qu'il sentait se crisper pendant qu'il fusillait du regard le blond en face de lui.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais la haine qu'il ressentait en cet instant dépassait tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour Malfoy d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait.

C'était puissant et horriblement violent, broyant avec une intensité fulgurante le fond de ses entrailles, rongeant atrocement l'ensemble de ses organes à commencer par son cœur qu'il sentait s'effriter à mesure qu'il continuait de fixer l'ex-Serpentard.

Sa respiration devenait plus difficile à contrôler et ses poumons forçaient plus durement pour laisser entrer l'air qu'il inhalait. Harry pouvait sentir sa poitrine se soulever avec peine pendant que son regard s'accrochait fermement à Malfoy qui ne semblait pas le voir.

« Harry ? » insista Hermione d'une voix incertaine.

Après une dernière inspiration, le brun daigna tourner ses yeux vers elle avant de baisser une nouvelle fois la tête pour reporter son attention sur son assiette.

« Tout vas très bien, je te remercie » asséna-t-il en serrant fortement sa fourchette dans sa main, les jointures de ses phalanges blanchissant immédiatement.

Harry savait que sa meilleure amie n'était pas dupe, il sentait encore son regard posé sur lui comme une accusation, un affront qui le faisait se sentir coupable de lui cacher la vérité sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

« Tu n'as pas touché à ton plat » ajouta Hermione d'un ton grave.

L'ex-Gryffondor soupira en fermant subrepticement ses yeux, usé par le côté maternel de son amie qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à supporter.

« Je n'ai pas très faim » grommela-t-il, conscient que ce n'était pas une explication suffisante pour qu'elle laisse tomber aussi facilement. Il n'avait cependant pas d'autre réponse à lui apporter, n'ayant réellement pas l'envie de se justifier.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle renchérisse, mettant en avant sa capacité à faire tout son possible pour obtenir ce qu'elle cherchait même quand ça ne la concernait pas. Elle était déjà en train de rouvrir la bouche pour répliquer et Harry s'apprêtait à affronter sa prochaine question.

« Est-ce que tu- »

« Il va y avoir un prochain match de Quidditch la semaine prochaine » la coupa Ginny d'une voix forte et dure pour recouvrir la sienne.

Harry lui lança un rapide coup d'œil avant de bifurquer vers Hermione qui semblait troublée d'avoir été si vivement interrompu au milieu de sa question, pour une information qui n'avait pas lieu d'être dans la discussion.

« C'est vrai ? Quel jour ? » demanda immédiatement Ron, la bouche pleine de son ragoût.

Fronçant des sourcils, le brun tourna une nouvelle fois les yeux sur sa petite amie qui lui rendit un regard appuyé, bien que les traits tirés de son visage laissaient sous-entendre qu'elle ne cautionnait pas son attitude.

Harry opina légèrement du menton en guise de remerciement puis continua le massacre de ses légumes, prenant bien soin de ne pas participer à la nouvelle conversation autour des deux équipes qui s'affronteraient prochainement.

Après un effort incommensurable pour ne pas relever la tête, il finit par céder à sa pulsion maladive et posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Malfoy qui dégustait son plat tranquillement, rien ne semblant l'empêcher d'avaler correctement, comme si la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble n'était jamais arrivée.

Le sentiment profond qui s'était emparé de son cœur quelques minutes plus tôt, ressurgit à pleine puissance, atrophiant ses muscles et contractant son estomac dont la bile lui remontait jusqu'à la limite de son œsophage.

Il avait aussi une terrible envie de pleurer de rage, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Pire encore, il était visiblement le seul à être sous l'emprise de cette étrange émotion puisque Malfoy semblait parfaitement calme et serein devant lui, discutant avec entrain, pendant qu'un feu brûlait à l'intérieur du brun, embrasant l'ensemble de son corps, tirant jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

Sans qu'il n'y fasse véritablement attention, ses mains, qu'il serrait autour de ses couverts, se mirent à trembler nerveusement pendant qu'il contractait douloureusement les muscles de sa mâchoire, sans détacher son regard de l'ex-Serpentard qui ne semblait manifestement pas le voir.

Ce connard souriait, participait la discussion menée par Zabini sans jamais faire attention à lui. Pourtant, Harry était sûr qu'il pouvait sentir son regard meurtrier faire pression sur son profil. Le brun était d'autant plus conscient que Malfoy devait probablement l'avoir aperçu du coin de l'œil, comme lui, l'avait vu s'installer quelques instants plus tôt.

C'était sa putain de faute s'ils en étaient là ! C'était ce connard qui avait gâché le moment en adoptant une attitude qu'il n'avait jamais eu, des gestes tendres qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais exprimés pendant leurs ébats. Tout avait toujours été sous l'impulsion du désir, l'envie de dévorer l'autre pour le punir de lui faire ressentir autant de plaisir, d'avoir un instant capturé son attention pour l'entraîner dans son lit, lui faire toutes ces choses inavouables dont il rêvait la nuit au détriment de Ginny.

Il n'avait toujours été que question d'assouvir ce besoin incessant qui le prenait continuellement, l'enveloppant tout entier de désir profond pour son ex-ennemi, violemment et brutalement chaque fois qu'il était en sa compagnie. Chaque fois qu'il tombait sur lui ou croisait ses yeux gris.

Les battements de son cœur redoublèrent devant l'intensité des émotions qu'il ressentait en pensant à toutes les fois où il avait eu envie de Malfoy. Le besoin pressant de le retrouver pour lui faire payer cette obsession, cette dépendance qui s'insufflait lentement dans ses veines, répandant son venin dans son sang pour contrôler ses envies.

Harry ne sentit pas tout de suite l'atmosphère changer autour de lui. Il ne vit pas non plus l'air inquiet de ses amis qui le sondaient cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il lui prenait, ni le verre qui s'était mis à trembler devant son assiette, renversant quelques gouttes de ce qu'il contenait sur la table.

Il était tellement absorbé par ses réflexions, incapable de fixer une autre direction que celle que son cœur lui soumettait, qu'il ne fit même pas attention quand son verre se renversa, étalant l'intégralité du liquide qui ruissela autour de sa main, éclaboussant sa nourriture, puis glissa au bord de la table pour s'échouer en fine ligne au sol.

Il était encore complètement obnubilé par Malfoy quand un pic de colère le traversa au moment où ce dernier émit un léger rire à l'attention de Zabini qui venait certainement de raconter un évènement hilarant puisque les autres s'esclaffèrent sans retenue autour d'eux.

C'était comme une cassure à l'intérieur d'Harry qui sentit quelque chose se briser en morceau et vriller les connectiques de son cerveau lorsque le rire de Malfoy résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles et qu'un infime rictus se dessinait sur les lèvres du blond, ses yeux gris pétillants presque d'amusement.

Comme si sa magie voulait exprimer son ressenti, elle se manifesta une nouvelle fois sans qu'il ne contrôle quoique ce soit. Elle fit lentement rouler le verre dans un petit bruit significatif avant de finalement le laisser tomber en chute libre et se briser intégralement sur le sol.

Ce fut le bruit de l'explosion qui le ramena parmi la foule, clignant des yeux avant de les poser sur ses amis qui le regardaient complètement subjugués. Harry fronça des sourcils quand il ne comprit pas tout de suite la raison de leur effarement puis baissa la tête sur sa main remarquant enfin la tache mouillée qui l'entourait.

Ecartant ses doigts, il lâcha le couvert dont l'empreinte était encore visible au creux de sa paume, l'ayant serré trop fermement pendant qu'il maudissait Malfoy au cours de ses réflexions.

Harry tourna la tête, suivant le ruissèlement de l'eau qui s'échouait au bord de la table, gouttant encore jusqu'au sol où une partie des bris de son verre reposaient au centre d'une flaque, alors que le reste s'était éparpillé le long de l'allée.

Remarquant soudainement le silence oppressant qui l'entourait, Harry releva la tête, parcourant l'ensemble du réfectoire et put lire la peur et l'incompréhension sur le visage des élèves qui le fixaient sans retenue comme il avait été si longuement habitué. Il bifurqua ensuite vers la table des Ex-Serpentards, où cette fois-ci, Malfoy le dévisageait, ses yeux gris perçants le sondant comme s'il cherchait à pénétrer son esprit jusqu'à atteindre ses pensées.

Harry ne cilla pas et plissa ses yeux dangereusement vers son ancien amant. Il déglutit nerveusement sous l'intensité de son regard froid, sentant ses poils s'hérisser le long de ses bras tellement l'échange était percutant, l'excitation remontant le long de son échine dorsale d'avoir enfin son attention.

Malfoy finit par hausser un sourcil de dédain, avant d'étirer un léger rictus en coin qui s'apparentait plus à une grimace puis détourna ensuite son regard pour le reporter sur son repas, laissant la victoire à Harry, de remporter ce combat visuel.

Ce dernier fronça des sourcils sous la capitulation du blond. Ce n'était pas le genre de Malfoy d'abandonner pendant la bataille, surtout quand on excellait dans l'art de rabaisser les autres, de vous intimider en vous forçant à cligner des yeux jusqu'à rompre le contact visuel et démontrer toute sa supériorité. Un des nombreux atouts qu'Harry avait longtemps expérimenté au cours des années à côtoyer l'ex-Serpentard et qui à défaut de l'intimider, le rendait d'autant plus déterminé à se battre pour avoir le dernier mot. Avoir la dernière lueur noire dans son regard qui ferait pencher la balance en sa faveur, comme c'était visiblement ce qu'il s'était passé à l'instant, mais dont Harry n'y croyait pas une seconde.

Il avait à peine eu le temps d'effleurer les rétines de Malfoy que ce dernier avait déjà détourné les yeux. Comme si gagner contre Harry n'était plus aussi important après leur dernière soirée commune, après avoir cédé à ses rêves pour se laisser doucement pénétrer par le blond et piétiner sa dignité avec les restes de son putain de cœur.

Il avait laissé une porte ouverte qu'il peinait à refermer. Pourtant, il avait dû tout arrêter pour ne pas aller plus loin, pour ne pas penser à l'après… Que Malfoy reste à jamais Malfoy et qu'il n'en soit pas autrement.

« Eh bien Potter, t'es pas foutu de boire ton verre correctement on dirait » intervint Zabini d'un ton condescendant, un rictus mauvais ornant ses lèvres.

Et comme son verre quelques instants plus tôt, tout le relent de haine qu'Harry avait travaillé, avait laissé longtemps mûrir en s'évertuant tant bien que mal de le contenir, finit par atteindre inévitablement le bord de ses lèvres et sortir sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

Dans un élan d'impulsivité, le brun se leva immédiatement, suivi du bruit aigu de sa chaise qui racla le sol et se répercuta contre les murs du réfectoire.

« T'as un problème ? » cracha-t-il à l'attention de Zabini, en se rapprochant à grands pas de la table des ex-Serpentards.

Il l'avait déjà atteinte, se penchant presque en avant pour affronter la pourriture de serpent qui souriait narquoisement et se préparait déjà à l'offensive. Il était tellement à bout de nerfs qu'il aurait pu le frapper dans l'instant sans se soucier des élèves alentours. Le connard vicieux était déjà en position de défense, s'attendant à tout moment à l'attaque qui n'eut jamais lieu puisque le visage de Malfoy s'avança dans son champ de vision.

« Absolument aucun » répondit-il à la place de Zabini, plaçant un bras devant lui pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Ce dernier était sur le point de rétorquer mais Malfoy lui lança un regard dur et glacial, le dissuadant de continuer et il pinça ses lèvres où Harry pouvait deviner ses dents étroitement serrées juste derrière, comme les siennes l'étaient actuellement.

On pouvait toujours compter sur ce connard de blond pour se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Alors que sa haine s'était enfin dirigée vers un autre, elle semblait inévitablement décidée à revenir sur Malfoy quoique fasse Harry pour la détourner.

Le relent injurieux passa une nouvelle fois les barrières de ses lèvres pour cracher le venin qu'il n'arrivait plus à réprimer.

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, alors ferme-là ! » siffla l'ex-Gryffondor, avec rage à l'encontre du blond.

Malfoy, toujours concentré sur Zabini, sembla se crisper un instant avant de tourner lentement la tête dans sa direction et de darder son regard noir dans le sien.

Harry en eut presque le souffle coupé. Le gris clair, presque fade de ses yeux semblait s'être assombri pendant qu'il le fixait et qu'une lueur dangereuse flottait dans ses iris.

« Je te prierai de rester poli. Merci de calmer la tension évidente que tu fais planer jusqu'à notre table » rétorqua Malfoy, de sa voix la plus traînante, en relevant le menton pour le jauger de haut.

La mâchoire d'Harry se contracta si brusquement qu'il sentit le muscle pulser contre sa joue.

« Alors arrête de me regarder avec ton putain d'air suffisant ! » cracha-t-il, en le fusillant du regard.

À la surprise du brun, Malfoy haussa ses sourcils, l'étonnement non dissimulé sur ses traits fins aristocratiques.

« Il me semble pourtant que c'est toi qui m'a dévisagé le premier » souffla-t-il d'un ton traînant, sans le lâcher des yeux.

Harry fronça des sourcils, assemblant les éléments dans son esprit pour tenter de déterminer si ce qu'il disait était vrai. Après une brève réflexion, il secoua la tête et s'apprêta à nier.

« Je ne- »

« Si, tu l'as fait » fit une voix d'un ton grave qui se répercuta dans ses oreilles en écho.

Harry tourna ses yeux vers Parkinson qui le dévisageait d'un air sournois, ses cils étroitement serrés ne laissant qu'entrevoir un vague reflet de lumière entre ses paupières.

Fronçant des sourcils, le brun cligna des yeux dans un mélange d'incompréhension et de colère. Parkinson ne cilla pas, elle le jaugea de haut en passant ses tous petits yeux sombres sur l'ensemble de son visage et détailla ses traits, comme pour deviner ses émotions.

Les lèvres de l'ex-Gryffondor se séparèrent, ouvrant sa bouche dans une inspiration alors qu'il se préparait à rétorquer quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse faire taire cette idiote de Parkinson mais cette dernière reprit avant qu'il n'eut le temps de lui clore le bec.

« Tu n'as pas arrêté de lui lancer ton regard mauvais depuis que nous sommes installés. Je le sais, je t'ai vu faire » affirma-t-elle d'un ton sans appel, ses cils se resserrant davantage si c'était possible, défiant Harry de lui prouver le contraire.

Le souffle du brun se bloqua un instant dans ses poumons alors qu'il déglutissait difficilement face à l'incrimination dont on l'accusait. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Malfoy qui leva lentement son sourcil gauche avant qu'un mince rictus mesquin n'orne ses lèvres.

La colère du brun se renouvela, embrasant l'ensemble de son corps puis contracta ses muscles douloureusement pendant qu'il fixait l'ex-Serpentard le jaugeait avec mépris.

« Va te faire foutre Malfoy ! » siffla-t-il, les mots sortant tous seuls, sans qu'il n'ait pris le temps de simplement les penser.

Harry aurait pu jurer avoir vu les prunelles grises du blond vaciller légèrement mais ce dernier étira davantage son sourire jusqu'à découvrir ses dents blanches où un léger rire soufflé s'en échappa.

Malfoy se lécha ensuite très lentement les lèvres tout en clignant subrepticement ses yeux. C'était comme un film au ralenti, où la réplique qui suivait était généralement cinglante et Harry était persuadé qu'elle le serait, peut-être même qu'elle l'achèverait sur place.

Et ce fut le cas.

« Je te remercie mais je n'ai pas attendu que tu me l'ordonnes pour le faire » répondit le blond, d'un ton horriblement sarcastique, qui lui envoya des frissons de dégoût parcourir l'ensemble de son corps.

Harry se sentit blêmir devant l'air triomphant de Malfoy pendant qu'un sourire victorieux ornait ses lèvres fines et que ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

Sans le savoir, le blond venait de toucher quelque chose qu'il sentait se contracter douloureusement en lui, happant sa respiration et tordant ses entrailles jusqu'à une douleur presque lancinante qui se répercuta directement dans son cœur.

Harry pouvait sentir chaque partie de son organe se tendre sous la réplique brûlante de son ex-amant qui lui comprima chaque artère violemment et le fit ployer sous le poids mortel de ses mots.

C'était comme un trou béant qui suintait à la place de son cœur, une blessure ouverte qui saignait à flot pendant que Malfoy ne cillait pas et le fixait de cet air si suffisant qui durcirait ses traits, le rendant affreusement horripilant.

Harry avait le souffle court, les entrailles en lambeaux et tentait de ne pas laisser entrevoir le mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Sa respiration s'étant irrémédiablement accélérée, il prit soudain conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

Il tourna ses yeux vers la foule d'élèves qui le dévisageait, parcourant les différents visages figés qui s'attendaient visiblement à ce qu'il frappe Malfoy pour son affront. Exactement ce qu'il aurait dû faire si le mal qui lui piétinait le cœur le laissait respirer convenablement.

Mais Harry en était absolument incapable.

Il avait toujours su répondre à Malfoy, quel que soit ce que ce dernier lui rétorquait. S'il ne gagnait pas à tous les coups, il était assez alerte pour le rembarrer d'une réplique qui lui ferait plisser ses beaux yeux gris et déformer ses lèvres fines en un rictus méprisant. Aujourd'hui cependant, il n'arrivait même pas à séparer ses dents qu'il serrait sous la douleur qui se répandait le long de sa poitrine et bloquait partiellement l'air de ses poumons.

Harry comprit qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette fois-là. Il était beaucoup trop abattu pour contrer les mots glacials que Malfoy avait formulés dans le but évident de le mettre plus bas que terre. Et à son grand désarroi, cela avait fonctionné. Peut-être même mieux que ce que ce connard aurait imaginé.

Il lança un dernier regard haineux au blond avant de prendre une grande inspiration qu'il bloqua à la base de ses poumons et de tourner brutalement des talons pour se diriger vers sa place initiale. Harry avança à pas lourds vers la table qu'il partageait avec Ron, Ginny et Hermione et attrapa son sac posé sur l'une des chaises qu'il accrocha sur son épaule droite.

Sans un regard pour eux, il continua sa route vers la sortie, se concentrant sur les mouvements de ses jambes qu'il sentait faiblir à chaque pas qu'il entreprenait. Il devait faire vite, il devait fuir le réfectoire avant que ses membres ne le lâchent définitivement et qu'il ne s'échoue lamentablement au sol.

Il dépassa les bris de verre explosés à ses pieds, maintenant son objectif de fuir cet endroit et tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

« Harry ! » cria Ron derrière lui.

Harry se crispa, ralentissant inconsciemment son ascension. Il ferma les yeux une seconde en soupirant par le nez, puis les rouvrit et reprit son rythme. Il força une dernière fois sur ses jambes et atteignit enfin la porte qu'il tira fermement vers lui, la laissant s'écraser sur le mur attenant dans un bruit sourd avant de sortir pour de bon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **(Passage à lire en écoutant « Onassis », AaRON)**_

Il était directement allé attendre son prochain cours devant la salle de classe après avoir quitté le réfectoire.

Il n'aurait tout simplement pas supporté de croiser à nouveaux ses amis après ce qu'il avait fait ce midi.

Il était encore assis par terre, les genoux replié sur lui-même, supportant sa tête à l'aide de ses mains quand le prof de magie élémentaire était arrivé pour ouvrir sa classe.

S'il avait paru surpris au départ, l'enseignant ne fit aucun commentaire et avait laissé la porte ouverte après l'avoir franchie. Comme une invitation à entrer. Et Harry n'avait pas attendu qu'il le fasse. Il s'était relevé à la hâte puis précipité à l'intérieur avant de prendre place sur la table en bois de chêne qui lui servait de support pour ses exercices.

Il s'était assis en silence et avait déballé ses affaires sous les coups d'œil discrets que lui lançait son professeur depuis son propre bureau.

Les élèves n'avaient cependant pas tardés à les rejoindre et rentraient déjà dans la salle en prenant place à leur tour.

Harry avait la tête résolument baissée vers ses mains qu'il tenait jointes sur la table et ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard furtif vers la porte pour voir Ron arriver.

Ce dernier entra dans la salle et se figea quand il le vit déjà installé. Il le jaugea un instant avant de marcher lentement jusqu'à leur bureau commun et d'y déposer ses affaires.

Harry reporta son attention sur ses mains qu'il avait serrées plus étroitement à l'approche de Ron et remarqua que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair de ses phalanges. Il relâcha rapidement la pression et les posa bien à plat sur le bureau de part et d'autre du parchemin qu'il avait sorti.

Ron s'installa en silence, sans prendre la peine de lui parler, ni même de le regarder quand lui, jetait de vague coup d'œil en biais en essayant de déterminer l'humeur qu'il arborait.

Il aurait voulu expliquer pourquoi il s'était comporté comme un abrutit au repas du midi mais il en était bien incapable. Pas sans dévoiler la vérité sur ce qui l'obsédait depuis déjà quelques mois. Pas sans ruiner à jamais son amitié avec son meilleur ami en lui avouant qu'il trompait Ginny…

Alors Harry ne prononça pas le moindre mot et avala sa salive pour retenir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et garder enfouis tous ses secrets.

Il aurait pu déballer un flot de mensonges pour s'excuser mais il doutait fortement que Ron soit enclin à les entendre. Le rouquin était rarement aussi silencieux et Harry pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait de son corps à proximité du sien, lui signalant qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas.

Son pouls s'était nettement accéléré et ses poumons comprimés altéraient sa respiration sous l'atmosphère glaciale qui régnait entre eux. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à déloger la colère et la douleur qui s'étaient emparés de son être et de son cœur depuis ce midi. Même après avoir tenté de calmer ce sentiment disproportionné qui avait émergé de nulle part quand il avait aperçu Malfoy.

C'était encore pire à mesure que les heures passaient. Harry le sentait grandir et s'étaler pour prendre une place plus importante à l'intérieur de lui. C'était comme une rage intense qui électrisait chaque pore de sa peau et lui envoyait régulièrement de petites décharges de manière à ce qu'il n'oublie jamais. Qu'il souffre en permanence de ce mal qui avait décidé de lui ronger les organes.

Il était tellement perturbé par ce qu'il ressentait qu'il n'entendit pas le prof leur donner des conseils pour améliorer leur énergie et ainsi stabiliser leur flux magique pour une meilleure précision sur l'objet qu'ils devaient transmuer.

Il eut un léger soubresaut quand il sentit le poids de Ron quitter le banc avant d'entendre les pieds en bois racler doucement le sol quand il se leva.

Harry cligna des yeux pour retrouver ses esprits et tourna furtivement la tête pour constater que tous les élèves s'étaient déjà levés et se dirigeaient vers le fond de la salle pour s'exercer.

Il se mit debout rapidement dans un raclement prononcé du banc qui le fit grimacer puis suivit ses camarades de classe à la hâte.

Il marcha vers un bureau encore inoccupé et entreprit de faire apparaître un objet qu'il devait transfigurer à l'aide de sa magie élémentaire.

Harry opta pour une boite en bois sombre qui lui avait traversé l'esprit en quelques secondes. Il se souvenait l'avoir déjà vu traîner quelque part et l'avait trouvée jolie mais n'était pas en mesure de déterminer le lieu d'où elle provenait.

Peut-être chez les Dursley ?

Il la contempla un instant en remarquant les fines lignes creusées tout autour représentant de petites feuilles ainsi que ce qui lui sembla être un genre de baie.

Peut-être chez les Weasley ?

Il haussa les sourcils quand il aperçut les quelques reflets dorés qui parsemaient le bois plus sombre par endroit et au vu de la qualité des moulures, elle devait certainement coûter particulièrement cher.

Harry se sentit blêmir quand il réalisa qu'il savait parfaitement où il l'avait déjà vu et se fustigea de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. Il aurait pu se gifler sur l'instant, s'il n'était pas en présence de son professeur et de ses camarades, pour avoir transfiguré cette foutue boite.

Il ferma les yeux et enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de ses paumes pour contenir le relent de haine qui le submergeait. Il eut du mal à déglutir tant les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient contractés et serrait ses dents si fort qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné de les sentir se fissurer.

Il visualisa très nettement l'emplacement de la boite d'origine sur un bureau clair en accord avec la décoration de la pièce qu'il avait arpenté de long en large au cours des derniers mois de son existence. Le brun pouvait encore sentir le bois rouler sous ses doigts quand il en agrippait les bords pendant qu'il frappait à l'intérieur du corps de Malfoy.

Harry se souvenait l'avoir aperçue les nombreuses fois où ils n'avaient jamais atteint le lit pour s'adonner à leurs pratiques sexuelles. Il se rappelait l'avoir regardé en détail quand il reprenait sa respiration contre l'épaule du blond et l'avait vraiment trouvé jolie.

Comment avait-il pu l'oublier après l'avoir eu si régulièrement sous les yeux ?

Comme si Malfoy faisait partie intégrante de sa putain de vie et que tout, absolument _tout_ se rapportait à lui… C'était désespérément impossible de faire abstraction du blond comme il l'avait espéré. Sa propre conscience semblait s'être liguée contre lui pour ruiner ses chances d'arrêter de penser à ce foutu connard.

La colère qui grondait dans son ventre en silence depuis ce midi se répandit dans l'ensemble de son corps pour transpirer à travers tous les pores de sa peau. Il était comme en effervescence et n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment réguler cette sensation meurtrière qui s'emparait de lui.

Il pouvait sentir son flux magique l'entourer d'une énergie mystique bien plus puissante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été les cours précédents. Le pouvoir qui l'englobait parcourait son sang à travers ses veines et prenait entière possession de tous ses sens.

Il sentait qu'il pouvait à tout moment briser les barrières qu'il était censé ériger autour de lui pour maitriser sa magie.

Ce serait tellement facile de les faire disparaître…

Il pourrait tout lâcher et laisser la magie prendre le dessus. Arrêter de lutter pour se faire engloutir par la puissance qui grandissait en lui. Il pourrait la laisser détruire un par un ses organes vitaux et venir grignoter sa chair jusqu'à atteindre son épiderme. Il la laisserait prendre son enveloppe corporelle et anéantir son esprit. Réclamer les connectiques neuronales de son cerveau et prendre sa place jusqu'à l'annihiler tout entier. Simplement le remplacer.

Et plus rien de ce qui faisait qu'il était _lui_ n'existerait…

Une douleur lancinante le frappa au visage et lui arracha un gémissement étouffé quand il se sentit partir en arrière sous la violence du coup.

Il eut l'impression de manquer d'air quand il ravala la magie qui avait investi une trop grande partie de son corps et presque l'intégralité de son esprit. La sensation désagréable d'absorber un trop plein d'énergie d'un seul coup lui comprima les poumons et le fit ouvrir les yeux sous le choc.

Harry haleta tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration et grimaça quand la douleur se fit plus présente à mesure qu'il reprenait ses esprits.

Il passa une main sur son menton et fit bouger sa mâchoire douloureuse de gauche à droite avant de lever les yeux pour déterminer l'origine de la frappe.

Il haussa les sourcils quand il reconnut Ron qui se tenait juste devant lui, la mine incroyablement sévère.

Harry plissa des yeux devant la grimace qu'affichait son meilleur ami qui le jaugeait de haut comme s'il était profondément dégoûté par ce qu'il voyait.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » souffla Ron.

Harry émit une légère exclamation avant de lâcher son menton et de se rapprocher de lui.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est toi qui viens de me frapper ! » siffla-t-il, avec mépris.

« Mais pour te forcer à te calmer ! Regarde autour de toi, putain ! » cria le rouquin en écartant un bras pour montrer l'ensemble de la classe.

Harry fronça des sourcils et parcourut des yeux la pièce. À son plus grand étonnement les différents élèves s'étaient tous regroupés pour se réfugier dans un coin en compagnie de leur professeur.

Tous le regardaient avec un air apeuré, semblant vouloir s'éloigner le plus possible de lui quitte à traverser les murs sur lesquels ils s'appuyaient.

Il remarqua que plusieurs tables avaient été partiellement gelées par endroits et que quelques cristaux ressortaient des objets exposés sur certaines étagères.

Était-ce lui qui avait produit tout ça ? Était-ce sa magie qui était à l'origine de ce foutoir ?

Harry cligna des yeux en comprenant que c'était bien le cas quand il vit que son professeur avait érigé un bouclier protecteur autour de ses camarades de classe et le regardait d'un air alarmé.

Il tourna la tête vers Ron et haussa des sourcils, étonné qu'il ne soit pas lui aussi sous la protection du sort.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ? » demanda Harry qui commençait à sentir la colère et la peur l'envahir de nouveau.

Ron souffla par le nez pendant qu'un rictus déformait ses lèvres.

« Tu ne devines pas ? Tu as complètement perdu le contrôle de ta magie Harry ! Tu as failli tous nous blesser, ou pire, nous tuer ! Et toi, y compris ! » siffla-t-il d'une voix grave.

Harry déglutit difficilement sous les mots de Ron mais ne pouvait pas empêcher le flot de haine, qui le possédait depuis trop longtemps maintenant, de passer les barrières de ses lèvres.

« Et t'avais besoin de m'en coller une ? Tu ne pouvais pas tout simplement me demander d'arrêter ? »

Il sursauta légèrement quand la main de Ron s'abattit brutalement sur une table avant que son regard meurtrier ne se plante dans ses yeux verts.

« Putain mais c'est ce qu'on a fait ! Tu n'entendais rien, tu continuais, je n'ai pas eu le choix ! » argumenta-t-il, en haletant.

Harry pouvait sentir la colère reprendre le dessus sur ses sens pendant que Ron lui criait qu'ils avaient tenté de le prévenir mais qu'il était trop absorbé par sa magie et par Malfoy pour les entendre.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il était en tort, il _savait_ qu'il était celui à blâmer pour avoir perdu le contrôle, l'espace d'un instant, et failli geler sa classe et ses camarades.

Et pourtant, il en voulait à Ron de lui faire remarquer que c'était sa faute. Il sentait le _besoin_ de le frapper à son tour pour avoir osé le faire quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Et le seul moyen que tu aies trouvé pour me ramener à moi c'est de me coller ton poing dans la gueule ? Tu ne t'es pas dit que tu pouvais me casser le nez ou carrément m'assommer ? » railla Harry, en passant à nouveau sa main sur son menton encore douloureux.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu penses franchement que je me suis soucié de savoir si j'allais t'abimer la tronche ou si tu allais défaillir quand je t'aurais frappé ? Tu penses pas que j'avais plutôt en tête de te forcer à arrêter tes conneries pour éviter que tu nous tue tous ? » tonna dangereusement Ron, en se rapprochant assez prêt pour qu'Harry puisse voir ses yeux briller de colère.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous tuer »

« Ah ouais ? Eh bien ce n'est pas ce qui en est ressortit, tu m'excuseras d'avoir eu peur pour mon cul et celui des autres au détriment de ton putain de visage »

« Oh, va te faire foutre Ron ! » siffla le brun, dans un relent de haine qu'il ne maitrisait absolument pas.

« Non _toi_ , vas te faire foutre ! Tu as mis tout le monde en danger et ça ne t'inquiètes même pas ?! » renchérit le rouquin, en s'avançant un peu plus jusqu'à pratiquement coller son front contre le sien.

« J'ai !-» commença Harry.

« Messieurs s'il-vous-plait, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment d'argumenter sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Monsieur Weasley, veuillez reprendre votre place, je vous prie. Quant à Monsieur Potter, rangez-moi votre désordre et concentrez-vous davantage pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise » cria leur professeur à travers la classe, les faisant tous deux sursauter.

Harry s'éloigna suffisamment de Ron pour voir que l'air dégoûté qu'il arborait quelques minutes plus tôt était de retour sur son visage et paraissait encore plus accentué depuis leur altercation.

La seule fois où il avait vu le rouquin le regarder de cette manière était cette fois en quatrième année à Poudlard où ce dernier avait cru qu'il avait déposé son nom dans la coupe de feu du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé le revoir après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ces dernières années. Surtout pas à cause d'une histoire de sentiment mal placé et de reflux de haine à l'encontre d'un petit con qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu supporter.

Harry se détestait de réagir ainsi, il se serait lui-même giflé de sortir les mots qui traversaient son esprit mais il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur rien et se laissait envahir par ses propres ressentiments.

Il était le seul à s'infliger ça et il n'était pas capable de s'arrêter.

Ron étira un rictus amer en regardant Harry de haut en bas, un profond mépris au fond de ses yeux bleus.

« Oui, passons-lui encore celle-là, c'est le _Survivant_ après tout, n'est-ce pas ? » railla-t-il, en haussant un sourcil sarcastique.

Harry plissa des yeux.

« Ne va pas par-là Ron » menaça-t-il, d'un ton grave.

Le rouquin haussa son deuxième sourcil qui suivit le premier, plissant les lignes de son front parsemé de taches de rousseur.

« Pourquoi ? Tu comptes me faire exploser ou me geler la gueule comme ces pauvres objets ? » siffla-t-il, d'un ton plein de mépris.

« Ron… »

« Non, vas-y, je suis curieux de savoir ce que le putain de garçon-qui-a-survécu a dans le ventre ! Parce qu'on sait très bien, toi et moi, que ce n'est pas tes prouesses en magie qui ont vaincu Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? » cracha-t-il, dans une grimace.

Le poing était parti tout seul sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Harry était tellement submergé par la haine qui le grignotait depuis ce matin que la moindre remarque déplacée, bien que méritée, lui faisait perdre tout contrôle sur ses émotions.

Ron chancela un peu en portant une main sur son nez où un filet de sang s'échappait de sa narine gauche. Il la pressa quelques secondes avant d'essuyer le flot qui coulait avec ses doigts et se précipita vers le brun dans la ferme intention de lui rendre le coup.

Harry se prépara à recevoir la même sentence et commença à gainer l'ensemble de ses muscles pour se protéger quand un éclair bleu zébra entre eux et toucha le rouquin de plein fouet.

Le brun cligna des yeux en voyant Ron se raidir soudainement puis tomber comme une masse sur le sol, ses jambes tendues étroitement liées et ses bras collés le long de ses flancs.

Il fronça des sourcils avant de relever la tête pour rencontrer le visage furieux de son professeur qui pointait sa baguette dans sa direction.

Harry déglutit et tâtonna rapidement ses poches pour chercher la sienne mais un nouvel éclair frôla sa joue et il se raidit pendant que ses doigts pressaient les bords de son pantalon.

« Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir épargné, Monsieur Potter et gardez vos mains où elles sont ! » siffla le professeur en tendant un peu plus l'artefact devant lui.

Le brun s'exécuta, éloignant progressivement ses mains de ses poches et serra les poings le long de son corps. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés et cognaient fortement contre sa poitrine pendant qu'il jaugeait la baguette tendue devant lui.

« Je conçois que vous ayez perdu le contrôle de votre magie quelques instants plus tôt mais vos différents avec Monsieur Weasley n'ont rien à faire dans ce cours et je vous prierais de respecter vos camarades et moi-même quant au bon déroulement de celui-ci ! »

« Je- »

« Je n'accepterai aucunement qu'un tel comportement se reproduise lors de mes prochains cours où je vous radie immédiatement de l'académie, suis-je assez clair ? »

Harry retint son souffle et déglutit difficilement avant d'opiner du menton.

« Oui, professeur »

« Bien. Je vous prierais de sortir de ma classe à présent, que je puisse libérer Monsieur Weasley sans risquer de causer une nouvelle altercation entre vous »

Le brun baissa les yeux sur le corps immobile de Ron à ses pieds et acquiesça une nouvelle fois avant de tourner les talons pour récupérer son sac. Il rangea l'ensemble de ses affaires qu'il avait sorti au début du cours et se dirigea d'un pas nerveux vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et s'apprêta à la franchir quand la voix de son professeur résonna une dernière fois dans son dos.

« Apprenez à vous maîtriser Monsieur Potter, votre avenir ne dépend que de ce que vous en faîtes et des actions qui en découlent »

Harry ferma les yeux et serra les dents avant de prendre une grande inspiration puis sortit prestement de la salle de classe en refermant derrière lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **(Passage à lire en écoutant « You're High », Agar Agar)**_

Assis sur un des bancs du parc, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il regardait les arbres bercés par la légère brise qui effleurait son visage et ferma les yeux sous cette agréable caresse. Il les rouvrit pour les poser sur la retenue d'eau qui bordait une des allées du campus et fixa les quelques canards qui nageait en groupe.

Seul le bruit du vent soufflant sur les nouvelles feuilles du printemps cassait le silence qui régnait autour de lui.

Il était venu pour tenter de se recentrer après avoir été exclu de son cours précédent et faire redescendre la puissance magique qui l'avait habité. Harry pouvait encore sentir ses picotements lui parcourir la peau, comme de petits fourmillements qui engourdissaient l'ensemble de ses membres.

Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle cette fois-ci. Il avait bien failli blesser quelqu'un et ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il avait fallu l'aide d'une tierce personne pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin et c'est Ron qui était intervenu.

Harry soupira en se penchant en avant pour reposer ses bras sur ses cuisses et joindre ses mains ensemble. Il laissa tomber sa tête pour fixer le sol à ses pieds en triturant les cuticules de ses pouces jusqu'à en tirer de petits morceaux de peau.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il reprenne le dessus sur ses foutues émotions. Il avait été dangereux tout à l'heure et avait réagi comme un abruti quand Ron lui avait expliqué pour quelle raison il l'avait frappé.

Il exerça une légère pression sur ses mains au souvenir du regard remplit de mépris du rouquin quand il l'avait insulté et serra les dents en se rappelant les mots qu'il avait utilisés et la manière dont il s'était comporté envers lui.

Ron avait raison, il était pitoyable.

Il tira une nouvelle fois sur une des peaux de son pouce et grimaça sous la douleur avant de porter sa main vers sa bouche pour lécher la blessure.

Harry resta quelques instants à aspirer le sang entre ses lèvres, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il devait parler à Ron et calmer la tension qu'il y avait entre eux. Il perdait la raison et le contrôle de ses émotions mais il était hors de question qu'il perde son meilleur ami à cause d'une putain d'histoire de cul !

Dans un dernier soupir, il ramena sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et se lécha les lèvres en se levant lentement du banc. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea, tête baissée, vers son dortoir. Il faisait rouler les cailloux sous ses chaussures à force de traîner des pieds et tapait dans les plus gros pour les envoyer sur les côtés de l'allée.

Quand il atteignit son dortoir, il ouvrit la porte du bâtiment dans un petit couinement et la laissa se refermer derrière lui pendant qu'il grimpait les escaliers jusqu'à son étage. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, il frotta ses mains, devenues moites d'appréhension, sur son pantalon et retint son souffle quand il tourna la poignée.

Il ouvrit lentement le battant et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement pour vérifier si Ron était là.

Harry se figea immédiatement quand il le vit installé sur son lit en pleine lecture d'un magazine de Quidditch à grignoter des Fizwizbiz.

Le cœur du brun battit plus rapidement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il fit un pas de plus dans la pièce et éclaircit sa gorge pour signaler sa présence.

Ron lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur son magazine.

Harry se lécha les lèvres avant de pousser sur la porte derrière lui pour la refermer. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son côté de la chambre pour s'asseoir sur son lit et joignit ses mains entre-elles nerveusement. Il les fixa un instant et leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui faisait totalement abstraction de lui.

Le brun pouvait distinguer le léger bleu qui recouvrait une partie de sa narine où son poing avait cogné durant leur échange houleux. Il baissa lentement les yeux, honteux d'avoir perdu à ce point son sang-froid alors qu'il était le seul responsable dans cette histoire.

Tout le poids de la culpabilité s'abattit sur ses épaules alors qu'il repensait à la manière dont il s'était comporté envers Ron, Hermione et surtout Ginny, le matin même. Il avait été un sacré connard et maintenant qu'il prenait assez de recul pour examiner la situation, il regrettait amèrement ses actes.

Harry ferma les yeux sur ses mains jointes et poussa un long soupir avant de les rouvrir pour les poser sur Ron.

« Je suis désolé » parvint-il à sortir, d'une voix tremblante.

Le rouquin ramena un de ses doigts vers sa bouche et l'humidifia à l'aide de sa langue avant de tourner une page de son magazine, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

Harry déglutit difficilement en sentant sa gorge s'assécher et frotta nerveusement ses mains entre-elles.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi con » ajouta-t-il, dans un souffle.

Une des commissures des lèvres de Ron s'étira très légèrement avant qu'elle ne s'écarte pour laisser apparaître ses dents.

« C'est bien de le reconnaître » acquiesça ce dernier, feuilletant toujours son journal.

Les battements de cœur du brun ralentir au soulagement d'entendre la voix de son meilleur ami et encouragé, il ouvrit la bouche à nouveau.

« Je ne voulais pas te frapper » ajouta-t-il, d'une voix grave.

Ron haussa simplement les épaules sans détacher ses yeux de son magazine.

« Moi si. » répondit-il, d'un ton neutre.

Harry cligna des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils et de fixer intensément le rouquin.

Ron finit par tourner la tête dans sa direction et le dévisagea longuement avant de soupirer et de fermer le journal. Il pivota sur son lit jusqu'à se retrouver dans la même position que le brun et planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

« Ecoute vieux, t'es un parfait connard depuis quelques jours et tout le monde l'a remarqué mais personne n'est décidé à te faire la moral. Sauf que là j'en ai marre de faire semblant, d'accord ? Alors pour l'amour de Merlin c'est quoi ton _putain_ de problème ? »

Harry soupira en détournant le regard pour le planter sur un coin du lit de Ron.

« Laisse tomber tu veux, je n'ai pas envie de m'engueuler encore avec toi »

« Moi non plus, mais visiblement il faut en passer par-là pour avoir une putain de réponse ! » railla le rouquin. « Je sais que tu as toujours été un putain d'impulsif mais là ça dépasse tout ce à quoi tu nous as habitué… Et cette fois tu ne te cacheras pas derrière un foutu mage noir qui dirige tes émotions » ajouta-t-il, d'une voix dure.

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent jusqu'à former un rictus et il tourna ses yeux pour le regarder.

« Décidément, Voldemort doit se retourner dans sa tombe aujourd'hui et j'en prends aussi pour mon grade… » ricana-t-il, amèrement. « Et c'est totalement mérité » se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter quand il vit Ron plisser les yeux dangereusement.

« Content qu'on soit d'accord là-dessus » acquiesça le rouquin.

Harry opina du menton avant de passer ses mains moites sur ses cuisses pour les essuyer.

« Et donc ? » reprit soudainement Ron,« Tu comptes enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry se lécha les lèvres puis haussa ses épaules.

« Il n'y a rien à dire Ron, je suis simplement sur les nerfs avec les cours et je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment alors je suis fatigué, c'est tout » répondit-il, d'un ton blasé.

Ron souffla par le nez avant de ricaner amèrement.

« Non, s'il-te-plait, arrête de me prendre pour un con… Je sais qu'il y a plus et je suis persuadé que ça a un rapport avec ce foutu furet ! » siffla-t-il, d'une voix ferme.

Harry fit claquer sa langue sur son palet et se leva prestement.

« Putain, mais combien de fois je dois te répéter qu'il n'a rien à foutre là-dedans ! Je ne vois même pas ce qui te fait penser ça ! » tonna-t-il, en se rapprochant de son bureau, « Et par pitié, épargne-moi vos réflexions communes à toi et Hermione parce que c'est parfaitement ridicule ! » ajouta-t-il, en pointant un doigt menaçant vers le rouquin.

Ron secoua la tête alors que son rictus n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres et semblait s'agrandir davantage.

« C'est pour ça que t'as tapé un scandale à leur table ce matin ? Ne mens pas Harry, si ce n'est pas lui, il est dans tous les cas directement lié et je le sais ! »

Harry souffla et levant les mains en signe de défaite.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'obstine à te répéter que ce n'est pas le cas, puisque de toute façon tu restes bloqué sur l'idée qu'il le soit… » railla-t-il, en allant s'appuyer contre son bureau.

« Alors putain quoi ? Merde Harry, il y a bien quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui te met dans cet état-là ! » tonna Ron, en se déplaçant légèrement sur son lit pour lui faire totalement face.

Harry passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux noirs en soupirant.

« C'est ma sœur c'est ça ? » renchérit le rouquin, d'un ton grave.

Harry sentit son cœur se contracter dans sa poitrine pendant que son souffle diminuait dans ses poumons. Il laissa retomber sa main pour la plaquer de nouveau sur le bureau et serra fortement les bords entre ses doigts.

« Mais bien sûr que non, tout va bien avec ta sœur, je te l'ai déjà dit… » répondit-il, en déglutissant difficilement.

« C'est vrai, mais tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il n'y a rien d'autre, et non,ça ne va pas avec ma sœur. Comment je le sais ? Pour ta gouverne, tu apprendras que les filles ça parlent entre-elles ! » siffla Ron, en étirant un rictus amer.

Harry grimaça avant d'obtempérer.

« Ok. Ça ne va pas avec Ginny. Mais ça ira mieux, je vais faire en sorte que ça aille » promis-t-il, en regardant le rouquin dans les yeux.

« Tu as plutôt intérêt oui. Merlin,c'était déjà compliqué d'accepter que vous sortiez ensemble mais si tu la blesse, je ne sais pas de quoi je serais capable » renchérit Ron, en le fixant sans ciller.

Harry détacha ses mains douloureuses d'avoir trop longtemps serré le bois de son bureau pour aller frapper les côtés de son pantalon.

« Eh bien, nous ne le saurons jamais puisque qu'il est hors de question d'en arriver là »assura-t-il.

Ron le dévisagea longuement avant de reprendre sa position initiale sur son lit et de déplier son magazine.

« Je l'espère pour toi »

Harry étira un petit sourire triste en le regardant tourner une page de son journal.

« Moi aussi… » murmura-t-il, pour lui-même.

Le brun balaya la pièce du regard et joua des doigts nerveusement sur son pantalon, avant de plonger ses mains dans ses poches. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui avait manifestement reprit sa lecture intensive et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Euh, est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on est… Ok ? »

Ron déplaça légèrement le magazine sur le côté pour le regarder et releva un sourcil dubitatif.

Harry se lécha les lèvres et se racla la gorge avant d'avaler le surplus de salive qui lui bloquait la trachée.

« Je veux dire… tu n'es plus fâché après moi ? » demanda-t-il, en haussant timidement des sourcils.

Ron le jaugea un instant avant de disparaître de nouveau derrière son magazine.

« Ça ne dépend que de toi. Si tu arrêtes d'être un sale con et que tu maîtrise un minimum ton sang-froid, il n'y a pas de raison que je le sois » répondit-il, d'un ton grave.

Harry acquiesça dans le vide en pinçant ses lèvres et s'apprêtait à regagner son lit quand un coup frappa à la porte. Il se figea et tourna la tête vers le rouquin qui fit de même, les sourcils froncés.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte et regarda à nouveau Ron en haussant des sourcils.

« Hermione ? » tenta-t-il.

Ron secoua la tête négativement avant de la tourner vers le battant.

« Non, elle avait un devoir à terminer pour demain, elle doit encore être à la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci » expliqua-t-il en fixant la porte attentivement.

Harry fronça des sourcils.

« Alors qui- »

Un deuxième coup plus soutenu se fit entendre et ils sursautèrent légèrement avant de se regarder à nouveau.

Ron se redressa sur son lit, visiblement dans l'intention de se lever mais Harry l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Laisse, j'y vais »

Il se dirigea hâtivement vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand avant de lâcher la poignée et d'écarquiller ses yeux.

Harry se figea instantanément alors que son souffle se bloquait à l'intérieur de ses poumons et que son cœur loupait un battement.

Malfoy se tenait bien droit devant l'embrasure de la porte et le regardait de son air froid et impassible. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'il dévisageait le blond qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait ouvert. Il ressemblait à une poupée de cire qu'on aurait simplement déposée sur son paillasson dans l'attente qu'il la trouve.

Harry cligna des yeux en réalisant qu'il devait être particulièrement ridicule à se tenir immobile sans dire un mot pendant que Malfoy le fixait intensément de ses yeux gris acier.

« Malfoy… » souffla-t-il, dans un demi murmure, incapable de contrôler le son de sa voix.

Le blond releva un sourcil avant d'incliner sa tête pour le toiser de haut.

« Potter » répondit-il, un mince rictus étirant ses lèvres.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)**

 **Bises à vous,**

 **Zouille**


End file.
